Sins of the Father
by lanieloveu
Summary: Ana leaves the man she loves who can't let go of his past and let her in to his heart. She returns to him with a little boy and Christian is immediately drawn to the copper haired, gray eyed 5 year old who shares a traumatic past identical to his own. Now, can he fight his own demons to save them both? Or will the sins of father once again be visited upon the son.
1. Christian

**Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy Characters used in the telling of this story belong to EL James.**

* * *

 **This is a story I am thinking about writing after I'm done with my current story Sugar Daddy. Let me know what you think.**

 **...**

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Christian**

 **Ana's POV**

Ana walks through the doors of the Children's wing of The Sacred Heart Hospital checking her cellphone for the time.

Its two in the morning but the nurses are still buzzing around as busy as when she left for home earlier that day.

The guard at the station knows her but she flashes him her badge anyway. As much as she's in and out of the place, you'd think she worked there.

She had moved to New York over two years ago to become the Senior Editor for a little-known publishing company that was on its last legs and in need of life support. It was a risk. She and that company could have both been swallowed up. But she had learned a thing or two from being with Christian Grey.

By year's end, she was wheeling and dealing with the big boys and her company was coming out ahead, getting the popular authors and publishing their best sellers.

When she'd ended things with Christian, she was at a loss as to what to do with herself.

Leaving him was the hardest thing she ever had to do, but she still left.

Leaving the lush tranquility of Seattle for the hard concrete of New York City was also tough. She knew she would miss her friends. She knew she would miss her dad. And if she was halfway honest with herself, she knew she would miss Christian above anything else.

Everything about Seattle reminded her of him. So when the opportunity presented itself to make a move, she knew she had to take it.

After that first year, publishing had become unfulfilling for her. There was a void in her life and she couldn't find anything to replace it. The more she tried to ignore it, the bigger it became until one day, what she need was placed right in her hand and she couldn't let go of it.

She was on the subway heading uptown to Manhattan. Just a normal busy Monday and like always she was running late. If she hadn't stopped to look at her phone, she probably would not have even been approached by the gentleman handing out pamphlets on the street. She took one and glanced at it.

A little blue eyed toddler with blonde hair stared back at her. She was in the arms of her big sister, who looked to be about eight. Her brother, no more than ten, was standing protectively behind both of them.

When Ana got to her desk, she opened the pamphlet up to read it.

The information was all about being a foster parent to siblings because they had the most difficult time being placed together.

A fire lit inside of Ana when that void she had been feeling, suddenly started to close.

She knew what her motivation truly was: The little lost boy that lived inside of Christian. The one that she could never truly reach because he would never truly let her in. For a whole year she tried, but he was determined to keep her at arm's length.

Her heart ached for that little four-year-old boy and if she could help one child who needed it, maybe some of her pain and regret about the way they ended would go away.

Putting her research skills to good use, she quickly found out the best way to go about things was to be a social worker. She'd found that most of the requirements she needed she'd already acquired at WSU and the one she didn't, she could do online.

 _I guess me being a nerd is finally good for something_ , she thought as she picked up the phone to call NYU.

Now here she is, another rat on the county pinwheel, trying to help as many orphaned and abused kids as she could.

"Ana, thanks for coming down. I just didn't have the heart to leave him here by himself all night." Nurse Marshall greeted her. The night nurse has Ana's number on speed dial and every time she calls, Ana comes. And every time she comes, the nurse tells her that exact same thing. She never has the heart to leave them be and she knows neither does Ana.

"Its fine. You can call me anytime, you know that. So, what's his story? What happened to him?" Ana asks for the details as they walk down the hall to his hospital room.

"He's a five-year-old boy who was found next to his mother's dead body. No one knows how long he's been there with her by himself. The cops on the scene estimate at least three days."

"Oh, my God. And the neighbors didn't get suspicious?"

"Not in that neighborhood. Judging by how emaciated he is, I'm guessing he's been dealing with a lot more than his strung-out mother. He looks like he's been abused, but every time we go to exam him, he strikes out. He is almost Ferrell and we don't want to dramatize him anymore than he already is, but I don't think it can be helped. We're waiting for the doctor to give us an order to restrain him."

"Is that really necessary?"

"I don't know. I'm just hoping you can reach him before it comes to that. If anyone can get him to a good place, you can."

"I'll do my best."

Ana takes a deep breath and enters the room.

Its brightly decorated in blues, yellows, and vibrant greens with little baby animal characters on every wall. There is a cartoon playing on the flat screen TV that Ana recognize as the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. She's been subjected to it a lot as a social worker. Their cute antics would make any kid laugh, so the cartoon is played a lot.

In the center of his hospital bed sitting Indian style, is a small boy with his eyes clued to the television.

Nurse Marshall said he was five, but he seems much too small to be that age to Ana. He's in a pair of faded jeans and a ratty old T Shirt that was once white but is now colored brown with dirt. His hair is an unkempt greasy mess on top of his head. It could use a good washing, but the copper color gets Ana's attention immediately.

The instant he notices her presents, he tenses up.

His eyes, that were just on the television, lock on to her.

"Hi, my name is Ana." She tells him. "Don't be afraid. I'm just here to talk to you."

He watches her like a scared animal ready to sprint away as she moves slowly and carefully closer to him.

He has the grayest of eyes that look almost haunted. Like he has seen too much in such a short time of his life. Ana has only seen those eyes once before and the similarities to him are unnerving her.

She is thrown off her game for just one moment.

The color of his hair, his features, and those eyes are all much too familiar.

"Can you tell me your name?" She asks him, gently.

He says not a word. He just stares right through to her soul with those eyes.

There is a flicker of something in them. Ana looks familiar to him somehow. She reminds him of someone. Maybe he is mistaking her for someone else.

She grabs his chart at the foot of his bed and reads it, swallowing hard at the lump of emotions that are lodged in her throat as she sees what his name is.

"Your name is Christian Williams." She says it out loud, but more to myself.

She can feel her heart racing in her chest. The room starts to spin as alarm bells go off in her head.

She flips through the pages of his file, almost frantic, trying to find out who his mother was, who his parents are.

 _It can't be her. It just can't be him. It can't be._

Her eyes race across the page as she reads the information they've gathered on him thus far.

Mother was in her late twenties. She was found dead on the floor of her livingroom from an illegal drug overdose.

Mother's name: Leila Williams.

 _Its her. My God. It is her._

Father's identity: Unknown.

 _Unknown._

Ana knows better than that. She knows who his father is.

There is no way she or anyone else who knows him can look at this little lost boy in front of her with his copper colored hair and gray eyes and deny it.

Christian Grey is his father.

And Ana is now the only link left between the two.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I would like to thank flanduslover1 for this wonderful story idea. All credit goes to her.**

 **There is no form of cheating in this story.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Black and Blue

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Black and Blue**

 **...**

Ana grabs his chart at the foot of his bed and reads it, swallowing hard at the lump of emotions that are lodged in her throat as she sees what his name is.

"Your name is Christian Williams." She says it out loud, but more to herself.

She can feel her heart racing in her chest. The room starts to spin as alarm bells go off in her head.

"Well, Christian, my name is Ana. And I am very happy to meet you."

His stormy gray eyes perk up at her words.

"Do you want to know why?" She asks him.

He nods yes.

"You remind me of someone. Someone that I love very much. He has the same color hair and the same beautiful gray eyes as you. When I look at you, its like I'm looking at him and that makes me very happy because he's far away and I miss him. Do I remind you of someone, Christian?"

He nods his head yes.

"Do I remind you of your mom?" She asks him gently.

Ana's heart breaks when he starts to cry as he nods his head yes.

She wants more than anything to comfort him, to hold him in her arms, but she knows that he would fight against it and the fragile trust she just built with him would be gone if she even made one wrong move towards him.

Right now, she is having trouble getting her own feelings in check.

Her mind drifts back to her time with Christian.

She would try to get him to have some compassion for the "crack whore" he would so viscously call his mother. She tried to get him to see that she was just a young girl that was clearly fighting a world of demons that had little or nothing to do with him.

But now, she is understanding his venom all too well as she spits her own towards Leila. God only knows what she has allowed to happen to this innocent child, Christian's child.

Once again Ana is finding herself having to take measure in the wake of the mess of destruction that is Leila Williams.

The first time was after she became unhinged and held Ana at gunpoint making her doubt Christian's feelings for her. And now again, as Ana uses her resemblance to her as a way in to help her son.

Ana's heart breaks all over again because she loves this little boy and like his father, he is too broken to allow her to show it. He is more like his father than he may ever know.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Christian. And I know how scared you must be without her here with you right now, but you're not alone. You have people who are here to help you. It will get better. I promise."

One of the nurse aides comes in with a McDonalds restaurant bag.

"Perfect timing." Ana tells her, looking at Christian as he studies the nurse that's unpacking his food.

Ana thanks her and waits for her to leave the two of them alone.

Christian is looking at the Happy Meal. He is very interested in the bright red box with the yellow arches on top, but makes no move to touch it.

"Let's see what we have here." Ana says, being sure to put just the right amount of excitement in her voice as she takes the initiative and opens the Happy Meal for him. She takes out the little box of Mcnuggets, along with the fries, and apple slices. "Are you hungry, Christian?"

He nods his head yes.

Ana opens the bar-b-que dipping sauce while Christian opens the nuggets. He takes out one of the small pieces of meat with his tiny hands and dunks it in some sauce before eating it. He finishes them all before he moves on to the fries, only stopping once to let Ana put the ketchup on and to drink some of his juice box before moving on to the apples.

Ana was glad that the little meal did the trick and lifted his spirits just a little bit.

"You know what." She tells him. "I think there's a prize inside."

She smiles as his eyes light up.

"You want to see what it is?"

He nods his head yes and she hands him the little Happy Meal box. He digs through all the napkins to find the toy wrapped in plastic settled at the bottom.

He pulls it out and inspects it. His expression doesn't change but he is happy with his find.

Ana can't help but feel touched by the gesture when he hands it over to her, entrusting her to open it for him.

"Here you go." She tells him, placing the blue newly opened hot wheels car in his hand.

She watches as he rolls it on his palm, then his pants covered legs, before finding the more suitable surface of his bedside table to roll it on more evenly.

His body changes from one of being on guard to one more relaxed as he gets lost in whatever fantasy world he is creating with his new toy.

Ana turns towards the door to see Nurse Marshall ready to come in to exam him. She holds up her index finger, indicating she needs one more minute with him.

"Christian." She starts gently enough. "I have a friend who wants to come in and check to make sure you're okay."

He shakes his head, withdrawing back into his shell.

"I know you don't want to be touched. I can promise that she will only touch you when absolutely necessary and not in any of the places you don't want her to. I will be right here the whole time making sure. I promise I won't leave you or let her do anything bad to you."

He doesn't agree, but he doesn't shake his head against it either so Ana takes that as a good sign.

She nods for the nurse to come in.

Upon seeing her, Christian inches closer to Ana on his bed before she slowly moves to sit down on the foot of it to be close to him.

With Ana's constant and gentle voice of reassurance that he won't be touched if he doesn't want to be, Christian cooperates with the exam.

Slowly he takes off his dirty shirt, letting Ana and Nurse Marshall get a good look at his upper chest.

The outline of his ribs are much too clearly defined and Ana makes a mental note of all the wonderfully delicious food she has in her fridge that's she's going to prepare for him to eat.

She may have to make a quick run to the market. Buying lots of organic milk is the only thing that comes to her mind and she has no idea why she is obsessing over it. Perhaps its because she can see Christian's rib bones. Kids need calcium is all she can think of as she counts each one.

The nurse instructs him to hold up on arm and then the other and he does what is asked of him.

His arms are covered in bruises. Most are yellow and fading but there are four black and blue ones that wrap around both arms like large fingers.

The skin is also torn away on each finger-marked bruise from the force of the grip. The nurse takes pictures before moving around to get a look at his back.

"Ana." She calls her over. Ana can tell just by the sound of her voice that whatever it is she is looking at is not good. She leans back on the bed but can't quite see what it is that's behind Christian so she gets up and walks around.

"No touching." Ana assures him again as he wrenches his neck to watch what the nurse is doing behind his back.

Christian thinks the nurse lady is nice enough.

He likes her bright yellow scrubs with the SpongeBob cartoon characters all over them and he thinks her even brighter yellow crocs look like the banana boat stickers his mom brought him once, but he still doesn't trust her, not like he does Ana.

He trusts Ana a little bit but he still has to watch her. She may forget and touch him.

His skin hurts where all the bruises are and it hurts even more when someone touches them.

Ana is nice like his mom used to be before she met the bad man. She looks like his mom used to look before the bad man started giving her the medicine that made her act funny and sleep a lot.

Facing his back, Ana takes a look at what the experienced nurse is clearly upset about. She knows just by working with her these last few months, she's seen more than her share of abused kids, so if this is pissing her off, it must be bad.

They both can clearly see it's a fresh bruise but the shape of it is odd. Its elongated and covering Christian's spine smack in the middle of his back. Ana tilts her head trying to figure out what could have caused it.

"It's a shoe print." Nurse Marshall tells her.

Scenarios run through Ana's head of someone kicking him. Maybe he wasn't moving fast enough or maybe he was running away from whoever it was. He could have been on the floor in front of the TV watching cartoons, Indian style, like he was when she first saw him. Whatever he was doing, someone kicked him hard enough to cause a very large bruise on his back.

Her blood boils as it races just underneath her skin. It does little to warm the cold ice of her veins as she thinks of Leila's role in these scenarios. If she stood by and watched any of this happen that bitch is lucky she's dead because the way she feels about her right now, Ana wouldn't have any issues with killing her.

She moves back to her spot on the bed next to Christian. While the nurse takes pictures of his back.

They move on to his lower body. The nurse taking special care and patience as he shows her both his legs and she takes pictures of the many bruises she finds there.

It all goes well until she makes a move to treat the open skin on his arms.

Upon hearing the explanation of what she planned to do with the long wooden stick with the cotton tip on the end, Christian pushes her hand back before cowering away from her.

"Do you want to try doing it yourself?" Ana asks him, but he doesn't answer.

"Here." She says to him, taking the long q-tip with the antibiotic ointment on it and giving it to him.

Following the nurse's instructions, he dabs the ointment on each sore as best he can, meticulously taking care of each one.

The senior Christian's face enters Ana's mind again with a vengeance as she watches how focused his son is on his task. It's the same approach she's seen Christian take when he is doing something important.

"Very good job." The nurse tells him before instructing him on how to put on his hospital gown. She's buttoned it already so he can just slip it on. "We'll give that ointment a little while to work and then we'll get you into a nice medicated bath. That will help your bruises to feel much better."

"Do you think we can find him some clothes?" Ana asks her. If he gets cleared by the doctor, she plans on taking him home tonight and she wants him in more than a gown.

"I'll have my aide see what she can find in the donation room." The nurse tells her before leaving.

"I appreciate it."

"Are you kidding? You made that go a whole lot easier for me." The nurse tells her, grateful she didn't have to tie the little guy down.

Ana is just silently thanking God she picked up her call. She would hate to have come later after they'd tied him down and surely traumatized him beyond what he already is.

"Bath time." Ana tells him when the aide comes in with towels and some clothes that look like they may fit him.

Of course, its Ana to the rescue again as he only lets her around as he takes his bath.

He allows her to sit on the edge of the tub as he cleans himself. But he still scoots as far away as he can from her as she drains the dirty water and fills the tub again this time so that he can play around in it.

She adds a cup full of the medication as the water runs just like the nurse instructed her to.

She laughs as Christian plays with his blue car, running it along the rim of the tub before letting it fly off the edge into the water with a splash.

Her phone rings. She moves to the doorway so that she can talk more freely and still keep an eye on him. She wipes her wet hands down the sides of her blue jeans before taking her phone out of her bag.

Sasha Kinkaid, her best friend and supervisor for the past year, informs her that she already has a foster home ready to take Christian in. She assures her its a nice family with a great reputation. They already have a little boy they're fostering just a little older than Christian's age.

"Sash, I need a little favor." Ana tells her. "I want him to stay with me."

"Ana, we have been through this. You can't save the world, sweetheart. I know it's hard but you are going to have to let it go. You can only do so much."

"That's not what this is. I can't explain it over the phone but I need you to give me this one, okay?"

"I need more than that because right now you are sounding like the bleeding heart I know you are when it comes to these cases. I swear you are the modern-day Mother Teresa."

Ana turns her back and whispers into her phone at her best friend.

"He's Christian's son, okay. Help me out with this one."

"THE Christian?"

"Yes." Ana says, turning back around just in time to watch the little boy dive bomb his car into the water making her giggle.

"How do you know he's the father?"

"I know. I knew his mother and he has his father's name. He is his twin."

"Give me his information. I'll contact him."

"No Sash. I know him. You cold call him about this and it will have devastating consequences. He'll come charging in here taking names and kicking ass. The one who will suffer for it is his son. Thermonuclear Christian is not what this kid need right now. The damage in seeing that could be irreversible for the two of them."

"This goes against protocol, Anns. We are mandated to inform the next of kin."

"We don't even know, 'officially' who the next of kin is. Its just my gut feeling. I need to be sure before I go disrupting a whole lot of lives, mainly this little boy's."

Sasha sighs into the phone at the mess her BFF is dragging her into.

"Do you know how many strings I'm going to have to pull for this 'little favor'? Do you know how many asses I'm going to have to kiss to cut through the red tape for one of my social workers wanting to keep a kid? I may just have to screw Donald again to smooth this over, thanks to you."

Ana smiles at the spiel she always gets when she asks a favor.

"So, what you're saying is that it's not really that much to get it done."

Sasha laughs.

"I'll blacken him out of the system. That will give us a few days to get it figured out."

"I owe you."

"Yeah, bigtime."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Making Room

**Just an FYI: I switched from third person to first person story telling. Chapters 1 and 2 will remain unchanged.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Making Room**

 **Ana's POV**

Christian finally got the all clear from the doctor and we are just waiting for his discharge paperwork. Sasha came through and gave the go ahead to release him into my temporary custody. I explained to him that he would be living with me for a little while and he is pretty much okay with that.

He's been waiting patiently enough so that we can leave but right now he is getting irritable and I know it's because he's sleepy. I caught him nodding out once or twice but he always wakes right up when his head jerks off to the side.

"Finally," I say when Nurse Marshall comes in with the forms.

"I know," she says guiltily handing them to me. "Things move slow as molasses around here. Just keep applying the ointment to his arms twice a day for the next couple of days. And I've put in a prescription for the medicated bath if he needs it."

"It seems to have helped him," I say looking at how much more at ease he is as he lays in his bed rolling his car back and forth next to him in an effort to stay awake.

"Stuff knocks me right out when I'm sore," she says. "Other than needing a few good meals to pick his weight up, he's good to go. And that's a blessing considering how bad it could have been."

"I know."

"Let me know what happens to the little guy, won't you?"

"You know I will," I tell her like I always do.

It's a request she always makes when a kid comes under her care. Try as she might to keep it professional, the kids always get to her.

I turn to Christian who is now sitting up on his bed.

"You ready to go," I ask him and he nods.

I can't help but smile at him as I hold out my hand to him and he takes it.

The early morning is uncharacteristically warm so I crack the car windows and let some of the warm air in as we ride to my apartment. I shift my eyes from what's in front of me on the street as I drive to the review mirror at Christian who is looking all around, taking everything in.

I shake my head at him. He plans on not letting anything get past him.

...

"About time you made it back," Hunter Barrington III, my boyfriend for the past six months opens my door when he hears my keys.

We have been in an official relationship for the past six months though we've dated for a little over a year. He is heir to Barrington Oil based in Leicester, England.

"Hi," I say to him trying not to sound too surprised, but I truly wasn't expecting him to be here, He was leaving my place right after I did to prepare for an early meeting with his management team.

"Hi yourself," he says, leaning in giving me a quick kiss.

"I thought you went home."

"Changed my mind since we were so rudely interrupted last night and that phone call had you running out of here," he says. "I'm starting to think it's not your work calling you out at 2am. Maybe you're cheating on me."

"Nurse Marshall will die when I tell her she's my booty call. But what about you're meeting?"

"I pushed it back until this afternoon. Now we get to sleep in together, after I make you scream the building down that is. By the way, your neighbor still gives me the sexy eye every time I'm stuck riding the lift with her."

I've been meaning to gouge her eyes out for the way she uses them to stare at my man. But with that thick dark brown hair, baby blue eyes, and a smile that makes my heart race, who could blame her? Especially when that British accent out like it does sometimes.

Christian peeks from where he's hiding behind me, getting Hunter's attention. He looks down, noticing the small boy that just ducked back behind me to hide again.

Hunter's eyes shoot back up to mine in question before craning his neck to look around me at Christian again.

"I can explain," I tell him.

"I'm sure you can."

Before I have a chance to say another word, Christian bolts past the both of us running to somewhere in my apartment.

"Christian, wait. It's okay," I call, running after him, but he is quick as lightning and I lose sight of him. "Christian, where are you?"

We look all over my apartment for him. The place is small but I never noticed there are so many cabinets and cornered nooks for a tiny person to hide in.

"Ana, he's in here," Hunter calls for me from my bedroom. "Its okay little guy. No one's going to hurt you. Come on out."

I walk through the bedroom door to see Hunter on his hands and knees talking to Christian from where he is hiding under my bed.

"No," I hear Christian's voice for the first time cry in fear. I rush to them.

"Hunt, let me try to calm him down, okay."

"I didn't mean to scare him," he says, rising to his feet somewhat disturbed by the little boy feeling the need to cower under a bed.

"I know," I say kissing him. "He's just a little shy."

"Shy?"

He looks at the top of my bed at the spot where Christian is hiding underneath. I nod my head as he frowns, not believing me.

"Right," he says as he relents and leaves the room.

I close the door behind him.

"Christian, its okay, its just us now," I tell him gently, as I sit on my bedroom floor. I keep the boundary he's created by not bending down to look at him. "I'm sorry he scared you, but he would never hurt you. I promise you that. No one is ever going to hurt you again."

My words are seemingly falling on deaf ears. It feels like I'm almost talking to myself since I can't see that he is even in the room, but I continue right on talking.

"I'll leave you alone if you want me to. I just need to know that you're okay before I go. You're safe here, Christian. No one else will come in here but me, okay, so I don't want you to be scared about that."

I wait for what seems like a lifetime. I was about to keep talking until I hear the sweetest little sound I'd ever heard in my life coming from up under my bed.

"K"

That's all he said, one little letter. It was one little syllable, but it was more than enough for me.

"And I'll leave the lamp on for you, okay?"

I ask another question hoping he'd say it again.

"K"

I smile like a loon. I can't believe that one little phrase would ever make me so happy.

With a promise to check in on him later, I leave him alone.

I find Hunter waiting for me in the kitchen, sitting at the small table sipping a cup of coffee.

"Well," he says. "Who is he?"

"His name is Christian and he's going to be staying with me for a little while."

"Christian? He has the same name as your ex?"

"Yes, but please don't ask me anymore than that right now," I ask, going over to join him.

He slides over the cup of tea he's made for me and I sip it gratefully. He always gets it just the way I like it. He joked once that he couldn't call himself a true Brit if he didn't know how to make a good cup of tea, even though he's lived in New York half his life and prefers coffee.

"Are you adopting him? Is that what this is about?"

"No, its only going to be for a little while. I didn't want to leave him alone."

"Sasha couldn't find him a place?"

"I asked her not to. I wanted to keep him with me. I needed to make sure he was okay personally."

"Because his name is Christian?"

"No, not just because of that." I tell him cautiously, hoping he doesn't take it to mean I'm still hung up on Christian.

He lets out a sigh, rubbing his furrowed forehead with the tips of his fingers so hard their pulling his skin back and forth with them.

"And she agreed? I thought this was against policy or something. What does she have to say about this?"

"The same thing you are thinking right now, but not saying. That I'm too gullible for my own good."

"Sweetie, that's not fair. I don't see you that way and you know that. I just know you. You open your heart wide open to these kids and that's not a bad thing, but I don't want to see you get hurt. What are you planning to do with Christian?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Aw, Ana."

"I know, okay. Give me a break here, please," I ask him, getting up and taking our empty cups to the sink. "Look, there is a lot going on that I can't talk about right now, but I will. For now, you're going to have to trust me."

"What about us? Can we talk about us?"

"What about us?"

"How are we going to be 'us' with this kid you're taking care of?"

"I didn't think about it affecting us. Why would it?"

"Ana, you've become a parent in the span of a few hours."

"I know, but it should be fine. We'll just have to save our activities for the bedroom."

"Its not just that," he half grins at where my mind went.

"But you're right. My hot, sexy girlfriend who I can't keep my hands off of, just picked up a whole lot of baggage that we must be careful around now. And speaking of baggage, we are due to leave for Singapore in a few days. I'm sure he's not allowed to come with us."

"No, he's not," I whisper, remembering our plans. "Oh God, Hunt, with everything that happened at the hospital, I forgot."

We've been looking forward to this trip since he started negations to take over SingTel Aviation Oil. I feel terrible having to miss it.

"And meeting my parents in London is also out?"

My heart sinks.

He has been wanting me to meet his parents for a while now but our schedules always conflicted. I finally got the time off and we had all planned to meet up in London for a few weeks after we were done in Singapore.

"I messed up. Hunt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flake on our plans. You know how much I want to meet your parents and how much I wanted to go to Singapore with you. I've been looking forward to it just as much as you have."

"I know," he says, trying to hide his disappointment but failing. "And I understand how dedicated you are about the kids who need you. That's one of the things I love about you."

"Just because you understand the importance of my work, doesn't mean I should let it take over our lives. I just couldn't help it this time. But I promise, I will make us more of a priority. We won't get pushed in the background. Just please be patient with me."

"That's all I needed to hear," he says taking me in his arms. "But get it through that beautiful brain of yours that I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, even if our plans get pushed to the back burner."

"I feel awful for blowing off your parents. They are going to hate me."

"They already adore you."

"That makes it worse."

I hide my reddened face with the palms of my hands and bury it in the center of his broad chest. His lips pressed into a kiss at my hair.

"They'll understand. We can easily do it another time."

I love him for letting me off the hook so easily.

"I really didn't mean to spring all this on you," I say to him, lifting my head to look at him. "I should have called before I came back home."

"We'll you weren't expecting me to still be here. How is the little guy, by the way? I think I scared the hell out of him."

"No, he's just-" I try to find the right word to describe him.

"Shy."

"Pretty much," I laugh.

Hunter looks past me and I turn to see what has caught his eye. Christian is standing awkwardly in the doorway studying him, readying himself to bolt at the slightest wrong move he makes.

"Hi, there," Hunt says, softer than I have ever heard him speak. Except for the times he would hold me when I cried about being homesick and missing the people I left in Seattle. He keeps a safe distance but bends his six feet one inch, two hundred pound of solid muscle frame down to kid level. "You're Christian right, I'm Hunter. My friends call me Hunt."

Christian frowns in thought at his name and Hunt laughs a little, knowing exactly what his little mind is thinking.

"I know," Hunt says still amused and giving him a warm smile. "It's kind of a silly name. I don't even like to Hunt." Christian still wears his same expression but his body is a lot less guarded as he considers the gentle giant more easily. "Do you need help with something?"

Christian nods and does something with his hand that I can't see from my vantage point.

"Right through there," I here Hunt say to him, pointing at the bathroom door and Christian runs off full speed to use it.

"How did you know he needed to go? He didn't say anything."

"He pointed to his pee pee hole."

"His what," I laugh. I've never heard him call it that before. "Is that a British thing?"

"It's more of a guy thing."

"Clearly," I say to him before going to knock on the bathroom door to check on Christian. "Do you need any help in there?"

"No," he quickly says back to me.

"Umm, don't forget to wash your hands."

"K"

I turn back to Hunt grinning at me. I wonder at his dreamy expression.

"What," I squeak out to him a little embarrassed at the moment but not knowing why. He just shakes his head, refusing to answer.

"Where are you going to sleep," he asks me instead.

"The couch is good enough."

He sighs.

"For now, maybe. But you need something more permanent. Why don't you move in with me?"

"I can't do that. I shouldn't put you out because of a decision I made."

"You're not putting me out and your decisions affect me as well. Besides, I'm thinking of the little guy in there. The way he keeps running around in here, he's libel to fly right off your balcony."

I cringe at the thought, but I know he's right.

My apartment is not the safest most kid proofed place to stay. If I was looking to be a foster parent, I would surely fail inspection because of this place.

"Okay." I bite my lip in guilt at intruding on his place with a five year old no less. "But only until I can get in contact with Christian's next of kin."

…

I say good night to Hunt with the arrangements of me moving in tomorrow being made by him.

Making sure my apartment is locked up tight, including my balcony window, I go in to check on Christian.

He is curled up on the far side of my bed fast asleep. His small frame looks even smaller with my full sized bed spread nearly swallowing him up.

Gently, I sit down on the bed to watch him. Gone is his usual guarded expression. He looks nothing but peaceful as I lightly brush his hair off his face.

"Mommy," he whispers still deep in sleep and I freeze for fear of waking him up.

He turns over to cuddle next to me, wrapping his little arm around my waist. I wait until I'm sure he is deep sleeping again before I slide down to lay next to him.

"Your mommy loves you," I whisper to him, hoping it gives him some comfort.

I can't imagine how hard it must be for him to have his life altered so drastically in such a short time.

I can't even imagine the abuse he must have suffered and judging from his fading bruises, he had been suffering from it for a long time.

Despite all of that, he still calls out for his mom when he sleeps. It is such a testament to a child's ability to love.

My mind can't help but think of his father. Christian rarely talked about his biological mother. And the few times he did, he refused to call her anything but the crack whore. If it wasn't for the picture I saw of her pinned to a corkboard in his childhood bedroom with her name on the back, I would never have known what her name truly was.

Still, I can't help but wonder if he called out to her when he was first adopted by the Greys. If Grace had to comfort him in his sleep the way I am comforting his son.

I dread the disappointment he is sure to face when he wakes up and the realty that his mom is gone confronts him once again.

My own reality of what I've just gotten myself into where he is concerned is starting to sink in.

I have no clue what I'm doing, or what I will do if things don't go well with his father.

Christian could easily deny him. He is the king of denial when it comes to anything he doesn't want to deal with.

He could refuse to even take the paternity test.

He never made it a secret that he didn't want kids. What if he just refuses to acknowledge his kid all together. Then where will he be? Stuck in some system that may do him more harm. My mind races with all of the possible scenarios in uniting father and son.

None of them are good.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Making The Right Moves

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Making The Right Moves**

 **Ana's POV**

I lay awake next to Christian until late morning, with my mind refusing to shut down so I can sleep.

His little body is snuggled up into me making me too warm but I won't move for fear of waking him.

Not that he is even sleeping peacefully anymore.

Twice he woke up wanting his mom and twice I had to soothe him back to sleep.

I feel his tiny body stir next to me and I open my eyes to see the soft gray of his looking in to mine.

"Where's mommy?" He inquires softly, but anxiously as if she was just here. He must have had another dream about her.

His face is full of joyful anticipation and I can only imagine that this is what he would look like on any given day if his life had been one of normalcy instead of abuse. If it would be just another everyday morning of him waking up to the hope of a brand new day. Nothing too special about it, except through his five year old eyes where the simplest of things would be fun and exciting.

"Your mommy isn't here with us," I tell you gently.

His face falls as he remembers why she isn't here and where he last saw her. I watch helplessly as he retreats into himself again. His reality hits him hard and envelopes him like a thick blanket much too heavy for him to escape from.

He steals himself once again.

"Your mommy loves you very much, Christian. She would be here if she could. Always remember that, okay?"

"K."

"Okay. Well, since we're both wide-awake, how about some breakfast," I ask, trying to redirect his thoughts.

He gives me a quick nod, and follows me out of the room. I smile as he Beelines left instead of right to the bathroom.

I make a mental note of all the things he's going to need while I whip up pancakes. I really hate to drag him along shopping, but I have no choice at this point. I have nothing here that he can use.

Christian comes and joins me at my little table with hands smelling like the vanilla scented hand soap Hunt teases me about not mixing well with other bathroom scents.

I throw open the blinds letting some light into apartment, but keep the large low-level window that leads to the fire escape closed. Thank God, Hunt offered to let us move in with him for a while. The three of us would have been on top of each other here.

Christian watches with interest as I work at the stove. The smell of bacon has gotten his full attention.

"Almost done," I tell him, as I flip two of the four pancakes into his plate and the other two in mine, along with two strips of bacon. I sit the plates down to cool while I go and get the syrup and orange juice from the fridge. My cell phone vibrates on the counter. So I put his plate in front of him before answering it. "Go ahead and eat. I'll be right back."

I smile at the picture of the blonde ducking facing on my caller ID photo of her.

"Steele, are you awake? I've been dying to talk to you for three damn hours."

The familiar voice of my sister-bestie comes through way too high pitched with excitement.

"Kate, you know, I'm three hours _ahead_ of you, right?"

"Whatever smarty-pants. Of course, I know that. I'm not THAT blonde. But I also remember you texting me saying you were sleeping in late."

"Oh, right. Sorry I forgot."

"Aha."

"So, why are you so excited that you're dying to talk to me?"

"Because he finally did it, Ana. He finally popped the damn question."

"Who?"

"ELLIOT. He finally asked me to marry him."

"NO! Oh my God, Kate. I'm so happy for you. Oh, my God, I can't believe he did it."

Elliot Grey is the biggest manwhore in the state of Washington. Then again, I've ran into a few women who know him here, so maybe the country. The jury is still out on that. He gave that up when he got with Kate, but the man would still have a conniption fit whenever the word marriage was used too close to his name.

"I know, I know, I know," Kate shrieks. "I wasn't expecting it. I nearly fainted dead away when he got down on his knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. You're going to be my maid of honor, right? You HAVE to be my MOH, Steele. "

"Are you kidding me, of course, I'm your MOH. Have you set a date yet? Where is the ceremony going to be? Is your mom flipping out? What am I going to wear? Oh my God, I'm so excited."

Her delirium is catching.

"Calm down, Steele. We have soooo much planning to do. When can you come visit?"

"Visit? You want me to come to Seattle? Now?"

"Well, not this very minute, but soon. I need you to help me find a venue and pick the color scheme and damnit, I want to see you. If I take one more trip out there, my dad is going to fire me."

I glance over a Christian who is busy eating his pancakes.

"I umm…"

"Oh come on, Steele. I need you to help me plan. This is for the most important day of my life so far and I need you."

"I know Kate and I will be there for you all the way. It's just the timing-"

"The timing or Christian?"

"This has nothing to do Christian. At least not in the way that you think."

"Good. Because you probably won't even see him anyway. He pretty much keeps to himself. Elliot can't even track him down to ask him to be his best man. But what else is new. Wait a second, is this is about you not wanting to leave Mr. Hunky. Are you guys finally getting serious?"

Kate has been riding me about Hunter since she met him the last time she visited. Back then he and I were just dating. I haven't informed her of our current status.

"Look, I'll see if I can get the time off, okay."

"Yeah, way to deflect there, Steele. You are too hush hush about him."

"I don't want to discuss it just yet. I don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships, remember. And I don't want certain people knowing and calling me every five minutes putting their two cents in about it."

"Who the hell is going to do that?"

"Mia. Better known as the Mouth of Seattle and you can't seem to keep anything from her."

She laughs.

"Okay, you got a point there. But I'm counting on you to be here. Beg Sasha for the time if you have to."

"I will. I'll talk to you later."

"Laters, baby."

I still want to strangle Elliot for that phrase.

Hanging up with Kate, I go back over to the table to join Christian who is just finishing off his pancakes and is now eyeing mine.

"Where are you putting it all," I tease him as I slide one of my pancakes on his plate along with a strip of my bacon and watches as he eats it up.

...

Christian sits on the couch watching cartoons, playing with his blue car while I finish up the dishes.

He hears a knock at the door and he takes off running to the bedroom.

"Christian, it's okay," I call after him as I go for the door.

"Hello, Miss Steele," Lidia Pratt, Hunt's personal assistant greets me.

I move to let her in.

Her black Prada heels click on my hardwood floor as she moves toward the couch. They compliment her tall model-thin frame. Her jet-black hair is pulled back into a slick ponytail that swings in step with her as she moves.

"What is all this stuff," I ask her of the large bags she carries in their hands.

She is accompanied by Giles, Hunt's driver who has his hands full right along with hers.

"Mister Barrington thought your little boy might need a few things for this morning," she explains.

She permeates efficiency and her voice is no exception.

It takes me back to my third grade teacher who had an annoying habit of correcting the grammar of anyone trying to talk to her. All the while adjusting the glasses that kept sliding down her nose when she'd look down at you.

"All this is for Christian's morning," I ask her.

"Yes ma'am. Mister Barrington wasn't sure exactly what he might need, so I brought him over a little of everything. I hope it's all to his liking." She starts to fret as she looks over the bags. Perfectionism personified.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Thank you so much."

"Our pleasure, Miss Steele. Whatever he doesn't use now, the movers will take back over to Mister Barrington's for him."

"Movers?"

"Yes, ma'am. They will be here in a few hours to take your belongings over to Mister Barrington's."

"And I will return to drive you and young Master Christian home," Giles speaks up to help her explain.

"Okay, um...great. And thank you for bringing the stuff over," I tell them. "Wait, let me give you a little something for your trouble."

I grab my purse.

"Oh no, ma'am," they both say in unison before Lidia explains. "Mister Barrington would surely not approve."

"Right. Okay, Well, thanks again."

I toss by purse back where it was and see them out before calling Hunter.

"Are you in your meeting," I ask when he picks up on the first ring.

"It's fine, Sweetie, what's wrong?" His tone is low. A sign that he is indeed in his meeting.

"I am just constantly amazed at how wonderful you are. You think of everything and I love you for it," I say to him as I look over the clothes and toiletries he's brought Christian. "I hate you going to so much trouble, though."

''Not in the least. Whatever you need, you know that."

"I know, but the movers are really too much. I don't have a lot of stuff."

"So, you don't plan on bringing your god-awful romance novels you can't go a day without? Or that lazy boy chair you insist on reading them all in. The one that you scowl at me for daring to relax in."

"I do not scowl at you," I laugh, starting to disagree with him, but stop because we both know I'm lying. It bugs the hell out of me when anyone sits in my chair. I've finally gotten the cushions just right. "Okay, you've made your point."

I hear talking coming from somewhere in the background and he covers the speaker of his phone with his hand to answer.

"I'll let you get back to your meeting. I just wanted to thank you."

"Please stop thanking me. It's my job to take care of you. And by the way, I love you too."

I hang up the phone with a smile on my face.

"Christian," I call for him, and he appears from the bedroom. "Can we talk for a minute?"

I pat the seat cushion next to me and he climbs up to sit down.

He listens as I explain to him about moving in with Hunter. He seems not to mind it much, especially when I clear up the confusion about me moving there also. I send up a prayer that he's not too attached to this place yet. I also realize I need to move quickly before he becomes too attached to me.

"Why don't we get you into the bath so you can get dressed. What would you like to wear?"

He picks out a pair of jeans and a bright blue shirt with the Superman symbol emblazoned on the front. I grab his new toothbrush and toothpaste before following him into my small bathroom.

I sit on the closed toilet seat making phone calls while he bathes himself.

"Sasha, don't kill me, but I need another little favor."

"What is it now? A kidney? My brand new Mercedes? My grandmother's antique china?"

"Well, if you're offering the China," I tell her.

"From my cold dead hands, Anns," she says. "Now, let's hear it."

"I need to take Christian to Seattle," I say in a hushed tone and squint my eyes preparing for the fallout.

Silence.

"Sash? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, I heard you. I'm just saying bye to my career because I'm actually going to consider this. First, I need to know the hell is going on."

I explain to her about Kate's wedding and possibly seeing Christian.

"What does Hunter have to say about you investing so much time in what could be your ex-boyfriends kid?"

"I haven't had a chance to explain it all to him yet. But I will when he gets home from work."

"You can also expect me for dinner tonight because I'm coming over. There's a few things we need to discuss before I even think about approving this 'little' favor."

I sigh, not looking forward to either one of these conversations.

…

It takes me no time to have everything all packed.

Christian and I are just waiting for the movers to show up. He's sitting on the floor at the coffee table, making an obstacle course with whatever he can find in the living room for his car to move around.

His jeans and blue superman shirt are fitting just a little bit too loose. His black Nike wearing feet are underneath him as he gets up on his knees to reach over the table. I watch him from my perch on the couch until something springs in my head and I sit on the floor to play with him.

"Christian, did your mommy ever talk about your daddy," I ask while I help him line up the candles on the table.

He nods his head yes.

"She did," I ask him again and he nods. "Do you remember what she said about him?"

He nods again.

"Did she tell you who he is?"

He nods, trying to remember exactly what his mom told him. He was just about to speak when the knock on the door sends him running back to the bedroom.

I sit unable to process the fact that Leila told him about his dad. I can only wonder at this point what she said about him or if she even told the truth.

Could she have made him out to be worse than he is because she was angry at him for sending her away or did she make him out to be her savior much like how she saw him that day she held a gun to my head in my and Kate's old apartment. The relationship he has with his dad could rest on the whim of Leila and that thought alone makes me nervous.

A second knock gets me off the floor and opening the front door.

"Miss Steele," Giles greets me as I let him and the movers in. "Are you and Master Christian ready to go."

"Absolutely," I say before I call for Christian. He comes out to join me, taking hold of my hand. Stopping short when he sees all the people in the room.

Giles gives him a polite nod of his head as he introduces himself, but Christian just stares, trying to think of what to make of the older British gentleman in his black suit with salt and pepper hair that's razor trimmed to perfection.

I'm not sure what conclusion he just came to, but it causes him to duck for cover behind me.

"He's a tad bit shy," I explain to Giles.

"I completely understand, Miss," he assures me.

Christian sits close to me in the back of Hunter's cream-colored Maybach as we drive past Central Park down 5th avenue. We get lost in a sea of yellow cabs before turning down the narrow street that is 61st.

The overcast has turned the late afternoon cool, so I help Christian to put his jacket on when we pull up to the curb of The Pierre Hotel.

"Out you go, then," Giles says as he opens the door and helps us to get out. "I'll direct the movers, Miss Steele. You just leave everything to me."

"Very good, Giles," I tell him and I want to kick myself. Adopting his way of speaking is inevitable for me when I'm around him for any extended amount of time. He makes me feel like a fake version of Princess Di.

Christian holds my hand, playfully stepping on only the white squares of the checkered black and white tiled entrance as we walk inside.

"Miss Steele. Young man, hello," the doorman greets us, holding open the door.

Christian moves in even closer as we walk through the entrance. He takes in all the lush colors of bronze and copper with sangria accents that make up the elegant lobby.

I let him insert the elevator key card that gives access to the penthouse level.

"Finally," I laugh, when we walk through the foyer.

"Miss Steele, welcome home," Nora Davies, Hunter's house manager greets me. "And you must be Christian?"

I look down at Christian and he nods to the smiling woman while tucking himself under my arm and hiding his face. I can tell he's hiding because he is smitten with her and not out of any apprehension he's feeling towards her.

Nora just emits kindness with her unassuming nature which is only matched by her small frame, soft chocolate eyes, and light brown hair. She is in her early fifties and the black and white dress uniform she always wears is starched to perfection. Her neat bun and sensible shoes completes the look.

"Well aren't you handsome," she goes on to say to Christian, determined to make him feel welcomed. "My name is Nora and I have a big bath of chocolate chip cookies cooling in the kitchen. I could really use someone to help me eat them. Would you be so kind as to help me out and have a few?"

Christian nods enthusiastically at the mention of cookies.

"With a tall glass of milk, maybe?"

He nods again and I can just hear his tummy growling in appreciation of her efforts.

She holds out her hand for him and he looks up at me for permission to take it.

"It's okay," I let him know.

Nora winks at me as he takes her hand and goes with her into the kitchen for his snack.

...

I hug myself as I walk around the large, exclusively decorated space. I'm already exhausted and the day is only half over.

Making my way upstairs into Hunter's bedroom, I sit on what is my side of the bed when I spend nights here. I smile at the book I left here a few days ago. Its right where I placed it on the bedside table.

Speaking of the devil, his face fills the screen of my phone when he calls.

"How will you ever finish work in time to come home to me," I playfully chastise him for stopping to call me.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you all got over okay."

"We did. And like always, your staff is impeccable. I don't know how I will ever make all this up to you."

"No need to make it up to me, but I can think of a few ways we can celebrate you moving in."

"Well great minds think a like because I have a little something planned to do just that, Mr. Barrington."

"Do tell."

"I would, but you'd be out of there and over here before I'm done."

He laughs.

"I was already heading for the door."

"Oh, before I forget, Sasha is coming over for dinner if you're feeling up for it?"

"Of course. I'll have Nora prepare something special for your first night."

"No, she doesn't have to do that."

"Sweetie, it's her job."

"Right."

"I'll see you soon. I won't be late."

"Okay, I can't wait."

I hang up Hunter's call and put my phone down on the bed.

With a roll of my eyes I pick it up again and stare at it.

I scroll through my contacts letting the names fly by quickly before I lose my nerve. I do just that and toss it back down on the bed again.

After a few minutes, I sigh heavily and pick it back up to scroll through the names until I find the one I'm looking for.

I hold my thumb down on it, triggering the dialing of the number.

 _It's now or never._ I think to myself as the phone rings. I force myself not to hang up and block the number so I won't get a call back.

I am seconds away from doing just that when the ringing stops and an eerie quiet replaces it.

"Hello?" I say in question to the silence.

"Anastasia?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the long wait for an update. But summertime means less time to write.**

 **Thank you to all the people who helped me with my New York apartment search for this story: Judith, KC, Gloria, Sara Kate, Julie, Lori G, Jeanne, Suzan, and Diana. I hope I didn't overlook anyone :-(**

 **Credit to Lori Wolfe for suggesting the Pierre hotel.**

 **Shout out to Sara and Eve reading this story while working the night shift. Ladies after my own heart.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing it is much appreciated.**


	5. Small Pieces of the Past

**FYI: Christian's POV is in present day and in flashback so please take note of the different time jumps.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sin of the Father**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Small Pieces of the Past**

 ** _Present Day_**

 _Seattle, Washington_

 **Christian's POV**

"You're late," I say to her as she rushes into the great room.

I have been pacing back and forth waiting for her arrival for the last twenty minutes.

Each second that ticked by made my palm twitch even more than the last and right now I am furious at having been made to wait. I don't fucking wait for subs.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But it couldn't be helped. The rain brought the traffic to a crawl."

"Stop making excuses for your incompetence. You know how much I hate them."

"Yes, Sir. I apologize. It won't happen again."

"I'm going to make sure of it. I hope you are prepared, Miss Johnson. I am in an extremely bad mood and I have no intention of going easy on you today."

"Yes, Sir."

I am just about to dismiss her to the playroom when my phone rings. I roll my eyes, annoyed at yet another delay until I see the name on the caller ID.

I stare at it for a moment, making sure my eyes are not playing tricks on me.

"Playroom. NOW."

I dismiss my latest stress reliever, tossing the keys to the playroom at her stilettoed feet.

I watch feeling some grim satisfaction at her obedience as she quickly bends down to pick them up before turning on those red heels and rushing up the stairs.

Dragging my finger across the screen, I hold the phone to my ear as memories of the past three years overtake me in one big wave.

...

 ** _Three Years Earlier_**

 _"Taylor, lock the elevator. I'm in for the night and I don't want any visitors," I instructed him, not bothering to wait around for his response._

 _"Understood, Sir. Have a good evening," I heard him say behind me anyway._

 _I went straight to my home office, shrugging out of my jacket, pulling off my tie, and undoing the top two buttons of my shirt._

 _I tossed the jacket and tie toward the couch. They missed their mark and ended up in a ball on the floor. Not giving two shits about it, I left them where they lay as I sat behind my desk to make my nightly phone calls._

 _The first one was always the most important, even though I knew my efforts were futile at that point because she refused to speak to me._

 _I had never dealt with a woman so stubborn as Miss Anastasia Steele. And there I was wanting her submission. I roll my eyes now at that idiocracy._

 _At that point, it had been fifteen days since I spoke to her last. Fifteen days since the disaster of my birthday party sent her running out of my parent's home and subsequently out of my life._

 _I knew there was a fucking reason I hated my birthday and the parties that resulted from it. I then had reason to hate them all the fucking more since they cost me her._

 _All due to my relationship with Elena Lincoln._

 _What the fuck did Ana expect me to do? Change my whole damn world for her._

 _Elena is my only friend. My only confidant._

 _And that day, I was painfully aware that she was the only reason I was in a clusterfuck with not only Ana, but my entire family._

 _As fucked up as it was, I thought once she calmed down, I could make her see reason. But she still wanted nothing to do with me after fifteen damn weeks._

 _Every gift had been returned. Every text and phone call went unanswered. Yet I remained undeterred in making her mine again._

 _I didn't get where I was by giving up and I had never wanted anything more than her. I was not going lose her._

 _Losing has never been a part of my world and I wasn't going to allow it to be then._

 _We'd already been apart once before._

 _After the belt incident when she first ran, I was convinced I had lost her forever._

 _I was in hell for five damn days before I figured out how to get her back._

 _And I was prepared to do it all again._

 _I admitted it was taking me a bit longer. Her hatred where Elena was concerned was far stronger than it was over that fucking belt I hit her with._

 _I knew her misunderstandings about our relationship caused her to hate Elena, but she needed to understand that the woman saved me from myself._

 _I still don't know where I would be without her._

 _As much as Ana meant to me, I couldn't just turn my back on a friend who had done more for me than anyone else ever could._

 _She helped me control my demons. She saw past all the anger and believed in me when no one else did._

 _I would have destroyed myself years ago without her in my life._

 _..._

 ** _Three months later_**

 _"Christian Grey," I answered my phone without bothering to look at it._

 _I was somewhat annoyed and sexually frustrated and beyond pissed at the way Ana was acting at that moment._

 _That game of breaking up and getting back together we'd been playing for the last three months had gotten to me on way too many levels and I was about ready to storm over to her place and pull her across my knee for my pleasure, not hers._

 _On top of that, she was still not over her hang-up about Elena._

 _"Hey bro. It's me, Elliot."_

 _I frowned at the phone. He is my only brother so why the hell was he telling me his name._

 _"What's going on, Elliot," I asked him. I knew it must have been something by the tone of his voice._

 _"I just heard it from Kate and I thought you should know."_

 _"What? What the fuck is it?"_

 _I knew instantly it was about Ana._

 _"Look, man, they'll both kill me if they find out I called you, but I just couldn't do it you, bro. I know how much she still means to."_

 _"What the fuck is it, Elliot?"_

 _"Ana's moving to New York."_

 _"She's what?"_

 ** _Two Weeks Later_**

 _I walked through the foyer of my penthouse like a raging bull in a china shop not giving a damn what was in my path of destruction._

 _I had been a force to be reckoned with for the last damn two weeks and no one was safe from me. I even bit my mother's head off when she came calling to check on me and I was deeply ashamed of myself for it._

 _I still couldn't believe she'd moved all the way across the goddamn country just to get away from me._

 _She hadn't even fucking said a word to me about it. I found out from Elliot only when she was already half way there._

 _I took out my cell phone and went straight into my office without a word to Gail who I knew was waiting to speak to me about dinner. I hated to brush past her, but I had more pressing matters to be discussed with my security advisor._

 _"Welch, anything new to report?"_

 _"Negative, Mr. Grey. The status on Anastasia Steele remains unchanged. As far as my guys in New York can tell me, she is settling in to a fairly decent apartment, getting a pretty good routine down."_

 _"Has she started work yet?"_

 _"Her first day was Monday and it's at McSullivan Publishing, as you already know. I found out today she is under the direct supervision of the company president, John Thomas."_

 _"I want a full background check on that fucker. On second thought, I want a full background check on everyone in the whole damn company. I already have Ros working on acquiring it."_

 _"Will do, Sir. It may take a few days for the reports to come in."_

 _"As soon as possible. In the meantime, what about her bank account? Any activity?"_

 _"The 40,000 you deposited last week still remains untouched as of the close of business today. She is aware that it's there. My guy had eyes on her when she went to the ATM. He could see she was shocked when she read her account print out. He described her demeanor as pissed, Sir."_

 _I all but laughed, knowing that reaction from her all too well._

 _"How the hell is she living then? Who's supporting her?"_

 _The idea of someone else being that important to her had me silently fuming as I was thinking up ways to cause the poor unsuspecting fool's demise._

 _"The harassment suit she filed against Jack Hyde and Seattle Independent was settled and the payment was substantial."_

 _"I'm aware."_

 _I dumped that dead weight of a company right before they had to pay up the ass for all the law suits filed against them thanks to good ol Jack._

 _"Also, since she has a Department Head position, McSullivan paid for her move. The company name was on all of the deposit checks used for those expenses, as well as her rent for the first three months."_

 _"That's to be expected."_

 _"And as far as my guys can tell, her father and mother may have played a hand in helping her find her current residence as they were both there upon her arrival. Her father stayed with her for a few extra days just to make sure she was settled in. I'm sure he was scoping out the neighborhood for any issues that might arise with her safety. He left Monday, so it appears everything is to his satisfaction. Her address is in the email I sent you earlier, along with a few pictures of the building."_

 _"Very good," I said, pleased with his efficiency._ _I turned on my computer and opened the email. The place was a tad dated, but it was also quaint and inviting. It fit her. It reminded me of the place she had here with Kate._ _"Does this place also meet your approval?"_

 _I was already entertaining thoughts of buying the building as I looked at the photos of it._

 _"Yes, Sir. It's a bit rundown on the outside, but the area in general is safe by my standards. Miss Steele is cautious. She only goes to and from work but today she went out with a few of her co-workers. And yes, all female, Sir."_

 _I smirked at him answering the question before I could even voice it._

 _"Very good. Keep the tail on her and whatever you do, don't let her get on to you. And send pictures of her next time, but tell your guy to watch it. I want you to keep an eye on him and the photos he is taking of her."_

 _"You got it, Sir. I'm all over it."_

 _Hanging up with Welch, my curiosity about Ana was somewhat satisfied, but my determination to know more was far from quenched._

 _I got up from behind my desk and ventured over to the wet bar, pouring myself a tumbler of bourbon and downing it in one gulp. I shook my head at myself. I'd been home for less than an hour and I was already reaching for a drink._

 _Just thinking about Ana living her life out of my grasp sent me into a rage._

 _Images of me dragging her to the playroom invaded my brain. They were quickly followed by images of her in tears, clutching her naked body in an effort to protect herself from me. Much like she did the day I hit her with the belt._

 _"FUCK THIS SHIT."_ _I threw the empty tumbler against the wall and watched it shatter._

Now, as my latest submissive disappears up the stairs from my view. I answer her call, speaking her name out loud for the first time in two years.

"Anastasia?"

...

 ** _Present Day_**

 _New York City, New York._

 **Ana's POV**

"Anastasia?"

"Christian, how are you?"

"I'm well. I'm at a loss to be perfectly honest. You are the last person I expected to call considering our last conversation. Is there something you need from me?"

"No, nothing. I know it's strange hearing from me. Especially after I asked you not to ever talk to me again."

"You didn't 'ask', Anastasia. You forced my hand."

"Well, you didn't give me much of a choice. What was I supposed to do? You expected me to keep your dirty little secret. To not tell your parents about their son's 'special' relationship with their best friend?"

"My FRIENDSHIP with Elena is nowhere near dirty. And it wasn't your place to say anything about it, Anastasia. You broke my mother's heart for no other reason than to be spiteful towards a woman you hated me being close to. A woman I knew long before I met you, but it never stopped you from being jealous."

"Jealous? Are you serious? Grace asked me right out about what my issue with Elena was. I couldn't lie to her. You had just asked me to marry you. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you, Christian. But I sure as hell wasn't going to let it include that bitch troll."

"Elena had nothing to do with us."

"Oh my God, you still refuse to see it. After all this time, you still can't see why I did what I did, can you? Will you at least tell me that you are not still involved with her?"

"For fuck sakes, Ana. Are you still sitting in judgment about who I choose to or choose not to have in my life? Is this the reason you called me?"

"No. No, it's not. I got sidetracked with everything. Hearing your voice bought it all back. I'm sorry."

I take a moment to calm down. I don't know how this conversation took such a turn. Our past has nothing to do with the reason I called. It wasn't my intention to attack him.

"It brought it all back for me too. Just seeing your name on my caller ID feels like it happened yesterday."

"I'm sorry to call you like this out of the blue. I can understand if you don't want to talk to me."

"Anastasia, I can assure you, if I didn't want to talk to you I wouldn't have answered the phone."

"Okay, good to know. I feel better about calling, I guess."

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, how are you?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Forgive me for continuing to ask, but I can only imagine something must be wrong for you to call. It has me more than curious."

"Curious or on edge?"

"The former."

"Well, I wouldn't want your curiosity to kill you, so I'll tell you. I was just calling about Kate and Elliot's wedding. I found out about it earlier today from Kate. She asked me to be her Maid of Honor and I'm going to be in Seattle soon, hopefully. If I can get the go ahead to leave, that is. I just wanted to see if maybe we could talk when I get there."

"Talk about what?"

"Not about what happened between us. You don't have to worry about that. But, we need to talk about something very important, Christian. Something that has suddenly come up and I'm hoping to get your cooperation in handling it the best way possible."

"Now I'm on edge. Why wait until you're here when you're not even sure when you're coming? We can talk now."

"I can't discuss it with you over the phone though."

"Fine. I'll fly there."

"What? No, that's not what I meant."

"You called. It's clearly important. I'm not going to wait and drive myself crazy until you come to Seattle. I'm on my way there so we can talk."

"No, Christian, I-"

"I'll leave here first light and text you when I'm close to your place."

"Christian-"

"See you soon, Anastasia."

"No, wait-" I say to a now dropped call.

I press a pillow over my face to muffle the scream I let out in hot frustration.

Two damn years and he hasn't changed at all. He STILL refuses to listen to me.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ana is in trouble now**

 **As for Christian, the story isn't called Sins of the Father for nothing. :-)**

 **You can find me on Facebook under lanieloveu or in the group The Playroom of the FSOG Sisterhood.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	6. Praying for Understanding

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Praying for Understanding**

 **Ana's POV**

"See you soon, Anastasia."

"No, wait-" I say to a now dropped call.

I press a pillow over my face to muffle the scream I let out in hot frustration.

Two damn years and he hasn't changed at all. He STILL refuses to listen to me about anything.

Memories I had long since abandoned find me again at the thought of seeing him. Seeing him here in this city, no less.

When I first arrived in New York I was a shell of myself. And that had to do a lot with my relationship with Christian.

There had been to a lot of give and pull between he and I. We were beating a dead horse for months, just trying to make it work between us and it had really done a number on me.

Our fate was sealed the day of Christian's birthday party.

It was a small gathering with family and a few friends.

Christian didn't want anything big since he hated being fused over, even on his own birthday. But I knew he secretly loved the attention.

The timing of the party was awful.

It was the day after Leila had held a gun to my head in my and Kate's apartment. It was also the day after Christian had asked me to marry him.

Even though I had not accepted the impromptu proposal he gave while we sat kneeling on the great room floor, I was still very happy. I was also on edge from nearly being shot to death.

Still, I was having a good time until Elena Lincoln walked in.

She had been a thorn in my side since Christian and I met.

I hated that he would talk to her about me. I hated that he would tell her things about our relationship and ask her for advice on how to handle things with me.

I'd found out that she was even the reason he came to visit me in Georgia the first week after we met. The best time I'd ever had with him was in Georgia soaring. I hated knowing Elena had a hand in that.

I knew she didn't like me and she knew the feeling was mutual when I had given her a very cool reception the day he introduced us at her beauty salon. I still can't get over the nerve he had for taking me there without even telling me she owned it.

She named it Esclava for crying out loud. I'm sure no one but Christian got that sick little joke

God, just the thought of seeing how she slithered up to him and how completely oblivious he was to it, still makes my blood boil.

He denied it, but I believed he took me there to seek her approval of me since I was the first girl she didn't hand pick for him herself.

I had overheard them talking the day she came over to get his help with what she thought was a stalker shortly thereafter. It turned out to be nothing but a scene her boy toy was setting up to do with her.

My heart still can feel the weight of that conversation, no matter how hard I try to forget it.

 _"Christian, are you still playing house with that mousy little thing," I heard her ask him after I had excused myself from the room. I stayed within earshot._

 _"Ana is my girlfriend, Elena. Get used to it."_

 _"She will never be enough for you. You have needs, Darling. Needs that she cannot possibly fulfill."_

 _"You know nothing about her, Elena."_

 _"I know what you've told me. I know she can't handle your sexual appetite like the others can. You will get bored with her vanilla and then where will you be? All stressed out with no one to relieve your tension."_

 _"I told you that's not all we do. She is more than willing to meet me half way in what I want."_

 _"Half way? When did half way become anywhere good enough for you? You are Christian Grey. Have you forgotten the kind of man you are?"_

 _"Of course, I haven't forgotten."_

 _"It's evident that you have. She is ruining you. You look stressed. I have someone in mind-"_

 _"Will you stop with a that shit, Elena. Ana already has a problem with me being friends with you. The last thing I need is you giving her more reasons."_

 _I could hear her tutting at him all the way from where I stood out of view._

 _"She has you by the balls, Christian. You were a DOM. Now you are just her lap dog. She has collared you with a cheap leather knock off she got from that ratty old hardware store she worked at."_

 _Her voice is dripping with disappointment in him._

 _"Enough, Elena."_

 _I was somewhat satisfied at him taking a stand with her, but it was short lived._

 _Like she always did, she played the card she reserved when she felt him slipping away from her._

 _"You know I only want the best for you, Darling," she said through fake tears. "I can't stand the thought of anyone weakening you. You've come such a long way from being that scared little boy and I would never want anyone to turn you into that again."_

 _"I appreciate your concern for me, Elena." I rolled my eyes at how instantly he softened. "But it really isn't needed. I have everything under control. I promise you."_

I admit I was a little hurt by him not defending me. But then again, he never defended me. He never defended us being together the way I needed him to.

When I called him on it, he was quick to point out that I had a similar relationship with Kate.

It was true. I did confide in her. And like Elena, she made it clear she was not a fan of my relationship with Christian. But, I also reminded him of the difference. I didn't have Kate as my Domme when I was a teenager and I sure as hell didn't let her opinion change how I treated him.

He swore Elena's words had no influence over him.

But every time he went to her for advice, he'd ride me just a little harder. His DOM would be just a little more aggressive in the playroom all to prove something to himself, or more importantly, to prove to her that he was still who she wanted him to be.

The more I tried to point out what she was doing, the more he defended her until I was made to look like the bad guy in my own relationship.

Jealous is what he always reduced my concerns to be and he would dismiss them as nothing more than that. God, how that hurt my feelings.

Maybe if I hadn't been so frazzled by Leila that day of the party, I would have done what I intended to do when she first walked in and ignore her.

If I was myself, the conversation she cornered me into having would not have blown into a full-blown confrontation of her being a manipulative pedophile that was only using Christian for her own gains.

It certainly wouldn't have ended with me throwing a full glass of Carrick's signature lemon martini full force in her face.

I felt some satisfaction in doing it, but a bigger part of me regretted it happened because in the end, it cost me Christian.

But right now, Christian is on his way here.

Panic starts to set in when I think about the two worlds that are about to collide.

I had gone to great lengths to keep them separated, especially in the beginning.

The thousands of miles between them made it a little easier, but I was a mess.

I missed my home. I missed my friends. I missed what could have been with a man who didn't really love me. I hated myself for being so blind and so willing to lose myself. I spent months just banging my head against a wall trying to save a man who didn't want to be saved.

I was going through so many changes and I was doubting myself.

Here I was in a new city with a fresh start, but I was miserably holding on to a past that had clearly no problems with letting me go.

Slowly, things started to feel right again for me. I settled into a routine. I started forcing myself to have a social life, going out with the a few girlfriends I met while in publishing.

Next thing I knew, months had passed and I found that I was not so miserable anymore.

I started feeling like an independent woman. I started feeling more comfortable in my own skin. I started to like myself more.

I was in a big city with no Kate, no parents, no Christian, and no CPO.

It was just me and I was doing it all by myself. I guess it was my own cockiness that thought I could walk right out into New York City traffic and live to tell about it on that particularly sunny day.

The car blaring its horn as it came within an inch of sending me flying through the air let me know really quick I wasn't as invisible as I thought I was that day.

I can still hear the screeching of the tires from the person hitting the breaks. I can still smell their burning rubber.

 _"Are you alright, Miss," the driver asked quickly getting out to check on me, coming to my aide and placing me back safely on the side walk._

 _Before I could answer, his attention was diverted by the opening of the car's back door._

 _"Giles, is she alright," the man standing there asked, getting my attention as well. My mouth flew open at how flushed I had gotten and it had little to do with the heat. "Does she need me to call an ambulance?"_

 _He was tall, dark, and nothing but muscle. And not the kind that makes you cringe because they look painfully over developed. His were perfection. They were damn near expertly done. Every inch of him seemed to be sculpted by the most talented of artists._

 _He stood with a concerned scowl on his face before deciding to join us at the curb._

 _And my God, the way he walked. I was mesmerized by it. I Would have been happy spending the rest of my life just watching the man walk towards me._

 _"I don't believe that will be necessary, Sir," the man who was clearly his personal driver told him._

 _"No, it's really not," I agreed._ "No harm, no foul."

 _"That was a very stupid thing you just did," Mr. Hot Body scolded me._

 _"I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. My mind was on something else."_

 _"Lucky for you Giles is an expert driver."_

 _"Very lucky. I have the utmost respect for your driving skills, Mr. Giles. And I'm sorry for the inconvenience." I pointed to his car haphazardly parked to where drivers had to swerve around the tail end of it. They glared at us while honking their horns and yelling at him to move it over._

 _"I don't worry about such things," he said without a worry in the world._ _And judging from the brand-new Phantom he was riding in. I could see why._

 _"Well, I should get going. I'm already late for work," I told him._

 _"Where do you work? I can drive you. Seeing as how it's not safe for you to walk the streets with your absent mind."_

 _"I work at McSullivan Publishing," I said pointing at the building just across the street that I had been trying to get to._

 _"Giles will walk you over. But, before you go, take note of those lights in the middle of the street," he instructed me and_ _like a fool, I actually looked up at the traffic lights._ _"When the one facing you turns green and the traffic stops, it means it's safe for you to walk."_

 _I frowned furious at him but he didn't seem moved enough to stop patronizing me._

 _"The red light you were walking on just now means you must stop and wait for the green one to go," he continued on. "You can take your chances with that yellow one there in the middle, but I wouldn't advise that for you. For obvious reasons."_

 _"Oh my God, if you say another condescending word to me, I am going to risk assault charges and smack you," I warned him, visibly pissed off._

 _Who the hell did he think he was?_

 _But then he went and gave me the most adorably sexy smile I'd ever seen, making me blush like an idiot._

 _"I'm sorry, you smacking me, was that supposed to be a bad thing," he said, flirting with me._

 _He checked me out, looking me up and down. His eyes lingered on my boobs and it caught me completely off guard because I could tell he liked what he saw._

 _"Um, I guess it depends on how I do it," I told him in a pathetic attempt to flirt back. I even managed to let him know I was checking him out as well, letting my eyes linger on the huge bulge in his pants. What did I have to lose? It wasn't like I was ever going to see him again in this big city. We clearly ran in different circles. "And thanks for not killing me and all, by the way."_

 _"That truly would have ruined my day, Miss?"_

 _"Ana Steele," I told him while willing myself to stop grinning._

 _"Nice to literally run into you, Ana."_

 _He nodded to his driver who moves to walk me across the street._

 _"Uh, what's your name," I called back to him. I really wanted to know who I was going to most likely be dreaming about that night._

Hunter Barrington III.

The man that still jokes at how he literally ran into me to anyone who asks him how we met.

It was so different in meeting him then the way it was with Christian. I didn't have to wonder about it. There was no reeling me in and then pushing me away. No need to drunk dial him.

I knew from the start he was into me.

But still, I wouldn't let myself get involved with him or anyone else for that matter.

I wasn't about to hop into another relationship when I still wore my old one like a mangled-up coat I was still trying to figure off how to shred.

I went to work that day and was successful at putting the hottest guy I'd met so far in the city out of my mind and busied myself with my day.

I loved working at McSullivan Publishing back then. It was all so new and exciting. Finally, I had my dream job.

I had turned a job offer down the first time one was offered. But I soon realized that I wouldn't be happy in Seattle.

It didn't help matters much that my best friend was seriously involved with my ex's brother and that I was best friend with his sister.

There was no chance of me ever getting over him when our lives were still so entwined.

So, when McSullivan called again with an even higher position that had just become available, I accepted the job offer.

My first client was none other than Hunter Barrington III.

He now has the honor of being my first credit as an editor.

It was just an article he agreed to do for Fast Company Magazine. Apparently, he had requested me as the editor, so my company loaned me out for a very hefty fee.

Who knew I was so in demand?

An enlarged framed copy of the article with my name at the bottom still hangs in Hunter's office. Its twin hangs in my bedroom. I told him it was for bragging rights, but the truth is that picture of him with that adorably sexy smile, in that business suit just turns me on.

I knew he was interested in me from the start of that interview, because he came right out and told me so.

We've always been completely honest with each other. But now I fear my honesty about all that is going on may be the thing that drives him to his limit. It may be the thing that drives him over it, going a hundred miles an hour.

He is an understanding person by nature.

He showed nothing but understanding of my fear of opening myself up to the idea of love again.

That I only had a few examples to draw from and none of them were very good.

I saw second hand how falling in love hurt my mom over and over again. With the exception of my step dad, Ray, her choice in men had left much to be desired.

Following in her footsteps, I experienced that same hurt when I fell in love the first time with who was clearly the wrong man for me.

As much as I wanted to just fall in Hunter's arms and lose myself in him, he understood that I had to be careful not to make that mistake again.

I pray for just a little more of that understanding now.

I pray he will understand that what I'm doing is for Christian the boy and not Christian the man.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I saw a few reviews about Ana keeping Christian's son from him.** **To clear up the confusion, although it seems like it's been a while, in reality it's only been less than a day.**

 **What can I say? Its a slow burn.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing I do appreciate it.**


	7. No Daddies

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 7**

 **No Daddies**

 **Ana's POV**

"Miss Steele," I hear Nora call for me from the hall and I invite her and Christian into the bedroom.

"Did you enjoy your cookies," I ask Christian. He nods with a big grin on his face, melting my heart.

"I don't know where he put them all," Nora looks at him in amazement and he smiles pleased as punch with himself. "I made sure he saved room for dinner."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," I laugh at his appetite.

"Mr. Barrington has asked me to prepare something special for tonight, so I'd better get started. Do let me know if you need anything, Miss Steele."

"I will. Thanks, Nora."

"My pleasure," she says to me before turning to Christian, ruffling his hair. "We'll have a few more cookies to eat with our popcorn tonight."

He nods happily about that.

"Popcorn," I ask them.

"We have a movie date tonight," she explains.

"Sounds like fun," I tell the two of them and Christian nods. I can only guess that Hunt must have asked her to look after him for us tonight.

"I'll see you later, Christian," Nora says. He gives her a little goodbye wave.

"Let's go get some fresh air." I lead him to Hunt's private patio, my favorite spot in the hotel. It's where we can be outside without really being outside. Christian seems to like it as well. He takes in the view of Central Park below us and all of the surrounding buildings that are starting to light up as the sun sinks lower in the sky.

Him wandering a bit too close to the edge gets me a little antsy, even though there is a wall that he couldn't possibly climb over without a whole lot of effort.

I fight the urge to restart the conversation we had earlier before we were interrupted by the movers. I am curious to know what Leila told him about his dad, but at the same time, he is having such a good time right now, I don't want to ruin it.

...

"Here you all are," Hunter says, coming out side to join us. I hadn't realized we'd missed him coming home.

"I didn't know you were home. Time got away from me," I get up to greet him with a kiss on the lips. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself," he says when we pull apart, only to grab hold of my waist and pull me into him roughly for a second kiss.

They are only pecks on the lips, but Christian reacts to them by hiding his eyes.

Hunter and I both take notice of how upset they make him.

Its not the usual way that kids cover their face with embarrassment when they see adults show affection. Its something more like a memory of something unpleasant he's hiding away from.

"Hey, buddy," Hunt regards him, bending down to his level once again. Christian peeks at him from between his fingers. "Sorry about all that. I love Ana and I would never do anything to hurt her. I was just happy to see her. But I won't grab her like that again if you don't like it."

Christian nods, taking his hands away from his eyes.

"Superman, huh," Hunt points at his shirt. Christian takes a step back so not to be touched by him. Hunter takes the hint and lowers his hand, inching back a little himself. "I hear you're watching the movie tonight with Nora. I have a feeling you're going to like it. He happens to be my favorite superhero."

Christian smiles at that. Superman must be his favorite too.

"It's all about Wonder Woman," I chime in. They both give me a look reserved for girls that don't know any better, making me laugh.

"What do you think of your room," Hunt asks him.

Christian gives him a bewildered look. He didn't know he had a room.

"Well, let's go see it then," Hunt tells him, getting up to show him.

I linger behind them before Christian takes my hand and tugs me along.

Hunt smiles at me as I eye him. Clearly, it's going to take a lot more than bonding over superheroes for Christian to warm up to him.

The room he has chosen for him is one of the guest rooms down the hall from ours. The king sized bed dominates the room but the rest of the space is made to be more kid friendly with children's books, a corner filled with art supplies, and a desk with laptop, coloring books and crayons.

A large bright blue and yellow toy chest gets Christian's attention and with a little prodding from Hunt, he goes over to explore it.

I try not to laugh as he nearly tumbles over inside it, trying to get some of the contents out. Within seconds the floor is littered with every toy truck, car, and roadmap play mat imaginable.

He excitedly gives each vehicle attention and like he has before, he gets lost in his world of make believe.

I let him know that we'll be in the room he found me in earlier with Nora if he needs me, before we leave him to his play.

"I missed you today," I tell Hunt, walking with him down the hall.

"I missed you too. I barely got any work done thinking of that surprise you have waiting for me."

"I figured as much," I laugh at him. "That's why I mentioned it."

"You do love teasing me."

"Guilty. But you always come out on top in the end."

"How long do you think the little guy will play in there," he asks, grabbing my ass.

"Not long enough," I tell him, swatting his hand away.

"Damn. So much for my preview then."

"You are terrible," I tease him, hoping Nora can keep Christian busy tonight.

"I guarantee it," Hunt tells me of the concern. "He seems like good company for you."

I am amazed at how quickly I've adapted to having him around. Me being a girl who couldn't take care of a potted plant with any type of success most of her life.

"He does make the time fly."

"He's such a cute kid," Hunt says, entering our room and closing the door behind us.

"Yes, he is," I tell him. I know this is a segue to the explanation I promised him yesterday. One I know he has been very patiently waiting for.

"He was abused though. Wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was, very badly. We may never know the whole story of what happened to him. What we do know is that his mother died of a drug overdose. He was left alone with her body for God only knows how long before the landlord came looking for her overdo rent. He discovered them about an hour before I was called out to help with Christian at the hospital."

"I can't even comprehend what that must have been like for him. How has he been handling it?"

"He was violent in the hospital when the staff tried to give him care, but I think that was because they had unknowingly hurt him. He hasn't acted out that way since. He doesn't talk much, but I think he is still in shock. He hasn't processed what's happened to him or his mother yet, so his behavior my change once it all begins to sink in. For now, he hates being touched and he is very apprehensive, especially around men. I think it was a man who abused him instead of his mom, but I really don't know what role she played allowing it to happen."

"God, that poor kid. Is that the reason you didn't want him going into the system? You knew the experience would damage him more than what he's already been through?"

"That's a big part of it, yes. Even in the best of foster homes, there are risks to kids as fragile as he is right now."

"I can only imagine having to deal with so much so young. He is no more than a baby and life has already been too much. No kid should have to experience something like that."

"It touched me the same way it has you, but that's not the only reason I took him on. The main reason is because I think I know who his family is. Hunter, I think Christian is named after his father. I think Christian Grey is his father."

"Christian Grey? Ana, please don't tell me that your ex-boyfriend is this kid's father."

I nod my head and bite my lower lip in uncertainty of how to proceed with telling him the rest. How do you tell your current boyfriend that you were moved to take care of your ex's maybe baby without all kinds of red flags waving in front of him?

Hunter knows who Christian is. Their paths cross from time to time since they run in the same business circles. But he has always been mindful to reserve his personal opinion of him around me.

He knows about our relationship and how hurt I was by it. Although, I left out the most intricate details. I try not to even think about them, nevermind giving them a voice.

Still, he has never questioned my feelings for him or my motives for doing my job. I really don't want to give him a reason to start now, but looking at the emotions reflecting in his eyes as he looks at me, tells me I've just failed at not doing that.

"I don't know for certain if he is, Hunt, and won't until he takes a paternity test. But yes, I think he is."

"Why would you jump to that conclusion without anything to back it up? They share the same name obviously, but that is a huge leap to sharing the same blood as father and son."

I take a deep breath, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He takes up a seat next to me.

"His mother was someone Christian had been involved with. Her name was Leila Williams. She was a problem for me once so I know a lot about her."

"What kind of problem was she for you?"

"She didn't like me dating Christian and she made her feelings known. She wanted him for herself and she was desperate in her attempts to get him back. She cut her wrists and eventually she ended up holding a gun on me in my apartment."

"Bloody hell, Ana," he says, holding my face in his hands as if it just happened yesterday.

"I'm fine," I assure him. "It was a long time ago. I just don't like talking about it. She was just really obsessed with Christian and I was in her way."

"Was she that much of a nut?"

"Yes," I nod with a laugh of his simple but true description of her.

"If that's the case, she could have simply named her son after her obsession. You're taking care of his son for the same reason, so it's not that big of a stretch."

"I'm not obsessed with Christian."

"No, of course not, Sweetheart, that's not what I meant."

"Hunter, Christian being his father is not the only reason I'm taking care of him. It's not as simple as that."

"Who did she put as the father on the birth certificate," he says, clearly not wanting to get into my reasons for doing what I've done right now. He is trying and failing to not be so angry about it.

"Not Christian, but that doesn't mean much coming from her. She was a very manipulative person at the time I think he was conceived. Back then, she was involved with not only Christian but a husband and a lover who she eventually left her husband for."

"She sounds like a despicable woman."

"It wasn't one of the finer moments in her life, that's for sure. She was playing them all for fools before Christian found out and ended things with her."

"Was this while he was seeing you?"

"No, this all happened before he and I met. Her lover, the one she left her husband for, died in a car accident and she became mentally unstable. She came back looking for Christian, but by then he and I were pretty serious. Looking back on it, I think maybe she had found out she was pregnant and couldn't handle it."

"If only she'd said something back then. She could have possibly saved her son and herself a lot of heartache."

"I know," I agree with him. "But looking back on it, I don't know it Christian would have been any better at handling it. I don't know if he will be any better now."

"Are you telling me that after all of this, he may not want his son?"

"I would hope that's not the case, but I can't say for sure."

"Well, what about the other two? I mean, either one of them could be the father."

"He looks just like Christian, though, Hunt," I tell him. I can tell he sees the resemblance too.

"So what now?"

"I have to let Christian know that he possibly has a kid that needs him right now. I called to talk to him earlier about meeting up with him when I get to Seattle to help plan for Kate and his brother Elliot's wedding. I was hoping to leave in a few days if Sasha gives the all clear-"

"Why you? You have a supervisor that is supposed to handle this sort of thing. I get wanting to spare the little boy pain because of the familiarity he brings, but that should be where you draw the line. Its not your job to do the rest. It certainly isn't your job to inform him of his possible parentage. Why not let Sasha deal with him?"

"Because its personal to me," I tell him. His jaw sets and the vein on the side of his neck budges out. A sure sign that he is not happy with me right now. "Hunt, please try and understand where I'm coming from."

"Then explain it to me so that I can. Because right now, all I see is you involving yourself with this kid because you were once involved with his father. I get wanting to help him. I would bend over backwards for the little guy and I don't give a damn who his parents are. But then again, I wasn't engaged to either one of them."

"I know."

"I'm not so sure you do. How would you feel if I dropped in one day with a kid in tow saying "hey love, this one belongs to my ex-fiancé's and I'm just going to keep him for a little bit until I can jet off to talk to her. Really, how would you feel?"

"I would feel awful. I would hate it. I would even ask you not to do it."

"So, you're not going to Seattle to see him?"

"Um, no," I start, but not really wanting to tell him this part. If I could kill Christian Grey and get away with it, I would for coming here like he is.

"What is it?"

"He didn't want to wait that long," I tell him. 'He is on his way here to talk to me."

"You must be joking. He doesn't even know what it's all about and he just hops on his plane. Unless, you asked him to. Did you ask him to?"

"No, that's not how it happened. I'm sorry. I haven't explained it very well. Just hear me out, please."

"I'm listening." He gets up to put distance between us. He is a mixture of hurt and angry at me and I can't blame him.

"His son's life mirrors his own in a lot of ways and I can't say any more than that because it's not my place to. I did that once before and I feel guilty for not handling it better. I hurt a lot of people. People that I care about and they are still hurting because of me. I see all those people in that little boy. They will all be effected by this and I couldn't just leave him and live with myself. But the one thing I don't want to do is hurt you in the process, Hunter. I know that I am asking a lot of you, but please believe that I'm not using this as some reason to see him again. I only want to unite Christian with his true family that I know will love him."

"Sweetheart, I get that part. I do. I even get why you are doing what you're doing. I get you better than I let on. But it is not your job to fix this for everyone. It's not your job to fix this for Christian Grey because I know that reason is somewhere in there, whether you want to admit that to yourself or not. He is the one that hurt you, remember? I won't let you be the one to make this all better for him. He doesn't deserve that much of your loyalty."

"What about the little boy in the next room? Because I want to make it better for him. He deserves it."

"Keeping him in mind, do you think this is the best way to handle things? Put aside the fact that your ex- boyfriend is flying across the country to meet you, which I do still have a problem with, just so we are clear about that fact, but what about that kid in the next room? Do we really want to bring some guy in here that is a card shy of a full deck and say 'hey, here's your daddy' and watch as he carries him off kicking and screaming into the sunset? Knowing how the little guy feels about men, I don't know if any of this is wise."

Before I can answer, I notice the door that was once closed is now cracked open.

"Christian, is that you?"

I hear the sound of his feet running away. I rush out in the hall after him. Hunt is right behind me.

The door to his room is wide open. Its obvious he went under the bed by the way the skirt of the quilt has tucked in after him.

"Christian, what's the matter," I ask him from just inside the doorway. I hope he doesn't think that we were arguing and it scared him.

"I don't want a daddy. No more daddies," we hear him say from his safe place under the bed. The stress in his voice is tearing at my heartstrings.

I go to get closer and try to calm him down, but Hunter stops me by grabbing on to my hand.

"Sweetie, I love you to death for what you are trying to do for him, but you are too close to this," he whispers to me. He motions his head toward the scared little boy under his bed. "We are getting in way over our heads. Let Sasha advise us on this."

"Us? You mean you still want to support me in this," I whisper back to him. "Knowing who his father might be."

He lets out a warm breath that tickles my face. His fingertips sweep my long bangs away from my forehead, replacing them with his lips.

"I understand it a little better now. I can't say I like it. Quite the opposite, actually. But with that being said, I can't think of anything I wouldn't support you in Ana Steele because I love you. I would never leave you alone in this."

I breathe a sigh of relief. I didn't even realize I had been holding my breath this hold time thinking I might lose him.

"I love you too," I tell him. "So much."

He smiles at me, stopping my heart for a moment before he turns toward the bed again.

"Talk to Sasha," he asks of me.

"I will tonight."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **You can find me on Facebook under my name or in the group The Playroom of the FSOG Sisterhood.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	8. Protests Too Much

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Protests Too Much**

 **Ana's POV**

"Christian, what's the matter," I ask him from just inside the doorway. I hope he doesn't think that we were arguing and it scared him.

"I don't want a daddy. No more daddies," we hear him say from his safe place under the bed. The stress in his voice is tearing at my heartstrings.

I go to get closer and try to calm him down, but Hunter stops me by grabbing on to my hand.

"Let me talk to him, Ana," Hunter offers, still holding me by the arm now to stop me from going to Christian as he cries from his hiding place under his bed.

I nod, unsure if it's the best idea to have Hunter talk to him when he is this afraid of men.

Images of his abuser telling him he was his daddy as he beats him come flooding my mind. I hope that is what has him so afraid of daddies and not anything Leila told him about his real dad.

His face is buried in a blanket that he's dragged under the bed with him and his little hands are over the blanket covering his eyes, like a sick game of peek a boo. If he can close his eyes tight enough, the person he is hiding from won't see him.

I watch closely as Hunter approaches the bed, ready to step in if I need to. And as unassuming as ever, he sits on the floor next to where the top of Christian's head is peeking out. With his back resting on the bedframe, his legs outstretched, and crossed at the ankles, he talks to the scared little boy.

"I get why you don't like daddies," he tells him, looking down at the mess of copper hair that is visible from under the bed. "I can imagine that for you, daddies can be quite scary. But you know what?"

"What," Christian's little voice asks through a sniffle of his nose, muffled by the blanket."

"Not all daddies hurt their little boys. Most daddies, who are real daddies, love their kids just as much as mommies do. I have a daddy and I can promise you, he never hurt me, not even once. He is the best daddy in the whole world. And you know what he used to do when I was about your age?"

Christian shakes his head.

"What," he asks. The sniffle is gone.

"Well," Hunt says, hankering down for a story. I cover my lips with my hand to hide my grin. "When I was just about your age, my two older brothers were becoming teenagers and they didn't want me hanging around them and their friends. Now, I loved my brothers. Back then, I thought they were the coolest big brothers ever. I still do. But as cool they were, they didn't want their little brother hanging around all the time. So, my dad became my new best buddy. We did everything together. He would take me fishing with him and his pals and every summer when I wasn't away camp, he would let me go to work with him. I loved that because I learned all about the place that I work at now. I loved hanging with my dad. I still do."

"He's nice," Christian asks, and Hunter smiles down at him. The weight of what that question meant didn't elude him. I sit down next to Hunter as he answers the question.

"He is very nice and he loves his kids very much. I remember one day, I got into a fight at school. My teacher sent me home with a note about the whole thing and I knew for sure once my dad found out he would be really angry at me. Fighting was a big no no, especially at school. Do you know what he did when he got home from work?"

"Hit you, cuz you were being bad?"

"No, Christian. He didn't hit me," Hunter whispers to him, trying to swallow the emotion in his throat. "He sat me down and listened to my side and when I was all done explaining how the boy was bullying me he said, 'Son, do you think that was the very best way to handle it?' and I told him I believed it was, and I did. Then, he said. 'I can't really be mad at you for doing your best.' And he gave me a hug and told me he was proud of me, no matter what. And to never be afraid to come to him when I'm in trouble."

"He said that?"

"Sure did. Not all daddies hit. That's the one thing my daddy taught me."

"You think my new daddy will be nice to me like your daddy?"

Hunter and I look at each other trying to think of the best way to answer the question. Hunter goes with the truth.

"I honestly don't know, Christian. But I can tell you what I do know. I know that no one will ever mistreat you again, never ever. Because now you have Ana and you have me. And we both care too much about you to ever let anyone hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. With all my heart."

"And Hunter always keeps his promises," I tell him.

"Forgive the intrusion Sir, but Ms. Sasha Kinkaid has arrived for dinner," Giles announces, then diverts his attention to Christian under the bed. "Shall I tell her to wait a moment?"

"No, we'll be right down, Giles," Hunter tells him.

"Very good, Sir."

He waits for Giles to disappear before we continue on with Christian.

"What do you say, Christian. Are you ready to eat? Nora made something especially for you. Do you want to come out and see what it is?"

"Kay," he says, sliding out from under the bed, abandoning his blanket, and running out the room to find Nora, I'm sure.

Hunter laughs at him, getting up, and reaching a hand down to help me stand.

"That kid is going to be the death of me, I swear," he says. "God, Sweetie, I so get it now. I had no idea how hard it was. They just capture your heat and break it, don't they?"

"Every single time," I tell him of my job. "We better get down there and rescue Nora."

"He does seem a bit smitten with her," he says.

"Totally," I laugh. "Hey, thanks for that. I don't think I would have been able to get him out from under there as upset as he was."

"I meant what I said to him, Ana. I'm invested in that kid now. I made him a promise and I am damn sure going to keep it."

"I know," I tell him, pressing my lips to his and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you're all daddy lion alpha male-ing it?"

He shakes his head playfully at me.

"The shit that turns you on," he says and I giggle. "I've got your sexy alpha male right here."

I jump a little from him smacking my ass when I pass him at the door.

…

"Was that little whirlwind of reddish brown hair Christian," Sasha asks, kissing my cheek hello before doing the same to Hunter.

"In the flesh," I tell her.

Nora sets the table on the patio. Being out here seems to be more to Christian's liking and keeps him entertained well enough to get through dinner.

She serves him Mac and cheese with baked chicken. He told her the mac and cheese was his favorite during their milk and cookie snacking and she'd promised to make it special for him tonight. Only I am aware of the significance of that.

The rest of use enjoy a Cajun dish of Maque choux with shrimp, blackened catfish, and dill potatoes. It's very delicious.

"I could really get used to eating like this," I tell Hunter and Sasha. Hunter raises an eyebrow at me and I wink at him. I say the same thing every time I have dinner over here which is often, since Nora likes to spoil me with her cooking.

After another big helping of Mac and Cheese, Christian goes off with Nora to his room. There movie night is going to start in a few hours, but he wants to play a little with his new toys first.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," Hunter tells me.

"You don't have to."

"No, Sweetie, its fine. I have some work I didn't get to today," he says. "See you later, Sasha."

"Thanks Hunter," she says, watching him go. "He seems to be adjusting well."

"Christian?"

"No, Hunter. He seems to be dealing with the fact that you are harboring your ex's kid really well."

"Oh, he is mad at me about that," I tell her. "But he has a soft spot for Christian."

"Are you still planning on taking him to Seattle?"

"I… um, actually need to talk to you about that-"

"Okay, where is the wine?"

"Why," I laugh.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

I roll my eyes before getting up to go get it. We end up sitting on the cushioned bench outside, watching the city light up, drinking wine, while I bring her up to speed.

"Do you think he will agree to the paternity test," she asks.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to him in so long. I don't know where his head is right now. I hope he does."

"Okay, so let's say he takes the test and turns out your suspicions are correct and he is the father. Are you prepared for what happens if the state deems him unsuitable to take over care? Or if he refuses to even try and gain custody of his son. Have you thought about what that means for little Christian? He would have to be placed in a-"

"No, I won't let him be placed in foster care."

"Ana-"

"No. He has extended family. He has a grandmother and grandfather who would gladly take him. Christian has a brother and a sister, both would take care of his son if he doesn't want to. We have better options here, Sash."

"Do you really want to take that route? Having Christian's family take care of a kid he didn't want? I mean talk about awkward family dinners. Is that fair to him?"

"I don't care what's fair to him if he doesn't man up about this. This is his kid we are talking about here, for fuck sakes."

"Alright, calm down momma bear," she says, holding her arms out pretending to fend me off. "Don't tear the devil's advocate to shreds over here. I hear what you're saying, but first things first, we need to establish paternity."

"I will work on him tomorrow. He will take that test even if I have to pull his damn hair out by the roots to get his DNA."

I eye her as she snickers at me.

"You certainly have a lot of moxie. Now on to you. How do you feel about seeing Christian after all this time?"

"I'm not looking forward to it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But what choice do I have?"

"Well, I would be more than happy to take over, if it will make you feel any better. It might be better coming from me anyway. When you think about all of the personal feelings involved-"

"I have no personal feelings for Christian Grey. Those are long dead."

"Really, Ana? This is me you're talking to. Remember me, the best friend? The one who used to sit up with you until two in the morning crying over Christian Grey? That is, before Hunter took over."

"Of course, I remember. Those days are long gone, thanks to you and Hunter."

"So, there are no unresolved feelings at all where he is concerned?"

"Yes. I have regrets. Like anyone in a relationship where you love the person and it all goes wrong. That's as far as it goes. I'm not looking to start anything with him and in fact, I'm hoping this will make it right. I'm hoping this will end it."

"Do you want my advice?"

"Always."

"If what you're saying is true, keep it professional. Stick to what is best for Christian Williams. Remember, you are his social worker. You are his voice. And on a personal level, remember that great guy who just made themselves scarce so we can talk."

"I would never do anything to hurt Hunter."

"Not intentionally. But there is a lot to you and this Christian Grey. I'm sure you haven't even told me the half of it all. Sometimes when you see unresolved exes, old feelings come up. We can help it. It just happens. The heart wants what it wants. It's a very fickle organ. It's a disloyal son of a Bitch and it doesn't give a damn who it hurts. Thank God, we have a brain to tell us better."

"Is this about you and Carlos," I ask her.

"No, this is not about me and Carlos. To hell with Carlos and his lying cheating ass. I hope his dick rots off."

"Alright then," I laugh at her little rant. "Is that your way of saying that Hunter is better for me?"

"Well, let's put it this way. Since you've known him, I haven't seen you shed one tear because of him. Now, that could be either because you don't care about him, or because he is a really great guy who cares the world about you and who puts you above everything else. From what I can see, he loves the shit out of you."

"I love him too."

"Then please let him know that. He's a guy. A guy whose girl is about to see her ex for whatever reason. The ex he knows as the guy who kept the woman he loves up crying all night long. Who the hell would be happy with that? I'm shocked that he even had dinner with us. I'm surprised he's not out getting that balsy ass PA of his with her killer stilettos ready to plant the heel of one in Christian Grey's forehead the moment he steps foot in the city."

I laugh. I thought I was the only one who got that 007 Bond Girl feel from Lidia.

"Hunter knows I love him."

"So, he's okay with this?"

I shake my head no.

"Okay, you need to wear his ass out tonight."

"Already a step ahead of you."

"Really? And did you plan this before or AFTER the little phone convo with Mr. Grey?"

"What difference does that make?"

"Really?"

"Will you stop saying that, please. And stop looking for red flags. There are none where Christian Grey is concerned."

"Ana, are you a fan of Shakespeare- nevermind, I forgot who I was talking to. To quote the literary master, 'Me thinks the lady doth protest too much.' Get what I'm saying?"

"That's not the accurate quote," I tell her in a huff.

"Whatever. I'm just worried about you."

"I know."

"Figure your head out before tomorrow. I mean it. Lives hang in the balance. I mean, this is grown up shit."

"I know. I know."

"In the meantime, I'll get on this paper work for Christian Williams."

"You are not going to put him in the system, are you?"

"Yes, Ana. I am going to put his information into the system. A very influential man is coming here tomorrow and forgive the cliché but all hell might be breaking loose. So, I am going to make damn sure all of our T's are crossed and our I's are dotted before we lose both our jobs. As a matter of fact, I think I should be in on this little meeting tomorrow."

"No, Sasha, come on."

I hate it when she gets all riled up suddenly like this.

"No, this is serious. Christian Grey flying his ass out here on a whim, is serious. He is much too spirited and you have been going rogue in this long enough. I'll see you tomorrow." She hugs me goodbye and heads for the foyer. "I'll see myself out, Giles."

She says waving him away and like me he stands looking at her as she goes.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Finally, we get to see Christian and Ana together in the next update.**

 **I do apologize for the delay in updates.**

 **As some of you may know, I have decided to try my hand at self-publishing, so I have been reworking stories.**

 **Unfortunately, that leaves little room to update as regularly as I used to, but I do plan on continuing this story here. It might just talk a bit longer.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing. It is always appreciated.**


	9. The Candlestick Love Maker

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 9**

 ** The Candlestick Love Maker**

 **Ana's POV**

"A very influential man is coming here tomorrow and forgive the cliché but all hell might be breaking loose. So, I am going to make damn sure all of our T's are crossed and our I's are dotted before we lose both our jobs. As a matter of fact, I think I should be in on this little meeting tomorrow."

"No, Sasha, come on."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She hugs me goodbye and heads for the foyer. "I'll see myself out, Giles."

She says waving him away and like me he stands looking at her as she goes.

Resisting the urge to run after hurricane Sasha, I shake my head at a still standing Giles to let her go and storm off to check on Christian.

"I can walk off in a huff too," I say to myself, stomping up the stairs and into his room. He and Nora are at his desk. She is helping him to write something. "What are you guys up to?"

"Making Mommy a letter," he says with a smile. _Shit._ That reminds me that I need to find out what arrangements have been made for Leila. Of course, her son would want to know that. Maybe even visit her grave if there isn't going to be a funeral service. I don't know if anyone is going to claim her, let alone pay to bury her.

Nora takes note of my worried expression.

"I hope I didn't overstep in encouraging him," she says.

"Not at all," I tell her. "I think it's a wonderful idea." I lean over and see what he's writing on the thick piece of construction paper. I read the words: I miss you mommy in yellow crayon, next to what looks like a stick figure drawing of she and him in a field of flowers. They are holding hands like they are running through the tall green lines that are meant to be grass.

It is all being done with care. I am impressed with how neat it all is for his age. The image makes me smile. I hope it's a memory he has and not just something his mind created of her.

"She would love it," I tell him and he smiles up at me with pride in himself. "I'm going to be in the other room. You and Nora have fun with your movie and I'll see you in the morning."

"Kay," he says, still looking up at me with bright eyes and big smile. I can't help but lean down and kiss his little forehead.

"If you get scared tonight, come and get me," I tell him and he nods his head, getting back to work on his letter. I secretly cross my fingers that he doesn't get scared tonight.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Miss Steele," Nora tells me, pretty much guaranteeing that he will and I smile knowingly at her.

"Don't each too much popcorn," I tell him.

The devilish giggle that came out with his "kay" lets me know he has zero intention of not eating too much popcorn. Nora has figured out his plan too because she laughs.

Leaving them to their project, I go down the hall to Hunter's room to get ready for his surprise. Thankfully, he is still in his office working, so I have enough time to set everything up.

I take a quick shower, using the sugar 'n cinnamon scented body wash and the flavored lotion he loves so much, before taking out the panties and top I brought a few days ago.

The set is aptly labeled Southern Belle due to it looking like something Scarlet O'Hara would wear to tempt Rhett Butler.

I slip on the lacey baby girl pink thong panties and sheer matching top that bunches tight at the waist in a Little Bow Peep bow. The look is completed by adding fishnet thigh high stockings that ruffle pink at the top. They give just the right amount of slutty innocents I'm going for tonight. I powder myself with sugar 'n cinnamon flavored body dust.

Taking a look around, pleased at the dimed room that is now only illuminated by candles, I hold a specially made red one in my hand when I hear Hunt's footfalls on the marble floor.

I run to the bed, sliding most of the way on my stockings. My ass bounces twice off the bed as I rush to get in a sexy pose, but I just want to crack up laughing at my less than stellar execution. I calm down enough to at least try to pull off the seduction as he opens the door.

The soft light catches him off guard and he as to adjust his eyes to look around the room.

"Holy-," I hear the word from under his breath as his eyes land on me in the center of the bed. I'm leaning back on my elbows, still holding the candlestick in the palm of my hand, rolling its wick between my fingers.

"Are you ready for your surprise," I ask him. He opens his mouth to speak, but it's all he can do to get a word out. None forms, so he nods his answer instead.

I take the finger that was playing with the wick and crook it twice, beaconing him closer. Like a man in hypnotized, his feet carry him forward, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"My God, you are…stunning," he breathes out the last word after slowly eye fucking every inch of me.

"I am all yours," I tell him.

His deep growl when he picks up the scent of cinnamon sends shock waves through me. I know the one I want to play with has finally showed up for the game. I eagerly wait for his instruction. He doesn't disappoint.

"Take your pretty little panties off," he says. "I want to see what I'm eating."

 _Oh, yes. yes. yes._

I just want to yank the damn things off at his words, but I know that won't do.

Bending my knees, I spread them apart, lifting my ass high off the bed. I reach beneath me and pull my panties. The string of the thong coming out from between my ass cheeks. I slowly slide them down my legs.

Hunter's eyes follow them as they go. I dangle them over the edge of the bed and let them fall to the floor.

With my legs still spread open for him, even in the dim light I can see the aroused amusement on his face as he sees his other surprise: a landing strip of hair.

"Did you leave that sexy little strip for me," he asks of my wax job.

"Yes," I giggle a little at the thought of him needing a landing strip to show him where to go. He grabs my hips and yanks me down to the edge of the bed. I'm thrown back off my elbows and I lose the candlestick when my arms drag above my head.

"Mmmm," he says, bending to run his nose down the strip of fine hair that leads him to my clit. "I like this. I like seeing my cum in your hairy pussy."

I nearly jump out of my skin as he presses a kiss on the sensitive bundle of nerves, sucking it ever so softly. He means to torture me tonight. That much is clear.

"Hunter," I moan his name.

We haven't even started yet and already I'm treading much too close to my orgasm.

"You like that, sweetheart?"

"Yes. Please don't stop."

"I have no intentions of ever stopping," he says, licking and sucking my clit. His nose tickling the landing strip. I grab his head, fisting his hair in my hands. I lift my hips, grinding into him as he laps me up, flicking my nub before sucking on it again.

I try to hold on, to stave off my release, but I don't have that much self-control.

Stilling myself, I breath through the waves of orgasm that are violently assaulting me. The contracting of my leg muscles and my arousal dribbling out of me are the only signs of me cumming.

Hunter groans in satisfaction as he laps me clean.

I squirm underneath him as the final wave recedes, leaving my clit exposed and sensitive to his tongue. I take my hands out of his hair and push his head back. I try to slid up the bed away from him before he can lick me again. He laughs at me, grabbing hold of my waist, pulling me back down to the edge.

"I'm not through with you yet," he says, kissing my inner thigh. I can feel the softness of his lips through the holes of my stockings before they are replaced by the sharpness of his teeth nipping me.

"Don't I get a turn," I ask, finally calming down. He allows me to slide up the bed.

"What do you have in mind," he says, crawling up with me.

I pat his side of the bed and he shifts on his back next to me. I get on top of him as he toes off his shoes. I unbutton his shirt, kissing my way down to the last one before he sits up to slide it off.

It's my turn to growl as I run my hands along the curves and ripples of his arms, up along his chest. I push him back down on the bed to take off his pants. I carelessly tug his belt loose before undoing his pants. He lifts his hips, allowing me room to slide them, along with his boxer briefs, off. They are thrown somewhere in the far corner of the room.

"I want to make you cum," I say, settling between his legs and taking his dick in my mouth. I suck the tip, cleaning it of its pre-cum and swallowing the semi-salty cream. He pulls my hair back from me so that he may watch with an unobstructed view. He gets off on watching me suck him off almost as much as feeling me doing it.

"Mmm," is his only response as I slide my lips down his shaft, my heading bobbing as he holds my hair for me. I pop him out to jack him off with my hand. It slides over him easily now that he is wet with a mixture of his pre-cum and my spit. I grin up at him as I pump my hand hard and fast the way he likes it. "God, Sweetheart, I love the way you do that." He lifts off the bed when I lick my tongue out and flick the sensitive vein that is now bulged out under his shaft. "Sssss," he hisses as I dip my head down to suck on his balls.

He calls my name and I pop his nuts out of my mouth, opening wide, waiting for him to shoot his cum inside. He calls my name again as his load cums out in spurts, hitting the roof of my mouth. I quickly take him in, capturing it all and swallowing him down along with his thick cum. I don't stop swallowing until he is balls deep in my mouth.

His head is now thrown back and his hips are pumping into me as I suck the orgasm out of him. He collapses on the bed completely spent. His dick falls to his side flaccid as I lick him one last time.

"How was that," I ask him, sucking his sperm off my fingers like it was the best damn thing I ever tasted.

"Shit," he says, gasping for air. "Bloody…shit." I giggle. I don't think bloody shit is quite the right phrase he was looking for. "I think I just got the better end of that surprise."

I reach over him and grab the candlestick that lay discarded on my side of the bed.

"Make it up to me," I tell him, holding up the candle.

I catch the lust filled flicker of his blue eyes in the light right before he shifts his weight, laying me down on the bed underneath him. Slowly he pulls at the bows on my top, loosening it just enough to drag it up over my tits, exposing them. I arch into his mouth as it latches on to a nipple

"Mmm, you taste so good," he says, licking and sucking the powder off me as he makes his way to the other nipple. He leaves a wet trail, licking up my neck, taking my top off and tossing it. Straddling me, he reaches for the decanter of tiny ice cubes I had set up earlier.

The chill from them being placed on different parts of my body makes me shiver. I watch as he uses the flame from one of the mini candles on the night stand to light wick of the candlestick. A drop of the red wax hits the shiny dresser top with a splatter.

He moves the candle over me holding it upright over my stomach, then slowly titling it. I gasp when the hot wax spatters on my skin, heating it up. It runs into the tiny ice cube, melting it, sending a pool of cooled red wax and water in my belly button.

The hot and cold on my skin is indescribable. It makes my senses go haywire.

He repeats the ritual again, this time dropping the warm wax on my chest, letting it melt the ice cube, sending the liquid over my hardened nipple before doing the same to its twin all while tweaking the one he just left, making it swollen and soar.

"Hunter," I moan out his name, unable to take anymore. I want desperately for him to fuck me and I tell him so.

"Not yet," he says of my request, before taking one last ice cube in his hands and placing it on the top of my landing strip.

My eyes dart up to the candle and before I can say a word, it drips on to my skin running into the ice cube and melting it.

I watch with my mouth agape as the red mess goes traveling down to my clit.

"Oh God," I moan at the feel of the glob of warm red now covering it.

Hunter's thumb rubs the wax all over my clit, making small circles. The way its encased in the redness of the wax as he works my clit over and over again fascinates me.

I want to watch, but him winding me up into a tight knot is making it difficult to focus on anything else but my impending orgasm.

All on their own, my eyes drift close when I feel the coil that is my clit finally release its pressure. It all but takes me over and I collapse with a thud on the bed, calling for Hunter as I cum so hard I feel it all the way down to my tippy toes, making them curl up.

I press myself into his hand, fucking it. His thumb doesn't stop until I'm done.

He puts the candle in the canter of ice before cleaning me up with the edge of the sheet. I try to come down from the high he has me on.

"Now, sweetheart," he says. "I need to fuck you."

"Yes," I tell him. I'm not sure how much good I'll be at this point, but I'm still in the game. With my eyes still closed, I feel him slide into me.

He always does this part slowly, never in haste. There is nothing he likes more about our fucking than sliding into me, so he doesn't want to rush it. It's like he is memorizing the feel of me, savoring it, making it last. I don't think he knows just how insanely hot that makes me for him.

He moans when his balls hit my ass. I constrict around him. My pussy is trying to get used to the large foreign object that has invaded it.

"Ana," he says my name in warning. He lost his load the first time I gripped him like this.

"I can't help it," I mewl at him.

"Mmmm," he says, then pulls out of me, only to slam into me this time. It was meant to ward me off, but damn it felt good.

"Shit," he moans out as I grip him even tighter now as he fucks me. I grab on to his shoulders, pulling him down on top of me. I shudder at the change in position. It allows him to go much deeper.

"Hunter," I call out grabbing on to his ass feeling the muscles tighten in my hands.

He brings my legs up to my chest and pounds into me hard three good times before flipping us over so that I am on top.

I quickly straddle him and fall down on top of him, burying him into my pussy.

His hands are at my hips setting the pace and controlling how I grind into him.

"Don't stop. Keep moving," he grunts out to me, moving his hands up my body, raking his fingertips down my back.

"Hunter," I moan. My orgasm is building fast.

"You are so damn hot, so sexy. I love watching you ride me like this," he says, bringing his hands around to smear the red slushy wax all over my skin, kneading my breast in his hands.

"Hunter, ohhh, God."

"Yeah, just like that, sweetheart. Squeeze my dick. I want to feel you cum." He plays with me, goading the orgasm right out of me. "Are you cumming for me?"

"YES."

"Shit, Ana," he moans as I cum, making him cum along with me.

I collapse on his chest, the slush of wax feeling squishy between us, but we pay it no mind as he warps his arms around me.

"I really needed that," I manage to mumble before falling into a deep sleep.

...

I awake with the alarm and quickly turn it off before it wakes Hunter up. I disengage from his arms, careful not to disturb him, cursing myself for falling asleep and wondering if Christian came in at some point during the night before I notice that our door is locked. I breathe a sigh of relief that he wasn't able to wander in here.

The last thing he needs is to be traumatized with Hunt and I lying naked, wrapped around each other.

Disaster averted, I pad my way to the bathroom to relieve myself, looking down at the red wax covering my skin as I pee.

Last night it was sexy, but now I look like a damn murder victim. I scrap most of it off, but I can't help but smile as I relish in the memory of last night. My body still humming in the afterglow of it.

It has been a few weeks since we fucked using candle play, or since we've done any type of fucking for that matter. It's been purely lovemaking. But that speech he gave me about not being able to fuck me the way he wants the last time we were in my kitchen inspired me to do something more.

The last candle was used on Hunt with the promise that he would get to play with me next time.

When we first started to become serious, I hinted to him about my sexual urges. I have always liked things a little kinky and I wasn't sure how he would take the idea. He didn't bat an eyelash, thank God.

I soon came to realize that me being so free in bed with him really turns him on. I also came to realize that he is a talker in bed and that really turns me on. I was used to getting fucked hard. But never have I felt cherished in bed, so thoroughly made love to and worshipped.

It gave me the confidence to explore more of my own sexuality. That's how the whole candle thing got started. Who knew I would like this type of stuff so much?

I reenter the bedroom.

Hunter is still sprawled out on his back, but there is now a very large tent under the sheet from his morning wood. I am so tempted to make good use of it, but I dare not chance my luck. If there is one thing I know about young kids, it's that they rarely sleep in late. I also know Hunter is awake. I can feel his eyes on me. His arms are bent back behind his head as he watches me move about his room like its part mine. The contented sigh I hear coming from him lets me know he is in the same sexual afterglow I'm in.

I know he likes to see me comfortable here. He purposely puts away some of the things I bring over when I spend a few days. I find myself doing the same thing to him when he stays over at my place. I have a drawer filled with his shirts that I sleep in when he's not with me.

I riffle through his underwear drawer until I find what I am looking for and slip on the white T-shirt. It only covers mid-thigh but it's enough to go and peek in on Christian.

I creep out of Hunter's room and down the hall. I smile when I see him fast asleep in his bed. The little blue car he got from his happy meal is clutched in his hand. I gently take it out and place it on his bedside table so he will easily find it before covering him up and leaving him to sleep.

"Miss Steele," Nora says, meeting me in the hallway. "Good morning. I was just going to go in and check on him."

"Good morning, Nora. I appreciate you looking after him last night."

"He was no trouble at all," she says. I nod my head, realizing that I am standing in front of her in nothing but a T-shirt. Her boss's T-shirt at that, and still wearing the damn fishnet stockings. I try not to appear awkward but I am failing. "I'll go and get breakfast started." She gives me a reprieve. "Is pancakes okay with you this morning?"

"Perfect, Nora, thank you," I say over my shoulder, rushing back to the room. Hunter is sitting on my side of the bed looking at my phone. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently Christian just landed," he says, handing me the phone so I can see the text message. "He's asking when you can meet."

"Hunt-"

"We need to talk about what's going to happen in this meeting, Ana. Because I plan on being there."

Our afterglow of great sex has just taken a nosedive thanks to the notoriously perfect timing of Christian Grey. I swear its like he knows and he is doing it on purpose. Will I ever stop wanting to kill that man?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I had to divide this chapter in half. It just didn't feel right to me combining Hunter and Christian in one chapter. One would have surely taken away from the other.**

 **Also, I am still getting questions about an A and C HEA. Truthfully, that is still up in the air. I won't know until the words come out of my fingers. I wish I could give you all a guarantee but that's not how I write. Boxing in an HEA would take the fun out of it for me.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Meeting of the Mind

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of The Father**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Meeting of the Mind**

 **Ana's POV**

Hunter is sitting on my side of the bed looking at my phone. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently Christian just landed," he says, handing me the phone so I can see the text message. I scroll up, reading each one. There are several that are only minutes apart. Christian's impatience on full display at me not answering right away. "He's asking when you can meet."

"Hunt-"

"We need to talk about what's going to happen in this meeting, Ana. Because I plan on being there."

Our afterglow of great sex has just taken a nosedive thanks to the notoriously perfect timing of Christian Grey. I swear it's like he knows and he is doing it on purpose. Will I ever stop wanting to kill that man?

"Hunter this is my work," I tell him. "You can't just come along and sit in on meetings with potential family members."

"Did you read those texts," he asked, taking my phone out of my hand to read them to me. " **'I just touched down. Now when can I see you? Why aren't you answering me? You are the one who wanted to talk. You always do this shit. Don't fucking keep me waiting like this, Anastasia. It is unacceptable.** ' That doesn't sound like work to me. That sounds like a threat to my girlfriend."

"That's just how he gets," I shrug it off. "He doesn't like being kept in the dark and wondering about what's happening when its concerning him. Remember, we know more than he does right now."

"I won't allow anyone to speak to you like that," he says. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him to calm him down.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you. It's this asshole who thinks he can say whatever the hell he wants to you I don't trust."

"Trust me to do my job."

He sighs, wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't like it. I'm not happy about this, Ana."

"I know."

…..

After breakfast, I explain to Christian my needing to go to work for a few hours. He was happy enough to stay around the house and keep Nora company.

I replied back to Christian's hostile texts and gave him the address of the DCFS building I work out of. The fact that he didn't question it made me think, he already knew what I did for a living now. I don't think much of it. It's not like I've kept it a secret. I'm sure Mia or Elliot must have mentioned it to him at some point. The way they mention things about him to me. I don't know why they feel the need to do that. His life is no longer my concern and I'm sure he feels the same way about mine.

...

Sasha and I wait anxiously for his arrival at the medium sized conference table in my office.

It's so like him to keep us waiting. It's his way of showing dominance over any meeting he attends. Rarely did he ever make a scheduled meeting on time at GEH while I was with him. If he made it at all.

Most times he was too busy out on the Grace with me or we were up in the air in a training helicopter teaching me how to fly it.

The memory of me being a little too reckless at the controls has escaped the dark corner of my mind I kept it in and has made its way to the forefront of my thoughts.

 _"What the fuck, Ana," he yelled when I whizzed us past the south side of Escala._

 _"What," I asked him, sounding much too unaware of what just happened even for my taste._

 _"You damn near crashed into our building."_

 _"I was a mile away from it," I told him. "The readings told me so."_

 _"Ana, I fucking saw what Gail had on the dinner table," he yelled at me. My giggle only pissed him off more. "Give me the damn controls."_

I pouted when he flipped them back over to where he was sitting. The grin that played on his lips let me know I didn't really piss him off. I was following the set course after all.

I smile at the memory before catching myself and burying it once again in the recesses of my mind.

"Are you sure he's coming," Sasha asks me now, checking her watch.

"Trust me, he'll be here," I tell her and no sooner than I get the words out than his profile fills my office door.

My eyes automatically find the ones that are already trained on me. He is more muscular than I remember him to be and it fills his suit out very well. His face is fuller and it now has stubble when before he preferred himself to be clean shaven. His hair is still the same brilliant copper but it is much shorter than it used to be. No longer in a mess on top of his head. His eyes are the same magnificent gray and still just as haunting to look at as he stares at me.

My mouth goes dry, but I still manage to swallow the little bit of spit that had accumulated before I saw him. I want to speak, to acknowledge him, but it's like I'm sucking on cotton. I reach for a glass of water and sip it instead.

Luckily, Sasha steps up to the plate and bats for me.

"Mr. Grey, thank you for taking this meeting," she says getting up to shake his hand. "My name is Sasha Kinkaid, one of the lead social workers here."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kinkaid. I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I have no idea what this is all about," he is speaking to her but he is still looking at me.

"I will be more than happy to explain it, Mr. Grey. Please have a seat."

He sits in the chair directly across from me while Sasha takes her position back at the head of the table.

"Anastasia," he greets me. There's so much more behind the simple calling of my name and its written all over his face.

"Hello, Christian," I finally find my voice.

"Mr. Grey," Sasha cuts right to it. "Are you familiar with the woman by the name Leila Williams?"

Upon hearing her name, Christian diverts his attention over to Sasha, giving me a reprieve from his glare. I take the moment to get my thoughts in order.

"Vaguely," he says. "We… dated… briefly a long time ago. What is this all about?"

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but Miss Williams was found dead in her apartment two days ago."

"That's terrible," he says, looking over at me for confirmation of her death and I nod to the accuracy of it. "I am saddened by the news, but as I said, I haven't had any contact with her in quite some time now."

"Mr. Grey, Miss. Williams has left behind a son of five years old."

"Jesus," he says. I know this is hitting him completely out of left field and he has yet to put it together.

"Mr. Grey," Sasha clears her throat before she continues. "We have reason to believe that you may be the next of kin to her child. We have reason to believe that you may have fathered him."

"What the fuck did you say," he asks her before turning to me. "Is that what you called me for? You think it's mine? That I'm some bastard child's father?"

"Mr. Grey," Sasha calls for his attention again.

"Yes," I tell him, interrupting her. "Christian, I do."

"How the hell could you possibly think that? You know better than anyone how impossible that is."

"It's not impossible, Christian. You are not the most…," I pause, remembering to tread lightly with the information around Sasha before I continue. "You are not the most interested in the ins and outs of pregnancy prevention when dealing with your… dates. You leave it all up to them. We both know Leila wasn't the most stable of the bunch. She could have easily stopped taking her birth control at some point while you were… dating."

He runs his hands through his hair. A sign that he is at least realizing the possibility that what I'm saying could be true.

"If you recall, I wasn't the only man she was with. Have you ruled out all the others?"

"No."

"So, I'm the only one you're speculating against? Typical."

"Mr. Grey," Sasha starts to break in, but I interrupt her.

"It's a valid speculation. He is your twin. The same hair. The same eyes. The same mannerisms-"

"So what."

"She named him after you. His name is Christian Williams-"

"None of that proves a damn thing," he says, standing up to pace. The knowledge of a little twin in existence has him feeling strange.

"No, Mr. Grey, it doesn't. Which is why we are asking that you submit to a DNA test."

"Absolutely not," he tells Sasha, stopping in his tracks to look at her like she just offended him.

"Mr. Grey, I am sure you can appreciate that a child's life hangs in the balance of figuring out who his next of kin is."

"I appreciate it quite well, Mrs. Kinkaid. But it has little to do with me, as I am not him."

"Christian, you can't be serious."

"I am serious, Anastasia. Leila and her spawn has doesn't have shit to do with me."

"Then take the test. What harm will it do other than letting us move on?"

"Why summit myself to that shit? I already know he's not mine. Once word gets out I'm cooperating with this, every woman I've ever came in contact with will start hitting me up for DNA of their kids. I have enough I have to worry about. I don't need to include woman coming out of the woodwork with bastard kids that are not mine, including this one."

"I'm telling you, there is no way he isn't yours."

"Fuck that shit," he says, pacing again. His steps are more measured this time. "I can't believe you called me for this. This is un-fucking-believable. This is so much like you, its un-fucking-believable."

"Why don't we try to calm down," Sasha tries in vein to regain control of the meeting but her efforts go on deaf ears where Christian and I are concerned.

"What else was I supposed to do," I ask him, all but ignoring her.

Christian runs his hands through his hair again in a pissed frustration. He is doing everything he can to process this information quickly.

We all take a moment to calm down.

"Where is the boy now," he asks me.

"He's been living with me for the last two days."

"With you?"

"I was called in to help by the hospital nurse that was treating him."

"Hospital? What's wrong with him?"

"Mr. Grey, we are not at liberty to say. That information is reserved for the next of kin," Sasha answers, but I'm sure my face is telling him all needs to know. That some type of trauma was involved. He walks closer to the table. I watch as his knees go out from under him. Thank God, his chair was pushed out to catch him.

"I just couldn't leave him to foster care," I tell him.

He looks at me and the expression on his face is one so intensely sincere, I have to look away.

"I'll have my lawyers contact you. We can go from there," he tells Sasha.

"Does that include the DNA test," she asks.

"You will have your test," he tells her. "Now, if you will excuse us, I would like to speak to Anastasia, alone."

"Oh, Mr. Grey, as Ana's supervisor, I'm sure whatever questions you have I can answer them for you."

"This is of a personal nature, Ms. Kinkaid. Our business has concluded. I've agreed to your terms, now I would like you to agree to leave us alone."

His matter of fact statement that was all but rude and most definitely short with Sasha has flapped her. I want to laugh at the expression on her face. I'm sure its reserved for something that would be stuck under her shoe after she accidently stepped in it. Christian pays her no mind. He is waiting expectantly for her to leave since he has already dismissed her. She does leave. Her heels are tapping furiously on the wood as she sashays away like no one else can.

As her footfalls fade, Christian's glare at me intensifies.

"You were going to wait to come to Seattle to tell me this," he asks.

"I didn't want to do it over the phone. I didn't know you'd be so willing to come here."

"And was the little boy going to be in tow? Were you going to present him to my family while we went through the wedding rehearsals?"

"Of course not, Christian. I planned on bringing him with me, but it wasn't for any other reason than I couldn't leave him behind. I admit, I didn't handle this well. I didn't know what else to do."

"You have a nasty habit of not handling things well."

"That is a low blow and it has nothing to do with this. Leila is gone and a little boy I believe is yours needs someone."

"And you think that someone is me? What do you expect me to do? Move him into the penthouse? Be a father to him?" He spits the word father out like its poison.

"Yes, that is what I expect you to do. If you are his dad. Why wouldn't you?"

"You can't be fucking serious. I'm not a father. How the hell do you expect me to be anything close to that?"

"Christian-"

"Enough," he yells. "Goodbye, Anastasia."

"Christian wait."

...

 **Christian's POV**

"Christian wait," Ana calls after me, but I can't wait. If I look at her another minute, if I am in that room with her another minute, I'm libel to fuck her right there at that table she's siting at, whether she wants me to or not. I'd do it just on the strength of me being so pissed at her for getting my hopes up about this damn talk she wanted to have with me.

When I first got the call, I thought that was the one I'd been waiting for. I thought she was finally ready to stop hiding and to talk about all the shit that went wrong between us. The shit that is still between us.

Seeing her sitting there, I nearly stopped breathing. Her hair was styled a bit different. It was a little lighter in color and shorter in length then how I always picture her. But fuck, she was still my Ana. Still so innocent looking and beautiful. Her eyes still the same pools of blue that I often found myself drowning in.

It was like the past few years didn't happen and I had just seen her yesterday. That it had been only a few hours since I held her in my arms and made love to her.

The connection was just that strong.

The time and distance has done little to weaken it.

But seeing her, I also knew she was nowhere near ready to face the truth about what she was feeling in that moment or obviously, about what drove us apart.

All that became clear in the first five seconds of looking at her. The feelings we still share were written all on her face and I'm sure all over mine.

But she wasn't ready to admit a damn thing. I knew the instant she grabbed for that water glass, she was still hiding from me, from us.

She ran to that glass of water. Still two years later and 3000 miles away, she is still fucking running from me.

"FUCK," I yell, sliding into the back seat of the rental Taylor is now maneuvering though the streets to my apartment. I lean back on the headrest and close my eyes, thinking about the bombshell Ana just dropped on me. I open them when I feel Taylor eyeing me in question. This impromptu jet setting across country to talk to my Ex has him curious. "Leila fucking Williams," I tell him and he frowns like he just tasted something rancid, remembering the stress she caused his beloved Gail when last we all saw her, I'm certain.

"Sir," he asks for further explanation.

"Later," I tell him, taking out my phone. I was going to call my lawyer to make this shit go away. If Leila's crazy ass name is attached to it, I want nothing to do with it. Who the fuck knows what cock 'n bull story she convinced herself of when she got pregnant. But the fact that Ana is so convinced has me taking it seriously. She's right. I rely on my subs to handle birth control. Foolishly, I believe that like me, the last thing they want is a pregnancy coming out of our fucking, including the one I just fucked before I hopped on the plane to come here. Instead I throw my phone down on the seat next to me. "FUCK."

 _What if this kid is mine? What the fuck am I going to do with it?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **For those of you who have lost your Mojo for the story. Well, I haven't lost mine. My "mojo" is just getting started LOL.**

 **Shout out to the ladies of the Playroom of the FSoG Sisterhood Facebook group who are making this story so much fun to write while at the same time giving me hell about it.**

 **And to the rest of you that are still enjoying the story, thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	11. Christian, You ARE the Father

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Christian, You ARE the Father**

 **Christian's POV**

I spend all morning in my apartment consuming the updated background check I had Welch do on Leila along with a bottle of bourbon.

Jesus, what a mess her life was.

In and out of emergency rooms for various physical injuries and one previous drug overdose that may have been an attempted suicide. All while caring for a young boy. I'm surprised he wasn't taken away from her. I don't know if I want to be happy or sad he slipped through the cracks.

There is a record of her giving birth to a him at the county hospital but no follow up visits.

There is no medical record for the boy at all. I hope she went to free clinics for his care. Usually those places don't keep computerized records. I would hate to think that he's been growing up from birth until now without all the necessary checkups. I throw the file down on the sofa next to me and wonder over to the windows, looking out over the Manhattan skyline city.

It doesn't escape me that Ana is right across the city but she may as well still be on the other side of the country for all the good its doing me.

I know she hasn't returned to her apartment. She's probably staying with that Barrington fucker that's been after her since the day he almost ran her over with his car.

When I saw the pictures of that shit, I nearly hopped a plane to come drag her back to Seattle. Good thing cooler heads prevailed. I wasn't in the right headspace to see her back then. Hell, I barely got myself in the right headspace to see her yesterday.

If I didn't spend the time before I left in the playroom working out some pent up energy, I wouldn't have been able to deal with that shit she and her boss sprung on me.

A fucking son. My namesake, no less.

Not only is he possibly mine, but he is with Ana right now. The fact that she is taking care of him is the only thing that's keeping me sane. I couldn't imagine finding this shit out and have him be with anyone else while we confirm his paternity. Especially Leila.

Fucking Leila. I can't believe she would keep this shit from me.

 _Maybe she didn't tell me because he's not mine._

But Fuck, the timeline matches up.

Leila would have been pregnant about the time she began stalking Ana.

Images of her flash in my mind. How distraught she was. How desperate to be dominated so that she wouldn't have to be in control anymore. I thought it was all because she'd lost that asshole she'd fallen in love with. Could it have been because of the pregnancy and she was scared to tell anyone.

I bathed her. I fed her. I took care of her. She never said a fucking word.

Goddamnit, why didn't she say anything?

I called Flynn last night and chewed him a new ass asking if he knew about this shit. I know all too well about patient/ client confidentiality, but if that asshole sat on this shit for five fucking years and didn't say a word to be, I was going to kill him. Good thing for him he told me that once she was admitted to the psych facility for her three-day hold, she was no longer under his care.

Of course, the asshole wanted to counsel me on the possibility of this boy being my son.

 _"_ _Christian, being a father isn't in any man's nature. It is a behavior that is learned. It's on the job training through repeated trial and error."_

 _"_ _Yeah for normal men maybe. But this is me you're talking to. How can I be a father to this kid, John? I'm too fucked up. You already know this. All I'm going to do is fuck him up. Kids need love. I am incapable of that. How can I be a father when I can't even fucking love? I don't know how to be a goddamn father "_

 _"_ _I hate to break it to you, Christian, but no one knows how. We just get in there and do the best we can. If what you're telling me about this child is true then he has a hell of an uphill battle he's facing. He has a lot to overcome, but the one thing he has in his favor right now is you."_

 _"_ _How could I be in his favor, John? I am fucked up."_

 _"_ _Who better to relate to him than you? You are not only his father, who he will look to for guidance, but you know firsthand of the issues he faces from all he's been through. Imagine how different things would have been for you if you had a person like you in your life. Your family loves you, but they can't relate to you on a level that you need. Grace and Carrick couldn't relate to you on a level you needed growing up. It left you feeling inadequate. If you are this child's father, your role is clear. You just need to step into it. And trust yourself. Because you are normal, Christian. Your sex life doesn't define the man you are. Neither should your first four years of life. And you are far more capable then you realize."_

 _"_ _What if I fuck it up?"_

 _"_ _No doubt you will. More than once. But so does every other daddy."_

 _"_ _I'm not a fucking daddy."_

 _"_ _Tell me that after you first see him."_

 _"_ _Seeing him won't change a damn thing."_

 _He laughs._

 _"_ _Keep in touch."_

 _"_ _Fuck you, John,"_

"Sir," Taylor interrupts my thoughts. "We need to leave for your lab appointment."

"Thanks, Taylor," I tell him looking at the time on my phone. "Bourbon won't have any bearings on the paternity results, will it?"

"No, Sir," Taylor assures me. "I'm sure if it did there would be a lot of drunk men lined up to take them."

I roll my eyes at him. Before going to freshen up and brush my teeth.

"Let's get it over with it," I tell him.

We make the drive over to the diagnostic lab my lawyers agreed would be sufficient enough to do the test.

I don't know why I had to come all the way down here for a goddamn cheek swab. You'd think they could do this shit as part of some home service.

"Christian Grey. Here for my appointment," I tell the nurse at the desk.

"Christian," I hear Ana's, voice behind me and I turn around.

"Ana, what are you doing here?"

"Paternity test," she says.

 _They scheduled them at same time._

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I yell at her, raking my hand through my hair. Its only then do I notice the little hand in hers. I follow the arm attached to the hand, craning my neck, trying to see who it belongs to but he is tucked safely behind her.

He comes out for just a peek under the protective wing of her arm. He sees me eyeing him so he ducks behind her again.

Clearly wanting nothing to do with me, I go and find a chair to sit in.

Ana checks him in then leads him over to a chair a little ways away from mine. He sits still easily enough, but there isn't much to distract us being the only ones here. Ana is doing her best to act normal for the boy, but she is nervous. I can tell by the way she's gnawing at her bottom lip.

Apparently, me being here at the same time is a surprise to her as well.

I feel little eyes on me and I glance up only to scare him. I watch as he shrinks close to Ana. I try not to look at him so that he can look back at me but I can't help myself.

Every time I feel his eyes bearing into me, I look up. And every time I look up, he shrinks closer to Ana.

In the little glances I get of him, I can see why she thinks the way she does because fuck me, she wasn't kidding. He is every bit my twin.

I am doing my best not to freak out right here in this damn waiting room.

It's not every day a man gets to see a living version of himself at age 5. Shit, if Grace was here right now, she'd probably have a heart attack from joy.

I feel his eyes on me again. He is starting to get bored which is making him bolder in his staring.

 _Think Grey. Think._

I pull out my iPad and search the internet.

 _What the hell was I into at his age?_

I type in construction trucks for kids and come across something called Mighty Machines.

 _Perfect._ This was the type of shit Elliot and I used to watch as little kids.

I que a video and turn up the volume just in time for a huge dump truck to come zooming past the scene, blowing its horn.

The sound gets his attention and he is all ears listening to the engines and activity of all the trucks in the construction site.

Now that I got his attention, I fake interest in what's happening in the screen. I even go so far as to laugh which shocks the shit out of Ana. I want to roll my eyes at her but that would be counterproductive right now.

I don't know why getting this kid's attention is so important to me, but damnit it is. I know very well, I could just go over to him. But that would only prove to scare him.

The way he is clinging to Ana lets me know he is pretty scared enough as it is. I don't know if it's me or being in this lab that's got him so timid, but I don't want to add to it, that's for fucking sure.

His interest is completely peaked now. I could just walk over there with the iPad, but I want him to come over here on his own.

Why the fuck do I care so much about this boy trusting me enough to walk over here to me is confusing the hell out of me, but it's what I want.

So, I continue to laugh at this fucking video like it's going out of style.

I feel his eyes on me again. I hold the iPad up to him, showing him the screen, but he can't see it from where he sits.

"You want to go see it," Ana asks him and he nods. "It's okay. Go on. He'll let you watch it."

With gentle prodding from Ana, he gets up out of his seat. I can see how thin he is. Much too thin for his age. Fuck, he wasn't getting enough food.

 _Ana is feeding him now. You know that she is._

He comes halfway to me then stops, he takes a step back and I realize that the intensity of what I was thinking must show on my face, so I smile. I smile so fucking wide it hurts. These aren't muscles I use very often.

He closes the distance it takes to reach out a hand and grab the iPad from me before running back to Ana with it.

She does her best to hide her laugh as he settles himself back down next to her to watch it.

 _Well played._

I actually find myself feeling proud of him before I shake that shit off. He's not mine to be proud of. Just because he looks like me doesn't mean shit.

 _Fuck this shit. I have better things to do then play around with some boy._

Just when I 'm done thinking that thought, he smiles over at me.

Something he saw made him laugh and he looked up at me like he thought I would laugh too if I'd seen it. The walls are starting to close in on me in the large waiting room. Its suddenly too big for me and the five-year-old ghost version of me I'm clearly sharing an experience with.

Jesus, it's like I've time travelled and I'm looking at myself sitting next to a younger Grace. I need to get out of here before I lose my shit.

"Christian Grey," my name is finally called and thank fuck it's just in time. I rush through the door to the back of the lab, breathing easier from the respite for the moment.

Twenty minutes later, my mouth has been thoroughly swabbed and I've been given my copy of all the bullshit paperwork they made me sign. I walk right back into the waiting room and right into Ana.

"Hey," she says. "How did it go?"

"Not too bad," I tell her. "As well as could be expected. The results will be in about two business days from now."

My eyes fall on the chair that sits the boy, still playing with my iPad. She follows my stare.

"He wanted to wait and have his test after he gave it back to you," she explains. "He was afraid you wouldn't know to get it back from the desk nurse."

I had forgotten all about the damn thing.

"He can keep it."

"No, Christian. Let him give it back to you. It's important to him," she tells me. I look at her. "Go on. He's waiting for you."

I shake my head to myself for needing Ana to gently prod me this time. What a pair me and this kid will make if he's mine.

 _Get it together Grey. You've brought down the most cutthroat of businessmen. Surely you can engage with a five-year-old boy whose more scared of you than you are of him._

That's what tell myself but all that shit goes right out the window when I get close to him.

"Christian," I call his name a bit too sternly, only because it sounds weird saying my own damn name to someone else.

He looks up at me with fear in his eyes. He is a second away from bolting to Ana but I quickly change my approach, giving him the smile I gave before. This smile always warmed Ana up to me, for completely different reasons, of course but I hope it works to warm him to me as well. Shit, I haven't used it since she left.

He waves a hand hello to me. I guess me smiling at him like an idiot makes him feel a little better about me.

"Can I sit down," I ask him and he nods his head.

Not much of a talker. Neither was I at his age. But mine came from being traumatized. Shit, is he traumatized.

Being this close I finally get a chance to study him, but I do so discreetly.

He looks at me and I realize I'm also being studied. I'm sure he can see our resemblance. His gray eyes widened at me in awe.

"You my Daddy," he asked in a small voice.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I hear it. Thanking God, he's not that traumatized. But I can see fading bruises on his arms that look like fingers and my blood is boiling over. I do my damndest not to show it. I don't want to frighten him as he looks at me.

 _Those are my mother's eyes staring at me. The only thing she ever gave me._

His copper colored hair is a little too long on top of his head and it's in an unruly mess. _My hair._

His little hands. His nose. The way that his forehead is furrowed now that he's thinking. All mine. I gave them to him, along with his fucked up start in life.

I wasn't there to protect him from whoever gave him those bruises. That's a mistake that ends today.

"Yes, Christian. I am your Daddy," I tell him.

I don't need two days to tell me. I already know he's mine. He's mine and no one else will ever lay a hand on him again. Never will he go hungry. Never will he be afraid. He will be cared for.

I still don't know if I can love him, but he will have love. He'll have Grace and Carrick, Mia and Elliot, they will give him the love that I can't and I will care for him.

"Kay," he says and my forced smile becomes all too genuine. I am amused at that little phrase.

He's not at all surprised by my admission. He must be a smart kid because I think he figured this shit out long before I did.

Ana on the other hand looks like she's about to faint.

I'm sure my 180 has her head spinning. It took her calling me three times on the phone last night to get me to even promise to come down here to take the test today. Now, here I am after less than an hour of seeing him, I'm telling him I'm his daddy.

 _His Daddy. FUCK._

"Mommy said you were nicest to her. Not like the other daddies," he says. I am completely caught off guard. What the fuck does he mean other daddies?

"Um, Christian, they are waiting for us inside," Ana tells him. She looks at me to see if I'm okay. It's clear to her I'm not but there isn't much we can say about it right now. "Give him back his iPad."

He hands it to me. My fingers brush up against his when I take it from him and I feel a jolt of familiarity from it.

"Does it hurt," he asks me of the test.

"No," I whisper before I find my voice. "It's just a little piece of cotton on the inside of your cheek."

I almost want to tell Ana to forget the whole thing. No need to put him through it, but legally we need to have this done.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Kay," he says, getting up to take Ana's hand.

"We need to talk," I whisper to her, rising up out of my seat.

"I know," she says, walking away.

They make it to the door when Christian pulls away from her to come back to where I'm still standing.

I bend down to meet him.

For an instant, panic sets in. The vulnerable position I'm now in gives him total access to my chest should he decide to run into me. Luckily, he stops short, keeping a safe distance away.

"Hunt said real daddies are nice," he tells me.

I look up at Ana, not at all pleased that this Hunter Barrington fucker is spending time with my son.

 _Smile Grey. Smile._

"Well, Hunt is right. Real daddies are nice," I tell him.

I hold out my fist to him. Getting what I mean, he immediately daps it with his own. He opens his hand with a little explosion noise that I wasn't expecting, but I'll be sure to remember to do it next time.

I watch as he runs back to Ana who, like me is wondering what the fuck just happened to me in this past hour.

I can't begin to figure it out. But I need to call that asshole of a therapist of mine and ask him how the fuck did he know it would only take me looking at Christian to feel like his daddy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh I wish it could stay sunshine and lollipops for our little guy. But at least now all the players are in the game for him.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Like Father Like Son

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of The Father**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Like Father Like Son**

 **Ana's POV**

Christian didn't say anything about meeting his dad the whole ride back to Hunt's place. Its most likely a lot to process for him right now. It's not everyday a kid meets his dad.

He did well with the test. I was afraid he would freak out when the nurse swabbed him, even though I had prepared him earlier that day, but that wasn't the case this time. I don't know if Christian senior's little pep talk was the cause for the compliance but I can't help to think it played a role.

I didn't even make it out of the elevator before my cellphone started buzzing with a message from Christian asking when we can talk. I send him a quick message back saying when the test results come in. We can't officially do anything until then. I know he's going to want personal information about his son and I can't give him that until his paternity has been established.

"You're back," Hunt says, greeting us at the door much to Giles's chagrin. The man is like a Pit-bull who has marked his claim on opening and closing the front door and no one dare beat him to it.

Hunter gives me a small kiss on the lips, only to have it cut short with Christian running past him. I'm sure he is off to find Nora and the treat she promised him if he did well with his test.

"That kid is never going to gain a pound with all the running around he does," Hunt jokes, watching Christian go. "I take it the test went well."

"It did," I say, sitting down with him in the living room. "We should have the results in a few days."

"Good," he says. "Right? At least we'll know. That's the first big step. Let's hope Christian does his part and actually shows up for his test."

"Christian was there," I tell him. "His test was scheduled at the same time."

"How did that play out with him seeing his potential son?"

"It wasn't easy at first. He was surprised and it caught him completely off guard, but he covered it well," I tell him, looking back to make sure Christian isn't around before I continue. "He told him that he was his dad."

"Really?"

"He asked if he was his dad and he told him he was."

"He told him just like that?"

"Just like that."

"After all the hell he raised and all the work you had to do to convince him to even go in and take the test?"

"Yep."

"Ana, the guy is a damn drama queen," he says and I laugh. I haven't heard Christian described quite like that before. "Well what know?"

"We still have to wait for the results to make it all legal. Then if all goes well, Christian Williams will have himself his very own daddy."

"And he'll be moving to Seattle," Hunt reminds me in a low voice just in case little ears are listening. "A new home. A new city. A new daddy. 3000 miles away from you-"

"What do I have to do with it?"

"Come on, Sweetie," he says, giving me that look he reserves for when he thinks I'm being naïve. "The little guy has bonded with you. It's a real possibility he may fight tooth and nail once he realizes this 'new daddy' business means he won't have you around anymore."

"He'll adjust. Besides, he'll have something way better than me. He'll have the Greys. His real family who will love him to pieces. Much better than I ever could."

"He may not agree with you on that."

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty."

"I'm not, Sweetheart. I just hope you realize this whole thing, however it's supposed to work, may not go as text book as you are used to it going with your other cases."

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and cringe. Any snag in this process now will most likely unravel a very delicate fabric for father and son.

"Everything is in limbo know anyway," I tell him and myself. "Once its official, I'll take steps to prepare him and his dad. Kind of ease them both in to it. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Perhaps," he says getting up to go upstairs. "Come and help me pack."

"Perhaps? Well, gee. Thanks a lot Mr. Don't Help Fix It," I call to him as he goes.

"I love you too," is his smartass response.

I stay sitting on the coach ignoring his request for help. I only hold out for a good minute before I am in the room with him, helping him pack his bags. I'm more like sulking around as I throw his toiletries in.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm going to miss you," I tell him. "I hate I can't go. I was really looking forward to it."

"Me too, Sweetie," he says.

"Can't you postpone it? Maybe reschedule it for next month."

"I wish I could. I tried. I even tried convincing my older brother to go in my place."

"Why can't he?"

"Its bad business. This deal is sensitive enough as it is and they are used to dealing with me."

"I know," I tell him. "You've done amazingly well with this deal. I shouldn't be selfish enough to ask you to skip out on it."

"I would if I could," he says taking me into his arms. "Just the thought of sleeping in a bed with you being half way around the world in this one is already making me insane with need for you. Its driving me crazy."

"Well, I do love driving you crazy, but lucky for you, I am in the mood to help you out with your insanity," I tell him, going over and locking the bedroom door. "How long do you think Nora can keep him busy for?"

I strip out of my clothes.

He closes his eyes and inhales me in. I will never stop loving how he does that. Like I am something he is savoring.

"For as long as it takes," he tells me.

"That's Good, because we are definitely going to be a while. You may just miss your flight."

"Good thing I own the plane."

"We can really take our time then."

"I insist on it."

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

….

 _Two Days Later_

"Don't worry about it, Sasha, I can handle it," I tell my boss and BFF on my way to meet Christian at his place.

"Are you sure you can handle it," she says. "I'm right around the corner. I can just pop on over there and 86 this meeting. Nothing new to talk about anyhow. Same boring shit as always from people who have no idea what it's like out in the field. They've been sitting on their asses since the 70s."

"You better stay put until it's over. You know what happened the last time you ducked out on your boss."

"Screw him."

"Yeah, I think you had to," I remind her. "I'll call you later and keep that mouth of yours closed. You can't afford another suspension."

"No regrets. It was worth it."

I hang up with her as I pull into one of Christian's parking spaces.

"Miss Steele, how are you," Taylor greets me.

"Its Ana, remember. And I'm well. How are you and how is Gail?"

"Both doing great, Ana," he says, escorting me into the living room. "It was wonderful to see you."

"You too. Please give Gail my best."

"I will. Take care," he says, before turning to Christian. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Thank you, Taylor."

I take a moment to look around his penthouse. He had mentioned bringing me here a few times, but we never got around to it. It's just as I expected it to be, large and understated in its décor, with captivating views of the city.

"Thanks for meeting me here. I didn't want to take the risk of discussing something this important in a public place. You never know whose listening in. Would you care for anything?"

"No, thanks. And I can't stay long. I left Christian with Nora and I need to get back to him."

"Nora?"

"Oh, she works for my boyfriend. She's great with Christian."

"Your boyfriend? Yes, of course. How could I have forgotten about him. Hunter Barrington III," he spits his name out. "How is good ole Hunt doing? Still drowning the earth tar, I take it."

"You mean the oil you use to operate that fleet of Audis you insist on having or that plane you came out here in? Unless you've discovered something else to power them."

"Anastasia-"

"Christian, I'm sure you didn't ask me to come here to argue about my boyfriend's family business or to talk about my personal life."

"No. Surprisingly enough, I have more urgent concerns. I am in awe of that revelation."

"What revelation?"

"Something being more important than you in my life."

"I was always low on your priority list, Christian. Now, can we stick to the business at hand, please?"

"Fine. First things first, I don't want your boyfriend around my son."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious and before you go jumping on your high horse and riding off, it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me not liking him. I didn't like the bastard before I found out he was with you and I sure as hell despise him now. Keep him away from my son."

"He's been your son for all of an hour and already you're on this possessive trip."

"As his father, it is my decision who I chose to allow to have influence over him. Barrington is not on my approved list. And now whose making this personal?"

"You're right. I apologize. It is absolutely your call."

"Thank you."

"I am staying at Hunter's place-"

"What's wrong with your place?"

"It wasn't the best space for a young child. Anyway, he's out of the country at the moment, so it won't be an issue."

"Will I have that problem with my place?"

"Are you still living at Escala?"

"Yes, nothing has changed."

"Then it's more than fine. Christian will love exploring it."

"Will you tell me about him," he asks me. "I ran a background check on Leila, but it didn't tell me much about him."

I smile at the thought of the adorable little boy that has crept into my heart.

"He's smart. He takes great care in the things that he does. I think he's inherited your task oriented gene."

"Poor kid," he jokes and I laugh.

"Guess what his favorite food is?"

I've been dying to share this with him.

"What," he says, then thinks about it for a minute. "No."

I nod yes and he laughs.

"Unbelievable."

"He'll eat almost anything though," I assure him. "You two are going to have a lot of fun in the food department."

"He's eating well now? He isn't hungry at all, is he?"

"He's eating very well and very often. You would be pleased at how he can finish his plate."

He smirks at me.

"At least someone likes to eat around here," he says and I roll my eyes at the slight before catching myself from doing.

"He truly enjoys it," I assure him again. I know this above anything else is bugging him right now.

The fact that his son has starved for food while he has spent a better part of his life making sure kids are well cared for through the Coping Together Foundation as well as the many other charities he gives to. That has to be a hard pill for Christian to swallow.

"He looked so small the other day when I saw him," he says.

"There wasn't much by way of food to eat when he was with Leila."

"Was it that bad for him," he asks.

I nod my head.

"Was it as bad as it was for me?"

I nod my head again.

"Jesus Christ," he whispers. I slide him a copy of the police report and Christian's medical record and watch as he looks over them. "Was Leila into drugs?"

"She had drugs in her system when they found her. The cause of her death was due to an overdose."

"You make it sound like someone poisoned her. You don't believe she was an addict?"

"I don't know. I didn't really know her. Do you believe she could?"

"Fuck, I didn't know her either. It was just all fucking as far as I was concerned. I never invested more into it than necessary. As manipulative as she was, I wouldn't be surprised if she was on drugs the whole damn time and hide it from me."

"Christian, you need to know, he was found next to her body."

"Fuck," he says, running his hands through his hair. "That fucking bitch. How could she do that to him."

I can feel the flash of anger coming off him from where I'm sitting opposite him on the couch before he gets up and heads to the bar to pour himself what looks like bourbon.

"He had bruises on his arms," he says, after downing his glass and pouring another. "Did she abuse him?"

"I don't think it was her."

"Why not?"

"Because he seems so fond of her, not that he wouldn't be if she abused him, but I just don't get that vibe from him. He has a fear of men and that makes me think he was abused by one. Most likely more than one."

"Daddies."

"Yes. It seems he has been subjected to many daddies that were hurtful to him and probably to his mom as well."

"His mom," she says the word with venom. "His mom should have protected him."

"Maybe she tried to."

"So now you're sympathetic to her?"

"I'm trying to be. I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy for you. I don't mean to defend her. I've just had longer to process it all."

"Is he processing it all?"

"It's hard to tell. I think at this point, it's still all pretty close to the surface for him. He doesn't talk much. He hasn't had any nightmares-"

"Nightmares," he says. "FUCK."

He throws his tumbler still full against the wall, shattering it.

"Christian. He's fine," I tell him. "Right now, he is safe and happy, eating Apple Jack's in a blanket fort he built.

He smiles at least, letting go of some of the anger from finding out how close his son's childhood parallels his own.

"I should have protected him. I should have been there for him since day one. None of this would have ever have happened."

"Stop blaming yourself for something that you didn't know. You're here for him now, that's what matters."

"You seemed surprised that day at the lab."

"No, no, just, um… happy," I try and fail to cover how shocked I was at his acceptance. I had myself geared up for more of a battle with him about the whole thing.

"It's okay to admit it. I was surprised myself. Mind you I was ready to call this whole thing bullshit."

"What made you change your mind?"

"He did. Seeing him. There is something about him. I can't explain it but I can't deny it either. I just knew he was mine. I just knew."

"I know what you mean. I had a similar reaction when I was called into the hospital to help him."

"Help him how?"

"He was refusing care. The nurses were trying to assess him and address his bruises. He was fighting them. He was lashing out every time they went near him."

"He's afraid of being touched, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"Jesus Christ," he starts to pace. His hands are pulling at his hair and his eyes are bulged out at the thought of his son having been tortured so much that he is now afraid to be touched. "Is he burned? Is he?"

"No, Christian," I get up to stand in front of him to stop his back and forth. "I promise he isn't burned. I think it has more to do with the pain of the bruises than anything else. They hurt worse when he was touched."

"Because those bastards that he thought were his daddies hurt him," he says. "Do you think maybe Mom or Mia should take him?"

"No, Christian, it should be you."

"How is this going to work if he is afraid of men? I am going to fuck this shit all up, Ana. I'm going to fuck him up."

"That is not true," I tell him, putting my hand on his cheek to calm him down. I've never seen him this distraught before. I can only imagine how this must be making him feel. All of his demons alive and well in his son.

Its only when I feel his hands around my waist that I take a step back.

"It won't be easy at first," I tell him. "I won't lie to you about that, but you'll have a social worker assigned to help you through the process."

"A social worker?"

"Well she'll be Christian's social worker, actually. His case will be transferred to Seattle once he arrives. She'll help you both with the transition."

"So he'll have to get used to not only me, but a brand new social worker," he says. "That's just great. Let's all traumatize him even more."

"He is very resilient little boy. He'll bounce back."

"A goddamn rubber ball can't bounce back THAT fucking fast, Anastasia. He's only five for fuck sakes."

"There's no other way we can handle it, Christian. What choice does he have?"

"Oh, Anastasia, my son will always have choices and he will always have what he needs."

I frown not having a clue as to what that means, but the way he is looking at me when he says it makes me feel very uneasy.

My cotton mouth creeps back in again when I try to speak. Where is a glass of water when I need it? I go and grab a bottle from the bar and drink it.

I narrow my eyes at him when he smirks at me.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	13. Ice Cream Sprinkles and Blanket Forks

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of The Father**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Ice Cream Sprinkles and Blanket Forks**

 **Ana's POV**

"So he'll have to get used to not only me, but a brand new social worker," he says. "That's just great. Let's all traumatize him even more."

"He is very resilient little boy. He'll bounce back."

"A goddamn rubber ball can't bounce back THAT fucking fast, Anastasia. He's only five for fuck sakes."

"There's no other way we can handle it, Christian. What choice does he have?"

"Oh, Anastasia, my son will always have choices and he will always have what he needs."

I frown not having a clue as to what that means, but the way he is looking at me when he says it makes me feel very uneasy.

My cotton mouth creeps back in again when I try to speak. Where is a glass of water when I need it? I go and grab a bottle from the bar and drink it.

I narrow my eyes at him when he smirks at me.

"He'll be fine without me, Christian," I tell him. I can see he doesn't believe me. "His new social worker will take very good care of him."

"This social worker, she'll check out Escala, am I right?"

"You're right. She'll want to do a safety check on your place. Just to make sure Christian will have all the basic necessities."

"Like what? What all will she be looking for?"

"At least one working bathroom and a working kitchen, a safe, clean place for him to sleep, things like that."

"She will be judging me by how my home is kept. Is what you're telling me?"

"Partly, because it has to be a suitable place for a child. But Christian, you have nothing to worry about. My God, have you seen your place? You can have it looking half as nice and Gail could be on vacation for a month and it would still be above grade."

He smiles, relieved that part of things is already taken care of.

"I need to move the playroom," he says it more to himself than to me, but as soon as it out of his mouth he looks for my reaction.

"Move it where?"

"To the apartment I have a few floors down. I think that would be the best solution."

"I wish I could tell you that alternative lifestyles aren't frowned upon in these cases, but same sex marriage are still struggling to adopt."

"Is that what I'm doing, adopting him?"

"No, not at all. He is your son, Christian. Your flesh and blood. It's just that the system can be judgmental in these types of cases, so you need to play it safe."

He raises an eyebrow at my choice with words.

"I mean in the playroom," I clarify. "Moving it and all. Oh, you know what I mean."

"Absolutely. No need in touring through the red room of pain with a woman who has the power to suggest taking your kid away," he says as he texts to someone on his phone. "Done."

"Done? Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that. Nothing is more important than what I am doing for my son right now."

"What about Elena?"

"What about her? She is a friend and a business associate. That has nothing to do with my son."

"Does she still have free rein over Escala?"

"She has never had free rein, Anastasia. She was and she is still announced at every visit."

"So she does still visit?"

"On occasion. Is this the social worker in you talking or the ex-fiancé who still has a problem with who I chose to be friends with?"

"I am only here as your son's social worker and its my opinion as such that he shouldn't be exposed to that woman. How do you know for sure she won't try anything with him?"

"Aw, for fuck sakes, he is a child. You cannot be serious."

"You were a child."

"I was 15 fucking years old and I looked 25. What I did with Elena was consensual. What does it take for you to see that? She is no danger to kids or to anyone."

I nod, letting it go for now. I can see it's a touchy subject for him still. Not that I have a leg to stand on where she is concerned anyway.

"When are you leaving for Seattle," I change the subject. "I need to prepare him for the move."

"I was thinking of staying here for a few more days. Maybe spending some time with him here where he feels safe. I want to give him time to get used to me. I think you can help us both with that. I confess, I have no idea what I'm doing here."

"I think that's a great idea and you are doing very well so far. I can bring him around later if you'd like."

"I would. Can we do it this afternoon. Maybe we can go out for some ice cream."

"Sounds good. He will love that."

"I'll see you then," he says, escorting me to the elevator. "And, Ana, thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping my son. I hate to imagine where he would be right now if you hadn't been the one they called."

"You don't have to thank me for doing my job."

"You taking him in and caring for him the way you have isn't part of your job. Why did you do it? It would have probably been easier for you to just make sure he was in a good foster home, drop my name as a possible relative with Mrs. Kinkaid and be done with it."

"I couldn't do that. He was much too fragile. I couldn't risk him going into foster care."

"Why not? It would have been much easier for you. You wouldn't have to deal with me now."

"I couldn't do that because I knew he was yours. He looked so much like how I imagined you used to look and he was going through the same type of pain. I had to help him."

"You did it for me?"

"It doesn't matter why I did it. Its done."

"He seems close to you. In the lab, he trusted you. He's comfortable with you."

"I just remind him of his mom."

"I think its more to it than that. I think the truly cares for you. I hate that gaining me means he has to he has to lose you."

"Gaining you is more important. And don't forget, your family comes with you. They'll fill voids he doesn't even realize are missing."

"Very true. He will never be short on love from them. "

"Or you, Christian."

"I don't know about that Ana. I don't know if I can love him or anyone the way they need me to, clearly," he says nodding toward me with his head.

"That is a different kind of love and you already have it for him. You've had it since the moment you saw him. You just have to allow yourself to feel it. I have every confidence in you."

"Since when?"

"Since you became a daddy," I tell him and he flashes a smile at me. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

….

"Christian," I call to him when I enter his room. Still in his fort, he lifts the flap of the blanket he's using as a door and pokes his head out. "Can I come in?"

He nods his head yes and I crawl in after him.

"Wow," I say looking around at the space. He's done a lot with it since I left. He's added blankets and pillows for padding and he's using a flashlight to read a book. "You like to read?"

He nods his head and I pick up the book. I want to do cartwheels at him liking to read.

"And you can read this all by yourself," I ask him and he nods again showing me a smile so wide, I can't help but smile back at.

"You seen my daddy," he asks me, his little eyes wide with curiosity.

"I sure did and guess what."

"What?"

"He wants to take you out for get ice cream later after you've had your dinner," I say with overexcitement. "What do you think about that?"

"Will he be nice to me?"

"Yes, Christian. He will be nice to you. He's your real live daddy and he will never do anything to hurt you."

"Just like Hunt's daddy?"

"Exactly like that."

"Kay."

"And guess what else."

"What," he says excited.

"Your daddy lives in a city called Seattle. Have you ever heard of it before?"

He nods his head.

"Mommy said she used to live there with Daddy. She said daddy was nicest and she wanted to take us back to live there with him but she never did."

"I'm sorry she never got a chance to take you back there. But you know what. Your daddy came all the way here on a plane and he wants to take you back so that you can live with him, just like your mommy wanted you to."

"Can I say goodbye to mommy?"

"Of course, you can," I tell him. "We'll make it a very special goodbye."

"Kay."

"Come on, lets wash up so we can have our dinner. Nora said you helped her make it."

He nods his head.

Nora made cheeseburgers. It's the first time that I've been here and she's made something so simple. I know it's because she wanted to make it easy for Christian to help her.

He wouldn't put the "icky" meat in the pan but he did "decorate" the buns, putting the mayo, ketchup and tomatoes on.

I grew up on burgers and I fancy myself and expert on them, but I do believe, these are the best damn burgers I ever ate and the decoration makes them all the more special.

…..

Christian sits excited and barley keeping himself in check from jumping up and down as Giles drives us to the little ice cream parlor next to Christian's building. I love how every little thing excites him. I wonder if Leila ever took him for ice cream but I don't want to bring her up right now.

He actually holds his dad's hand and allows him to take him over to choose what flavor of ice cream he wants.

I can't help but smile at the interaction between the two. Dad is just as excited as his son while both meticulously look over all the flavors. You'd swear they were in some serious negations at a board meeting.

Little hands point to the flavor he wants while looking up at his dad for permission to have it. With a nod of his head, the ice cream is in his son's hands. I can't help but laugh as they move over to the toppings and both pile everything in site on to their tiny cone.

They walk over to me with ice cream so heavy with toppings, I can't even figure out how they are still sitting in the cones.

"Did you let him put on enough sprinkles there, Dad," I tease Christian as we watch his son happily lick his ice cream cone on the bench next to him.

He shrugs guiltily at me, handing me mine.

I shake my head at the one he's holding.

Its no better than little Christian's, with so many pink, red, and blue sprinkles on it you can barely see the vanilla ice-cream underneath.

"I hope you still like vanilla," he says of my ice cream.

"It's still my favorite," I tell him with a giggle.

"Mine too," he whispers.

He is watching me so intently, I feel self-conscious all of a sudden licking my ice cream.

"It's going to melt," I tell him of his own that he has yet to start eating.

He says nothing more as he starts to lick the part that is melting down the wafer cone.

...

 **Christian's POV**

Little Christian throws away our napkins then plants himself on the bench between me and Ana. He swings his feet a little that are just shy of touching the ground.

"I have a blanket fork," he exclaims when I ask him what he's been doing all day. Neither Ana nor I bother to correct him.

"You do," I say to him and he nods.

"It's at the big place in the room I sleep at. You wanna come see it?"

"That is a great idea," I tell him. "I would love to see where my son is staying right now."

Goddamn right I want to see it. I need to be damn sure that Barrington fucker doesn't have any red rooms of his own.

"Great," Ana says. Knowing her, knowing me, she might be surprised I've shown such restraint by not storming in the minute I got the test results in my hands. "We can all just ride over together."

We make it to the top floor of the hotel and the butler or whoever the hell he is opens the door with a nod. And here I thought Taylor acted like he had something stuck up his ass. This guy needs a fucking enema.

My goal was to only look at the damn place and see my son's blanket fort.

How he got us all inside the damn thing, I can't begin to explain.

What he calls a "blanket fork" is really a damn blanket encampment big enough for at least six people to be in.

Now if anyone would have told me as early as yesterday, I would be in a damn blanket fort, I would have labeled them certifiable.

But, yet her I am, Christian fucking Grey in a fort listening to a children's book being read by my son, quite brilliantly I might add. The world must be spinning backwards right now.

"Do you like  
Green eggs and ham

I do not like them,  
Sam-I-am.  
I do not like  
Green eggs and ham.

Would you like them  
Here or there?

I would not like them  
Here or there.  
I would not like them anywhere. Nora said she was gonna make some in the morning," he stops reading to tell us about what I'm guessing is his green eggs and ham breakfast in the morning. And that's all he wrote as he lays down and curls up into a pillow to sleep.

"Did he run out of batteries," I whisper to Ana as I look at him knocked out on a pillow next to her. I've never seen anyone fall asleep so fast.

"That's a good way of putting it," she whispers back. "I think the excitement of the day finally caught up to him."

She takes his shoes off and tosses them in a corner of the fort. Gently she lifts him up to take off his shirt, leaving on the white T-shirt underneath and his boxers.

"He'll be okay in here?"

"He'll be fine. We'll leave the flashlight on for him. And don't worry, it won't run out of batteries like he did," she laughs.

"I'd like to see him again tomorrow."

"Can you stay," she asks. "He'll want you to be here. That whole green eggs and ham thing he just told you means he expects you to be here to have some with him."

"Of course," I quickly tell her.

"I'll go get you some more pillows to sleep on," she says.

"You're not going to stay in here with us?"

"Ummmm, no. Me and sleeping on floors are like un-mixy things. I did it yesterday and my back is still not speaking to me. I'll be sleeping on his bed if he needs me."

"You don't think he'll have a nightmare, do you?"

"No, I don't think so. But if he does, you'll comfort him."

"How?"

"You have a natural instinct with him, Christian. You'll know what to do if it happens," she says, leaving me alone with him.

I start to have a minor freak out. I've never been alone with him before.

"You're doing fine," I hear Ana reassuring me from outside the fort and I roll my eyes at how she knew.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This was a part 2. of the chapter I updated a few days ago. I had to divide it. Part 3 is coming up soon.**

 **Thank you reading and reviewing.**


	14. Sleep-Over

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Sleep-Over**

 **Christian's POV**

It's 2 am and Christian is still out like a light with no sign of pending nightmares. He's peacefully snuggled in a sea of white and blue fluffy pillows. The Dr. Seuss book he was reading placed neatly by his shoes in the corner of his fort. He's kicked off his covers several times, twisting his body in positions that make my muscles hurt just looking at him.

I've given up straighten him out and covering him up, only to have him in the same position again an hour later. The blankets surrounding us keeps the fort warm enough so I don't worry about him getting cold.

Right now, he is semi on his back with one arm raised above his head. The other arm has disappeared somewhere under one of his pillows.

I lay awake with my head crooked up on my hands staring at the rise and fall of his chest as he takes in each breath.

The fort is well lit, thanks to his blue Hippopotamus shaped flashlight with its mouth wide open to brighten everything around us. The light is not too harsh to keep me awake, thank God. But the fact that I am here on a sleep over with my son, coupled with not wanting to scare him with my own nightmares is enough to do the trick and keep me from sleeping. I am content with just watching him. He looks so small compared to the world around him. Instinctively, I want to shield him from it.

Watching him sleep stirs up feelings I've only experienced while watching Ana.

I don't know what it is about the two of them that makes me feel shit I didn't even know I had within me until they graced my existence. I was made to believe that these feelings were due to Ana, alone. But then I went and became a dad.

What the fuck was I thinking? I have to roll my eyes at myself for getting neck deep into this shit.

...

Sometime during the night, I must have drifted off to sleep because I wake in the early morning with two little grey eyes staring intently at me. I suppose watching me is just as interesting to him, seeing as though he's never had a dad that gave a damn.

I'm sure it must seem foreign to him. It sure as hell did to me when I first met Carrick. Although, I knew he wasn't my read dad, so that was a hell of a barrier we had to get past. We both fucked it up along the way, but now we are in a good place and thank fuck for that because I have a feeling I might need him.

"Good morning," I greet Christian with a yawn.

"Nora says breakfast ready," he says to me with a little grin before disappearing out of the fort.

I groan form the stiffness of sleeping on the floor. Crawling out of the fort, I twist my back and yank my heard from side to side, trying to work out the kinks. I can't believe I used to do this type of shit with Elliot with no problem. Of course back then I had the agility of a seven year old.

"I know what that's like," Ana comes into the room while I stretch, holding a glass of orange juice and two ibuprofen pills.

"Thanks," I eye her as I swallow them with the orange juice.

She is in black yoga pants and a white tank top. Her long hair is pent up off her shoulders. She never looked more beautiful. I've always loved how she looks first thing in the morning before she's made any effort in getting dressed. None of the high-end outfits I gifted her with ever came close to matching her natural beauty.

"No problem," she says.

"What time do you all wake up, anyway?"

"Oh, this coming from Mr. Four A.M. Workout," she laughs.

"Right back at you, Miss Can't Get Out of Bed In a Good Mood Before Noon," I counter.

The little eye roll she gives me makes my palm twitch.

"I need to warn you," she says. "The breakfast you're about to eat looks like a science experiment gone wrong."

"Tell me its not all green."

"No can do," she says and I groan in disgust. Bad enough I have to eat ham for breakfast but now I have to choke down green ham with eggs. "And its kind of slimy."

"Jesus Christ."

"But don't worry. I have Pepto-Bismol on standby, just in case."

"Always prepared," I tell her, impressed.

"I learned from the best," she says.

"Breakfast ready," we hear Christian call rather impatiently from downstairs.

"I wonder where he gets that from," I ask her.

"Gee, I have no idea."

...

As it stands, we had nothing to worry about. The breakfast was exemplary. I believe this Nora's cooking almost rivals Gail's. Almost. Gail would have surely added a bit more seasoning.

I have a feeling Barrington fucker's boring ass isn't too "keen" on rich flavor. I eye Ana as she finishes her plate. I can't help but wonder how satisfying he is in bed. The thought alone pisses me the fuck off.

"What," she says, noticing my heated glare.

"Nothing," I say the word much to sharply.

"Ana says we can say bye to mommy before we go to Seattle," Christian says to me.

My flash of anger forgotten because now I am dumbstruck at the fact that a conversation with him has started without me initiating it.

I can only imagine how important saying goodbye to Leila is to him. He wants to make doubly sure he gets a chance.

"We certainly can," I assure him.

"Mommy died," he says it to me with what can only be concern in his voice. Its like he's trying to break the news to me.

This topic makes me very uncomfortable.

Thoughts of Ella dead on the floor creep up into my brain without warning, but I hide it well. The years I spent perfecting my boardroom face is finally paying off when I need it the most.

"I know she did. I'm sorry about that, Christian. I know you must miss her very much."

He nods his head.

"Ana says I can say a special goodbye," he tells me.

Damn right he can.

On second thought, I'll have her transferred to Seattle. Maybe it will be easier for him not leaving her behind. I pray no one else has claimed her body. I know she has no family to speak of. Her parents died when she was a teen and she has no siblings.

"Absolutely you can," I say. "Is there something you want to bring to her?"

"Mommy likes flowers," he says. "All kindsa flowers."

"Flowers will be perfect. We'll get her all kinds."

He nods happily.

"And then Ana can say a special good bye to Hunt so we can all go to Seattle. And then Ana can come and stay with us next to the big space station in the sky."

Ana and I look at each other. So much for the idea of being okay with him doing this without her.

I fucking knew that shit wasn't going to fly. The way he clings to her. No fucking way is he going anywhere without her before putting up one hell of a fight. I was the same way with Grace. Hell, I couldn't even go to pre-school the first 3 months without her sitting in the class with me.

"Uh, Christian," Ana tries to break it to him gently. "I'm going to be staying here in New York."

I watch his face fall and damn if I don't hate it.

"But why?"

"Well, because my home is here," she explains to him.

"But why can't it be in Seattle?"

"Well, because my job is here. I need to stay here and help other little boys find their daddies the same way I helped you," she explains.

"But why can't you help the kids in Seattle?"

My GOD. I know I shouldn't be proud of this, but fuck me, this kid is good. **My** kid. This is **My** fucking kid right here.

"Because, I just can't," she tells him, not knowing what else to say.

He mulls it over in his head then switches tactics.

"Can we stay in New York," he asks me.

"I'm afraid we can't, Christian," I tell him, softly.

"But why," he starts in on me.

"Christian," Ana interrupts him this time before he gets too far. "Your home is in Seattle and my home is here."

He thinks about her words before coming to some conclusion.

"Then I'm staying here," he says folding his little arms as if to say that's that. He is actually pouting. "No Seattle."

I grin at him. He is so much like me when he doesn't get his way.

"Christian," Ana tries again with a stern voice this time.

 _Good fucking luck with that shit. This is a little version of me you're dealing with._

"No Seattle," he says again, running off.

 _Don't worry, Christian. Daddy's got your back on this._

"Why can't you come to Seattle," I ask her after he goes.

"Christian, are you kidding me? You KNOW why. My life is here now. It has been for the past few years. I can't just up and fly across the country. I know this isn't going to be easy but he'll adjust without me. He has to."

"Very well, Anastasia. As you wish," I drop the subject. No use trying to convince her at this point. "I need to make arrangements for Leila. I want to take her back to Seattle with us."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I want her buried next to my family."

My eyes drift down to her mouth as it flies open.

"You want Leila to be with the Greys," she accuses. "After everything that happened in Seattle?"

"Why do you say it like I'm betraying you?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm not. I'm just surprised you would want her to be buried there."

"Ana, I haven't forgotten nor have I forgiven her for her actions, especially towards you. I'm doing this for no other reason than Christian needing to have his mother near him. She won't be buried with the Greys but she will be close by."

"That will be good for him. I'm sure he will feel much better about going if she's not left behind. That way, he can visit her whenever he wants to."

"That was my reasoning as well," I tell her. "Do you think I should go and talk to him or perhaps it would be best for him if he talked to you."

"No, I think he is thoroughly upset with me right now," she says with a laugh.

"Yes, he is," I say with a smirk. Taking a deep breath, I go to find him.

I haven't a clue as to what to say. What the fuck am I supposed to say to him when his whole world is once again being pulled out from under him? How am I supposed to make any of this okay for him?

I look around the room and he is nowhere to be found. I assume he is in his fort.

"Christian," I call for him.

"No Seattle," I hear his voice muffled by all the blankets.

Despite my aching back, I stoop down and enter the fort only to find him in a fetal position next to his pillows.

"Why not Seattle," I ask, sitting close to him. He doesn't respond. "Is it because you're going to miss Ana?"

He nods his head.

"I know," I whisper to him, knowing exactly how he feels. "Moving to a new place is scary enough without that." I run my fingers through my hair, trying to figure out what to say to help him. After a minute, I come up with something. "May I ask you something?"

He nods.

"Did Ana ever tell you that she once lived with me in Seattle?"

He shakes his head no.

"She did and so did your mom," I tell him.

"Mommy liked Seattle," he says.

"Seattle is a very nice place to live and I had fun with your mom there."

"Ana too?"

"Yes, Ana too."

"Then why won't she come back to stay?"

"Maybe she will one day," I say with way too much hope in my voice to suit myself. "We shouldn't rule it out. But I know for a fact that she wouldn't let you go if she didn't think it was a good idea for you to be with me."

"What if you're mean?"

"Is that why you want her to go? You think I'm going to be mean to you?"

He nods his head.

"Ana told me that men who said they were your dad were mean to you, but its not like that with me. I am your dad and you are my son. I will never be mean to you on purpose. That's not to say I won't make mistakes. I will make a lot of mistakes, big mistakes, but never will I be mean to you on purpose."

"A daddy can make mistakes?"

"Sure, they can. My dad made a lot of mistakes with me growing up, but he was never mean to me on purpose."

"You have a daddy," he asks, sitting up.

"I do. His name is Carrick Grey and he's your Grandpa."

"I have a Grandpa?"

I grin with a nod of my head.

"You have a Grandpa and a Grandma," I tell him. "And you know what else?"

"What?"

"You have an Aunt and an Uncle."

"I do?"

"They all live in Seattle and they can't wait to meet you."

"They all nice?"

"They are all very nice and they all love you very much."

"Already?"

I nod.

"Do you want to meet them?"

"In Seattle," he asks me.

"In Seattle with me and your new family."

"A family," he whispers it, thinking it over to himself. "Can I come back here if I don't like it?"

 _Shit._

"Christian, you will like it," we hear Ana on the outside of the fort before she comes in. "The Greys are a wonderful family. They are your family and you belong with them. I know you're scared of going to a new place again, but this will be the last time, the very last time you will ever have to do this."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Ana and I both say.

"Can Ana come and visit," he asks me. As excited as he is about his new extended family, he still doesn't want to give her up. I can relate to that on so many levels. She is someone who is not easy to let go of.

"I still have family in Seattle, so yes, I will come and visit," she answers for me.

"Kay," he says, just like that. And just like that he is happy about Seattle again.

"Nora was looking for you," Ana tells him. The mentioning of her name has him up and running to go and find her.

I send up a silent prayer that he's not putting up a fight about leaving Nora behind.

"Well, that was better than expected," I tell Ana, crawling out of that damn fort.

"You are good with him, Daddy," she says. That word has as whole other tone coming from her but she doesn't realize it.

"He makes it easy," I tell her before noticing my bag at her feet.

"Taylor brought you over a change of clothes," she says. "I figure you can change here. That way you won't have to come back and pick Christian up after."

"Pick him up?"

"So, you two can spend the day together."

"The day? Just the two of us? What am I supposed to do with him for a whole day by myself?"

"Its New York, Christian. I'm sure there is something to do here."

"He's five, Ana. I can't go out clubbing with him, for fuck sakes."

She laughs.

"Maybe something that is a little more age appropriate," she suggests before her phone rings.

I can tell by the giddiness in her voice, its that Barrington fucker and I roll my eyes at her retreating back before taking out my own phone.

"Mrs. Kinkaid, Christian Grey here. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time later this evening?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the delay with updating and thank you to those who reached out in concern.**

 **You can find me on Facebook in the group the Playroom of the FSoG Sisterhood.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	15. Tying Hands While Outing

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Tying Hands While Outing**

 **Ana's POV**

"Taylor brought you over a change of clothes," I tell Christian. "I figure you can change here. That way you won't have to come back and pick Christian up after."

"Pick him up?"

"So, you two can spend the day together."

"The day? Just the two of us? What am I supposed to do with him for a whole day by myself?"

"Its New York, Christian. I'm sure there is something to do here."

"He's five, Ana. I can't go out clubbing with him, for fuck sakes."

I laugh

"Maybe something that is a little more age appropriate."

The look on Christian face trying to plan an all-day activity for a five-year-old is deliciously funny.

Lucky for him, his son is easy to please in that regard. Most five-year- old's find anything exciting as long as doctors aren't involved.

I nearly jump up and down when I see Hunter's face appear on my caller ID. I forget all manners and don't even bother to excuse myself as I rush to answer it privately.

"How is life abroad," I joke when I answer.

"Lonely," he says. I hear the word in his voice and it makes me long to be there with him.

"I'm sorry," I tell him. "Me not going with you was a bad idea."

"You had good reason, Sweetheart," he says. "I wouldn't have had much time to do anything with you as it stands now anyway.

"Why is that? Tell me you are not killing yourself with work already?"

"That's a good way to put it. The negotiations have gone completely to hell. The sons are all in agreement but its another issue dealing with the senior partners. I love family businesses. I'm a product of one, but sometimes its just a pain in the ass trying to get new ideas incorporated. I haven't even been to the hotel yet. From the moment I touched down I've been in meetings, making zero headway."

"Its that bad?"

"Afraid so. I'm forced to call my father in on this one," he says.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you hate to do that, but what other choice do you have? Its not your fault you're too hot and sexy to be trusted."

"It that what the problem is," he says it like I've actually figured it out.

"I'm sure of it. How can they trust you to know anything about anything looking as hot as you do?"

"Is this more of your mom's wisdom?"

"Yes," I say with a laugh. I already told him about her never trust a man who can dance theory. "Mom refused to let me have a hot looking doctor once."

"Why is that?"

"Well, according to her, if he was that hot in college, he was way too busy hooking up and partying then studying. So, she insisted I get seen by this geeky doctor who probably studied more."

"Oddly enough, that makes sense," he laughs. Hearing it makes me smile.

"I wish I was there to keep you laughing."

"Me too, Sweetheart. Especially when I hear you have a guest."

I cringe at the mentioning of it.

"Christian has a guest," I clarify. "He wanted his dad to come over and see his fort. He was so excited, I couldn't say no."

"And once he saw it, he couldn't leave?"

"Well, Christian started reading about green eggs and ham and Nora was making them for breakfast first thing in the morning."

"So, he stayed."

"He did. He slept in the fort with Christian."

"And where did you sleep?"

"In Christian's bed," I tell him. It sounds wrong when I try to explain it. And the silence on the other ends confirms just how wrong it sounds to him.

"And how did you sleep," he says, letting me off the hook.

"Fitfully," I admit. "Its strange being here without you."

"I know the feeling," he says. "I take it that all this bonding time means father and son are getting on well?"

"Very well. They're spending the day together, the two of them."

"And the little guy is okay with that?"

"I think he'll be fine. They are moving back to Seattle the day after tomorrow, so he has to be fine."

"Good. Then perhaps you can join me here."

"In Singapore?"

"It looks like I'm going to be here a bit longer than expected and I'd like you to join me. And since you haven't officially stopped working, I'm sure that Sasha can amend your vacation. What do you say?"

"Are you kidding? Yes. I'll take a flight out as soon as-"

"Sweetheart, you are not taking a commercial flight out all the way here. I'll arrange for one of our private jets to fly you over."

I have to bite my lip to keep from squealing like a little girl. I am so looking forward to this.

...

"Hey you two," I say to Nora and Christian siting in the kitchen. I smile at him eating apple slices like he didn't just eat a truck load of green eggs and ham an hour ago.

The happy little grin he gives me just about steals my heart.

He offers me an apple slice and I take it from him.

"So, your dad is going to take you out on an adventure today," I tell him. His dad's mini freak out drives me to cushion this outing for him.

"You coming too?"

"Not this time," I answer him. I can see his wheels spinning in his head, not liking the idea of being alone with his dad. "Christian, I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to help your dad a little."

"Help how?"

"Well, he is really scared about spending time with you alone."

"He is?"

"Yes, he is. He is still learning how to be a dad and he is afraid he might mess it all up."

"Sometimes I would make a mess. I didn't mean to. Mommy would help clean it up."

"Maybe you can help him like your mommy used to help you."

"Kay."

I pace back and forth in the living room waiting for both Christians to come downstairs. I roll my eyes at how nervous I am. I'm just really crossing my fingers the this goes well. This outing well set the tone for how things will be for them in Seattle.

"There you two are," I say to them. Christian is dressed in his signature jeans and a white shirt while his mini me is dressed in his own jeans and the superman shirt he refuses to go more than a day without wearing. "You both look very handsome."

I gush at them and Christian smirks at me for it. I admit I am laying it on a little thick.

"I'll have him back before dinner time," he tells me.

"Perfect."

Christian gives me a hug like he's never going to see me again and I try not to laugh at how dramatic we all are being.

"I'll try not call you," Christian whispers to me going out the door.

I wave it off as if to say he won't have to, but once he's gone I make sure my ringtone is on high just in case.

…

 **Christian's POV**

Christian keeps a safe distance from as we walk through the lobby of the hotel.

Its only when we get out on the street and he comes face to face with a waiting Taylor that he takes my hand and ducks behind me. I'm sure Mr. Buff Buzz Cut looks scary as hell.

"Christian this is Jason Taylor," I introduce him. "His job is to protect us. Sort of like our very own Superman."

"Can he fly," he asks, looking up at me.

Taylor hides his laugh as he bends down to speak to him.

"Not quite," he tells him. "But I can drive super-fast."

"How fast?"

"Not too fast," I answer for Taylor while reprimanding him at the same time. He damn well better not drive too fast.

"Of course not, Sir," he says to me before turning back to my son. "Super-duper fast." He mouths it to him.

….

 **Ana's POV**

"What's the big emergency," I ask Sasha as I walk thorough her office door.

"Where's your shadow," she asks, looking beyond me for little Christian.

"Spending the day with his dad."

"So, they are getting along? That's good. It will make this go a lot quicker."

"What go a lot quicker?"

"Just the overall process and…everything dealing with why I called you down here."

"Now I'm curious."

"Well here's the thing," she starts and my curiosity quickly turns to dread. Every time she starts an explanation with "here's the thing" it means trouble for me. "You've been doing such a great job with the Williams' case that a request was made for you to continue on until the case is closed."

"That's impossible. The Williams' case is being transferred to Seattle."

"True."

"There is no way I can monitor that case from across the country."

"That's also true."

"You called me down here so I can tell you what you already know? Are you just missing me being here or what?"

"I really am going to miss you around here," she says.

"What the hell does that mean? Are you firing me? Come on Sash. I know I went against protocol but, it all worked out, right?"

"You're being transferred," she blurts out and grins like a fool as I stand blinking at her.

"To where," I finally ask. "Seattle? No. No way, Sasha. Forget it."

"You were requested."

"By who?"

"Christian Grey called my office a little while ago and wanted a meeting. I pressed him to tell me over the phone and he personally requested you to continue on with this case. He made a plea about his son's fragile mental state. It was very touching, I must say. I was moved and you know nothing moves me anymore."

"And that was enough for you to sell me down the river? Him 'moving' you? Come on, Sasha. How could you agree to that? "

"I didn't agree. In fact, I flat out refused him. But then the arrogant prick went right over my head and tied my hands."

"I can't believe him. I really can't believe him. You know he looked me in my face just twenty minutes ago and never said a word to me about any of this. Tying hands. Why am I surprised? This is HIM we're talking about."

"And 'HIM' made his plea to the big boss."

"Well, tell the big boss to forget it. I'm refusing the case."

"I tried. But 'HIM' offered up a whole lot of incentives that quite frankly were hard to refuse."

"He bought us? We're his whores."

"Now let's not go THAT far."

"Seriously? I'm being torqued out to Seattle. That's pretty damned far."

"We are getting new group homes, Ana," she whines to me. "How long have we been trying to make that happen, huh? New software that will make it a hundred times easier for us to do our jobs. New computers that won't freeze up on you every two damn minutes. And not to mention, a database upgrade. Ana, its our dream come true."

"But do you realize he's leaving after tomorrow? So, I have a day to pack up my life and move across country. What about Hunter? I'm supposed to join him in Singapore. I already blew him off once for this. What am I supposed to say?"

"Calm down, okay. Its only going to be for a few weeks. Just until everything is squared away with the transition. Hunter will understand. The man is a paragon of understanding when it comes to you. And anyway, weren't you planning to go to Seattle to help Kate out with the wedding? You even requested to take the little guy with you, remember. You're her MOH. I would think you'd want to be close by. Its not like Hunter can't join you in Seattle."

"Stop trying to sell me on this. Its still wrong and you know it."

"Look at the bright side. At least you don't have to use up your vacation for the wedding planning. So now you and Hunter can still do the whole European tour thing once this is all squared away. So, in the grand scheme of things, we are actually doing you a favor. Right? I'm right…right?"

I shake my head, unamused.

"Did I mention you are getting a raise," she says, pulling her trump card. "So, not only is your work going to be easier, but you're being paid more to do it. It's a win win win."

"Riiight."

...

 **Christian's POV**

I put away my phone after reading the rant text from Ana. Her choice words made my eyes blush. She's always had a flare for the written word. Her email banter used to turn me on like nothing else.

She is beyond pissed at me and my give a damn is being overrode by the fact that my son will not have to say goodbye to her.

As much as he is pretending its okay right now, I know it would have been a different story once that plane took off and reality set in. Perhaps I am delaying the inevitable, but all I can do is buy time until I figure this shit out.

"You okay," I ask Christian as he sits quietly next to me.

"I'm okay," he says. "Its okay."

He says the last part as if trying to reassure me of this outing. I wonder if I look as nervous as I feel.

Taylor pulls up at Game Planet and I grin as Christian's little eyes go wide with excitement.

He is halfway out the car and into the building before Taylor and I can say a word.

The back of our hands is stamped with identical codes and I buy a shit load of tokens so that we can play all the games. I dismiss Taylor who still lingers around a bit longer. My guess is he's making sure not only the place is as secure as it seems to be, but that I also have a handle on my very energized five year old who is eagerly waiting to play the games.

He soon ventures over to the basketball courts where he decides to show the teen players a thing or two.

"What do you want to do first," I ask Christian. He quickly points to a bicycle. I wait for him to climb on the seat before sliding the token in the slot to start it up.

The umbrella that sits on top of the bike start to spin, lighting up and making sounds as if it wants to take off. Christian is not quite old enough to reach the pedals, so I pedal them with my hand, making the bike rise high in the air. It shakes, tilts, and bobbles like its whizzing through the sky.

I get a little concerned when he is over my head, but he's strapped in and holding on tight, so I relax a little and let him enjoy it.

His giggling is contagious and I find myself laughing along with him.

The ride soon comes to an end and we're off looking for another one. I notice how he avoids the other kids, only going over to the rides once no one else is interested in them. I wish Ana was here so she could advise me on if I should encourage him to interact with them or not. I decide against it. I don't want to make him do something uncomfortable on our first outing together.

"Cars," he shouts as he rushes over to an abandoned racing game. "Can I play?"

I look the game over and realize there is no way he can play it. It's a simulated game with the stirring wheel and the peddles of a real car. He won't be able to reach them. I am about to suggest another game but then he goes and whips out the Melt My Cold Heart Card and says the one damn thing that I simply cannot refuse him on.

"Pleeeeease," he sings it to me and fuck it all to hell if I'm not going to make it happen for him.

I am reminded of the first time I thought Ana to fly a helicopter. We were in a flight simulator and she wasn't understanding the controls, so I sat her on my lap to explain them to her more easily. At least that's what I told her at the time. I hope they took my advice and sanitized that seat after we were done training.

I sit Christian on my lap with far less sinister motives than with Ana.

He doesn't truly sit, but stands in front of me with his hands on the wheel while I push the gas pedal for him.

We both laugh as he crashes into the cars he is supposed to be racing past.

He jumps up and down when he finally gets a straight-away and I floor it. He zig-zags across the lines until a curve pops up and he keeps going straight into a brick wall.

"Whoa," we both say when the car explodes.

"Again. Let's race again," he pleads, bouncing up and down and squeals when I put a token in and a new car takes off.

…

Time has gotten away from us, so I text Ana, letting her know we'll be out past dinner. Who knew it would be this much fun. I thought he would be done with me in an hour.

After playing every game in the place, we settle down for pizza.

Like me, he likes his pizza with simply pepperoni. And how I love watching him eat. And shit, can he eat. He polishes off two big slices. Taylor joins us, swiping a slice of pizza for himself before we head out.

"One last thing," I tell Christian before we go. I lead him over to the checkout counter where all the toys are on display. "Which one do you want?"

He looks at the toys on the wall and then looks at me.

"I get to have one," he says, unsure. I nod.

"Just give the lady your bag of tickets and you can pick one," I tell him.

Hell, I'm tempted to pack up the whole damn wall and haul it out of here with him, but I refrain.

Shyly, he hands her the bag of tickets he got for playing the games.

Taylor discreetly slips her a fifty-dollar bill while Christian and I look over the wall of toys and trinkets.

"Can I have that one," he asks me, pointing to a brown medium sized teddy bear. I'm surprised by his choice, especially when there are two big blue and red race cars right next to it. I call the employee over and she takes the teddy bear off the wall, handing it to him. Taylor waves off the change she offers him back for the purchase.

Once the bear is in Christian's arms, he hugs it, nuzzling it up to his cheek like it's a long lost friend.

It clicks why he would chose it. He wants it for comfort.

Watching him with his new bear breaks my heart and warms it all at the same time.

He has no idea what awaits him back home.

Soon he'll have more comfort than he'll know what to do with once Mom and Mia gets a hold of him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I dedicate that jab Ana made about Hunter being too hot to be trusted to the ladies of the sisterhood group and to the rest of you ladies who are antiHunter.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	16. Homeward Bound

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Homeward Bound**

 **Ana's POV**

"You made it back," I say, after Giles opens the door letting them in. I'm curious as to how it went, but I'm guessing better than expected since the time was extended. I look down at Christian holding a new teddy bear and a grin. "And who is this little guy?"

"Teddy," he answers me before running past. I'm sure he's off looking for Nora to ask her for his nightly snake. I shake my head at how he can be hungry. Christian text saying he ate his weight in pizza.

"I hope all that running means you'll be letting Nora get you ready for bed," I yell behind him.

"Kay," is all he says.

I wait until he disappears through the hotel before turning back to the door.

"I cannot believe you," I ground out the words to Christian. "Why would you go behind my back and get me transferred to Seattle? You know damn well that's not what I want. I would have never agreed to that."

"Yes, you have made that quite clear," he says, brushing past me and going into the living room. "Which answers the question of why I went behind your back to make it happen."

He takes a moment to look around the room and out the large windows.

"I thought you hated being so high up," he says to me.

"I never said that. And don't change the subject," I yell at him.

"I won't entertain discussing any subject if you can't keep your voice down," he says to me, looking at the door Christian just ran through.

"Fine," I spit out, moving closer to him so his son won't hear. "What is the point of me being in Seattle? You two are getting along well. He would have been fine without me interceding on his behalf."

"Like hell he would have been fine. He's fine now because he knows that at the end of the day, he'll come back here to you. The moment he stepped foot on that plane knowing he was leaving you here would have hurt him."

"Maybe so, but he would have adjusted to it, Christian."

"He has to adjust to enough. He has a whole new family he has to get to know. A whole new city and a whole new home. His mother is gone. He needs someone to turn to when it becomes overwhelming."

"He has **you**."

"But, he also needs **you** and I will always make sure he gets what he needs."

"At the expense of my life?"

"I'm not doing anything to permanently damage your life. I'm asking for a week or two at the most."

"You didn't 'ask me' a damn thing."

"Because you wouldn't have agreed."

"Because I don't want to go."

"Anastasia, we are going around in circles. What's done is done. I went over your head and Mrs. Kinkaid's head, for that matter because I was left with very few options and as far as my son is concerned, having very few options is unacceptable."

"You can't just bulldoze over everyone else in the name of your son."

"Watch me. He has had one hell of a shitty life thus far. I will do everything in my power to prevent life's shit from reaching him again. You beat to the task when you decided to help him that night in the hospital. Unfortunately for you, it means you're stuck. Hate me for it all you want if that helps you to not regret it. Add this to the list of things you already hate me for, but I won't apologize for this. We both know that I'm a selfish man. Well, that now extends to my son."

"I don't regret helping him that night. I never will. And I don't hate you, but you can bet your sweet ass I'm adding it to the very long list of things you do that piss me off. One week," I tell him, holding up my index finger to drive the point home. "One week and then I'm transferring this case."

"Agreed."

"I'm not asking you to agree."

"Fine have it your way."

"What did you say? 'have it MY way'? You have got to be kidding me."

"So, you think my ass is sweet? What else besides my ass that's on your list?"

"What? Oh my God. Just...Get out."

"May I at least say goodnight to my son?"

"You are ASKING me now?"

He smirks at me and I want to hit him.

"See yourself out when you're done."

…

 **Christian's POV**

I knock on Christian's bedroom door.

Nora lets me in before excusing herself. I make my way over to where Christian is sitting on the bed that is much too big for him.

"What happened to your fort," I ask him, looking around. The blankets are all folded up in a chair.

"No more fork," he says. "Can I have one in Seattle?"

"Sure you can," I tell him, sitting down next to him, but far enough away to keep it from being awkward for him. "Are you sad about leaving?"

He shakes his head no, then shrugs as if he's no longer sure all of a sudden.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Will I sleep ina room like this room?"

"You will. I have it all ready for you and you can bring anything you want with you to put in it."

"You live with your mommy and daddy?"

"No," I smile at him. "But they live nearby. Taylor will be living with us along with a lady named Gail who takes care of the house."

"Is she nice?"

"The nicest," I tell him. "Do you think Taylor is nice?"

He nods.

"But he don't drive super-duper fast," he tells me of him and I laugh.

"He better not," I say, standing up. "Let's get you to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow. Do you want to know what we're going to be doing?"

He nods his head, moving to get in under the covers that I've pulled back for him.

"We are going to go pay our respects to your mom. Do you know what that means?"

"That I get to say goodbye?"

"Yes, in a way. You get to visit her and say whatever you didn't get to say to her before. But you don't have to say goodbye because she is coming with us."

"She is," he says, so excited his face lights up.

"She is," I tell him. "I'll pick you up in the morning and we can go pick out some flowers for her."

"Kay," he says, smiling into the bear he's snuggling up with.

It takes him no time at all to fall asleep. I find myself lingering at his bedside just watching him. I get so much peace from it. I get so much peace knowing he is well fed and not starving from where his crack whore mother didn't think enough of him to buy him food before giving all her money to her pimp for a fix. It gives me peace knowing that he is safe and warm instead of hiding under the kitchen sink or under his mom's bed hoping that she stops the pimp from burning him with cigarettes. Hoping against hope that when the pimp does find him, that his mom comes when he cries out for her because she didn't the last time.

I banish those thoughts back into the corners of my mind as I brush away the hair out of his face and make sure he's tucked in.

Its only when I receive a text from Miss Johnson that I leave him.

Ana is nowhere to be found so I do as she asked and see myself out. But not without the aid of Lurch Addams, or whatever the fuck his name is. That asshole is still obsessed with that Barrington fucker's door even at this late hour.

Sliding into Taylor's back seat, I give Miss Johnson a call.

"Master," she answers on the first ring.

"Miss Johnson."

"Am I to still expect you home at the time previously specified," she asks.

"You will expect me when I arrive and not a minute sooner," I tell her. "And you know how I despise being called Master."

"Punish me so I'll learn, Sir."

"And now you are topping from the bottom," I pretend to scold her. "What are you hoping to accomplish besides orgasm denial?"

"I can answer that, but I'll just end up in more trouble," she giggles making me smile at the phone

"How are you, Kitten," I ask, softening to her.

"Missing you," she groans. "I had so many appointments today. I didn't have a moment to sit down. To top it off, Esclava was packed. I couldn't wait around for Franco to squeeze me in, so my hair and nails aren't done. I'm going to look so unpolished when I see you."

"I didn't realize beauty makeovers were so in demand," I tease her.

"We have a lot of ugly women in Seattle," she says and I shake my head.

"Behave yourself. I'll send Franco over to you in the morning."

"Did I mention Freddy, the pot belly pig came in sick?"

"No, Kitten. You failed to mention that. I hope the little guy is alright."

"Big guy," she clarifies. "250lbs."

"Fuck that's a lot of bacon"

"You sound like my assistant," she laughs. "Well, it turns out he ate his owner's pantyhose. I was in surgery with him for four hours. I really need de-stressing."

"Is the new playroom complete?"

"Yes, Sir and everything is exactly where you ordered it to be," she assures me.

"Good girl. Go there and wait for my call. I just may allow you to come tonight."

"Thank you, Sir," she whispers. The need in her voice has aroused me. I hang up without another word to her.

"Taylor, is everything as it should be back home," I ask him, putting away my phone and switching gears back to the business at hand.

"It is, Mr. Grey. I spoke with Gail, and the designer will be there first thing in the morning to put in the finishing touches you requested for your son's new room."

"And Gail did the groceries," I ask him.

"Yes, Sir."

"She bought all that...kid stuff," I say, with a wave of my hand. "Juice boxes and whatever else kids like? All that sugary shit with the cute characters to manipulate kids into wanting it?"

"She has the place stocked to the brim with it, Sir," he assures me.

I can hear the amusement in his voice at my fretting about this. It goes against everything I love about eating.

"But it's the healthier sugary shit, right? I don't want him eating the bad sugar. And I don't want him eating the fruit cups in the heavy syrup. She made sure not to get any of that disgusting shit, right. Only the fruit cups in water?"

"Of course, Sir. You know Gail. She will make sure its all of quality."

"Right," I say, settling down and trusting her judgement, only to start right up again. "As a matter of fact, I only want fresh organic fruit. She can cut it up for him herself."

"Mr. Grey, Gail only bought the fresh organic fruit," he tells me in an effort to ease my mind.

I settle back down before calling the coroner to make sure everything is okay with Christian seeing Leila tomorrow. I didn't mention the fact that Ana might be joining us on the trip home. As pissed as she is at me, I didn't want to get his hopes up only to be disappointed if she decides not to accept the transfer in the end.

Arriving at the apartment, I say goodnight to Taylor and pour myself a brandy.

Shit is still so up in the air with this Seattle move right now. I won't relax until I get Christian home and settled in.

A routine is the best way to go. That's what Grace and Carrick did for me. It made it so much easier knowing what to expect every day. I think that will work for my son as well. He's very iffy about new situations. I can't say that I blame him. So far, nothing about his situation has been worth looking forward to.

I shake off my mood and pour myself another drink, clearing my mind for my upcoming phone session with my kitten.

Clearly, I'm just as stressed as she seems to be. The sooner I get everything squared away here, the sooner I can get to Seattle and seek out my own de-stressing balls deep in her. After I shade that ass of hers pink, of course.

…..

 _Two days later_

Sitting in the back of the SUV, my son is at my side with his teddy bear in his arms. He is wearing his superman shirt and blue hoodie. The only thing he wanted from Barrington's was the green eggs and ham book.

The coroner released Leila's' belongings along with her body. She didn't have very much on her when she died. Just a watch and a necklace I gifted her once on her birthday. I was surprised she hadn't sold it.

I packed up what little she had in her apartment and put it in storage. I took all the pictures. I know out of everything, those will be the most important to Christian as he grows up. Thank fuck she took a few of him when he was a baby, including a very telling one of the two of them.

A nurse must have taken it the moment he was born.

He was in Leila's arms wrapped in a hospital blanket. His umbilical cord was still attached and she looked exhausted. No one else was in the picture, verifying that she gave birth to him all alone.

The way she smiles down at him is the thing I couldn't stop staring at when I first saw it. You would have to be blind not to see the love for him in that smile.

God only knows what happened the years between that picture and the day she died.

I look over at Christian as he sits with a blue plastic car rolling it over his jeans.

"What's that," I ask about it.

"Ana's car," he tells me, lifting it up so I can see it. "She found it in the box with my chicken nuggets and she let me have it."

I smile with nod, being dramatically impressed with it. Out of all the toys he could have brought with him, that is the only one he wanted. I'm sure it has more to do with Ana then the actual car.

He informed me that Nora gave him a special mac and cheese sendoff dinner when I picked him up last night to spend his last night in New York with me. He also informed me of that Barrington fucker calling to talk to him. I waited until he was asleep before I called Ana to question her about it.

 _"_ _What the fuck did he have to say to him," I asked her._

 _"_ _He just reminded him of the promise he made," she told me._

 _"_ _What the hell could he have possibly promised my son that I can't provide for him?"_

 _"_ _He promised to be available if he needed him," she told me._ _I damn near saw red and if it wasn't for Christian being across the hall, I sure as hell would have._ _Christian was terrified of the thought of having a daddy and Hunter helped him see that it wasn't so bad to have a real one."_

 _"_ _I hope he's not expecting a thank you card that he got to be involved with my son before I was able to," I told her, staring at the picture of his birth._

 _"_ _Can we not rehash this, please. I did the best I could at the time."_

 _"_ _I'm not blaming you. I should have been involved since the day he was born, but he was kept from me."_

 _"_ _Christian, I think for Leila, you were a different person to her back then. I hated her for not telling you at first but, honestly, I don't know if I would have been so quick to tell you if you had gotten me pregnant back when we first started out."_

 _"What the fuck does that supposed to me, Anastasia?"_

"Sir," Taylor gets my attention as we pull up on the tarmac of LaGuardia airport.

I watch Christian's eyes grow wide as he gets out of his seat and looks at the jet.

He's just about to run back into the SUV until I take his hand.

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday when we left from seeing your mom," I ask him and he nods.

"You won't let nothing bad happen to me again," he says.

"That's right. There is nothing bad waiting for you up there," I assure him. "Let's go see."

I beacon him forward and he follows me, holding my hand as he takes one careful step after the other until he finally gets to the door and peeks inside.

"Well, there you are," Ana says to him from her seat in the back corner of the jet. He gives her a face splitting grin, rushing over to her like he hasn't seen her in years when its only been one night. I look at the scene of the two of them and allow my mind go to a place I have successfully kept at bay since I found out Ana wants nothing to do with me.

I imagine the three of us boarding this jet and taking off on a family vacation to Paris, or perhaps Aspen would be better. I remember how excited she was to find I had a home there.

I inwardly tell myself to keep dreaming before taking a moment to talk to my pilot and to make sure breakfast is underway with my flight attendant before sitting down.

"Go sit with your dad so I can finish my work," I hear Ana whisper to Christian.

"Kay," he says, doing as she asks.

I smirk at her as she pretends to be busy on her laptop, knowing damn well she's not doing anything work related.

Her goal is to get my son to bond with me and she is very good at it.

No way in hell would it have worked out this way with another case worker who doesn't know us from the shitload of cases she's already bogged down with. I hate that I had to force the issue, but Ana cares for my son and she wants the best for him.

No one else, besides myself is more invested in this working.

And for now, no one else will do.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I tried to edit, but my eyes started to cross over. So I just decided I would go ahead and post it.**

 **For those of you who were waiting to read it, The visit with** **Leila was left out intentionally for now.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	17. Homecoming part 1

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Homecoming Part 1**

 **Ana's POV**

I sit watching father and son play a laptop computer game they just discovered as I pretend to be busy doing work on mine. In reality, I'm just playing a boring game of solitaire instead.

The transformation I see in the both of them is already awe inspiring. The older Christian has really stepped up to fatherhood. He's going all in like I've seen him do with things and people he deems worthy of his attention. I don't think anything or anyone has ever been worthier in his eyes. Like most parents, he already has a strong urge to protect his son. I worry being Christian Grey, he may take it to the extreme. It has me fearing for anyone who gets in between them.

He's already managed to successfully railroad me into coming to Seattle on his son's behalf and contrary to his belief, it has cost me more than just a week out of my life.

I was looking forward to being in Singapore with Hunter. Now my plans have been delayed because of my work again. To say Hunter was less than pleased would be pushing it, but there really was no way around it as far as my job was concerned. It was either I go or end up losing a job that I love so much. I suppose I could have gone back to editing, but I find no fulfillment in that career anymore.

 _"_ _Work for another agency," Hunter told me when I called him with the news. "One that doesn't demand their employees be transferred out of state at a moment's notice."_

 _"_ _Usually, this one doesn't demand it, but these are peculiar circumstances," I told him._

 _"_ _Peculiar? Is that what we are calling this now? Because I have a few better words for it. For starters, how about this particular peculiarity not being on the job your description."_

 _"They've never followed that thing. I haven't seen it since I started."_

 _"Why don't you come work for me?"_

 _"_ _And do what? I know nothing about what you do."_

 _"Sweetheart, i_ _t would be my honor to train you."_

 _"_ _Insuring that nothing by way of work ever gets done," I tell him. He can't help but agree with me._

 _"_ _Then just quit. You can move in with me until you find another job. One that will stand up for its employees and not bow down to someone else's bullshit. What kind of precedent are they setting?_

 _"_ _Hunter, its not like the place where you work. It's a state program that is often times over looked in the grand scheme of politics. My boss was offered what he's been lobbying for since before I started working there."_

 _"_ _You defend him?"_

 _"_ _No, I don't defend him. But I get why he took the bait. You know how it works better than anyone. You are very good at baiting people yourself."_

 _"_ _I hate that you have to be a pawn."_

 _A week," I tell him. "Just one more week. Please. What's another week?"_

 _"_ _It's another week without you. I'm finding it quite difficult already."_

 _"_ _I know. Me too. But I do get to kill a few birds with one stone. I get to touch base with Kate and help her with her wedding planning, which means more time for us when I do get to Singapore."_

 _He takes a long breath, thinking it over._

 _"_ _You damn well better make this up to me. I want you the moment you get off that plane."_

 _"_ _First thing," I promised him._

 _"_ _Give Kate my love."_

 _"_ _She's freaking out about wearing white," I told him._

 _"_ _Its tradition."_

 _"_ _Virginal tradition," I laughed. "She nearly hyperventilated trying to remember back to exactly when she was a virgin."_

 _"Tell her w_ _e will kindly overlook that bit of it."_

 _"I will," I told him. "_ _Its going to be strange being back in my old apartment after all this time."_

 _"_ _I wish you would have taken advantage of the accommodations they offered you, or at the very least let me rent a place for you. But I can see why you'd want to live in your old place. Just think of it as being back in college again. This time with a better-looking billionaire trying to seduce you."_

 _"_ _Trying? Believe me, you have already succeeded beyond all expectations. You leave me satisfied and still salivating. Just the thought of you touching me-"_

 _"_ _Sweetheart, you keep talking to me like this and I'm going to be on the first flight to Seattle. Kate will learn that cute little nickname you call me when I have you right where I want you."_

 _I groan at the thought, pressing my legs together._

 _"_ _Maybe I can finish early," I told him._

 _"_ _How early?"_

 _"_ _Two days, maybe," I joked._

 _"_ _Well what brought this on," he asked, like he doesn't know._

 _"M_ _otivation by orgasm works wonders."_

My thoughts are broken by the voice of the captain letting us know we'll be taking off soon. That fact only proves to upset Christian who looks like he's about to sprint out the closed door back down the stairs.

"Its fine," his dad tells him, putting the computer away and buckling him in his seat. "Soon we'll be on our way and then we can have our breakfast."

He makes it sound so normal and every day. Like every kid gets to sit in a private jet eating breakfast made by his own personal flight crew. But for Christian Williams it will soon be normal.

He has no idea how his life is about to change. This is just the tip of a very deep iceberg.

He didn't want to pack any of his toys to bring to Seattle with him, even though I made it clear that they were his to have. He said that he wanted to leave them so that the other kids who didn't have mommies or daddies could play with them. They were entrusted to Sasha to distribute.

I tighten my own seatbelt as the plane jerks forward onto the runway.

As many times as I've flown, I will never get use to this. The fact that I am sitting here in an object that can crumple like an aluminum can as its hurtling down a short-paved road still scares the crap out of me.

I grip both armrest and close my eyes. I only open them when I feel the intense stare of Christian who is very much aware of my fear of taking off.

The plane finally lifts in the air and I give him a nod that all is good on my end. Now that the hard part is all over, I breathe a little easier. He smirks at me before turning his attention to his son who is just mesmerized at being off the ground.

I laugh at how his nose and forehead are pressed into the window, trying to look down at the disappearing ground beneath us.

"Superman's got nothing on us," his dad tells him. "And we're going **fast**."

"Super-duper fast," Christian says, filled with excitement. I can tell by his dad's amused expression that this is an inside joke between them, although judging from Taylor's grin behind them, he must be in on it too.

A breakfast of waffles and fresh strawberries are served with the exception of mine being substituted with pancakes without me having to request it.

Both Christians dig in, making quick work of cleaning their plates.

Father is enjoying watching son delight in his meal.

It is the most basic thing a parent does for a child, but for Christian, the importance of it is deeply rooted in the first four years of his own childhood when that basic need was denied him. I don't envy Gail in her job at the moment. I'm sure Christian has been meticulous in making sure she stocks the pantry and the fridge to his specifications.

My mind drifts back to when I first met her and she already had my Twining's English Breakfast tea on hand from Christian having her to go out and buy it for me. I can only imagine the bucket loads of mac and cheese ingredients she's had to get for his son.

"How can the people see us but we can't see the people," I hear Christian asks his dad as he tries to look down at all the people he knows he's flying over. The excitement of the flight is making him chatty.

"Well, they can see a little bit of the jet fly by, but they can't really see much of us up here," his dad explains to him, leaning forward to look down out the window himself.

"Mommy liked to fly," he tells his dad.

"She did?"

"She said the medicine the mean man gives her made her fly," he says, still nodding his head in answer of his dad's question. "I gotta go pee pee."

"I'll take you to the bathroom," I say to him, giving his dad a moment to collect himself from that bombshell his son doesn't even know he just dropped .

I take Christian's hand and lead to the bathroom.

"You want me to come in with you," I ask him and he shakes his head no. "I'll be back talking with your daddy."

" 'Kay."

"You hid it well," I tell his dad sitting down next to him. He looks beyond me for his son. "He'll be a few minutes. He knows to come back here when he's done."

"Jesus, Ana. Why would Leila tell him some fucked up shit like that?"

"I don't know, Christian. Maybe he asked her about the drugs and she didn't know what else to say."

"She did drugs in front of him, Ana. God only knows what else she did in front of him. Their apartment wasn't that big. Who the fuck knows what he saw going on in there. Jesus, when I think about what all he could have been exposed to."

"Try to calm down. Don't let him see you upset like this," I tell him.

He takes a deep breath, running his hands through his hair.

"All this tongue biting is making my mouth dry," he grumbles as Christian runs up. "I need water."

"I got a water," Christian exclaims. He holds the small bottle of water out for his dad who takes it, thanking him.

"Where'd you get that," I ask him.

"From the lady," he says of the flight attendant. "She gave me it."

He leaves us and I assume he's going to ask for another one but instead he goes and sits next to Taylor. He looks out his window to see if the view is different from his seat.

"My little girl likes to fly too," we hear Taylor tell him.

"You got a little girl?"

"Her name is Sophie and she's just a few years older than you."

"Does she live in the house in the sky too? Would she want to play with me?"

"She lives in another house with her Mom, but she will love playing with you. I'll bring her over for a visit real soon."

"Do I have to play with dolls?"

"No," Taylor laughs. "Sophie likes to play with cars and things too."

"He's talking a lot now," his dad whispers to me, taking note of his son's ease in behavior.

"Because he's with people he trusts," I whisper back to him. "He'll quiet down again when we land in Seattle. But once he gets used to it, you'll long for the days of solitude."

"I can't wait."

"Famous last word," I say to him before returning to my seat.

The pilot announces our arrival into SeaTac, so I buckle my seatbelt as the older Christian once again straps his son into his seat.

I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the final stretch of reuniting father and son and then saying my goodbyes to them and Seattle.

 **…** **..**

 **Christian's POV**

Once safely landed, we stayed on the jet so that Leila could be loaded off first and on her way to her final resting place.

As Ana predicted, Christian is quiet as we make the drive from SeaTac to Escala. He sits once again holding his teddy bear in one hand and his blue car in the other. He looks out the window as the city passes by.

She insisted on taking a cab over to her old apartment. Her stubbornness pisses me off but I don't have much of a leg to stand on where she's concerned. I dare not press my luck with her already being here against her will.

She did promise my son that she would drop by as soon as he was settled in and she had a chance to check in with her work.

Taylor is riding shot gun as Sawyer drives us home. He keeps glancing back at Christian in blatant curiosity. Its obvious Taylor hasn't had a chance to brief the security on the fact that I now have a son. One that happens to already be of some age. I'm sure they'll have questions which I've already given Taylor the go ahead to address as he deems appropriate.

Inwardly, I sigh when I think of the laundry list of items I have to check off where my son is concerned.

The staff is just a small part of it.

I have to find him a school that's up to par and perhaps a nanny since I can't expect Gail to pick up the extra duties of overseeing him. I have to alert my PR team and get in contact with Welch on adding the proper security measures where the paparazzi is concerned. The last thing I need is those pricks getting too close and scaring him. I really need to keep all the press from being the vicious bull dog bastards that they are when it comes to this potential shit storm. Not to mention, making sure the introduction goes well with my family. That part is vital.

Reality is truly biting me in the ass right now and I need a little respite from it.

I take out my phone to send a brief message to Miss Johnson.

 **-Christening the new playroom is definitely out of the question tonight, Kitten. I may have to sneak you into my bedroom. Be available to me later.**

A grin plays at my lips as I read her response.

 **-Whatever pleases you, Sir. Your kitten is always up for a little cat and mouse.**

I can always count on her to be ready for anything. The thought of having some release tonight helps calm me down.

Before I can put my phone away, it rings the familiar tone, alerting me that its Elena calling.

"Hello, Darling," she says when I answer. "I take it you are back in Seattle as scheduled. How was your trip? Did you get to clear the air with Anastasia? I can't imagine why you'd want to after everything that's happened because of her."

"Don't start in on that, Elena," I tell her. "And it was touch and go for a minute, but overall, it went better than I expected. Unfortunately, I can't get into details about it right now. I'll meet with you for dinner sometime. We can discuss it then."

"Alright, My Darling. Please make it soon because I am eager to hear," she says. "And in the meantime, do take care with Miss Johnson. She was very excited about your anticipated return when she dropped by the salon the other day. I'm happy you sent Franco over to take care of her. She truly loves adorning herself for her Sir."

"Never worry," I assure her. "She will be thoroughly rewarded for her efforts."

"Very well. Have fun with it, Darling."

I end the call just as we pull into the parking garage.

I look over at Christian.

"Are you ready to go home," I ask him. He nods his head at me.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Part 2 will be updated on Monday since it just needs to be edited.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	18. Homecoming Part 2

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Homecoming Part 2**

 **Christian's POV**

I punch in the code to the elevator and he looks around as we ride up to the penthouse level.

The doors open to Gail rushing eagerly from the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Mr. Grey," she greets me, wiping her hands on the white apron she's wearing. Her eyes and smile are trained on my son who, as expected, has darted behind me out of her view.

She looks different this evening.

Her lovely blonde hair that's usually held back out of the way is down around her shoulders and her clothes are of a brighter color than usual, not the variations of light pinks and grays she prefers wearing.

As I glance around the great room, I take note that it is also brighter than usual.

I normally come home to it dimly lit this late in the evening but today the lights are all on.

Large throw pillows and cozy blankets drape over the once bare sofas and chairs. Thick fuzzy rugs are covering large portions of the hard marble flooring. The jagged edged end-tables have been removed and ottomans have been added. A few more vases with fresh flowers have been placed around and paintings have been hung on the once plain white walls.

The whole place smells of warm buttered cinnamon toast and I don't know how the fuck she managed that smell, but damn if its not the most inviting scent in the world.

"Thank you, Gail. Its great to be back," I tell her. "The place looks wonderful. Very much lived in. You've outdone yourself."

She nods, happy for my appreciation.

"Hello, Christian," she says to the small figure that's using his teddy bear to hide his face. She doesn't wait for a formal introduction. She just can't help herself. "Taylor has told me so much about you. I'm Gail and I'm so happy to have you home."

He moves from behind me in response to her soft voice.

"Hi," is all he gives her at this point.

"Christian, Gail is the nice lady I told you about. The one that lives here with you, Taylor, and Me," I explain to him.

"She's like Nora," he asks, looking up at me.

"Very much like Nora," I tell him. He steps out a little farther to get a better look at an ever-smiling Gail.

"You must be tired from the long flight," she starts to fuss over him, bending down to get a better look at him. She discreetly gives him a once over and I can see the built-in mom radar going off in her head. "You and your teddy bear must be hungry?"

And she just asked the jackpot question because he's all in now as he steps a little closer to her. She reaches and pats his teddy bear's head.

"I sure can eat," Taylor says coming to join us. He gives Gail a cocky smile as she stands to look at him. Its clear he is happy to see her.

"That's old news with you," she teases him. The giddiness at him being home shines straight through her.

Christian looks at the sappy grins and puppy dog looks exchanging between Gail and Taylor. I think he just caught on to the fact that they're together.

"Taylor is the biggest and the hungriest bear around here," Gail jokes with Christian.

Taylor goes so far as to growl and Gail dramatically shoos him away. She gives Christian an animated wink that makes him laugh at all their antics and just like that the ice is broken.

I find myself also amused at the two of them. They have never been so lively in front of me before.

Left to wonder what the hell is happening to my staff, I take Christian upstairs to see his room.

I open the door that has his name blazoned in big neon letters across it and we both see his new room for the first time.

The walls are painted in varying shades of blue with a solar system motif that glows in the dark on his celling. It gives the illusion of being in outer space when you stare at it.

His bed is the perfect size for a five-year-old and his bedsheets are Superman themed, matching the two Fathead posters on his wall. There is a secret cubby hole space underneath that's just right for him to play in, complete with pillows, blankets, and a reading light.

"What do you think," I ask him as I inspect the room myself. "We can change it if you don't like it."

"Its really mine," he says, still holding my hand at the door.

"Its all yours," I reiterate to him. "This is your very own room, Christian. This is your very own home from now on."

We walk through to the adjoining room which was once my playroom, but its now his.

I encourage him to look around while I sit watching him.

His excitement is contagious as he comes and sits next to me, wanting me to play with him. I have to catch myself from making the same vroom-vroom and tire screeching noises with him as we roll cars around on the road map that is his playroom floor.

I take him on a tour of the rest of the penthouse, showing him where my bedroom is downstairs.

We spend some time in my home office and what was once the balls room that connects to it.

The pool table has been moved to the game room to make the library more accessible to Christian. He's been given his own corner with children's books of all types. Bean bags have been especially designed for him to be comfortable in while he reads and small tables and chairs have been added for him to sit and draw in.

"Oh MY God," Ana says, coming into the old balls room, looking around slack jawed.

Seeing her here catches me off guard.

I wasn't expecting her so soon. I suppose time has gotten away from me.

I am ill prepared for the change her presence brings. Its been years since we've shared this space and I certainly was freer to do as I pleased with her back then. Many times I did just that, having my way with her laid out across the pool table or with her legs hiked up on my desk.

"You have some drool on your chin," I tease, smirking at her and trying to cover my reaction to her being here again.

I remember all too well how she loved it in here. Even more so now without the oversized pool table taking away from the books, I'm sure.

And fuck me, she goes and giggles. I swear the whole damn room warms in response to the sound.

"Ana, Ana," Christian says, running to her. "Come see my room."

He takes her hand and pulls her along before she has a chance to say another word.

…

"He is such a lovely boy, Mr. Grey," Gail tells me as I come into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Thank you, Gail," I tell her. "And thank you for all the effort you put in welcoming him home."

"Oh, it's my pleasure," she says smiling. "It's always a joy having a little person around, especially one so adorable. And it's nice to have Ana home again as well."

I smile as a mortified look comes over her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. That didn't come out quite right. I didn't mean home here at Escala. I meant its nice having her back in Seattle."

"Its fine, Gail. I knew what you meant and I don't disagree with you. Dinner smells delicious, by the way."

"I hope Christian likes it," she worries he might not like her cooking.

"I'm confident he will," I assure her. "And you already know I can't wait."

She gives me a small laugh.

"You're running neck and neck with Jason," she says.

On my son's pleading and what I believe was a threat of tantrum, Ana agreed to stay for dinner.

He goes on nonstop about his room, his toys, Gail, who he has become quite taken with since she let him lick the vanilla frosting from the mixing spoon she iced his welcome home cake with, and of course Taylor the hungry bear.

"Taylor the bear," Ana laughs, looking at me in question. I can only shrug since its new to me too.

He only stops talking as long as it takes to fill is mouth with mac and cheese before moving on to the next topic.

Gail is pleased when she collects his clean plate.

Tired of sitting in the dining room, we move to the great room to eat desert.

Christian gets more of the cake on the coffee table than he does in his mouth and the frosting gets smeared all over the glass.

"Better get used to it," Ana laughs at me as I cringe from the sight of it.

As the skyline lights up the darkened sky, something about it catches Christian's eye. He rounds the piano and wanders over to the large windows to get a better view.

"Its the space station," he says when I come to stand next to him. I'm a bit confused until he points at the space needle. "Its just like the picture mommy showed to me. Is spacemen up there?"

I hear Ana giggle from her place on the couch behind us.

"I'll tell you what," I say to him. "Soon we'll take a ride over there and you can take a look around for yourself. How does that sound?"

"Can Ana come?"

"Oh, um..." she starts before I can answer. "We'll have to see about that. In the meantime, why don't I help you get you cleaned up and ready for bed before I leave for home."

"Kay," he says going with her upstairs.

…..

 **Ana's POV**

I can't help but appreciate the efforts that were made to make Christian feel like he's home. Everything in the bathroom that was once designated for his submissives to use , is now kid sized.

"What do you think of your new home," I ask him, tucking him in to bed after his shower. He's brushed his teeth and changed into his new superman pajamas.

"It's the best home ever," he says, looking up at the glow in the dark stars and planets. "I want mommy here with me."

"I know," I tell him, gently while pushing the covers up to his chin. "I wish you had her here too."

"Can you stay here?"

"I really wish I could," I tell him. "But I can't leave New York."

"Kay," he mumbles it, unhappily. "Are you coming back here tomorrow?"

"Well, tomorrow is the start of my official work day here, so we'll have to see," I tell him. "For now, you need to get some sleep. You've had a very long day."

"Mommy says I won't grow if I don't sleep."

"She's absolutely right," I say, kissing his forehead before leaving. "Remember, your daddy is right downstairs if you get scared and your Teddy is right here to keep you company."

"Kay," he says turning on his side and snuggling up with his Teddy bear.

…

"How is he," Christian asks me from where he sits perched on his piano bench. His hands hover over the keys but he doesn't press down on any of them.

"So far so good," I tell him.

"Are you expecting it not to continue to be good."

"Not at all," I assure him. "But he has a long way to go. He's talking about Leila more. I think its starting to sink in that she's not coming back. Once the shock wears off and he fully understands what happened…"

I leave it unsaid because he knows full well what happens.

"I fucking hate he has to go through this, Ana."

"I know."

"Thinking about him having to deal with it all by himself makes me crazy."

"Don't. There is no point to that because he doesn't have to."

"As I recall, you were ready to kick my ass to make sure of it."

"You would have deserved every bit of it too. He needed his daddy."

"I can't argue with that."

"Speaking of which," I tell him, going over to where Gail put my bag when I saw her earlier.

I take out the manila envelope and hand it to him.

"You mean the lab techs finally got off their asses and performed the test," he says inspecting it.

"State funded program in all its glory," I joke about the delay.

"What does it say," he asks me.

"I haven't checked yet. I thought you should first."

Watching as he opens it, I gnaw on my bottom lip, nervously. There still is that miniscule chance that he may not be Christian's father.

If he is nervous, he doesn't show it when he rips it open and quickly reads the results.

His know it all grin is all the answer I need.

"Well, that settles that," I tell him, breathing in relief.

"What happens now?"

"Now we petition the court to close the case," I tell him.

"The case has already been transferred here, right," he asks and I nod. "Dad can certainly help move the process along."

"I thought you might say that," I laugh walking toward the elevator. "I will be more than happy to help him anyway I can."

"I would appreciate it," he says.

"I already approve of his new dwellings, so that's a step in the right direction," I tell him, stepping into the elevator and punching the button for it to close. "I'm really impressed by what you've done to the place, but honestly, that library alone would have been enough to sway me."

He rolls his eyes and I wave goodbye as the elevator doors shut.

…..

 **Christian's POV**

I roll my eyes at Ana before making my way upstairs to check on my son, who is now **officially** my son. But I really didn't need the results to tell me what I already knew just by looking at him. I couldn't deny him even if I wanted to.

I slowly open the door to his room and find his bed empty.

Quickly, I look around for him, checking his bathroom before heading to his playroom, but he is nowhere to be found. I come close to alerting the staff but the only thing that stops me is the knowledge that he couldn't have gotten past Ana and I downstairs.

I remember the hiding place under his bed.

Bending down, I slide back the tiny door and look inside. He's curled up on a pillow under a warm blanket with his Teddy bear.

It's a position I know well as I feel asleep under my mother's bed the same way, but in my case, it was out of fearful exhaustion hiding from the pimp and the threat of his cigarettes.

Judging by the serene look on his face, Christian's sleep is one of excited exhaustion and not fear.

A smile comes over my face as I watch him sleep.

I tuck him in a little more before sliding the door back closed.

Before going downstairs, I make sure to activate the door alarm I had Welch put in. It will alert me should his door open again during the night.

...

Slipping into DOM mode, I head to my room to begin a much-needed session with my latest plaything, Miss Johnson.

I text her the all clear and wait for her to come up. She knows better than to keep me waiting too long, but every second seems like an eternity as I shower and change into my jeans.

I exit my bathroom to find her standing in the door way.

"Welcome home, Master."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	19. Master Sessions

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the father**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Master Sessions**

 **Christian's POV**

Slipping into DOM mode, I head to my room to begin a much-needed session with my latest plaything, Miss Johnson.

I text her the all clear and wait for her to come up from the downstairs apartment. Just the thought of her alone in an apartment with a newly formed playroom that is yet to be christened gets me going.

She knows better than to keep me waiting, but every second seems like an eternity as I shower and slip on my jeans in preparation for her.

I exit my closet to find her standing in the door way. My Dom is aroused and the way her body responds to him lets me know she's aware of it.

"Welcome home, Master," she says, leaning seductively against the doorframe.

Her champagne gold floor-length gown clings to her. The fabric is translucent and leaves very little to the imagination. Long soft brown hair is down around her in loose waves, just shy of sweeping that plump, perfect- for- spanking ass I plan on turning bright hot pink in just a few moments.

I raise an eyebrow at her greeting before diverting my attention to her chest.

Instantly, she slides the straps of the gown off her shoulders allowing it to gather at her waist. It gives me a very tempting view of her tits, bare and on full display.

My inner DOM growls hungrily at the sight of them.

I crook my index finger, commanding her forward. Like a good little Kitten, she obeys.

With head bowed, she saunters near, only stopping when she's close enough for me to reach out and touch her. I'm very aware my touch is what she's begging for and as much as I want to feel her skin in my hands, I refrain.

Touching her isn't why she's here tonight.

The soft floral scent of her perfume fills the air between us, making it almost impossible for me to breath anything but her.

Curling my hand around her chin, I left her head. Her hazel eyes look up at me in question, eager to do my biding.

"You know how I hate being called Master," I scold her, my voice is low and even.

"Yes, Sir," she answers me out of turn, a smile playing on her lips.

She knows exactly what she's doing and she knows I am enjoying it. Her favored skill is how she reads my Dom so well.

"Go and get it," I tell her of her favorite toy. Its kept on a hook in my closet for just these types of occasions. I watch as she disappears into the adjoin walk-in.

I take a moment to secure the bedroom door before she appears again. This time holding the deep red braided-leather belt I use to punish her with.

"Why are you being punished," I demand to know, taking the offer belt from her hands.

"Because I like you being my Master, Sir," she answers me. I have to refrain from reacting to her words. Even though her answer is correct, the way she phrased it makes me sound like an ass for punishing her for it.

"Take your place at the bed," I bark at her and she quickly obeys. "Safewords?"

"Sugar and spice."

"Good girl," I tell her, taking a moment to braid her hair. This moment is why she worried so much about getting her appointment at Escala.

"Your hair is divine," I reward her for her efforts.

I tug on the thick braid propelling her head back to kiss her cheek.

She stands with her back to me, the palms of both hands now flat on the bed. I slide the gown that is still gathered at her waist down her long legs and wait until she steps out of it, one bare foot at a time.

Without any preparation, I lift the belt and bring it down hard on her ass. She cries out in painful surprise, jerking forward from the sting of the belt.

"Quiet," I demand of her. The displeasure in my voice has her quickly shutting up.

I spank her again, feeling the weight of the belt in my hand as it reverberates off her precisely the way I will it to. The cool of the buckle now warm in my hands.

The braid of the leather leaves intricate designs on the bright pink skin of her ass and the built-up tension in me starts to ease at the site of it.

I give her ten more hits, making the fact that her DOM is indeed home all the clearer before dropping the belt at her feet.

Her legs are trembling and her breathing is erratic. It is taking considerable effort for her to remain quiet. It has never been a requirement for her before tonight.

"I need to gag you after I'm done fucking that mouth of yours," I tell her going over to my drawer and retrieving the ball gag along with the butt plug that often accompanies it. "On your knees."

She quickly turns around and drops down before me.

Her mouth is already open before my dick is out of my pants. She greedily consumes him. She only stays just beyond the tip since her gag reflex is shit. Its nothing like Ana's.

I slip off my game when flashes of Ana's mouth around me while laid out on her favorite chair in the library come full force in my mind. It brings me to the brink of orgasm.

 _Fuck, don't even take it there right now, Grey. Let that shit go._

I'm dragged back to the present with the feel of a tongue flicking the flesh underneath my dick.

"Look at me," I demand. Her eyes shoot up into mine as she takes me back in, sucking so hard that my dick is finally responding to her efforts. I pull out, grab the base of my dick and shot my cum in her open mouth.

"Clean me up," I tell her of the cum that dripped on my balls and watch as she bends to lick them clean.

Lifting her off her knees, she sits on the edge of the bed as I tie the gag around her head. I bind her wrists with the belt before tossing her back on the bed.

"Hands above your head," I demand and she quickly raises them. "Tap the headboard if you need me to stop."

Unable to speak, she nods her head.

Her eyes drift close as my tongue explores her sex, circling her clit, tasting the sweetness of her cream that's already begun to seep from her potential orgasm.

I bring her to the brink only to cease my manipulations.

I smirk as her hips mewl beneath me in silent protest. Pressing my hand on her chest, I calm her.

Her breath hitches as my tongue finds her again, sucking the bud of her clit that's hard with need of release.

Over and over I bring her to her brink of orgasm only to deny her.

Her body is wet with sweat. She is frenzied and desperate to cum. Tears are streaming down the sides of her face. Her hands are at the headboard wanting to tap out, but she dares not, knowing she'll miss the sweet release that I will eventually allow her if she hangs on.

I leave her on the bed just long enough to stand and take off my jeans. The heels of her feet are grounding the bed and her legs are wide open, giving me a great view of her freshly shaven dripping wet pussy.

I flip her over, dragging her up on her knees, smacking her ass as I slide the butt plug in.

The ball gag can't even stifle her moans as I grab hold of her long pony tail, twist it around my hand and fuck her hard, slamming my dick deep into her pussy.

"Cum," I demand.

Her body convulses as her long denied orgasm hits her. Her ass clamps tight around the butt plug and her pussy grabs hold of my dick. She cries and bucks into me as I continue to fuck her, only pulling out and cuming on her ass when I am sure she is sated.

…..

"Now THAT was a welcome home," she laughs, lying on her stomach as I rub the arnica cream on her ass.

"Yes, it was. Just what I needed."

We are both freshly showered and her hair is still slightly damp as she hates the blow dryer.

She sits up so that I can check her wrists. Seeing no marks there, I bend to kiss the inside of each one.

"Are you happy to be back?"

"I am now," I tell her. " But no more of this Master bullshit."

"And miss out on my punishment," she asks, feigning upset. "I make no promises, Sir."

I shake my head as she lays back on the bed with a sigh.

"I better get up," she groans. "Before I get too comfortable and you have to carry me back downstairs."

"I'll try to make better arrangements," I tell her, giving her room to leave the bed.

"We're both busy," she says, grabbing a shirt and sweats she keeps in a corner drawer. "You even more so now, since you have little Christian. Does he like it here alright? Gail's really spruced up the place."

"He does," I tell her. "At least I think he does."

"I can't believe that you are a father," she laughs. "You're the same man who was so impressed at the fact that I had my tubes tied when we first met."

"No one is more aware of the irony in this then I am," I tell her.

"I'm sure you'll make it all work, Christian."

"In the meantime, gets some rest. You're going to need it. I didn't get my fill of you with that little quickie. I'm in need of a longer session and I want you available and ready when the time comes."

"Mark me as your beck and call girl, Sir."

"Oh, I plan on marking you," I tell her, leading her out the door.

"I feel like a teenager sneaking around," she whispers in amusement as we quietly make our way to the elevator.

"Let me know you've made it down safely," I tell her, kissing her good bye.

I check in on Christian. I find him still fast asleep in his cubby under the bed, so I go back down to sit at my piano.

Tomorrow, I'll call the family over so they can meet him.

My fingers glide over the keys as I mentally try to prepare myself for all the question that are surely going to come my way. I don't know how long I'd been lost in thought until I look up to see my son standing at the edge of the piano, Teddy bear in arms. Only then do I realize, I forgot to reset his door alarm.

"Did my playing wake you up," I ask him.

He shakes his head no.

"Had to go bathroom," he says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Hungry," I say, getting up and walking with him to the kitchen. "Me too, now that you've mentioned it. Why don't we see what's good?"

I wait for him to climb up on the barstool then turn around and sit down on it before I round it to the kitchen. He places his teddy bear on the counter next to him, watching me move about the kitchen, checking cupboards and opening up the refrigerator.

I spot Gail when she sticks her head in to see if I need help. I shake my head, letting her know I've got it under control before she ducks back to where she came from. I swear the woman can sense whenever someone is in her kitchen from a mile away.

"How about cereal?"

What kid doesn't like cereal? Elliot and I lived off the stuff when we were kids. Funny how I haven't had a single bowl of it since then.

He nods his head with a smile.

I pour us two bowls of honey nut cheerios. Their appearance is bland. Its not at all like the colorful shit Elliot and I used to eat with all the funny shapes.

I pour in the milk and we both give them a try.

"Tastes well enough," I say to him and he nods his head, opening wide and shoveling a big spoonful in his mouth.

I silently laugh at him as he dribbles milk down his chin before he gets the spoon in and crunches as he chews.

We eat in compatible silence, only stopping when he tries to figure out the word scrabble game on the box. Damn if he doesn't get them all right.

...

"You think Ana will come see me tomorrow," he asks, as I put him back to bed.

"She might, but I wouldn't bet too much on it. She has to check in with work and I think maybe she's going to visit her friend she has here in Seattle."

"The one getting married," he asks.

"That's right."

"Ana's gonna be her MOH?"

"How do you know all that," I smirk at him.

"She said so on the phone. I was trying to take her pancakes," he says making me laugh.

"Her best friend Kate is marrying my brother and your uncle Elliot. Ana is going to be her Maid of Honor and I am going to be Elliot's Best Man. You'll meet Kate very soon, but you might meet your uncle tomorrow."

"You think he's gonna like me?"

"He already loves you."

"But how? He never saw me."

"Sure, he has," I tell him, giving him his teddy bear. "He practically grew up with you."

Its now the I realize I need to call my bonehead loud mouthed brother before he unintentionally fucks up.

He frowns in confusion at my words.

"Love is hard to explain," I confess to him.

"That's what mommy said."

"She did? When?"

"One time. She talked about you all the time. I ax her if daddy loves us and she said it was hard to explain."

"She was right. It is hard to explain, but I hope when you meet the rest of your family, you'll understand it better, okay?"

"Kay."

"Come and find me if you wake up again, just like you did before when you were hungry, okay?"

"Kay."

I sit with him until he falls asleep before setting the alarm on the door. I go to my office to call Elliot.

"I need you to come over," I tell him when he answers the phone half asleep.

"Bro, its two in the goddamn morning. I don't hear from you for days at a time and now you call me this damn early. If this is another one of your drunken Ana rants you can forget that shit-"

"It's not a fucking rant and I'm not drunk. I need to tell you something serious. Now bring your ass over here before I send Taylor over there to get you."

He gives a long sigh.

"Beer and pizza better be at my disposal when I get over there or my ass is turning right back around."

"Done."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **You can find me on Facebook under lanie love or in the FB group The Playroom of the FSoG Sisterhood.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	20. Tip-Toeing Towards the Past

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Tip-Toeing T** **owards the** **Past**

 **Christian's POV**

I set Christian's door alarm then head to my office to call Elliot.

"I need you to come over," I tell him when he answers the phone half asleep.

"Bro, its 2 in the goddamn morning."

"When did that ever stop you?"

"I don't hear from you for days and weeks at a time and now you call me this damn early and expect me to rush over. If this another one of your drunken Ana rants-"

"It's not a fucking rant and I'm not drunk. I need to tell you something serious. Now bring your ass over here before I send Taylor over there to get you."

He gives a long sigh.

"Beer and pizza better be at my disposal when I get there or my ass is turning right back around."

"Done."

My phone rings as soon as I hang up with Elliot.

"It will please you to know that your Kitten is safe and sound," she tells me and damn if she's not purring.

"Are you already in bed?"

"Tucked in tight and circling the drain to a very relaxed and peaceful sleep thanks to my Sir, who I wish were here with me."

Images of her curled up in bed flash through my mind and beeline right to my dick.

My inner DOM is already out of this seat I'm glued to, heading toward the elevator doors before I rein his ass back down.

"Sweet dreams, Kitten."

"They're always sweet after being with you."

I hang up with her when I hear Elliot's mouth moving beyond the foyer and into the great room.

"Nice pajamas T Man," he teases Taylor. "Did Gail buy you those?"

"Who else," Taylor comes back at me.

"Good one," Elliot laughs. "Damn, what the hell happened to this place? Did Martha Stewart throw up in here? And where is that dickhead of a boss of yours? Hey Christian, get your ass out here. I don't have all damn night."

I come out to see Taylor looking half annoyed and half amused, which is what he usually is when having to deal with my older brother, and Elliot still in his damn pajama pants and a sweat shirt.

"Will you keep your fucking voice down," I tell him, looking up the stairs.

"Why," he says following my stare. "You have someone sleeping upstairs?"

"As a matter of fact," I tell him, wiping that smug look off his face.

I thank Taylor before going into the kitchen and throwing one of the readymade pizzas Gail recently prepared for Christian into the oven. I grab two Adnam beers and move into my office.

"Well, who is she?"

"It's not a she" I tell him, sitting down behind my desk. "It's a he. He's sleeping upstairs, so keep your damn voice down."

"A 'he'? Aw fuck, Dude. Seriously," he says, popping open his beer and downing it. "So, the rumors about you are true? What was Ana all about then? Your Goddamn beard?"

"I'm not fucking Gay, Elliot."

"So you just have some random ass guy sleeping upstairs. You're so lonely you need a damn roommate?"

"You are just going to keep on talking, aren't you?"

"Its two in the damn morning. What do you want from me? I can't perform well this early."

"And Kate still wants to marry you?"

"Fuck you."

"Not if you're not performing well, you won't."

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"Fine, I'll get right to it. El, you're an uncle."

"I'm an uncle what?"'

"What do you mean an uncle what?"

"Am I an uncle tom? An uncle fucker? An uncle cracker? There's like a zillion uncles-"

"No Elliot. You are a real uncle. As in I have a son."

The dumbstruck look on his face as he runs his hand through his hair is worth what I know is coming next.

"You have a son," he repeats and I nod my head.

I study him as he gets up, paces a few steps, stops to look at me, then paces again.

He leaves the office only to come back with the case of beer. He takes one and pops it open.

"As far as I know, you didn't get Ana pregnant."

"No, Ana's not his mother."

"Right, okay, well who is? Come on out with it. Am I going to have to drag this shit out of you?"

"Before Ana and I got together, I was involved with a woman named Leila Williams-"

"Ho-ly shit. So Ana wasn't your first fuck?"

"No, I'd been involved with multiple women before her."

"Multiple? Why the hell didn't you ever say?"

"I like privacy. You know that."

"Yeah, but fuck Dude. Its not like dating is some type of espionage or something. I've never even seen you look at a woman before Ana."

"It was all just about sex, El. None of them meant a damn thing to me. None of them were really the take home to mom type, if you catch my meaning."

"I get that," he laughs.

"But this was all before I met Ana. She was my missing piece. The rest were just bodies to fuck, but that didn't stop one from getting pregnant, clearly."

"Right, about the kid. This Leila Williams fuck and duck is claiming you're her baby daddy."

"Not quite-"

"Wait a damn minute. Leila Williams. Is this the same psycho chick that held a gun on you and Ana? You were involved with that crazy bitch? I thought she was just one of those celebrity stalkers who broke in."

"Enough. She is the mother of my son."

"Come on Little Brother. This Leila chick is desperate as hell and apparently, is still a screw shy of a nut set. Do you know how many times chicks have tried this on guys? This is a classic set up."

"Leila Williams never said a word to me," I tell him. "For five fucking years, she never said a goddamn word to me about him."

"So, she just pops up out of the blue? With a five-year-old behind her? What the actual fuck, man?"

"Leila Williams died a few weeks ago, El. She and Christian were living in New York-"

"Christian?"

"My son's name is Christian Williams. He and Leila were living in the city when she died. I was contacted by his social worker, Ana."

"Ana? Our Ana? Shit. Is that why she's in town? She called Kate earlier and all I saw was blonde hair running out the door, telling me she's staying over with Ana tonight."

"I convinced Ana to do a temporary transfer to help my son get settled in."

"Your son? Okay, first of all, Bro, I sympathize with the little person for losing his mom. I do. I want that on the record."

"Noted."

"Thank you. Now, that being said. How do we know for sure he's yours?"

"I didn't believe it at first. When Ana called and told me she needed to see me, I thought she was finally ready to talk about what went wrong between us. Imagine my surprise when I found out about him. I was pissed to say the least. Of course, I demanded a paternity test, but when I saw him, I knew he was mine. I just knew. I didn't need the fucking test to tell me a damn thing."

"You have got to be shitting me. A look. One damn look at him and its to hell with the paternity test. And now he's here? You've already assumed responsibility for him. You've brought him cross country and now you're stuck with him no matter if he's yours or not."

"He **is** mine."

"Bullshit. I don't believe it."

"See, this is why I dragged your ass over here. I knew there was a chance you'd react this way and I wasn't going to let you fuck up with your nephew who's already scared enough to meet you."

"So, I'm the bad guy for trying to look out for you?"

"No. I appreciate you looking out for me. But I wanted you to know its not needed. At least, not in this case."

"Because you 'looked' at him," he says, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're going to be labeled a sucker. You know that, right?"

"If its so hard for you to grasp it. You can see the truth for yourself," I tell him getting up.

He waits while I put the pizza on the counter to cool before following me upstairs.

"Damn," he says when he sees Christian's name on his door.

"Be quiet," I warn him as I open the door and look inside. Christian is sleeping just as I left him.

I open the door and allow Elliot to enter.

Dramatically, he tip-toes closer to Christian in an effort not to wake him up.

He sees him snuggled up with his teddy bear, his cooper colored hair in every direction and his mouth slightly opened from his little breathing sounds.

"Its you," Elliot whispers. The tone of his voice tells me all I need to know and I pull him out of the room.

I reset the alarm and make it downstairs just in time to see Elliot flop down hard on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"You see it too," I ask him.

"Shit man. Its you all over again. I swear to God, Bro. It's like the first time I saw you in the hospital. You were sleeping just like that. With that same fucking bear in your arms, clinging to it. Its like I've travelled back in time. I swear I'm right back there. I haven't thought about that day in years."

"You were with me in the hospital," I ask him. This is the first time I'm hearing that. I remember meeting Elliot at our home in Bellevue, the same time as dad.

"I was with Dad the night mom called him about you," he says, more reliving it than telling it. "We were in the kitchen putting a puzzle together. I just remember him saying to her that I had to be okay with it first. I think I was still struggling with being there with them. I don't remember anything before being adopted, but back then, I think I knew something was different. That I wasn't always there with them from the start and something bad happened to me. Anyway, Dad took me to the hospital with him. He sat me down outside your door and told me not to move while he and Mom talked. I remember Mom pleading with him to take you. She said she just couldn't turn away from you and live with herself. I remember being upset about it. I thought maybe she didn't love me anymore."

"Jesus, El."

"I know. I know. I was an idiot for even thinking that. Anyway, they were busy going back and forth. Even then, I knew it was a losing battle for Dad. He's never been able to deny her anything. They didn't hear you cry out, but I did. I snuck into your room. And you were in bed crying, but you were still asleep. I knew you were having a bad dream. You woke up and asked me for your mom, but I didn't know what to say. I looked down and saw your teddy bear. He was on the floor, so I picked him up and gave him to you. You clung to him. You stared at me for a minute and then went back to sleep. Those eyes of yours, man. Even as young as I was, I knew you needed our Mom much more than I did. I knew you needed me too. I watched you sleep, holding on to that bear and I promised you I was going to be the best damn big brother I could. You became mine that day. Just like Mia became yours when you first saw her."

"I don't remember any of that," I tell him, racking my brain to think. "I don't remember seeing you there."

"I'm not surprised. I think they had to dope you up. No one knew about the touching thing back then and from what I remember you gave the nurses hell. Mom figured it out later though."

"I treated you like shit when I first met you, El. I remember that much," I tell him guiltily.

"The look you gave me when Mom finally brought you home," he laughs. "You were an asshole even then. But at least you stopped talking, so you didn't tell me to go to hell. You just looked like that's what you were saying to me all the time."

"Thanks for putting up with me."

"You're my brother," he shrugs as if its all just natural. "Just like that little boy up there is my nephew."

"He's afraid you won't like him."

"You kidding? I already love him. Hell, I grew up with him."

I laugh.

"That's what I told him."

"Shit, man. I can't believe it. I'm a goddamn uncle. Wait until Kate hears about this. She'll have no choice but to marry me."

"What? Since when does she not want to marry you?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later when I've had sleep. Hot damn. I'm an uncle. I feel the need to hand out cigars or something. Maybe have a reveal party or some shit."

"Never mind the fact that I'm a father."

"Shit, that's right. I'm surprise you're still standing."

"Most guys have nine months to get used to the idea," I tell him. "Me. I had a damn day."

"I would have shit myself finding out that way. He's okay right? I mean he looked okay. Maybe a little thin."

"I'm working on that," I tell him. "He has his dad's appetite."

"Good. And once mom gets a look at him, she'll be all over him," he laughs. "And just try to keep him from Mia. When are you going to tell them? Shit, I can't wait to see Mom's face."

"Tomorrow after dinner if Ana is available."

"Ana?"

"She's still his social worker."

"Well this shit is about to get even more interesting."

"She's here for my son and to help Kate with your wedding. There is nothing interesting about that."

"Right. This **is** the same Ana you asked to marry you, am I right. The same Ana who hopped a plane to New York with not so much as a word to you about it. The same Ana you drunk rant about-"

"She's the same Ana who told Mom personal shit about me that I never had any intentions of telling her and she knew that, but did it anyway. The same Ana who said she loved me with one hand then pushed me away with the other, all the while looking down on everything that I did to prove **my** love for her. The same Ana who insisted she knew better about my life and refused to see anyone's point of view that was different than her own. Yes, that fucking Ana. And I haven't ranted about her in over damn year, so let it go. I'm over it."

"It sure doesn't sound like you're over it."

"Let it fucking go, El."

"Alright," he says putting his hands up in surrender.

"Besides, she wants nothing to do with me," I tell him, ignoring his grin at me for not letting it go. "She's made it very clear that she's done with me."

"Bullshit. Kate doesn't get that vibe from her. When they talk, Ana avoids your name like the plague. She's just in a deeper denial than you are."

"Maybe she just wants her privacy."

"From Kate, that's crap. If she was so over you, she'd be singing it like a goddamn canary to her BFF. That's what chicks like Ana do."

"What are getting at?"

"I'm just saying. Maybe she's just as 'over it' as you are. Why don't you be the control freak you are notorious for and find the fuck out before you let her get away again."

"I didn't let her get away. She ran."

"Bullshit. You had your head so far up your own ass you couldn't see straight."

"You don't even know all of what happened and you're taking her side."

"What are we twelve? I don't have to know all of what happened and I'm taking your side. All I'm saying is, find out the deal. At least have that talk you've been ranting about since she left."

"I tried. She won't hear me."

"Try harder."

"Fuck that shit. I'm done with trying. This isn't about Ana anymore. Its about my son."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that. And where's my damn pizza?"

"You can shove that pizza right up your ass, Elliot."

"You know, I really miss those days back when you didn't talk."

"Don't underestimate me. I can still look at you like I want you to go to hell. I've perfected the look. Its much more effective not coming from a four year old."

"Yeah, because you're not as cute as you were back then. Christian Grey is a straight up asshole now, compared to when you were Christian Barrington."

"What the fuck did you call me?"

"Christian Barrington. It was your name when I first met you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	21. Some Seattle Morning

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the father**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Some Seattle Morning**

 **Ana's POV**

I'm up before the sun in my old bed and my old room, still the same way it was when I left it.

I'm a little jetlagged, as I make my way to the kitchen to put coffee on for Kate and tea for me.

The thin layer of undisturbed dust on the furniture gives away that my Ex-roommate is rarely here long enough to clean up.

We only went to bed a few hours ago. We were up late last night gorging out on pizza and ice cream while trying to catch up before exhaustion took over and I went to bed.

The memories I was successful with keeping at bay last night, finally flood my mind as I throw away the empty pizza box and the melted carton of ice cream.

Thankfully, the happy memories enter first.

The day we moved in was more Elliot, Kate, and I goofing off around the apartment than unpacking furniture. The few times Christian came over to hang out with me before I moved in with him enter next. Followed by me running through the door, upset about something he'd done. That memory seems to be on a loop as it plays over and over again, only I'm wearing different outfits.

I'm sure I didn't run back here that often.

Me entering the apartment to check my mail comes crashing in next with me turning to see Leila behind me pointing the gun at my head.

The fear of that moment is still palpable. I shake the memories away and will them to recede as I take out my cellphone to text Hunter. Noticing the time, I think better of it. Its nearing midnight in Singapore and I don't want to wake him.

"Why are we up so early," Kate murmurs, collapsing on the couch like a fainting starlet.

"I guess I'm on New York time," I tell her, handing her the cup of coffee I made her.

"New York time sucks."

She sniffs the steam from the cup and moans, enjoying the smell.

"I can't believe you," I say, eyeing her.

"What," she asks, looking at me wide eyed with long lashes batting like Bambi's.

Her blonde hair is up in a messy bun and she is without makeup. The pink Hello Kitty PJs she's wearing helps her pull off the innocent look.

"Don' give me that 'what' look when you already know what you did. I can't believe you told Elliot you wouldn't marry him."

She gives a high-pitched sigh, putting the large Besties Before Testes mug I got her for her birthday on the coffee table without so much as a sip of coffee.

"He's the one that doesn't really want to marry me."

"How could you say that, Kate? He asked you, didn't he? He picked out the ring and everything."

"He only did it because he felt obligated to."

"Now you're just being stupid. He knows how lucky he is to have you. Why would he feel obligated to marry you all of a sudden?"

"Because he found out I was pregnant."

"No," I shriek. She nods her head yes right before I pull her into a hug. "KATE. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I've been in denial, I guess. I mean, I obviously didn't plan on this happening. But apparently, Elliot found out the night I took the test."

"What do you mean he found out. You didn't tell him?"

"I was working up the nerve. I finally told him yesterday. I was surprised at how well he was taking the news. I mean, the last thing a manwhore wants to be reminded of is sexual responsibility and baby making. Heaven forbid, he actually gets the girl pregnant. But he was all for it. I mean really all for it, Ana. He was as cool as a cucumber about it, which is not the Elliot I know and love. Me being me, I wasn't going to let that slide, so I kept on him about it. Finally, he confessed he'd seen the test in the trashcan. The next day, he proposed to me."

"And that's why you don't want to marry him? You think he's doing it because he got you pregnant?"

"How could I not?"

"Okay, I admit the timing is suspicious, but I don't question the motive."

"I do," she says. "My parents married because mom got pregnant with Ethan. I don't want to make the same mistake."

"Kate, your mom and dad love each other. And Elliot loves you."

"Maybe."

"He does, Kate. Maybe finding out that you're pregnant made him rush things a little bit. Maybe finding out he's going to be a dad made him grow up a little bit too. Sudden parenthood seems to have that effect on the Grey men. But whatever the reason, you have to know he loves you and he truly wants to marry you. Give the guy an A for effort."

"You're right. I'm overreacting. Maybe its my hormones."

"Oh my God, Kate. This is…you're going to be a mom. I can't believe it. I'm so excited. I'm going to be a Godmother… wait, no I shouldn't assume that. You might want someone else-"

"Ana, of course you are going to be his Godmother. Don't be silly. Who else would I want? I wouldn't trust just any basic skank with my baby."

"So, I'm on the higher-ranking skank scale?"

"The highest," she laughs.

"We have so much planning to do," I tell her. "I can't believe it. A wedding AND making room for baby."

"That's a lot to accomplish in a week," she gripes. "Can't you ask for an extension?"

"Not a chance. I didn't even want to be here now in the first place."

"I'm hurt."

"Oh, come on. You know I love you, but I'm really looking forward to being with Hunter."

"Does this mug mean nothing to you," she asks, holding up the large white cup so I can read the besties before testes words written in hot pink print.

"Of course, it does," I tell her. "It means I need to cut off the balls you have for bringing it to my attention."

"ANA," she squeaks out my name. Her mouth falls open before she breaks out in laughter.

I hear my phone buzz on the kitchen counter where I left it.

"No," I groan at the message that just came in from my new boss.

"What is it?"

"The case I'm here working on. The judge threw out the paternity test late last night. He's ordered a new one to be administered here in Seattle."

"Judges are assholes."

"This is just terrific. I planned on being out of here in a week."

"Well, paternity tests don't take that long."

"I'm sure their lab is backed up. We needed this case to be closed. That's why we're pushing it."

"We?"

"Never mind," I tell her as my phone buzzes again.

"Who is it now?"

"Christian," I answer, absentmindedly. I type a reply to him asking if I'm available for when the Greys meet his son.

"He's texting you now. What the hell does he want?"

"He wants me to be present at a meeting, but I've already approved who he's meeting with."

"My God. The man is already attached to your hip. How the hell does he even know you're here? Big mouth Elliot must have told him. I'm going to kick his ass."

"I flew in with Christian. It wasn't Elliot who told him."

"You flew in… **with** Christian? You two flew in together? As in 'together' together?"

"Its work related, Kate. Nothing more."

"Work related," she repeats. I can see the Kate Kavanagh inquisition wheels start rolling around in her head. I retreat to the kitchen to start breakfast. "But you're a social worker now. What business is that of his?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," I tell her with my head in the fridge in an effort to divert her attention. "You want eggs?"

"Sure," she says, lost in thought. "So, are you going to meet with him today?"

"No. I don't need to be there. I'm all yours, babe. How fresh are these eggs, anyway?"

"Hmm," she says, not letting it go. "You said you've already approved the meeting?"

"Kate, will you drop it please."

"I can't. I come from a media family. Sniffing out a story is in my DNA," she jokes, then slaps her forehead with the palm of her hand as a thought enters her mind. "OH. MY. GOD. The paternity test you're bitching about. And this approved meeting with Christian that's 'work related'. He's the WE you were talking about pushing the case closed for. Please tell me karma has finally bit him in the ass and someone is trying to take him to the cleaners for knocking them up."

"Katherine Eloise Kavanagh, I am surprised at you."

"What? Its not like its really going to be his kid. I mean, Elliot swears he's keeping it in his pants but that's bullshit. He's getting his jollies off somehow."

"I try not to think about it," I tell her. Doing everything I can to put the thought out of my mind now.

''Sorry, Ana. I forgot the don't mention you know what rule about you know who."

"Its fine. Its not like I can avoid it being back here anyway. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before I run into some brunette with a brand new red Audi A3 and wardrobe. There has to be someone, right?"

"True, but the guy is not that stupid to knock someone up. Just the hell he has to go through to disprove it is deliciously sweet for me."

"You are awful."

"Hey, he ran my best friend off. He gets no love from me."

"He's your soon to be brother in law."

"Maybe."

I roll my eyes.

"You are off base about him. You'll find out about it all soon enough. So, do me a favor and cut him some slack when you do."

"The way he has Elliot worried about him all the time. I don't think so. He is a selfish ass that can't even bother to return his brother's phone calls half the time. He just cuts himself off all the damn time."

"I think that will change."

"Its going to take a huge miracle to change him."

"Maybe just a little miracle will do."

…..

 **Christian's POV**

"Good morning Gail," I greet her, sitting down with the morning paper at the breakfast bar. I don't know why I still have the damn thing delivered when I can easily access what I need on my computer. I suppose its a habit I picked up from dad.

"Sounds like someone else is awake," Gail laughs at the dinging alarm going off in the kitchen when Christian's bedroom door opens.

"I think he has my sleeping habits," I tell her, noting the time. It feels like I just put him back to bed. I haven't even slept yet.

Elliot's words kept playing in my head over and over again whenever I tried.

 _Yeah, because you're not as cute as you were back then. Christian Grey is a straight up asshole now, compared to when you were Christian Barrington."_

 _"What the fuck did you call me?"_

 _"Christian Barrington. It was your name when I first met you."_

 _"Why the fuck would you say a fucked-up thing like that to me?"_

 _"I didn't mean anything by it, Bro. I just remembered it was like the bear you were holding. A Bearington Bear. The damn thing had on a yellow rainslicker and matching hat."_

 _"_ _I don't fucking believe this. Was it the name of the bear or was it my Goddamn name?"_

 _"_ _Hey, I don't know. I could be wrong."_

 _"Are you fucking with me, El?"_

 _"Come on, Bro. I_ _t was a long time ago. It just popped into my head just now. I swear. Shit just flies right out of my mouth sometimes, you know that."_

 _"_ _Are you sure that's the name that popped up?"_

 _"_ _Shit, don't listen to me, Little Brother. I could just be remembering that damn bear you were holding. Mom and Dad would have mentioned it to you a long time ago. So, it must be me remembering that stupid bear. Forget I said it."_

 _"_ _Did mom and dad tell you that's what it was? My last name?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. I can't think now under pressure."_

 _"Try."_

 _"I think maybe I heard Dad say it. He was on the phone trying to rush your adoption through. I remember repeating it. He told me never to call you that again. He was upset that I'd said it in the first place. Dude, it must have been the damn bear. I think he thought I was teasing you."_

 _"_ _Is that what Dad said?"_

 _"_ _I think he did. I'm sure I remembered it wrong. Just forget I said anything. I was dumb to say it like that in the first place."_

My son suddenly appears, pulling me from my thoughts. His hair a mess on his head and the superman slippers on his feet match his pajamas. His bear is missing. I'm guessing he must have lost him somewhere in his sleep last night.

"Good morning," Gail and I say in unison.

"Hi," he croaks out. He's clearly not a morning person.

"Let's have some breakfast," I tell him pulling out the stool next to me and wait while he climbs up and sits down.

"Where's your bear?"

"Still sleeping," he says.

Well at least someone is taking advantage and sleeping in.

"What would you like to eat this morning?"

"Burritos," he asks instead of telling me what he wants. "Like on the TV."

"Burritos," I repeat, looking at Gail who nods knowingly.

I'm unsure if I like the idea of him eating Burritos for breakfast, but I trust Gail to fix them appropriately.

Twenty minutes later, she returns with breakfast burritos filled with tiny bits of sausage and my spinach omelet built in.

"Gail, this is excellent," I tell her between bites.

Christian just nods his head enthusiastically before drinking some of his orange juice.

The nodding motion makes him spill his juice on his pajama top.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Its fine," Gail and I both say, rushing to fix it for him. The fear in his voice over the simple accident is disturbing to the both of us.

He recoils from her when she tries to dry him, causing her to back off.

"I'm glad you both like them," she says with a smile, giving him the napkin to clean himself. Her eyes move from me to Christian and back again. I'm sure she's still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that I have a son. "When you're done, I'll come back and clear. Later, I can help Little Christian get dressed for the day if you'd like."

"I would appreciate your help," I tell her.

I check my phone to see what the weather is going to be like and the forecast is spotty at best. I nix the plans of going sightseeing today and decide we'd be better off staying home. There are plenty of hidden areas around the penthouse that have yet to be explored.

"How about we stay close to home today," I ask Christian as he finishes up his burrito.

"Kay," he says. "I can watch cartoons?"

"Absolutely. You can bring some of your toys down if you'd like."

"I can?"

"Absolutely, you can. This is your home. You can play where ever you'd like. Just not too close to the edge of the balcony."

I don't know why I told him that. Its not like him going over the side is even plausible with the way the balcony is designed. Still, the instinct for me to warn him is there.

He covers his face to hide a laugh and nods his head in understanding.

"Cuz I'm not Superman?"

"That's right," I laugh. "No leaping off tall buildings."

"Sir," Taylor gets my attention. "Welch is on the line with the information you requested last night."

I look over at my son still drinking his juice.

"I'll look after the little guy, Sir," Taylor offers, seeing my hesitation.

"Thanks Taylor," I tell him turning to Christian. "Mrs. Gail will be back to help you get dressed. I'll come find you when I'm done with my phone call."

"Kay."

….

"Welch, what do you have for me," I ask him, picking up my private line.

"Nothing on the surface, Mr. Grey. I've looked at the entire Barrington clan and so far, they are squeaky clean. But there are a lot of them to go through."

"You sound impressed."

"Its impressive, but it just stinks of something. Its like they've all been cut from cheddar cheese. No family is this perfect."

"Agreed. There has to be some mold on that cheese somewhere. And I'm guessing it occurred about twenty-nine to thirty years ago."

"I take it you want me to dig back that far?"

"Yes. I want you to keep digging until you find something. Focus on the senior Barrington: Hunter Barrington II."

"He has a son of the same name: Hunter Barrington III."

"I'm well aware of that fucker."

"He also has a brother and a sister that disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yes, Sir."

"When?"

"It doesn't say, Sir. All the information about her has been blocked out, for many years it seems. No name. No date of birth. Nothing."

"Fuck."

"I'll get with Barney and see what he can do about accessing it. In the meantime, I'll dig farther into the Senior Barrington."

"I need to know his activity twenty-nine to thirty years ago. See if he made any frequent trips to the states, especially the Detroit area. Keep me informed."

"Will do."

"Unfuckingbelievable," I say to myself hanging up the phone.

I want to kill my brother for putting this shit in my head with that Christian Barrington bullshit.

He has me contemplating on going to places I have refused to go since I was four fucking years old if not for my dreams dragging me back there to that hell.

 _Fuck it. I won't get any peace of mind anyway._

I get up from behind my desk and move the panel on the wall that hides my safe. Quickly I punch in the combination and swing it open to reveal the two items inside.

Everything else of value has been moved long ago, except for the two banker's boxes that now sit side by side.

One has just recently been added for my son to look through when he's old enough and ready to know all about his mother. I've also included the file I kept on her those months she spent as my submissive. I debated adding it, but finally I came to the conclusion that its his right to know. I would hate for him to discover it some other way on his own.

The other box belongs to me and its just about as old as I am.

Its color is faded and the edges are worn.

The information inside is protected. I made sure of that. Although, I have never looked for myself. I don't really plan to now. I only need to retrieve one thing from this box: a picture of my mother with her full name on the back.

It is identical to the one that I still have in my childhood bedroom. It still hangs on the corkboard where I pinned it. That photo has her first name, Ella scrawled on the back in what is believed to be her own handwriting. Her last name had gotten torn off over the years.

I asked Grace about the photo when I was fourteen. That's when she told me about the box she kept for me. It has everything she was able to find out about my mother, including the original picture, intact with her full name on the back.

The day she gave me the box, I shut down. I refused to look at it. I stopped speaking for a solid month. Not even Mia could reach me.

It sent my family into a tailspin and once I came out of it, the details of my past were never spoken of again by anyone in my family. Until Elliot had to go and half ass remember the one fucking thing that could be a potential shit storm.

Now, I eye the box, hesitating to lift the lid.

I only need to retrieve the crack whore's picture to read her name on the back.

I need to know if she was a Barrington. If she is the missing sister that disappeared.

If in fact, Elliot was not mistaken in his memory after all and I am truly Christian Barrington, son of Ella Barrington.

Is she the mold on the cheese that was blacked out of the family history?

If she is their dirty little secret, then so am I.

I suddenly feel protective of her. A surge to seek vengeance on her behalf rises in me and I allow it to take hold.

Nothing fuels me like the need for revenge.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I will update again soon after the Thanksgiving holiday. To those who celebrate it, have a safe and happy one.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	22. Teddy Bears

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the father**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Teddy Bears**

 **Christian's POV**

I hold her picture in my hand. Its clearer than the one pinned in my room. Her dark brown hair hangs well below the collar of her denim jacket. Her gray eyes look out at the camera from a very young face.

It never registered just how young she was before. She is much younger than I am right now.

I see Mia's gentle spirit in her and Ana's amazement of the world. This was clearly taken before life took its toll on her.

For the first time I wonder at who took the picture. Who exactly was she staring at with those trusting eyes?

I don't know how long I stand there studying her before hearing Gail's voice behind me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Grey," she says.

"Not at all Gail," I tell her, putting the picture away and quickly closing the safe.

I sit back down behind my desk as if I wasn't about to prove or disprove a life altering event.

"I just wanted to let you know that little Christian is dressed and playing in the media room. He knows where we all are if he needs anything."

"Thank you for helping out with him. I want you to know that I won't ask that of you too often," I assure her. "I know its not part of what you signed on to do around here. I'll start to interview and find a nanny to look after him while I'm working."

"Oh no, Sir," she balks at the idea. "I don't mind looking after him."

One thing about Gail, she is very territorial.

"If it wouldn't be too much of a bother," I tell her. "There aren't many people I trust with the task."

"Oh, no. It wouldn't be a bother at all."

"I'm sure you're just being kind," I tell her, feeling uneasy about burdening her.

"Not at all, Sir. It will be just the excuse I need to get out of the daily bridge games I've been trying to back out of."

"Is that so?"

This is the first I'm hearing of this.

"Ruth Gainer invites us all over," she explains. "She's the house manager for the Kramer's down on the 8th floor. The invites have become a pain in my side."

"Why is that," I ask.

I mentally make a note just in case I have to deal with someone doing Gail wrong. I'll have to address it personally to whomever it is before Taylor gets wind of it.

"All they do is gossip," she exclaims. "And Ruth can't keep house to save her life. She leaves dirty dishes in the sink and I don't know when the last time those floors had a good cleaning. There are scuff marks all over the place. Drives me mad. Can you imagine being paid to manage the house, only to have it looking like that? And then to invite fellow coworkers around to witness your poor work ethic. Its just not right. Honestly, it offends me."

"Clearly," I tell her, trying hard not to crack a smile at her rant of indignation. "Why don't you just decline the invitations?"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. I don't want to be a snob."

"Of course not," I laugh.

"I'm glad you understand. Little Christian will be a perfect distraction for me."

"I'll speak with Taylor to ensure your change in pay."

"You already are very generous in pay considering what little I have to do around here. I swear you make no mess at all."

"Unlike the Kramers," I joke.

"No, nothing like them," she laughs.

"Be careful what you wish for. We have a five-year-old that I'm sure will make his share of messes when he's more comfortable in his new home."

"Oh, those little messes are cute," she says. I swear the woman is a saint. "And before I forget, Taylor wanted me to tell you that he's downstairs handling the delivery of Christian's fort."

"Why didn't he just have it brought up?"

"He said the service it was ordered from wasn't vetted."

"He's vetting delivery services now?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey," she grins.

"Since when?"

"Ohhh, since about the time a five-year-old started living here. He's already thinking of new CPOs and the safety measures Mr. Welch suggested, but he'll want to discuss that with you himself."

I nod thanking her again before she sees herself out.

My phone starts to ring and I smile at the face showing up on my caller ID.

"I was just about to call you," I tell her.

"I should hope so," she scolds. "I had to hear from your brother that you were back home."

"Time got away from me, Mom."

"Its alright, Dear. I understand. I'm just glad you're back safe and sound and whatever had you taking off in such a hurry was taking care of. Everything is alright now, I hope."

"Everything is alright, but I need to see you and the rest of the family. Perhaps we can have dinner here tonight. I'll have Gail prepare something."

 _Silence._

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry, Christian. I was just taken aback for a moment," she says. "If you need us to come over, your father and I can come now. I'll call him and we can meet up over there."

"No Mom, its alright. It can wait for dinner tonight. Elliot is already bringing Mia over."

"Its nothing too urgent then?"

"No, Mom. Its wonderful news, actually, but I'm afraid you'll have to see it to believe it."

"See it," she says and I smile at the phone. She sounds excited. Like a kid at Christmas. "Is it Ana?"

"Ana? Why would you think so?"

"She's here in town," she says. "We're getting together later today to go over wedding plans. I just thought maybe she was the reason. The thing you want us to see."

"No, Mom. Its not about Ana. But enjoy your wedding planning. I'm sure this wedding will be an unforgettable affair with you involved."

"You know I live for event planning and nothing is worthier than my child's wedding, you know that, right?"

"I'll see you tonight, mom," I tell her, getting her off the phone. I knew exactly where she was headed with that conversation. I remember how disappointed she was when Ana left. I think up until then, she held out hope that she and I would work things out.

My eyes glance back over to the safe before I catch sight of Taylor at the door. I wave him in.

"Sir," he says sitting down. "The fort is ready to be assembled in the great room. Unless, you prefer to have it in his playroom."

"No, the great room is perfect for it, Taylor. Thank you for overseeing the delivery of it."

"Of course, Sir."

"Gail tells me you're thinking about a CPO for Christian. What about Sawyer? He tops my list."

"Sawyer was on my list as well, but he is reluctant to take the job."

"I thought he liked kids."

"He loves them, Sir."

"Then what's the problem? I know he isn't happy twiddling his thumbs at GEH."

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Certainly."

"Luke doesn't want to get his cheerios pissed in again."

"By who?"

"His last charge was Miss Steele and you were extremely…hands on when it came to his duties pertaining to her."

"I was 'hands on' you say?"

"Extremely, Sir," he emphasizes. "It only stands to reason that with your son, you will be even more…extremely hands on with his safety. As well you should be."

"I wasn't THAT demanding when it came to Ana. He's fucking exaggerating. Right?"

Taylor sits silently counting the number of pens I have in their holders on my desk.

The crickets aren't even chirping right now.

"Point taken," I tell him. "Who else is on the list?"

"Sawyer has a brother. A young one. He just turned twenty."

"Twenty?"

"Yes, Sir. Grant Sawyer is his name. He just finished his Quantico training at the top of his class."

"How the hell did he get in Quantico already?"

"He's a smart ass, Sir, literally. Obtained his Masters at eighteen."

"Shit," I say, impressed. "Why the hell would he want to be in charge of a five-year-old as ambitious as he sounds?"

"He's only twenty and still very much a momma's boy."

"I thought Luke was the momma's boy?"

"He is, but Grant is the baby of the family. Mrs. Sawyer isn't ready for him leave the nest just yet. Having her sons working together will ease her mind and having Luke rein him in will help Grant out in the field later."

"Is he qualified for the task of handling kids?"

"He is in my opinion. He's a big kid himself. He's a jokester, but he is damn serious about his job. Think of Sawyer on LSD."

"Will his personality match my son's?"

"I think they'll get along. Grant's into comic books. The kid goes to Comic-con every year dressed as the Flash. It'll be easier for Little Christian to relate to him than any of our more seasoned officers. He's young enough so not to be too intimidating to him, but old enough to where he knows he has to listen to him when the times call for it. I highly recommend him."

"And I trust your judgement. Offer him the job.

"Very good, Sir."

"By the way, Gail has offered to look after him while I'm at work."

"I'm not surprised," he says. "She's already quite taken with him."

"Make sure her pay reflects her added duties. No matter how much she protests."

"Will do, Sir and Sophie is excited about meeting him."

"How is she doing?"

"Much better. The iPhone you upgraded her with last month was a bit much though."

"Nonsense. Her old phone was for dinosaurs and she needs to be able to call you."

"Tell that to her mother. She's mad because she still can't afford one."

"Added bonus," I tell him with a smirk.

"Right you are, Sir," he grins.

"Mr. Grey," I hear Gail call. Its unusual for her to do so. I get up to see what the matter is. Taylor is right behind me.

She's coming from the media room, a red race car in hand.

"What happened? Where's Christian," I ask, looking beyond her.

"He broke his car," she says. "He thinks you'll be angry with him. I tried to tell him it would be okay, but he ran off. He's afraid you'll punish him."

I take the car and inspect it. One of the wheels has come off.

"Would you like me to talk to him," she offers.

"I'll take care of it," I tell her. She hesitates. I know her concern is I'll say the wrong thing to scare him more. Judging by her reaction, he must have been terrified to start with. Images of old childhood fears surface in my mind before I'm able to push them down again. I wish I had a Gail back then to ward off my punishments. I shake off the smell of cigarette smoke before I address her again. "I'll call you if I need you, Gail."

She smiles with a nod.

I head upstairs, knowing instantly he's run off to hide under his bed.

It's the place I would go. It's the place I went when I was afraid. Only it was my Mother's bed, the only one in our tiny apartment. I remember sleeping in it with her sometimes. On those rare nights when she wasn't whoring herself.

I walk the hall to his bedroom. The smell of cigarette smoke invades my senses again, this time with a hint of burning flesh added in.

 _"_ _Come out from under there, you little bastard."_

 _"_ _Leave me alone. Mommy help me."_

Jesus Christ. Now is not the time for this shit. Get out of my head, you sick son of a bitch.

I stand in the doorway of my son's room forcing the pimp to recede to the back of my mind.

"Christian," I call his name, bending down at the cubby hole door of his bed. I call his name again as I slide it open.

He's huddled as far as he can go against the wall. He's teddy bear is covering his face but I can tell by the sounds he's making that he's crying.

"I'm sorry I broke it. I didn't mean to."

"Its fine. Can you come out and talk to me?"

He shakes his head

"I'm not mad at you. I just want to show you something about your racecars. Will you come out and play with me for a moment?"

He peeks out from behind the circled brown ear of his bear and I smile at him so wide and exaggerated that my cheeks poke my eyes.

"Kay," he sniffs and I move out of his way so he can crawl out.

I go over to his toy chest and take out a few more racing cars and their accessories. I sit them in front of him before picking up the one he thought he broke.

"The wheels are supposed to come off so that you can replace them with different ones," I explain to him.

Drying his eyes, he looks at me in awe has I replace the old wheels of his car with even bigger ones and hand it to him.

"Whoa," he whispers, as he pushes it along the track of his floor mat, seeing that it moves even smoother and faster now.

"I used to break toys all the time," I tell him, as I roll another car with him. I'm hoping to make it sound like its not a big deal, but I'm unsure if my tone is conveying the message.

"Your mommy and daddy hit you?"

"Never. Your Grandma Grace and Grandpa Carrick would replace them for me."

"They did?"

"Unless I broke them on purpose, meaning not by accident. Then they wouldn't," I laugh at the memory. Often times that was the case. Jesus, how I tested them.

"You broke toys not by accident?"

I clear my throat. I don't want to give him any ideas.

"Christian, did Leila…did your mommy get mad at you when you broke your toys?"

He shakes his head.

"I never had toys."

"Never?"

He stops to think.

"Last time, she took me to see Santa and he gave me a book," he says, happily. "You could scratch and smell the pictures. The chocolate one smelled bad. Not like real chocolate. And he gave me a candy cane. Mommy didn't get mad at me a lot. She never hit me."

"That's good," I tell him. "Even if you had broken the toy, I wouldn't have hit you either."

"Even if I broke it not on accident?"

"Not even then," I laugh. "You'll probably break a lot of things. You'll probably spill things as well. That's usually what kids do. I don't want you to run and hide because of it. No one is going to hurt you for it."

"Kay."

"I won't allow anyone to ever hurt you."

"Because you're my daddy?"

"That's right."

After an hour, we tire of playing race cars and head downstairs for a snack. He stops short when he sees the fort all laid out in pieces for us to put together. In his dash to hide earlier, he must have missed it.

The snack is all but forgotten as we spend well over another two hours putting the damn thing together. I'm not sure that its right as it looks nothing like how it does on the box. I'll have to have Elliot fix the damn thing later but for now, its holding well enough.

Hands appear inside with food offering. We thank Gail as we take our sandwiches and eat them inside the fort.

Full from sub sandwiches and juice, I relax while Christian reads a story to me.

I must've fallen asleep because I'm back inside my old apartment.

The crack whore is sitting at the small kitchen table counting the money she's earned. Its late at night and the man she was with just gave her what he owed for fucking her before he left.

I can sense she's upset. Her legs are shaking as I sit underneath her chair.

I am greatly aware that my son is near and that I shouldn't be having this dream with him close by, but I am unable to wake up. The previous night without sleep has left me powerless to my nightmares. Fuck. Please don't let me lash out at him is my last coherent thought as I delve deeper into sleep.

 _"Mommy," I call to her._

 _"Not now," she answers me, telling me to be quiet. I listen to her, not saying a word as I sit below her, watching her legs bounce up and down._

 _The familiar knock on the door has her out of the chair and rushing towards it._

 _"Be good, okay," she warns me, nervously before opening it._

 _It's him. Her pimp. I feel my body responding as I lay sleeping. My head is tossing and turning._

 _He pushes the door open and comes inside, walking over to retrieve the money she left on the table._

 _"This all you got," he says, counting it. I move farther under the chair when I hear the anger in his voice. "You are fucking worthless."_

 _I try to be still, to be good and stay quiet like mommy said to, but he hits her across the face._

 _"No," I yell out when she falls hard on the floor at his feet. Her gray eyes lock with mine._

 _Jesus. I can see her so clearly now, but she is nothing like she was on her picture. She is still so very young, but now she is afraid. She is so afraid._

 _"Ssshhh," she mouths to soothe me. I never knew she did that. Why hadn't I not seen her do that before?_

 _"You want some of this too, you piece of shit?"_

 _"No. No, he doesn't," she tells him._

 _"Its because of him you can't take your ass out on the street and make me some real money."_

 _He flips the chair I was hiding underneath and it goes tumbling to its side behind me making me run._

 _I run to her room and hide deep under her bed, hoping against hope that he doesn't find me this time, but I know he will. He always does._

 _He bends to look under the bed, but I still can't see his face like I can now see my mother's. My mind won't let me see it._

 _"Mommy. Mommy, help me."_

 _"Come here, you little bastard," he sneers, reaching for me and everything goes black._

I feel a small hand on my arm, shaking me.

"NO," I yell so loud that I wake myself up.

The fog of the dream clears in time for me to see my son taking his little hand off my arm and scooting away from me, teddy in hand. He's cuddling it to his chest.

"Where did he come from," I ask of the bear. I'm still out of breath and disoriented.

"I got him to help you with your bad dream," he says.

"Did I scare you with my dream?"

He shakes his head no.

"Thank you for waking me up," I tell him, wiping my face to rid it of the moisture that's accumulated there.

He nods.

"You can have my teddy," he says to me, placing his bear at my side. "My teddy will help make it better."

He looks at me with big gray eyes. The same ones my mother used to soothe me with. They are exactly her eyes. I remember them much clearer now.

"You know what I think," I ask him, swallowing the emotion lodged in my throat. He shakes his head no. "I think this teddy should stay with you because I already have my own."

"You do?"

"I have you. You are my teddy."

"I am?"

"You are. Having you as my son helps make it better."

"It does? I'm your Teddy Bear?"

"Yes, you are. You're my little Teddy Bear."

He covers his mouth with his hands before falling backwards on his pillow.

"I'm a Teddy Bear," he squeals with laughter.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	23. Meeting the Greys

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Part One:** **Meeting the Greys**

 **Ana's POV**

"Will you relax," Kate says, looking over the sample rack of bridesmaid's dresses that were just wheeled out. She's hoping to get some idea of what she wants us all to wear. "I'm the one that's going to be as bloated as a whale waddling down the aisle. How embarrassing is this going to be? Its going to scream shotgun wedding. What will people think?"

"Who cares what idiots think," I tell her, thumbing through the rack of samples.

"I usually don't, but in this case, it's going to be the truth."

"It is not the truth. No one is holding a gun to his head. Elliot loves you. I thought we already settled this."

"Why are you so nervous anyway," she says, attempting to change the subject. She can't ignore my obvious discomfort in being at this particular shop.

I have to think of an answer. I don't want to tell her that its because helping her with her wedding is making me remember how excited I was about my own.

Especially, being in this shop where my dress was to be made. My mind flashes to how involved Christian was with the whole process. He didn't mind me endlessly talking about every little wedding detail with him. Nothing about it bored him.

 _"Baby, don't let Mia convince you to wrap yourself in all that vintage Victorian lace she's going on about," he warned me._

 _"But I thought you'd be all for me being completely covered in front of all those 'gawk-eyed fuckers' as you call them."_

 _"Covered, yes. Being up to your neck in a sea of old-lady lace, no. I may have to rescue you from drowning in that damn dress she picked out before I even get a chance to marry you."_

"Ana," Kate calls, getting my attention. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason," I tell her, shrugging as she eyes me. "I don't know. I guess I just love weddings."

"Right. Well, you're not the only one," she says nodding her head in the direction of the door. I turn to see Grace and Mia entering the shop.

"Wow," I say at the sight of them.

"Picture perfect, aren't they?"

I nod with a laugh.

Grace is just as poised as ever in her soft lilac skirt with blouse, heels, and purse to match. No outfit is complete to Grace without gloves. She won't be caught dead going out of the house without them. Her dark brown hair is tied up intricately behind her.

While Mia, as everyday as she is, in a powder blue and white sweat suit with earbuds still in her ears like she just came out of the gym still looks like she would kill, especially with not a hair on her head out of place and her makeup untouched.

She approaches first.

"Sill pretending to workout I see," I tell her. In response, she strikes a check me out pose.

"Nothing's changed," she laughs, taking the earbuds out of her ears and giving me a crushing hug.

"Ana, how are you," Grace says, kissing my cheek before hugging me. "I've missed you so."

"I miss you too," I tell her.

"You've been away far too long," she says, taking me by both hands. "I hope you will stay a while. I hope its long after the wedding. We have lots to catch up on."

"That's what I told her," Kate says. I inwardly roll my eyes at her using this chance to get me to stay longer. "But she's running off soon to countries uncharted."

"Uncharted," Mia says, her curiosity piqued. "What countries?"

"Singapore for one," Kate boasts. "Our little Ana is going all the way to Singapore."

"Singapore," Grace says, looking from me to Kate. "Now that is very exciting news."

Her smile is bright, but the tone in her voice is one more of disappointed surprise.

"Why Singapore," Mia asks. "I thought you had a thing for London."

I look at Kate who is smiling away waiting for me to answer. I shoot her a look that lets her know just how dead she is when I get her alone before clearing my throat and moving the conversation away from me back to the wedding.

It only takes the suggestion of the bridesmaids wearing gray to get Mia in a tizzy and before long we are wrapped up in wedding planning.

Soon enough, I'm cornered by Grace while Mia and Kate are trying on dresses.

"It is so wonderful having you here with us right now," she says sitting down next to me, sipping on an orange blossom mimosa.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now," I tell her, honestly. I would have hated to miss helping Kate pick out her wedding dress, especially since her mother is away visiting Ethan in Dubai. I'm not even altogether sure if Kate's told any of her family about the wedding yet. Or if there is truly going to be one the way she's refusing to believe in Elliot's love for her.

"Ana, I truly hate how things ended with you and Christian. I feel responsible."

"You shouldn't, Grace, really. There was just too much for he and I to overcome. Looking back on it now, I don't think there was any other way for us."

"Its because of what you told me. He couldn't get past it, could he?"

I shake my head in answer.

"He sees it as an unforgivable betrayal and I don't know if he's wrong in his thinking anymore. I was just so angry at the time. But I truly thought I was doing the right thing. I still do, but now I don't know if it was worth it."

"Of course, you did the right thing. Ana, if it wasn't for you, his father and I would never have known. Its clear he had no intention of ever saying a word to us. I don't know how I didn't see it before. I've been over it so many times in my head looking for signs I may have missed. There must have been so many times I should have realized something wasn't right, but I didn't. My son is paying a terrible price for it."

We're interrupted by Mia coming out to show off her vibrant red off the shoulder mini dress, saying how hot she looks in it. Only to be told by Kate there is no way she is going to let her wear it.

For Kate, its her not wanting the bridesmaids to upstage her, but Mia refuses to see her point.

She argues how Kate should go against the norm and have what she calls "sexy bridesmaids" before Kate drags her back to the fitting room to try on the more modest teal colored dress she picked out.

"She doesn't know," Grace says of Mia. "Neither does Elliot."

"I'm not surprised. Christian is a very private man."

"And mule headed," she jokes lightly.

"I can't argue with that," I tell her.

"He's still not over you. You know that, don't you?"

I shake my head.

"I think that ship has long sailed, Grace."

I smile fondly, thinking about Christian's boat.

"Like the Grace," I tell her.

"There is much too much irony in that," she says.

I nod in agreement.

….

 **Christian's POV**

"It all smells wonderful, Gail," I tell her of the meal she is just about done preparing. My family should be arriving for dinner soon

"Thank you, Mr. Grey," she says. "I prepared some mac and cheese for Little Christian, just in case he doesn't like the steamed vegetables."

I nod in approval. I may just eat a helping of it myself.

"I'm sure everything will go well," she continues on.

"I'm that obvious," I ask her about my nervousness showing.

"Well, its rare that you come in here while I'm cooking," she laughs. "Its only natural to be nervous. Your family will love him and he them. I am sure of it."

"Thanks, Gail. I'm going to go check on him."

I go in the media room to find him drawing at the coffee table. His legs are tucked underneath him and his crayons are laid out of the box in a heap so he can choose the colors more easily.

"What are you drawing," I ask, sitting behind him on one of the movie chairs.

"A picture of my new room so Mommy can see it," he says to me. "Can I take it to her?"

"Of course, you can," I assure him.

"It's the only room she never told me about," he says.

"She talked to you about the rooms here?"

He nods.

"Mommy said it was a big place with lots of room. She told me all the places she liked to hide when she was playing hide and seek with you. She was going to show me them when we got to Seattle."

"Did she ever tell you when she was coming?"

He shakes his head.

"Did she ever say why she didn't just call me to come and get you both?"

"One time I ask her if we can call you. She said no cuz you told her not to call ever again."

Fucking Leila. She picked that one time to do as she was told. I know its because I threatened her so severely. I was so pissed at her for what she did to Ana. She must have thought I would have truly done her harm if she would have tried to contact me again.

"If I would have known about you. I would have come for you. Do you understand?"

He nods.

"I would have come for you and your mother," I assure him that I wouldn't have left her behind in whatever hell they were in.

"Kay."

"I'm sure she's happy you're here now and that you get to show her your room," I tell him.

He nods his head.

"Sir," Taylor interrupts us. "The Greys are on their way up."

At the mention of his family, Christian gets up and takes off running out of the room.

"I'll take it from here, Taylor," I tell him heading towards the great room.

Elliot is the first one off the elevator. His eyes land right on the fort and lights up with silent amusement at it.

"Oh my," mom says as she looks around at the place.

"Hello, mom," I kiss her cheeks.

"Well, you were right. We certainly had to see it to believe it," she says. "Are we going camping? Its been so long since we've done that together."

"Right you are, My Dear," dad agrees. "I think the boys were still in middle school."

"Well, count me out," Mia says, looking at the makeshift fort that's about to collapse.

"Oh come on, Mia. Live a little," Elliot teases. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"My idea of adventure is not braving the elements with nothing but a thin veil of nylon to keep me safe, that's for sure. I'm all for camping, but a cabin with beds and running water needs to be in use at some point."

"No one is going camping," I tell them. "This is actually a fort for someone who is staying with me now."

"Staying with you," mom says, looking around again. "They are staying in a fort?"

"No, mom," I tell her, looking up the stairs to make sure my son is out of earshot before I explain. Elliot follows my stare.

"Why don't we move this party to your office," he suggests.

"Great idea," I tell him.

Mom's jaw just about hits the floor. This must be serious in her mind if Elliot is being anything but a foil to my plan. Mia and Dad must be perplexed as well because they follow without so much as a word.

"What's this all about, son," dad asks, once we take our seats at the small conference table in my office.

"It's a very involved story, so just hear me out," I warn them and they all nod. "The trip I took recently was to New York. Ana called and asked to speak with me."

"Ana," mom says and I nod. Dad touches her hand to subdue her.

"The reason for the call was because of a case she had been given. There was a little boy who…well to come right out and say it… he's mine. I now have a son."

"A son? You mean to say you're in the process of adopting a child," dad says.

"I don't believe it," Mia says.

"Hear him out, guys," Elliot tells them.

"Elliot, you already know about this," Mom asks and he nods.

"I found out yesterday," he tells her. "Now, just hear him out."

"Go on, Christian," dad tells me.

"To answer your question, Dad, I'm not adopting him. He is my son. Flesh and blood. He's five and he can't wait to meet you all."

"Five," mom says. I've never seen her so pale. "Who is his mother?"

"He name is Leila Williams."

"Is she one of your…you know-" dad tries to ask if Leila is one of my submissives without giving it away to Mia and Elliot.

"Yes, Dad, she was. She died a little while ago of a drug overdose. My son was left alone with her for god only knows how long before he was discovered."

"Oh, sweet Lord," Dad says, pouring mom and himself a glass of water. I'm sure his head is spinning.

"Ana was given the case and she informed me."

"His mother named him Christian," Mia asks. "After you?"

"Christian Williams," I tell her.

"Its the same as with you what he went through, isn't it," mom says as a matter of fact.

"Yes, mom. it is exactly the same."

"What do you mean, exactly the same," Mia says. I can hear the anger in her voice. The thin protective layer of an Aunt Cougar coming out on her nephew's behalf. "Did she hurt him?"

"No, Mia," I tell her. "She didn't, but someone did."

"How is he? Where is he? I need to see him," mom says, getting up.

"Hold on a minute, Grace," Dad stops her. "Let's just all hold our horses for a moment. How can we be sure about any of this? Clearly this woman wasn't one of any kind of virtue. Are we to take her at simply naming him after you?"

"I said the same thing, Dad, but just wait until you see him," Elliot says.

"His resemblance to me is undeniable, but of course a paternity test proved without a doubt that he's mine."

I get my copy of the test and slide it over to dad. I wait as he looks it over. He nods his head, giving it his seal of approval.

"May we see him now," Mom asks.

"He's shy," I warn them. "It might take him a while to warm up to all of you."

"We understand," she says.

I have them wait in the great room while I go upstairs to get him.

I call to him when I don't find him anywhere in his room or under his bed. I go to the playroom and he's still nowhere to be found.

I nearly panic until I remember him talking of Leila's hiding places and I go to her favorite one. It's a little closet space tucked away in a long-forgotten corner on the far side of the hallway.

"There you are," I tell him, opening the tiny closet. Only Leila was small enough to fit in it until now. "Are you alright?"

He shakes his head no.

"Its only your family down there. They just want to say to hello to you. You won't have to do or say anything if you don't want to."

I hold out my hand and he takes it, walking with me downstairs.

A gasp was heard at the sight of him approaching. I'm not sure if it was mom or Mia.

He quickly ducks behind me as we stand before them.

"Mom, Dad, Mia, Elliot," I start the introduction. "This is Christian, my son."

I gently pull him out from behind me as mom bends to look at him.

"Christian," she says. "I'm your Grace, your grandmother. You can call me grandma if you like."

She slips off one of her gloves and tries to take his hand but he shrinks away, pressing himself into my side.

Her eyes shoot up at me in understanding of him not trusting her touch.

A moment passes between she and I. It pulls us back to the first moment we met all those years ago. I thought she was an angel dressed in all that white and she was. She was my angel. She still is.

Her eyes roam over Christian as if looking at the boy that was to be her son for the first time all over again.

"You needn't be afraid of us," she whispers to him softly. "We are your family. We all love you so."

She extends her hand again and slowly he takes it.

"Hi," he whispers to her, shaking it.

"Hi," she smiles brightly at him. "And this is your grandpa, Carrick."

"Hello, Christian," dad says, bending down next to mom. "What a fine young man you are. You look so much like your father did at your age. Oh the stories I'm going to tell you about him."

I roll my eyes as Elliot and Mia laugh.

"I'm Mia," she says, not able to wait her turn.

"Jeez, really, Mia," Elliot scolds her.

"I'm your aunt," she tells him before lightly slugging Elliot's arm. "And this big goofball is your uncle, Elliot."

She catches her mistake of hitting him, thinking it might scare Christian, but its too late to cover.

Elliot saves her by making a big show of her hitting like a girl which makes Christian laugh.

"Nice to meet you, little nephew," Elliot tells him.

"Hi," Christian says still laughing at him.

Elliot leans in to whisper to him but he's purposely loud enough so we all can hear what he says.

"We are going to get into a whole lot of fun trouble together," Elliot tells him. "But don't worry. I know how to get us out of it too. Just leave it to your Uncle Elliot."

"Kay," Christian laughs and Elliot winks the secret at him.

"It starts," I tease, shaking my head.

"You know, having two Christians will be awful confusing," Mia makes note, looking down at her nephew. "You need a nickname."

Christian looks up at me.

"I've taken to calling him Teddy."

"Teddy," Mia says confused.

"Cuz I'm his Teddy Bear," Christian explains, proudly. He's still holding on to my hand. I don't think he knows quite what to make of them all yet.

"That's so cute," Mia gushes. "I like it."

"It reminds me of my dad, your great grandpa, Theodore," mom tells him. "Teddy is a wonderful name. Do you like it?" He nods his head. "Well then, its settled. Teddy it is."

"Teddy Grey," Dad says, making it a point that his name will be Grey and not Williams.

But there is something about the way he says it. Perhaps its too much conviction in it. I want to brush it aside. To be proud that he is so excepting of my son as a Grey. But something about it gnaws in the back of my head and I know I won't be able to let it go.

"Ana," Teddy says, running for her as she is being escorted in by Taylor. "I thought you went to be a MOH."

Ana laughs at him using the term.

"Well, I'm all done with that. So I thought I would see how things were going over here. How are you doing?"

"Good," he says. "Come and meet my family."

He takes her by the hand and walks her over to us.

They are amazed at how alive he has suddenly become as he takes it upon himself to introduce them to her.

"Dinner is ready, Mr. Grey," Gail informs me, nodding a hello to everyone.

Ana tries to make her excuses, not realizing she had intruded on dinner, but Teddy won't hear of it.

"Stay," he insists, leaving no room for her to refuse.

Mom watches him with hawk eyes as he takes hold of Ana's hand and then mine to walk with us to the dinning room.

I can feel the wheels spinning in her head as the three of us pass by. I know exactly what she's thinking seeing the three of us being together so easily.

"Let it go, mom," I warn her.

She puts her hand on her chest, feigning innocent.

"I didn't say a word."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	24. Meet the Greys Part 2

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Meeting the Greys Part 2**

 **Christian's POV**

The dinner is going better than I anticipated. Teddy is more relaxed and open to talking now that he is nestled safely between Ana and I at the dinner table. He laughs easily enough at his aunt and uncle's bickering and his grandmother's half-hearted attempt at scolding them for their lack of table manners.

A spoonful of his mac and cheese ends up on his lap and the juice that he's drinking drips on the table cloth leaving a large purple stain. I am pleased that he didn't feel the need to run away at the two minor mishaps.

I can't help but watch Ana has she helps him with the mess he's made.

She is very skilled in relating to him. She has a way about her that calms him.

She has the same effect on me. The nervousness I felt at the start of this evening disappeared when she walked through the door. Like my son, if I could have gotten away with it, I would have run to greet her.

My eyes catch mom's and I must refrain from rolling them at her expression as she studies the three of us: Ana and I fussing over Teddy while he enjoys the attention. She winks at me as if reading my thoughts.

Dad is watching Teddy intensely, half smiling at his every move. Its not much different than the way he used to watch me when I was first adopted. But unlike me, Teddy is unaware. My son is far less weary of his new family than I was in the beginning. Admittedly, I still am now to some degree.

...

"Let's go check out your toys," Elliot suggests to Teddy.

"Kay," he agrees, happy to have someone new to play with. "I got race cars."

Both Ana and I are awed that he is so at ease with Elliot so soon.

"I want to come too," Mia tells them and Teddy nods.

"But you're a girl," Elliot moans, making the statement to purposely make Teddy laugh. It does the trick.

"Seriously," Mia says to Elliot before turning to Teddy. "I can out race him any day."

"That's because I let her win," Elliot tells him.

"We'll just have to see about that," she says in challenge.

"You're on," he tells her.

They rush upstairs with Teddy all while mom is yelling after them to behave themselves in front of their impressionable nephew.

I ask Ana to join us in my office so that we can talk privately. She fills us in on the judge throwing out the paternity test we did in New York, only to have the same damn test done here.

"Why the hell would he do that," I ask her. "What the fuck does that mean for us now? Is he trying to make this a problem?"

"I don't know the history, but there seems to be some issue with him and my new temporary boss."

"I don't believe this shit."

"Calm down, Christian," Dad warns.

"How can I be calm? This asshole is trying to come between me and my son. The last thing we need is to have to take that test again and wait again. This is bullshit."

"Son, Judge Reinhold is a senile old coot that doesn't know what day it is half the time, let alone how to preside over a courtroom. He should have retired years ago, but he refused. They stuck him in family court. Ana, your boss put in a complaint about him once. As well he should have for misjudging a case. It led to a child being severely abused by a foster parent. He's been giving the social services department hell for daring to stand up to him ever since."

"So, Teddy has to suffer with an incompetent idiot who has a grudge against Ana's boss for doing his damn job?"

"Believe it or not, having him as Judge is a good thing. I have a way to force his hand. I'll get on board with Ana and have this pushed through."

"I was hoping you'd say that," I tell him.

"Can I stop by your office tomorrow," Ana asks him.

I am well aware that her week-long agreement is soon coming to an end and she is eager to get Teddy squared away before she leaves.

"Absolutely," Dad tells her. "The sooner the better off my grandson will be."

Ana excuses herself to say goodnight to Teddy and Dad goes upstairs with her.

"Someone is excited about being a grandpa," mom says as they leave.

"What about you," I ask her. "I know it's a lot to spring on the family."

"No, Christian, don't think that. We are all thrilled," she assures me. "Shocked. As I imagine you were at first."

"I still don't think its truly settled in my mind yet," I confess. "Other than to try and play with him and feed him, I really have no clue as to what to do."

The thought of me playing with a child strikes her as funny. Mostly since I dreaded doing it even when I was one.

"Well, that's really all there is to it at this stage of his life. That and school. Its important to get a good routine going that centers around home and school."

"Right, a routine," I agree. "I'll have Andrea research the best private schools. But what if he doesn't like school? He didn't seem to want to be around kids the last time we were out. Maybe a tutor would be best. I can find one skilled internationally-"

"Why don't you give school a try first," she suggests. "He may like it once he gets used to it."

"Jesus, Mom. I truly have no idea what I'm doing. If it wasn't for Ana's help, I don't think I would have made it this far with him."

"Perhaps this could be a good excuse for her to move back home."

"She's made it clear her home is in New York, Mom. She has no intentions of changing that."

"But do you want her to?"

"What I want doesn't matter at this point. Right now, I have to focus on my son and not Ana."

"I thought Teddy was why we were talking about Ana," she says with an innocent sweetness that makes me narrow my eyes at her in skepticism.

"I walked right into that, didn't I?"

"I have no idea what you mean," she says. But her high-pitched voice tells me she knows exactly what I mean. "But, certainly if you feel that she should stay for other reasons, I'm sure she'd be open to discuss them with you."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Not in so many words. All I know is that she's preparing to take a trip."

"To Singapore?"

"That's right. She seems very ardent about going."

 _I'm sure she does with that Barrington fucker waiting to get in her panties._

His name entering my mind makes me voice a question that has been in the back of it.

"Mom, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Christian, anything."

"Do you remember what my last name was before you adopted me? Elliot mentioned it sounding like the name of a bear when he first saw me at the hospital."

"That's odd," she says. "Nothing like that was on your chart for him to read. The nurses were calling you Child Doe, but they weren't allowed to say that to you."

"And the adoption paperwork?"

"Your father took care of all of the paperwork once he agreed to adopt you," she said.

"Did he know what my last name was that day? Could he have found out and not told you?"

"I'm sure he didn't. He would have told me because he knew we needed to know for your hospital file."

"I see," I tell her. None of what she's saying is remotely similar to what Elliot thought he remembered.

"In the beginning, you missed your mother terribly," she says. "You would cry out for her in your sleep. But you refused to speak a word about her. I thought you'd want to know about her when you were old enough to come to terms with your feelings. I knew that someday you would have questions and I wanted to provide you with answers. I started gathering what things I could about her. I wasn't allowed access to any of her information being I wasn't a relative."

"Dad didn't help you?"

"He was against me looking. He discouraged it. He just said that you were our son and that was that. Like your life before us wouldn't matter to you one day."

"You obviously disagreed?"

"I did up until you had a break down when I gave you the box. The detective that worked her case was a friend of mine and he was able to get me her belongs to hold for you. There was only that one picture of her and the one of you holding the Teddy Bear. Perhaps that's what Elliot is remembering."

"What about my birth certificate?"

"The only one you have is the one we made after we adopted you."

"You named me Christian?"

"No, it was on the back of the picture. It simply said: Christian, 3 years old."

"And my mother's name," I ask her, looking over at the safe. "It's on the back of her picture."

"Ella," she says. "Ella Brant."

"Brant," I repeat, getting up to open the safe. "Not Barrington?"

"Barrington," she says. "No, I'm certain it says Brant. But we didn't put that name on your records before we sealed them and the new ones were created. Your father convinced me that it wasn't your last name because Ella made a point not to put it on the back of your picture the way she did hers."

"Maybe she just didn't think it was necessary to write it," I tell her and she nods in agreement.

"I think your father just wanted you to have Grey in your files and nothing else," she tells me a bit guiltily.

"Did he do that with Elliot and Mia?"

She shakes her head no.

I take the picture of my mother out to look at it, wondering why Dad took such strong action to not have her last name in my records.

Her face stares up at me, eyes bright grey and happy to be looking at whoever it was taking her picture. I flip it over and read the name on the back, confirming what mom just told me. Ella Brant is written in faded black ink.

"She was very beautiful," Mom says as I take the picture back and sit it on my desk.

"She was," I agree. Its all I can manage to say.

"I'm surprised that you are talking so openly about her now," she says.

"I dreamed of her. It made me curious."

She nods.

"Teddy might be curious to know more about her too one day," she says. "Along with things about his own Mom."

"I'm working on getting him the information he needs," I tell her. "For now, I hope the memories will keep him content."

"He seemed quite content with you and Ana earlier," she emphasizes.

"He is also becoming fond of Gail," I tell her and she smiles, amused at my obvious deflection. "She's agreed to look after him so I won't have to hire a Nanny. Although, I'm still considering getting someone to help her with the task. I don't want her duties to overwhelm her."

"I won't hear of it. You and Teddy have a family that is more than willing to help Gail. Your father and I have eased back on working and we would love to spend the time with our grandson. We won't be sharing him with some nanny."

"I didn't want to obligate you."

"Nonsense. I won't hear another word about it," she says. "Now, I need to go and get your father. We have some restructuring to do at home. Or its been so long since we've had a little one running around the house. We can fix your old room up for him. I'll ask some of the girls at work what their little boys like to do. Hopefully, its something besides video games."

"Just don't go overboard," I tell her, knowing its falling on deaf ears.

…..

Mom and I head upstairs to join the rest of the family.

"And you tell me not to go overboard," she teases, looking around at his room. I won't even show her his playroom. I would never hear the end of it.

Elliot has found the electric racetrack that was in Teddy's toy box and has put it together.

Dad is playing the stadium announcer and Teddy the judge. Mia and Elliot race their cars along the track. Both are sitting Indian-style next to each other, elbowing the other for the better position.

Teddy is jumping up and down at the finish line because Mia's glittery gold car is in the lead. Leave it to my sister to find the only girly looking car in the toy box. Teddy calls her as the winner and she holds her arms up in victory as dad announces her name.

She high fives Teddy and Elliot folds his arms in a huff like he really didn't just let her win. I know damn well he did.

Mom is delighted at the sight of Teddy having fun and even more so at Dad being so actively involved.

"This is all so precious," she says more to herself than to me.

Teddy reminds me of the desert that Gail left cooling on the counter and we all head down to have some.

"He certainly has inherited your appetite," Mom says to me as she helps him get a second slice of apple pie. He puts too much ice cream on top but I believe he did that on purpose.

She's been discreetly checking him from head to toe since she first laid eyes on him.

"Well," I whisper to her, eager to hear her conclusion.

"He's fine," she says with a laugh at being found out. "He's met all his benchmarks. And the way he's eating, he should soon strengthen right up."

"Bro, what did you call yourself doing with that fort," Elliot asks eyeing it.

Most of the rods for it are no longer attached and the middle has fallen in.

"I was just setting it up for you, El," I tell him.

"You mean making more work," he goads me as he walks over to it. "Come on, Teddy Bear, lets show your old man how its done."

"Kay," Teddy says, excited to help him.

"He is so adorable," Mia gushes. "I can't wait to take him shopping."

She rolls her eyes as mom, dad, and I groan.

…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the Holidays and are having a very Happy New Year. I also hope to update again in a few days since I just need to edit the chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	25. Wild Horses

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Wild Horses**

 **Ana's POV**

"I swear I am going to track down whoever invented mornings and make them pay," I grumble to Kate and Elliot, sitting down with them at the kitchen table.

My body has adjusted back to West Coast time and I am not liking this whole morning thing.

"Good morning to you too, Ana Banana," Elliot greets me.

He came banging on the door around midnight demanding that Kate marry him. They argued for about an hour before ending it with sex. It must have been good because I haven't heard a peep out of him until now.

He hands me a cup of coffee. In my desperate need to wake up, I take the cup.

"I mean it," I say to him, taking a sip of coffee and frowning in disgust at the taste. He has it way too sweet for me. "Whoever it was, I will find him and I will kill him."

"Do you mean to sound like that guy from Taken," he asks me.

"Liam Neeson," Kate tells him his name.

"Whatever," he says, unimpressed that she knows it. "Besides, I don't think even he can take on the big man upstairs."

"Oh. Damn, I forgot about God creating it and all."

"Lord, please forgive her," Kate says. Elliot and I look up waiting for him to answer.

"I'm going to get dressed," I tell her. "I have an early meeting with Carrick."

"I cannot believe Christian Grey is the father of a five-year-old," she says. "I never would have thought it to actually be true."

"Believe it," I say. "It's the truth."

"And you're just okay with all this?"

"It is what it is," I shrug, getting up. "And Teddy is an amazing little boy."

"Whatever you say, Miss Denial."

"Miss Denial about what," Elliot asks.

"Nothing," Kate and I yell at him.

"Fine. Keep your little secrets."

"Don't forget to meet me at the bakers for the cake tasting," Kate reminds me. I assure her I won't before going to grab a quick shower.

"So, the wedding is still on," I hear Elliot ask her. I leave my door cracked so I can eavesdrop.

"I'm just…trying to figure it out," she tells him.

"What's there to figure out Katie? I want us to be husband and wife."

"Only because I'm pregnant."

"What difference does that make?"

"It makes me think you don't really want to marry me."

"Kate, I love you and our baby you're carrying. That's the most important thing."

"I'm scared, Elliot. I can't even keep plants alive. I don't know if I'm ready to be someone's mom."

"You think I'm not shitting my pants," he tells her. I cover my mouth to stifle my laugh. I can just picture him close to fainting when he saw that test with his tanned skin drained of all its color. "Hey, I'm over here freaking out just being an uncle. But we'll figure it all out. Just say you'll marry me."

"We'll see," she says and I want to strangle her.

….

I enter the law offices of Grey and Associates. I'm a little early but one of Carrick's partners allows me to go through. The building is of rich earth tones that I can tell has Grace's touch.

Carrick is sitting at his chair with a brunette sitting on top of his desk facing. She leans down close to listening to whatever it is he's saying. She finds him amusing so she throws her head back and laughs. He grins coyly at her melodramatic gesture.

He looks in my direction and so does she. Quickly she stands up, seeing that I've noticed how close she is to him.

"I'm sorry. I can come back," I tell him.

I'm not sure what to make of this. If it had been anyone but Carrick I would have felt embarrassed for interrupting such an intimate scene. But he is Carrick Grey. Dedicated Husband and father. The ultimate family man. I'm sure I just misinterpreted.

"Ana. No, please come in," he says, getting up from his chair. He swivels it unnecessarily all the way around before he does. It reminds me of what Hunter does when he and I get caught in his office and he has to adjust himself before getting up. "This is Natalia Reinhold. She's a lawyer friend of mine."

"Reinhold? As in Judge Reinhold?"

"Guilty," she says with a smile. "He's my father."

Her voice is naturally raspy and her boobs are perked up in a low scooped-cut blouse. Her dark hair is long and lose, but it does nothing to hide her attributes.

"She's agreed to speak to him on our behalf," Carrick explains. "Isn't that right, Natalia?"

His tone is condescending to her, almost parent like, even though she looks to be about forty years old.

"I'm confident that I can persuade him," she assures him.

"You'd better. If you know what's good for you."

He means it as a joke, but red flags are going off in the back of my mind watching the two of them interact. I am feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"I better get going," she says before grabbing her jacket off the back of a chair and slipping it on.

"Remember, time is of the essence so don't disappoint me," he warns her.

"I wouldn't dream of disappointing you," she's says turning back around to look at him. She makes such a meal of him that it almost makes me blush.

I watch as she goes, entranced by her walk and the blood red soles of her stilettos contrasting with the beige carpet.

"Now," Carrick says and I jump a little at his voice getting my attention. "Let's have a seat, shall we. We have a lot we need to discuss."

"Uh, sure," I tell him, allowing him to lead me over to his desk. "You two seem...close."

"Natalia? I've known her for many years. She's like a daughter to me."

"A forty year old daughter?"

"I've watched her grow into her own and helped her a some along the way."

"That's why she seemed so...familiar with you?"

"I suppose so," he chuckles. "We are all one big happy family around here."

…..

 _Five Days Later_

 **Christian's POV**

Teddy has been sulking around all morning because he knows that Ana is scheduled to leave later today. He's been held up in the fort Elliot helped us re-put together. Only coming out to use the bathroom and for the few hours I had to run to GEH and I brought him along with me thinking the new surroundings would lift his spirits.

He was quiet as we took the 15-minute drive over.

More than a few of my employees stopped to do a double take at the owner of the little hand that was firmly holding on to mine as we walked inside to the elevator.

" _Push number 35," I told him. He had to stand on his tip toes and stretch his arm but he managed to reach it._

 _"_ _Mr. Grey, good afternoon. Teddy, hello. Nice to meet you," Andrea said in greeting, like she's known I've had a child and he's been visiting me here for the past five years. I swear nothing fucking fazes her._

 _I got Teddy set up with a lap top next to me while I worked. If someone would have suggested to me I'd be in my office signing million-dollar business deals and conducting phone meetings all while some fucking Thomas the Tank Engine game app played in the background I would have fired their ass._

Teddy didn't really eat his breakfast before we left. He only picked at the toast and had a few spoons of the cereal he asked for. He refused Gail's offer to make him a snack when we returned and now he sits staring at the chicken strips she made for his lunch.

"Just try one," I nudge him to eat. My fear of him starving is getting the better of me. He picks one up and nibbles it. "Good?"

He nods his head yes.

"Why does Ana have to go away," he asks me again for the third time today.

"She was only to be here for a few days to get you settled in," I tell him. "But she's not going to stay away. She'll be back for your uncle Elliot's wedding."

"Kay," he says, taking a real bite of his chicken strip. I relax when he finishes it and then picks up another.

"Dr. Trevelyan, Sir," Taylor comes in carrying Mom's overnight bag, with her walking right behind him.

"Grandma," Teddy exclaims, like he hadn't just seen her yesterday and every day since she found out he exists.

"Hello, my beautiful boy," she tells him. She is dying to hug him but she refrains, respecting his boundaries.

"Where's Grandpa?"

"He'll be along in a little while," she tells him, kissing my cheeks hello. "He had to go in to work for a few hours."

"I went to work today," Teddy tells her.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I played on the computer and Miss Andrea gave me candy, but I'm not supposed to say how much of it I really ate."

"That sounds like fun," mom says with a laugh.

I give up trying to get him to eat the last of his lunch knowing that mom will try again later. She and Dad are spending time with Teddy while I have a night out. A late business meeting is the excuse I gave them.

My old room is all ready for Teddy and I've been taking him over to visit for the last few days, but I don't think he's ready for a sleep over without me being there.

A few nights he's woken up but has found comfort in his surroundings. I would hate for that to happen when he's at my parent's house only to feel scared at not knowing where he is or how to find me.

When he wakes, he sneaks downstairs, not that I don't know he's doing it. His door alarm goes off every time. He finds me at my piano much like he did his first night here. But now, he and his teddy bear join me on the bench.

He watches as I play until his curiosity gets the better of him and before long his little fingers are pecking at the keys, trying to pick up the rhythm. I may be biased, in fact, I know I am, but he is does have an ear for sound.

I hate that he is so affected by Ana leaving and I'm not too thrilled about her leaving either. He just sees it as one more person he cares about leaving him. But nothing besides her love and obligation to Kate is drawing her back here while everything she seems to want is pulling her away.

Last night, I made a final attempt at trying to talk to her about what happened between us.

It was under the guise of Teddy needing her in his life. I let him be my motivation to call.

In the back of my mind, I knew Teddy had little to do with why I was dialing her number. After one too many bourbons, I was feeling a bit selfish and frankly pissed off at how easily she had dismissed our relationship as insignificant.

She was to be my wife for fuck sakes. How do you just not feel anything for someone that was once so fucking close to you that you saw yourself spending the rest of your life together. I don't get that shit. The Ana I love couldn't do it and I know deep down, she is still that Ana. The feelings she had for me couldn't have gone away so completely.

 _"Christian," she answered her phone. Her voice groggy from sleep. "What's wrong? Is it Teddy?"_

 _"He's fine. He's sleeping. But he knows you're leaving tomorrow."_

 _"Christian, he'll be okay. He has you. He has his family. He'll be just fine."_

 _"What about you," I asked her. "What about me? What about us?"_

 _"Christian-"_

 _"Ana, we need to talk. You just left me without a word. All this time has passed and you still won't talk to me. "_

 _"Nothing has changed."_

 _"You're right. Nothing has changed. My feelings for you haven't changed. I'm still not over you,_ _Ana. I want you back. I know we can figure this out, fix what's wrong between us."_

 _If I hadn't heard the light sound of air as she inhaled, I would have thought she'd hung up._

 _"Ana," I called her name, but silence was my only answer. "You truly have nothing to say to me? Is it because you truly feel nothing for me?"_

 _"I will always care about you, Christian. You know that. I've told you that. But I…I'm in love with someone else-"_

 _"I don't believe that. I don't believe you give two shits about that fucker. You are using him to hide from me, to get over me."_

 _"That is not true. I do love him. I've moved on… and... you need to move on too."_

 _"Ana-"_

 _"I'll come by and say goodbye to Teddy tomorrow before I go. Good night, Christian."_

 _"Ana, wait," I called to her before looking at my phone to see that she had hung up. "FUCK."_

 _I paced the floor in anger, to prevent me from going over to her place. For what purpose, I didn't know._ _Fuck that, I did know. I wanted to fucking punish her. Punish her for making me feel…for fucking making me FEEL, only to run away because I couldn't jump through her hoops as perfectly as she demanded me too._

 _I tugged at my hair, picking up the pace. My phone still a death grip in my hand. I looked down at it contemplating calling her again. TRYING A-fucking-GAIN to get through to her._

 _I dialed another number instead._

 _"Sir?"_

 _"I need to see you."_

 _"When? Oh God, please don't say now," she groans._ _The disappointment in her voice calmed me. At least someone wanted me._

 _"No, Teddy's here," I reminded myself. "But why not now?"_

 _"I'm on my way to Woodinville."_

 _"At this hour," I said, checking the time. "Its 2 in the damn morning. What the fuck for?"_

 _"I have a Mare. Her water just broke."_

 _"There's no one that can cover for you? I'm not pleased with you driving this late."_

 _"Its not that far and I've done it many times."_

 _"Text me the address. I'll send Ryan and Reynolds to collect you when you're done. I don't want you driving back after being up all night birthing some fucking horse."_

 _"Yes, Sir._ _When can I see you?"_

 _"Tomorrow."_

 _"Perfect," she sighed._

 _"I have a lot of frustration to work out, Kitten, so tell the owners of all your fury patients they'll have to wait."_

 _"Wild horses, Master," she says. I smile at her words._

 _Wild horses couldn't drag her away when she's with me._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ***Questions were raised about Little Christian now being called Teddy. The reason for the name change was given a few chapters back.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	26. Much Too Late for Goodbye

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Much Too Late for Goodbye**

 **Christian's POV**

"Go make sure you have everything ready for Ana's visit while I talk to Grandma, alright?"

"Kay," Teddy says, getting up to go to his room. "Be right back, Grandma."

"Alright, My Sweetheart," Mom says after him. Thrilled at his level of comfort with her. She waits until he is out of sight before she speaks again. "How is he taking this upcoming separation from Ana?"

"Not well. He sees her very much as I saw you when I was his age."

"I imagined as much," she frets. "But he is very resilient. Now, what about you?"

"I hate that he has to go through it, of course. I tried to put if off as long as possible."

She is right about him, but I am forced to wonder how much can he take at such a young age.

"Yes. Bringing Ana here to help with his transition. You went to great lengths to do that, I'm sure."

"He's my son, Mother," I say to her, not appreciating her implication. "Exactly what are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing."

"Good," I say, pleased to end it.

"It's just that..."she begins again and I roll my eyes. I should have known it wouldn't be so easy. "When you call me Mother, I know there is more to it than you are saying. It's your tell. Always has been."

"Well, there is nothing more to report as of lately. Ana is going to Singapore and my son's heart is breaking because he has to say goodbye to her."

I refuse to tell her about the drunk dial conversation I had with her last night. At the very least, I need to keep my pride in tact where that fuck up is concerned.

"Its true, she is excited about Singapore, but maybe if you gave her another option-"

"She's meeting someone there, mom. She's seeing someone else."

"I had no idea," she says, after picking her chin up off the floor. "She didn't mention anyone to me."

"She doesn't like to talk about that aspect of her life. Neither do I."

"What does that mean? Are you seeing someone? Are you seeing her tonight?"

"I think I just mentioned how I don't like to talk about it."

"Christian, please tell me you are not still seeing that woman."

"What woman?"

"Elena."

"Jesus Christ, Mom. I'm not seeing Elena in a romantic sense. Not in the very least or by any stretch of the imagination."

"But you are still seeing her in other forms and judging by the way you went around answering my question, you are seeing her today?"

"I told you I had a business meeting. It just so happens to be with Elena."

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey, I can't believe after everything that's happened you are still allowing her in your life and you are still trying to hide it. Did she put you up to this dishonesty? Of Couse, she did. This is Elena Lincoln we're talking about."

"I was only trying to spare your feelings in avoiding the question, Mom. She and I do own a business together and as much as I know you disapprove of her, she is still a very good friend to me."

"Christian," she whispers my name, closing her eyes momentarily with a mixture of hurt and frustration. "This is my fault. I did this. I brought that poison into our lives and I allowed this to happen to you."

"Mom, please stop blaming yourself for my actions. Nothing happened that I didn't want to happen."

"You still don't see it? After all this time, you still don't see how she abused you. How she manipulated and used you for her own selfish needs."

"Mother, she did nothing of the sort."

"What if someone like that took advantage of Teddy? And what about Teddy?"

"What about him?"

"Tell me you will not let that woman near him, because I won't allow it. I failed you, but I won't make that same mistake again with him. I will not allow her to touch a hair on his precious little head, Christian."

"For the love of God, mom, you didn't fail me. You saved me, but so did Elena. And she would never do anything to Teddy. He's just a little boy."

"So were you. Christian, you were just a little boy too."

I shake my head, giving up trying to get her to see reason. I don't understand how she could compare me with my son. He is not a horny teenager. He is just five years old for fuck sakes.

"Point well made, Mother," I appease her, in hopes that she will drop it.

"I hope so."

"And to answer your question, no, I don't foresee Elena spending quality time with Teddy."

My quality time phrase sets her off again.

"She will not spend ANY time with Teddy," she corrects me. She hasn't taken such a tone since I was fourteen years old and she was called into the principal's office for me starting fights again. "I will speak to Taylor about this."

"You will do nothing of the sort," I scold her. I admit I'm hurt by her feeling the need to take such drastic measures as to go over my head and speak to my employee. It is so out of character for her. "Do you truly think I would let anyone hurt him again?"

"No, I don't," she softens. "I really didn't think that you would. I just needed to hear you say it."

"Good."

"Christian, I accept the fact that I won't be able to change your mind where that… woman is concerned. I almost lost you once when I tried. You and Ana paid the price for it. I will always be sorry for that."

"Ana and I both make our own beds, Mom, and now we have to lie in them. But if it helps you feel any better, she and I came to some sort of truce last night."

"I assume this truce is Teddy related since he is so fond of her."

"That is a fair assumption," I say, kissing her cheek before going to my room. "I need to go and get ready."

"Aren't you going to be here to say goodbye to Ana?"

"No," I tell her. I have little desire to see her after the way we left things last night. I'm done making a fool of myself in her honor. "We said our goodbyes last night. Don't wait up for me. I'm seeing someone after my meeting."

"Christian?"

"And she has nothing to do with Elena," I call back to her to stop her fretting.

….

 **Ana's POV**

"I hate you, Ana Steele," Kate says again, hugging me. She has been crying nonstop all day. She swears its her hormones and the fact that she will miss me, but I know she is having a hard time right now with her doubts about being a mom and marrying Elliot.

"Well, I love you to pieces," I tell her, hugging her back. "And I'll be back before you even miss me."

"I already miss you."

"I miss you too. But I know its going to be okay, Kate. You'll see. Elliot loves you. If I can get away with shaking sense into you about it, I would."

She rolls her eyes.

"Have a safe flight," she says. "Call me the minute you can."

"You know I will."

I hug her one more time. I don't know why it seems so much harder to leave now than it did when I moved to New York.

I wipe away my tears and slide into the back to the SUV, that Christian insisted on providing me, while the driver takes me over to Escala to say my goodbyes.

"Sawyer," I squeal his name when he greets me in the foyer.

"As I live and breathe, Miss Steele."

"Luke Sawyer, only you can pull off being a sarcastic jerk while being extremely professional all at the same time," I tease him. "And I missed you too."

He actually cracks a smile.

He leads me to the great room where Grace is listening to Teddy read her a story. She is very impressed with him as am I.

"Ana," he says getting off the couch to run to me.

I give him and Grace a quick hello and tell him how proud I am at his reading so well.

Gail calls him into the kitchen to bring the tea he made especially for me.

"Where is Carrick," I ask Grace. "I was hoping to thank him for his help in getting everything taken care of with Teddy before I go."

"Oh, no, Ana. We are the ones who should be thanking you. I can't tell you how grateful we all are. Carrick would also say the same, but I'm afraid he's held up at the office for a few more hours."

"It must be hard work being a lawyer. Not that a doctor isn't."

"They are both very demanding," she says, thoughtfully. "But we've managed to have a good balance. It takes practice though."

"Is everything okay," I ask her. "You seem a little sad."

"Oh yes. Yes, everything is fine. I'm sorry to worry you. I'm just being sentimental. I wish everyone could make it work with their true love the way that Carrick and I have."

I relax thinking my mind is going places it shouldn't again. I had confided in Kate about how seeing Carrick behave with his forty-year-old lawyer daughter gave me the creeps. She was quick to jump to his defense and call me jaded. But in the same breath, she had me go over it all again. I don't think she appreciated it much either, but we both decided it wasn't our place to say anything.

"Surprise," Teddy yells out, pulling both Grace and I from our own thoughts.

"WOW," I say, when I see him carrying a huge balloon that says come back soon and I tiny red box.

Gail is carrying a serving tray of iced tea for us.

We sit at the coffee table drinking the best iced tea and eating the best slice of cheery pie I ever had.

"Open your present, Ana," Teddy says, handing to me the red box. His little face is bright with anticipation as I lift the lid.

"Oh my God," I whisper in awe. It's a little diamond garnished Teddy bear charm with gold colored belly, nose, and ears. His eyes are gray like Teddy's and the curl of hair on his forehead is copper colored.

"Its me," he says, proudly.

"Yes, it is," I say, trying not to cry. "And he is adorable, just like you."

"So now you won't forget me."

"Never," I assure him, caressing his head. "You will always have a special place in my heart. Just like this little Teddy."

He grins wide at my words.

"Its for your charm bracelet," he explains.

I nod. I knew instantly what it was for the moment I saw it. My mind goes racing backwards in time to the Heathman hotel where I spent my 23rd birthday.

 _"_ _Christian," I whispered as I lifted the bracelet and placed it in the palm of my hand. "Its beautiful."_

 _I ran my fingers gently along the custom-made charms. Each one held a special meaning for us: The glider. The silver necktie. The catamaran. The vanilla ice cream cone. The letter C with the smaller A tucked protectively into it. The most cherished and the most thrilling moments of my life were right there on that bracelet._

" _Do you really like it," he asked me. I could see the uncertainty in his eyes about it. The rare glimpse of vulnerability because of what that bracelet represented to him. They were special moments in his life as well and he wasn't sure if I felt the same._

 _"_ _I love it," I told him to put his mind at ease. "I love it so much."_

 _I gave it to him so he could help me put it on._

 _"_ _Perfect," I told him, holding up my wrist, watching the tiny charms dangle from the loops of the bracelet._

 _And it was perfect. Back then, it was all so perfect._

"Perfect," I tell Teddy now of his charm. "Thank you, Teddy. I love it."

I ask for Christian, suddenly wanting to see him. If only to thank him and say goodbye. At least that's the lie I'm going with today. If I knew how to be the least bit honest with myself, I would admit that its because I need him to know that bracelet still means something to me and I still have it tucked safely away in my jewelry box. I haven't laid eyes on it since I left Seattle, but I know it's there.

I look beyond the foyer, thinking that he's in his office, refusing to see me. The way I'd spoken to him last night, I really can't blame him. He had called at the wrong time. I had just received my tenth lecture from Kate this week about my so-called denial.

 _"_ _Are you standing there telling me you feel absolutely nothing for him, Ana," she asked me._

 _Her hands were on her hips and her blonde hair was swept up in a high ponytail that bobbed back and forth as she barked accusations at me. The one thing I didn't miss while in New York was the Kate Kavanagh inquisition_.

 _"_ _I refuse to say another word about it, Kate," I told her, resisting the urge to yank that ponytail._

 _"_ _Don't get me wrong. I am no fan of Christian Grey. I was hoping when you left you would find a great guy and fall in love. But now here you are again and so once again you are just going to not admit a thing. Just leave and not face it. The same way you did before."_

 _"_ _Face what? He and I have been over for a long time now. I am over him. My God. Why are you finding that so hard to believe? I don't go dragging up your past relationships and accuse you of being in denial about your feelings."_

 _"_ _Helllo. Elliot."_

 _"_ _That is not a past relationship Kate."_

 _"_ _Fine. I would give you permission to drag up my past relationships if I was burying my head in the sand about how I felt about the guy. Remember, I am the girl who sat up all night with you crying. And I am the girl who know the real reason you took off to New York."_

 _"_ _And you are the girl that's going to keep your mouth shut about it. Because I. am. over. it. Kate. I am with Hunter now."_

 _"_ _Oh my God. You finally mentioned his name," she gasped as she held her chest in mock surprise._

 _"_ _Of course, I've mentioned him to you Kate," I told her. Hadn't I? "HE is the man that I love."_

 _"_ _Yeah, keep convincing yourself of that, Steele."_

 _I was so pissed at Kate, when he called, I took it out on Christian._

"Oh, he had a meeting he needed to attend," Grace tells me now, gently. She is careful with her words so not to allow her son to come across as rude. Under any other circumstances, I would laugh at her sweet attempt.

"I see," I say, hoping that my disappointment isn't showing.

I never thought he wouldn't be here to say goodbye to me. I also never thought that it would bother me so much that he wouldn't feel the need to say goodbye. I look down at the teddy bear charm that is still nestled in my hand.

The fact that he suggested Teddy give me a charm for that bracelet that meant so much to us back then tells me something about how he is feeling though.

The fact that he isn't here to say goodbye, tells me something more.

I think I may have finally pushed him away for good this time.

I should be happy. Its what I wanted since the moment I got on that plane to move to New York, leaving him behind. So, why now does it seem like my heart is breaking? Kate's words come back to haunt me.

 _Be careful what you wish for._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	27. My Friend Elena

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sins of the Father is back by popular demand. (Happy Dance)**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 27**

 **My Friend Elena**

 **Christian's POV**

I made sure Teddy understood that he could get mom to call me if he needed me before I left and leave Taylor with him just in case.

As of two days ago, I officially and legally became his father. The senile fucker we had for a judge finally listened to reason. Teddy was given a new name to commemorate the occasion: Christian Theodore Trevelyan- Grey. It took him some time to understand his surname and even more time to get beyond the fact that he couldn't legally be renamed Teddy Bear. But once it was all said and done, he was happy with it.

Even though he is disappointed at her leaving, he is excited about seeing Ana and giving her his special present.

I made the decision to leave before she arrived. I caught a glimpse of her pulling in and seriously considered going back up to speak to her.

The truth is, I can't fathom being there when she receives her gift, knowing she understands the meaning behind it being part of the charm bracelet I gave for her twenty-third birthday.

I'm sure she has received by now. I am also sure that she loves the charm, since it is a gift from Teddy. Still, perhaps ultimately, she will reject the notion of putting it on that particular bracelet since it came from me.

I often wonder if it still means anything to her. That thought is quickly followed by wondering if she still even has possession of it.

Thoughts of it lying at the bottom of the Puget Sound or the New York Harbor now come to mind as I wait to be let into Esclava for my meeting with Elena.

Without a word, I brush past her and sink down unceremoniously in the first empty salon chair.

Her eyes fix on me as I swing the chair slightly from side to side.

She studies me with the same expression she wore when I was 16 and would come to her after fucking up and being forced to listen to a lecture by a very disappointed Grace and Carrick.

I can't fault her. I'm sure my behavior is no better than that of a sulking teen, instead of a man who owns and operates a multi-million-dollar company. But I can't bring myself to give a fuck the slightest of fucks at the moment.

"Whatever the hell it is you're about to say, I don't want to hear it, Elena," I warn her.

"And exactly what have I done to deserve such behavior?"

"Will it surprise you to know that its not always about you?"

She shrugs, untroubled by my derisive words. Her offhanded attitude in dealing with me still pisses me off, even though my version of it has served me well over the years.

"You look stressed," she observes, still studying me with her arms folded at her chest.

She stands in her signature sable-black dress that comes mid-thigh. Its short enough to tease, but long enough to still be considered respectable.

Its accented with a single strand of akoya pearls that dangle just above cleavage level, matched with bracelet and earrings. Her classic blonde coiffed curled hair is hanging at her shoulders.

"I'm always stressed."

"But you have a sub to take of that. Is Miss Johnson not all you hoped she'd be?"

"Why the hell are you asking me that?"

"Just curious. I was speaking to one of my girls the other day and she is in need of a new Dom. She is definitely your type, Darling. If you'd like, I could arrange a meeting?"

"That won't be necessary," I tell her. "Miss Johnson is more than capable. Have you seen her today? I made an appointment for her."

"Oh, yes. Franco did an outstanding job with her. I'm sure you will be pleased. I was just suggesting that maybe you were finally tiring of being second to her job. Putting you off for work is no way for a sub to behave. A DOM must come first. You know this. I taught you this."

"It pleases me that she has a career. What she does intrigues me and I am impressed by her dedication to it."

She shakes her head in disappointment. What I just told her goes against everything she has ever taught me about submissives.

As their DOM, I am supposed to be the center of their world, just as Elena was the center of mine. She was never more satisfied with me than when I chose her over everything and everyone else and I was never more rewarded. I can't count the number of times I refused to go to some family-fun outing because I wanted to be with Elena instead.

According to her teachings, my ideal sub is to be dedicated to me. Of course, the only way for that to occur would be for them not to have any interests outside of me.

Elena made sure to find submissives that would be dependent on me for everything from their clothes to the cars they drive. I didn't mind at the time. It was my responsibility as their Dom and it pleased me to care for them.

There were only three exceptions to this contracted rule: Leila, Ana, and now my Kitten.

Leila accepted what I offered, but she was never one to feel worthy of the things I gave to her. That always pissed me off. She was more than worthy. Her lively spirit alone gave me great pleasure. My devilish little angel was what I would often call her. She was sweet and mischievous. When she smiled, you never quite knew which side you were dealing with, the angel or the devil.

Guilt rises in me about how she met her end and I retrieve my phone from my pocket to check for any calls I may have missed from mom. I sigh in relief to fine none have come in.

Anastasia Rose Steele was the polar opposite of Leila. She was so independent, it drove me fucking crazy. I enjoyed taking care of her, on those rare occasions that she agreed for me to. I enjoyed showering her with gifts on the few times she catered to the indulgence. She was always quick to point out that she didn't need whatever I bought for her. I understood her resistance was only to prove that she wasn't with me for my money, but the disallowance stung. It left me feeling inadequate.

After Ana left, I tried going back to the submissive types of my past. The ones that were always there ready to please. The ones that greedily accepted all the expensive perks of being with me. The girls that Elena still feels are best for me. I found them to be subpar to the bar Ana had set and then left in her wake. They were great physical releases. They fed my DOM ego quite well, but I wanted more.

I roll my eyes at the word. I still can't fucking believe I'm the one wanting more.

Thank fuck I found Kitten. Unlike the rest, nothing about me seemed to impress her, not my wealth nor my best panty dropping grin. I had to actively pursue her and she shot me down more than once.

I was undeterred.

Nothing short of her calling the cops would have made me give up the chase. I just didn't understand why she wasn't falling for my charms. I suppose my less than stellar performance when we first met turned her off, and rightly so. I was having a particularly shitty day and I fucked the rest of it off early because I was in the mood for ice cream.

I entered Mother Martha's ice cream parlor. I had ordered a half pint of vanilla ice cream. Martha's unique recipes are handmade, hand-packed and only made to order. The place was out of the way of my usual route home, but worth the trouble. With Martha, you have a time limit to pick up your order and I was 15 minutes late. She had just given my order away.

 _"Excuse me, but I think you have my order," I told her Kitten. Martha had pointed her out to me and I caught up to her before she got into her car._

 _"Oh sorry," she said. "But I already paid for it."_

 _"I'll be happy to buy it from you."_

 _"Not thanks."_

 _"What do you mean 'no thanks', I was being nice. Its my fucking ice cream."_

 _"Last I checked, I was the one who paid for it," she says lifting the top, leaning on her now closed car door to eat it. "You snooze, you lose."_

 _"Are you seriously going to fucking eat that in front me?"_

 _"I would have been home eating it by now if you hadn't held me up and I'm not going to let it melt."_

 _She moaned taking the first bite and fuck, I was a mixture of annoyed, pissed, and turned the fuck on._

 _"Unfuckingbelievable."_

 _"Okay Look," she said, at least she had the decency to look guilty at this point. "Instead of wasting time watching me eat MY ice cream, why don't you just go order another one? I'll treat."_

 _"You expect me to wait twenty fucking minutes for ice cream just to ease your conscience in stealing mine?"_

 _Her mouth flew open at my colorful dismissal her offer._

 _"I expect you to be reasonable. Are you seriously going to stand there and throw a tantrum about ice cream? And will you please stop all the F bombing."_

 _"Fuck you."_

 _She narrows her eyes to size me up, giving me a look that I'm sure she reserves for things stuck to the bottom of the hot pink jimmy choos she's wearing._

img src=" static/5a514dc26957daf82537df7b/t/5a64f20771c10b2e8a43fdf0/1516565159870/hot+ " alt="hot " /

 _I stand tall and straight, but still managed to keep my Dom at bay._

 _Her eyes locked with mine, her hazel to my gray. She held my glare but there was a flicker of submission behind her sassy bravado. A dramatic working of her throat as she found it difficult to swallow, a quick darting of her eyes in a desperate attempt not to lower them. Damned if she wasn't a wild fire that wanted to be tamed. But in the end, she didn't give an inch._

 _"In your dreams, buddy," she said, getting into her car._

 _Letting down her window, her hand flew out and her middle finger went up as she drove away._

 _I took note of her license plate. She had no idea who she was dealing with. She threw down the gauntlet and I sure as fuck didn't mind picking it up._

Kitten is a combination of both Leila and Ana. Like Ana, she doesn't need me or the things I offer her. But like Leila, she happily accepts them because they come from me.

She has responsibilities outside of me, but she still makes me her top priority.

What Elena fails to realize is that's what I need now.

Before Ana, I was happy to be the master of a sub's universe. But after her, I much prefer to be with a woman because she wants to spend time with me for me and not out of any form of obligation or gain.

I want my sub to need me, of course, but now its more important that they want me and Kitten ticks all the right boxes.

Just the thought of her is making my dick press into my pants.

"Let's get this meeting started," I tell Elena. "I have somewhere to be."

"Lead the way," she says, holding out her arm for me to enter her office.

We spend the next hour going over the same checks and balances of Esclava we did the previous meeting. Elena drones on and on about it and I pretend to listen intently. In dealing with her, I've mastered the skill. Its not that I am uninterested in what she has to say. But the day to day operations of a beauty salon is of little consequence to me. I don't give a rat's ass about how many new types of tanning solutions are on the display shelves. As long as it pleases her, I'm on board with it.

"Excellent," I exclaim when she's all done talking.

"I knew you would approve," she says, patting the back of my hand I just used to writer her a check with. She gathers up all of her paperwork she needed me to sign off on and puts it aside. "So, tell me about his trip. You seemed upset on the phone the other day."

"I was," I tell her. "But the situation has much improved. It has also left me with a son."

She jerks her head back like she's been struck.

"I'm sure I didn't hear you right. Did you say you were left with a son?"

"There is nothing wrong with your hearing, Elena. He's five years old and has been living with his mother in New York all his life."

"Leila," she spits out. She catches herself when my face distorts in angry.

"You knew about this, Elena? Are you telling me you fucking knew about him and didn't say a word to me about him?"

"Christian, you know Leila," she says, pausing to think of her next set of words to explain herself. "After her pathetic attempt to get you back didn't work, she summoned for me to come to New York. She rambled on, making no sense until finally she said she was pregnant. I encouraged her to get an abortion."

"Jesus Christ, Elena. That was my fucking son you were talking about."

"I didn't know that at the time. I was only trying to protect you. She was mad out of her mind, Darling. What would you have had me to do? She was in no condition to care for herself, let alone an infant. You and I both know what happens when women like that have children, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. People like you and I happen. It never occurred to you to tell me?"

"It never occurred to me that I would have to. She agreed to the abortion and I funded it for her. I even arranged it. Darling, you didn't need Leila in your life again muddying things up. It was bad enough with the other one you were embarrassing yourself by running after her all over the country."

"It just so happens that Ana is the one that found my son for me."

"And that proves my point. I've told you all along you need to stick to the women I pick for you. But you insist on dealing with women who are no good for you. First Leila, then the other one, and now who knows what misfortune this Miss Johnson will bring you."

"My son is not a misfortune and he is doing fine, by the way."

"Forgive me for not asking. I'm not myself. You've thrown a lot at me. I have no doubt you've found him a nice home to live in with a lovely family."

"As a matter of fact, I have. He's staying with me."

"Christian, you aren't serious. You have got to get rid of him. Give him to Grace if you have to. She's used to raising them. That way you can still visit and take him out for a walk sometimes."

"He's not a fucking pet, Elena."

"And you can't be saddled with a child. That is not the type of man I trained you to be."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"You are a DOM. You are a fierce businessman. You are respected in a society that runs the world. No one will look at you the same knowing you have a snot-nosed toddler running around. He is going to do nothing but muck up the works that have been carefully laid out for you?"

"That's bullshit."

"Is it? Because I don't think you've given this any thought. If you would have thought this through, you would not be sitting here telling me you want to be this child's father. Next, you'll be telling me how much you love him. Have you really falling that far off the mark? What are you going to do, Christian? Are you prepared to trade in the boardroom for the PTA? Are you planning to spearhead school-spirit fundraisers in place of million-dollar deals? Are you going to give up leading the business world and be happy leading class trips to the zoo?"

"I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Oh Darling," she sighs in frustration. "I have lost you completely now, haven't I?"

"Stop being so dramatic, Elena. You know nothing is farther from the truth. Besides which, my son isn't the reason I wanted to meet with you. I need some advice."

"Advice," she huffs. "What you really want to do is tell me something and then not listen to my opinion on it?"

"That's right," I laugh. "I've been thinking about finding my birth family."

"You actually think you have a family?"

"Surely. My mother didn't just arise from sea foam and what of my father? Elliot mentioned a name from my childhood and now it has me more than curious of its origin. It has me more than curious about my own origin as well. I know how you feel about bringing up the past."

"The past should stay where it is as far as I'm concerned. But I've done nothing to convince you of anything tonight. Maybe after you've relieved some of that build up tension you have, you'll let my words sink in."

"Don't count on it."

I watch as she throws her head back and laugh.

"We'll just have to see about that. But heed my warning and be cautious when digging up those ghosts in your past. All we end up with are the dark secrets that they took with them. Those are the things that truly haunt us."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Now, I won't keep you. Please work out some of that aggression. Nothing good has come out of it tonight."

"So that 75 thousand dollar check I just wrote wasn't anything good?"

"Of course, and I've earned it. By the way, I am happy about your son. I only said what I said out of concern for you. I only want the best for you. Tell me you know that?"

"I know. You have been a great ear tonight. As always, you give me the perspective that I need."

She smiles and I know that I have pleased her with my words so I smile in return.

"Hopefully, Miss Johnson will follow through and earn her salt with you as well tonight."

"Never worry, Elena. She always does."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **For those of you that are unaware, this story was featured on my website Lanielove. com . My website was recently reconstructed to focus more on my original published works.**

 **Due to the loyalty and appreciation I have for my readers, I have decided to continue this story here.**

 **For those of you who are new to this story and to me as an author, you can learn more on my website lanielove. com.**

 **You can also find me on Facebook under the name lanie love and in the Facebook group The Playroom of the FSOG Sisterhood or the Facebook group Lanie Love: From fanfiction to Original Fiction.**

 **Thank you, as always for your support.**

…..


	28. Desired Shade of Pink

**Enjoy**

 ** **Sins of the Father****

 ** **Chapter 28****

 ** **Desired Shade of Pink****

 ** **Christian's POV****

I nod hello to the guard again as I make my way through the lobby of Escala picking up the package I had delivered at the front desk before punching in the tenth floor instead of the penthouse code on the elevator.

Just the knowledge that Kitten is waiting for me gives me a sense of excitement and relief. The key to the front door is warm in my hand as I slide it into the lock, swinging the door gently open.

The apartment is bathed in candle light. The curtains to the great room are open letting in the glow of the city lights. The place smells of her Carolina Herrera Good Girl fragrance, and I now she is here. She wore it on our first night together and I have insisted that she wear it every night since. It smells divine on her and it tastes even better mixed with her.

Stripping off my jacket and tie, tossing it to the side, I open the playroom to find her kneeling in place.

Impatiently, I toe out of my shoes as I un-cuff and unbutton my shirt, tossing it somewhere in the room.

"Stand," I demand, wasting little time looking around. I already know it is the exact replica of the one that used to be in the penthouse.

She raises herself and saunters the two steps over in nothing but her lavender lace panties on that look amazing in the dim light of the playroom next to her pale skin.

She looks at me through her long lashes as I tilt her head back, holding her by her chin.

"I have something or you," I tell her, holding up the new collar I designed for her. Its hard black leather with a diamond ring in the center.

"Thank you, Sir," she says.

"Not Master?"

"I can see I'm going to be punished enough tonight without it, Sir."

"Safe words," I demand with a nod.

"Sugar and Spice, Sir."

I slide my hands into her panties to cup her. She whimpers at my touch but knows better to squirm away. She is already wet for me. I bring my fingers to my lips to taste her.

"Perfection," I whisper, at the taste.

I take the same fingers and run them across her lips, smearing the red lipstick that she wears. It's a shade she reserves for the playroom. Her tongue darts out to lick the pads of my fingers.

I growl both turned on at the site of her bubble gum pink tongue and pissed at her for topping from the bottom. It is a heady mix and it is just where I need to be.

"Bad girl," I tell her. Her eyes widen at my words as I hook my hand into the loop of her collar. "Come, Kitten. Its time to play."

I leave her standing in the center of the room for the moment it takes to gather what I need for our scene. I am aware that she is watching me. She relishes in my Dom. She is not a seasoned sub, by any means. She's only played at it before.

When I first met her, she was just a step above liking kink, but damn she is a quick study and she gets off on it like no other.

Her inner submissive pleads directly to my Dom and he can't help but satisfy her.

She inhales sharply when I yank her now cuffed hands up above her head and clamp them to the carbine hooks, and again when I rip her panties off and press them to my nose to catch her scent. She wrenches her wrists, testing the steel bracelets of the cuffs as I walk behind her. Her head leans back into my touch as I massage her scalp. The long strands are as soft as downy hair between my fingers. Slowly, I braid it back off her neck before placing my nose there. You always smell so divine, Miss Johnson.

"Thank you, Sir," she says. Her voice is laced with need. I place a lace blindfold over her eyes.

"I need you quiet," I tell her, placing a hard black ball gag tight in her mouth.

I take a wooden paddle in my hands, testing the smoothness of it, hitting my palm to gauge the right amount of pain I want to give. I place the paddle against her ass cheek and she stills herself in anticipation. I swallow hard as her ass muscles clinch, resisting the urge to thrust my dick into the deep recesses of it.

She cries out from the first blow, although its muffled by the gag. I hit her hard, trusting she can take it. There is no kindness in our play.

Her ass is now marked with the oblong shape of the wood. I run my finger along the edge, tracing the shape, before stepping back and hitting her again, harder this time. The built-up frustration I felt slowly starts to ebb as I hit her again.

Three more blows on each cheek gives the desired shade of pink and the release of aggression I needed. I drop the paddle with a clatter at my feet, feeling less of the anger and more the euphoria that playing with her brings. She tremors as the pain courses through her.

Pulling on her braid. I force her to crane her neck so her face is at my lips.

"The whip," I tell her.

She catches her breath softly. It is a treat to me when she is willing to indulge.

The last time she gave me the honor was for my birthday last year. She showed up unannounced while I was having dinner with my family. She was waiting in the playroom with nothing but a whip wrapped around her like it was an impassioned snake.

She nods her head.

"Good girl."

I take the very snake whip she gave me as a present that day off the wall.

The platinum and leather handle fits perfectly in my palm. I run the long braided black and red leather through my hand, uncoiling it.

"This is for pleasure, "I assure her, placing my palm at the round of her hip to steady her.

She whimpers in response.

I take the necessary steps back, ensuring I have enough space to work. The weight of the whip perfect in my hands.

The whip holds a fascination and a fear for her. It is the source of ultimate pleasure, but the wrong move from me could cause her excruciating pain.

She is still and waiting, demonstrating the highest level of trust that has my Dom almost sated treasuring the feel of such an honor.

With a flick of my wrist, the whip hisses past me and hits its mark, snapping back from its target.

Miss Johnson is on her tip toes mewling in pleasure. An alluringly beautiful pink mark puckers on her ass. The whip hisses past me again, snapping back from hitting its mark. Miss Johnson thrusts her head back, no longer able to keep still.

"Sir, please," she tries to beg for me. Its a gargled sound filled with her own spit.

I toss the whip, stalking towards her like the prey she is in this room. Working the buttons of my pants, my dick springs free and I moan as I run the tip through the wetness between her legs. I hoist her up. Her ass resting on my pelvis as I thrust my dick deep inside her pussy.

She leans forward, doing her best to push her ass back into me. My balls snap her hardened clit and her pussy clamps around me. I know she is close. Far beyond her point of control if I was even to attempt to not allow her to come.

"Come," I demand of her.

Her legs give out as her orgasm takes hold. I pick up the slack, still slamming hard into her, my own orgasm building. The only thing keeping her upright as she screams my name is her shackled hands and my holding of her ass.

"Fuck," I grunt out, pouring my load deep inside of her. Its almost painful as my balls constrict from being emptied.

We remain still until our panted breath evens.

"Fuck," I say, feeling relaxed for the first time in a week.

My need satisfied for now, I grab hold of her braid and collar in one hand pulling her upright. My arm circles her waist while the other now unhooks her.

I carefully carry her to the bathroom and run a warm bath. I move quickly because once her sex high comes down, her ass will be on fire.

She sighs contently when I submerge her lower half in the water. The soothing smell of chamomile all around us. I sit on the edge of the tub wetting and washing the sweat out of her hair. The blindfold and ball gag lay next to me on the rim of the tub.

"Feels good," I ask her.

"Excellent," she says. "I am completely relaxed now."

"You weren't before?"

"The birth was difficult," she tells me of the horse she was called to help. "The umbilical cord was wrapped around the foal."

"But it made it?"

"He did. He is a beautiful black stallion. He was up and wobbling around after his mother's milk before I left. I don't envy the poor girl. He has a hardy appetite."

"Ryan and Reynolds were there waiting?"

"They were. Thank you for sending them. I would have been too exhausted to drive back. I slept the whole way home."

"I'm pleased."

She nods with a smile at my words.

"I knew you would be."

...

 ** **Ana's POV****

I said my final goodbyes to Teddy thirty minutes ago. He begged me stay. Asking over and over again why I had to go and why Hunter couldn't move to Seattle with me.

He ran upstairs after his final attempt failed.

I'm sure so not to see him cry. Like his dad, his pride is important to him, even at his young age.

I lingered for a while as Grace went to check on me. She assured me that he would be okay. I hugged her goodbye before I left.

Now, I sit in the back of the SUV and let my mind leave Seattle to focus on being with Hunter in Singapore. I'm sure it will get easier once I'm in the air and everyone I care about is not so near because right now, my heart is breaking.

With a novel that looked good in the airport store in my hand, I walk quickly through the private hanger to board the plane that Hunter has waiting for me, preparing myself for the long flight.

"Oh my God," I squeal when is see him waiting for me. It feels like its been ages. His blue eyes shine like I am a sight to see. He is all teeth and cheeks when he sees me rushing towards him. The book I was carrying falls to the floor as he lifts me in his arms and spins me around.

"You feel so good," he moans before sitting me down. His lips crash into mine and my legs go weak from the depth of his kiss.

"I can't believe you came all the way just to fly back to Singapore with me," my forehead still resting on his from the kiss.

"To tell you the truth," he starts.

Before he can continue, I look past him to see Giles carrying his bags.

"Hunt, what's going on?"

"There's been a slight change in plans, Sweetheart."

* * *

 **Author's note:  
**

 **To clear up confusion: This story was farther along on my website, but on here it starts where it left off at chapter 26. I will not be loading multiple chapters at once as it is too time consuming. I will load them as best I can.**

 **Some are requesting to know about a Christian and Ana HEA. That is something I have stopped revealing with my stories, for the simple fact that it takes away the fun of the story for me. I don't want to be locked in with a promise of an HEA if the story takes a different turn.**

 **Thank you to all who voted on the new book cover for Haunted By You. The winner will be revealed on my website lanielove . com very soon.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. And thank you for reading and reviewing again for those of you who have already read this chapter.**


	29. Home Sweet Home?

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Home Sweet Home?**

 **Christian's POV**

I lay on Kitten's bed, still undressed, with my hands behind my head and my feet crossed at the ankles like I have no place to be. At the moment, the only place I want to be is here watching her move around her room.

She still officially calls it the sub room, but no other sub has ever occupied it before her. And certainly, no other sub will. Not with how personally she's decorated it. I first balked at the color pattern of gray, white, and lavender when she told me about it, but I must admit it has grown on me. Even more so now, watching her move around so freely and easily in it.

She's not paying me any mind as she is busy getting dressed so I move to stand behind her in the full-length mirror.

What's wrong," Kitten asks, staring at my refection behind her. I'm sure she's wondering why I'm not getting ready to leave with her. "Are you still upset about Ana not talking things out with you? I'm not sure my butt can take any more aggression in her honor."

She grimaces as she touches her ass to bring home her point.

"You were good at helping me get over that," I smirk at her, taking the arnica cream from the vanity and rubbing it on her ass. She stands in nothing but black bra and panties with thigh high gartered stockings that she knows drives me crazy when I see her in them.

I snap the garter and she gives me a crooked smile.

"Boy, she must have really pissed you off," she laughs, making me smirk at her again. "You never bring out the whip.".

"Whipping you was long overdue, Kitten," I tell her. "This sexy ass of yours was begging for it."

"Hey, I don't do a trillion squats a day for nothing," she jokes at the amount, but I can tell from the firm shape of her ass, she isn't fair off the mark.

I growl as she wiggles it in my crouch. The move was meant to be a light-hearted tease, but it just made me hard all over again.

Big Mistake.

I turn her around and slam her into the nearest wall, knocking over a vase full of lilac and purple orchids she had placed on a shelf. Her mouth instantly finds mine and I taste the sweetness of her. I lift her legs and drape them around my waist. Her hands stay firmly on my shoulders. The mixture of her spicy scented shampoo and her Good Girl perfume waft into my nostrils.

Grabbing her ass, I lift her up and toss her on the bed.

Her mouth and eyes widen when she sees the size of my erection. She had just handled the last one with that mouth of hers.

"Kitten, this ass of yours does things to me," I tell her unapologetically as I flip her around and hoist her up on her knees. She hisses as I smack her hard on her already soar backside. The intake of painful air comes out as a pleasurable moan when I slam my dick into her.

"Oh shit," she calls out as I grab her by the back of her collar and fuck her hard.

….

 ** **Ana's POV****

I sit on the edge of the bed, running my fingers through my hair. I have no idea what bag I packed my brush in, if I even packed one at all.

"My hair is completely sexed up," I groan to Hunt. I know his flight attendant and Giles is going to notice. How could they not?

"Just the way I like it," he smiles at me, running the tips of his fingers up my bare back until they make their way into my hair.

My eyes drift close at the feel of him massaging my scalp until her pulls me back down next to him on the bed.

I moan at the feel of his lips as they travel my neck to my mouth.

His lips smile on mine when I gasp at the feel of his erection at my entrance.

"It feels like forever since I've made love to you," he says, even though he's had me three times since his jet leveled off safely in the air about an hour and a half ago.

"No complaints from me," I say as I lift my legs and wrap them around him.

He moans as I lift up, pushing him inside of me.

"Sweetheart," he calls me, starting to move. The feel at how wet I am from him sliding in and out of me is turning him on. "A week is just too damn long to be away from you."

I moan as I feel him grow even harder inside me. His stormy gray eyes stare into mine, enjoying the sound.

 _Gray eyes?_

His eyes are blue. I blink, shaking my head as if I didn't just mistake them. Slowly, I open my eyes again to see a brilliant shade of blue staring back at me.

I don't even have to time to think of the image I just saw as an orgasm rips through me.

Hunter grunts out his orgasm, collapsing on top of me as the strength in his arms give way.

"Ana," he pants, his breath hitting the side of my ear, blowing my hair. "You've never came so fast before, Sweetheart."

He raises up to look at me and I bite my lip in embarrassment.

It couldn't have been the image of Christian. I'm sure it wasn't.

"I really missed you," I whisper to him, taking his face in my hands. "I love you, Hunter."

His cheeks dimple as she smiles at me. His is such a beautiful man. I do love him, so much.

"I love you too," he smiles at me before falling back on the bed to finish riding out his sex high. "I missed feeling like this."

"Me too," I whisper to him.

….

"Are you finally going to tell me why we are going back to New York and not Singapore," I ask Hunt as I take my seat next to him, preparing to land.

"My work there is done," he says. "I left Dad and Will to finish up."

"But what about meeting up with your family in London? I was looking forward to spending time with them."

"You will, Sweetheart. When the deal is done in Singapore, they're coming to visit us here."

"Really? I thought your mom hated everything about being in the states."

"Well, usually, that's true," he laughs. "But we have family business to take care of in the states and it affects her as well, so she agreed to come."

"It must be big."

He nods.

"I'll fill you in later," he says as the pilot lets us know we're approaching LaGuardia. I look out the window at the skyline.

Its good to be back home.

….

 ** **Christian's POV****

The quiet great room seems so still without Teddy running around playing. Its strange how after only a few short weeks I expect to see that when I come home. Never in a million years would I have thought that would be something I would want to come home to: a child playing around, making a mess in my living space. I make sure that the elevator is locked behind me, before I head up to check on him.

He is in his bed but I can tell by his breathing that he is still awake. I go and sit beside him. His nightlight giving off just enough glow so I can see him clearly.

"You can't sleep," I ask him.

"You never tuck me in," he says, making me smile at him.

"Grandma didn't tuck you in?"

"Not the same," he says. I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"Are you sad about Ana?"

He nods his head.

"I want mommy," he whispers in tears. "I want her to come and live here with us and not in heaven like Grandma said. Grandma could give her good medicine and she won't be sick no more. She can be happy with us like she said she would when we was to come here."

"I want that for her too…, I start but stop, not really knowing what else to say. What could possibly make him feel better? Ana was the closes thing he'd found to having her around and now he's feeling that loss as well. I look over at the picture he has of Leila at his nightstand and remember something about her that I haven't shared with him yet. "Your mommy liked music a lot. Did you know that?"

He shakes his head no.

"Would you like to hear one of her favorite songs?"

He nods his head yes.

"Come. Bring your teddy downstairs so he can hear too."

"Kay."

I sit Teddy at the piano while I search my iPod of songs knowing that the ones Leila added are still there.

I go past Toxic and Crazy in love until I come across one that she played more than the others. Its a Savage Garden song called Truly Madly Deeply.

She used to hum the words a lot, so I know it's a song she truly liked. She played it so much, I think I can figure out how to play a version on the piano. I start to play it for Teddy until he feels better and starts to try and play some of the keys himself. Soon enough, he starts laughing about the sounds he's making.

…..

"That was a lovely song you played for him," Mom tells me after I come back downstairs from putting Teddy to bed. "It seems music helps him the way it does you. Did he have a bad dream?"

"He misses his mother," I tell her, joining her at the breakfast bar where she's poured me a cup of coffee.

"You were the same way when you first came to us. I was able to soothe you a little. I would like to think I helped fill the void your mother left."

"You did," I assure her. "And you help Teddy more than you realize."

"I wish there was someone who could be more of a mother figure to him like our dear Ana was."

"Mom, don't start. Ana has made it clear she's closed the book on she and I."

"I'm not starting. I promise, I'm not. I was speaking about the other avenues, so to speak. I just want to be sure that Teddy…well, Dear, he is at a very vulnerable and impressionable time and I wouldn't want him to be exposed to certain… lifestyles that are unconventional."

"Oh, for the love of God, Mother. You cannot be serious."

"I most certainly am. I'm not judging you or…them…or… it. I just don't want those types of things around Teddy. I know you are still involved with BDSM, so I don't think I'm being unreasonable."

"Not unreasonable," I tell her. The fact that she is being so careful with her words is amusing me. "Maybe a little prudish. You do realize we don't carry the whips and chains around with us, correct?"

I never dreamed I would be able to discuss the lifestyle with her. I was sure it would turn her away from me.

"Whips and chains? Oh, dear lord," she says clutching the pearls that are not even around her neck. "I didn't think that you were that hard core."

"Hard core? Mom, have you been watching porn videos?"

"Oh, well, you know, just for educational purposes. I knew nothing about it and you've been involved in it for so long. My curiosity got the better of me."

"Mom, most of what you've seen is extreme, I can assure you and I didn't run off to some seedy dungeon tonight."

"You didn't?"

"Of course not. All of my relationships have been long term and the one I'm in now is no different."

"Did that despicable woman introduce you to this one like she did all the others?"

"No. I met her by chance at an ice cream parlor."

"Ice cream," she laughs. "And she doesn't mind you doing those things to her?"

"She is a very nice woman, Mother. You'd like her."

"Would I," she asks, studying me. "So, you're serious about her?"

"Good night, mother," I say kissing her cheek.

…..

 ** **Ana's POV****

Giles opens the car door, helping me out. I stand on the checkered black and white entrance of the Pierre Hotel, remembering how Teddy played on pattern when he walked in while I wait for Hunter.

"I missed this place," I tell him, as we walk through his front door. It feels like a lifetime ago since I've been here.

"Welcome home, Miss Steele, Mr. Barrington," Nora says just as cheerful as ever.

"Thank you, Nora," he tells her.

"Would you two like anything after your long flight?"

Hunt looks at me to answer and I shake my head.

"We're fine, Nora, thank you," he tells her. "I trust Lidia told you of my family visiting soon?"

"She did. I'll have everything ready for them when they arrive."

"Be sure to put Will in Christian's old room and leave everything as is," he tells her with a grin.

"Of course, Mr. Barrington," Nora laughs. "How is Christian doing, Miss Steele?"

"He's doing very well," I tell her. "He made you something. I'll give it to you once I unpack it."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it," she says with a wide smile.

"Tired," Hunt asks me as I collapse on his bed.

"I should be asking you that. You've had a much longer flight."

"I'm used to it. I am happy to be back here with you though. I hate travelling without you."

I groan at my travelling not being over yet. I still have to head to my place, not to mention the unpacking.

"I would kill to have a Nora to unpack for me," I tell him.

"You are more than welcome to move in here with me."

"I know. I'm just not ready to move in with anyone else again right now."

"How long are you going to keep punishing me for him?"

"Hunt, that's not what I'm doing."

"It sure feels like it. Or is there another reason you keep refusing to live together?"

"No, of course not. I'm just not ready. I thought you understood."

"I do. But this last week without you has made me realize how important you are in my life. I could barely get through a meeting without my mind wandering across the ocean to you. My brothers grew quite tired of my yammering on about you."

"Really," I laugh.

"Truly, and don't be surprised if they act way too familiar with you because of it when they arrive."

"Wait, both of your brothers are coming too?"

"Sweetheart, everyone is coming."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will try to upload more as soon as I can.**


	30. Moved to Action

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Moved to Action**

 _Three Days Later_

 ** **Ana's POV****

"You're here," Sasha says, excited to see me when I open the door to my apartment. She gives me a long hug. "I was happy to get your message and even happier to see you, but why are you here? I thought you'd be Hunter deep in Singapore by now. You look great, by the way."

"Aw, thanks. Change in plans. Hunter is here."

"Where," she says, before calling his name to come out of the bedroom.

"He's not here, here, Sash. He's at his place," I tell her, bringing over two glasses of wine and flopping down on my old couch.

"He's at his place while you are over… here," she says, sitting next to me. "And after you've been apart for a week. Did you two have a lover's spat or something?"

"I just spent the last three days at his place. I wanted to come home."

"Okay, so you left the Pierre Hotel to come… here," she says, looking around at my apartment. "You left Hunter Barrington at the Pierre Hotel to come here? Hunter Barrington? The dark haired, blue eyed specimen of a man that is so perfect, God had to make two as practice to get him right."

"Will you stop it, please."

"Red flags are blinding me, Ana," she says picking up her glass.

"Shut up. There are no red flags. I'm just… jet lagged. Its been a tough week away."

"Ahhh, being back in Seattle, right. First of all, how is that cute little guy? Is he and Dad okay?"

"They are. Teddy is the name he goes by now. He has the love of an entire extended family."

"That's good. I'm happy it worked out for him. And you and Hunter are okay with him being gone?"

"What do you mean? Why would we not be okay?"

"You two got close to him. I was surprised that Hunter took to him so fast and then let him go so easy. Not that he had a choice, but I was expecting for him to at least see for himself that the he'd be okay."

"Well, it turns out he did. He sort of made sure that everything was okay with his dad. Which is another reason I am here and not there."

"What did that asshole do?"

"Asshole. What happened to him being perfection?"

"Depends on what he did. So, what was it?"

I roll my eyes at her impatience. I pretend to not tell her, but she knows I can't help but spill it.

 _"_ _Oh, Teddy made you a gift too," I told Hunt, getting up to get it from my bag._

 _"_ _Teddy?"_

 _"_ _Little Christian. He likes being called Teddy now," I explained to him, handing him the rolled-up white construction paper._

 _He slipped off the blue ribbon that was holding it closed and spread it open to look inside._

 _His face lit up with laughter as he saw the picture Teddy had made for him._

 _"_ _Is this me," he said as he pointed to the larger stick figure with the black hair holding the hand of the smaller one with a head full of red. They were off the ground heading up into a patch of fluffy white clouds with the sun at their backs._

 _I nodded my head with a laugh._

 _"_ _You're Superman, flying with Teddy," I explained it to him. He laughed again when he took note of the large red S on his stick figure's chest._

 _"_ _I'm Superman. Wow," he says, touched by the gift. "I love this."_

 _"_ _Its his way of thanking you for promising he would be okay with his new daddy. He knew you would be there if he wasn't."_

 _"_ _I most certainly would have."_

 _"_ _I know. Thank God he didn't."_

 _"_ _I made sure that he didn't."_

 _"_ _You made sure? How?"_

 _"_ _Sweetheart, I told you that he has become important to me and that I meant to keep my promise to him."_

 _"_ _I remember."_

 _"_ _I wasn't going to throw him to the wolves. You had confidence in the Greys, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure. I had to be sure that Grey was going to do right by his son."_

 _"_ _So, what did you do?"_

 _"_ _Do you really want to know," he asked as he brushed my hair off my shoulder to kiss it._

 _"_ _I'm asking."_

 _He sighed, resting his chin where his lips had just been._

 _"_ _A mate of mine lives at Escala. He was able to catch a glimpse or two and report back to me."_

 _"_ _A mate of yours," I said as I moved so he could look at me. "He just happens to live in Escala? You never mention this before. Since when?"_

 _"_ _Since about a week ago."_

 _"_ _Oh my God. Are you telling me you hired someone to spy on them? I cannot believe you."_

 _"_ _I needed to be absolutely sure. How else was I to know?"_

 _"_ _I was there. You didn't trust me to make sure?"_

 _"_ _You were too close to this case, Sweetheart. I needed a third eye, so to speak. Someone who didn't have as much faith in the Greys as you did. Anyway, he's gone now. He moved out a few days ago."_

"I knew it," Sasha laughs now. "James Bond has nothing on your hot Brit."

"Yeah, well I'm glad one of us is tickled by it because I'm still not that happy about it."

"Is that why you're over here? You're pissed at him?"

"No. Well, yeah, but he also told me that his family was due in town. He won't tell me why the visit though. He keeps saying he'll explain everything later. He's like in boardroom negation mood and I can't even sex it out of him. Its driving me nuts. So, I came here instead of beating my head against the wall trying to get him to talk. The man's lips can't be unsealed."

"You do understand why, don't you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be still trying to figure it out, now would I."

"Ana, he is getting ready to pop the question."

"What question? Marriage? Are you serious? No way."

"Why else would the whole family come to the states. He wants their approval. Once he has that, its down on one knee time, baby. Damn, that ring is going to make me hate you."

She puts down her glass and grabs on to my hands to look at my nails.

"Make sure you get a manicure."

"That is just ridiculous," I tell her, snatching my hands back. "His whole family wouldn't come here just for that. I was supposed to meet his parents in London, remember."

"Maybe he thought you wouldn't really leave once you stepped foot in Seattle, so he just told them all to come to come here."

"That makes no sense."

"Have you seen Hunter. The guy that looks like he's cut from cheese, right. His family must all be the same way. I don't think they'll breathe without being all in. Plus, he is the baby. I'm sure they've all spoiled and overprotected his ass. You really think he's going to marry someone without the family's okay. They are British, you know. It's a thing with them over there."

"Sasha, you have finally lost your mind," I laugh at her. "And you have spent way too much time thinking this shit up."

"I have no life right now, okay. Its either I latch on to yours or I go screwing around with that looser who shall remain nameless again. Hell, one of us needs to have some good shit happening. And Hunter is full of the good shit. Are you telling me he hasn't hinted to anything since you been back?"

"Umm. Well, he did ask me to move in my first night back."

"There you go," she says, crossing her legs and smiling, full of herself. First you move in, then meet and greet the family, then its bridal showers and a big belly filled with Hunters number 4, 5, and 6."

"What? Moving in…that's a long way from marriage and I'm not even discussing big bellies."

"Keep thinking that way if you want to, but mark my words. You are going to be a Barrington or my name isn't Sasha Kinkaid. And you know how much I love my damn name."

"Yes, Sasha Fierce, you never let me forget it."

"Speaking of names, you haven't mentioned Christian's. How was it seeing him again after so long?"

"It was fine," I shrug.

She looks me up and down. I shrug again when her eyes meet mine. I try not to give anything away but Christian's gray eyes flash in my head all on their own.

"Gurrrl, you are in all kinds of trouble," she shakes her head.

"I'm not in any trouble. I'm …fine."

"Mhm, in trouble for real. You are in a Mack truck coming toward you on the wrong side of the highway going 100 miles an hour, kind of trouble," she picks up her glass and holds it up to toast. "Damn. I wish I had your kind of trouble."

"Shut up."

…

 ** **Christian's POV****

"NO. NO. LEAVE ME ALONE," I hear myself as a child scream. Its an all too familiar sound, except I'm not dreaming of anything. What the fuck am I screaming about.

I feel the bed move next to me and it wakes me up. I realize that its not my voice I'm hearing, but Teddy's. He's having a nightmare while he's sleeping next to me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE. MOMMY. MOMMY."

"Teddy, son wake up," I say, shaking his arm. He yanks it back, hitting me on my chest.

"Shit," I cry out pained. His eyes spring open, wild and fearful of me. "Teddy?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE. I WANT MY MOMMY," he yells, getting up out of bed and running out of the room.

"Teddy wait," I call after him. I find him in his space under his bed.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy," he softly cries, holding on to his Teddy bear.

I sit on the floor of his room comforting him as best I can until his cries subside and he falls asleep from sheer exhaustion. I stay by him on the floor to ward off any more nightmares. Thankfully, none comes.

...

 _Two Week Later_

"Anything," I say picking up Welch's call. He and Barney have hit one dead end after another, trying to find out about those Barrington fuckers.

"I'm in Detroit now. I got a hit on a credit card purchase at a flower shop back in '87. It's a few blocks over from the old address you gave me."

"Only one hit from way back then until now?"

"It seems the senior Barrington forgot all about this one. I had to dig deep for it too. Its from one of those old machines where you had to slide the receipt over the credit card to get an imprint," he laughs. "I had to dig through hundreds of the damn things to find a copy of just that one receipt. Good thing the owner is a hoarder. Anyone else would have thrown the damn thing away."

"Are you sure it's what we're looking for?"

"Its definitely Hunter Barrington II. The old shop woman remembers him well. He used to pay her in cash, expect for this one transaction. She remembers him because he used to tip her with brand new $100-dollar bills. He would come in about the same time once or twice a month and buy up all of her red long-stemmed roses. She made sure she kept plenty in stock for him."

"Did he ever tell her who they were for?"

"Negative. The only thing she knows is that he was there looking for his sister who disappeared. Her picture used to hang on the wall a long time ago.

"What did the picture look like?"

"The shop keeper remembered she was a pretty girl with long dark hair and a denim jacket. It was a popular style for the time."

"Shit," I say, picking up the picture of Ella that now sits framed on my desk. I'm sending you a picture. See if she's the same girl."

"Will do. I'm also going to do a little leg work. If this Barrington guy was tipping her 100-dollar bills, maybe he did the same to other shops around here. Judging by the looks of this place, a guy dropping that kind of cash would be remembered."

"Good idea. Don't hesitate to drop a little cash to jog some memories. I have to drop my son off at his first day of school. Keep in formed."

"Will do. Good luck to the little guy."

My door opens and I look up to see Taylor filling the frame.

"What now?"

"Teddy has undressed himself again."

"Jesus Christ," I say to him. I roll my eyes at him trying not to laugh at my expense.

Teddy is dead set against this going to school shit and I can't say I blame.

I am a second away from getting a damn tutor and being done with it. But Mom and Flynn both agree, school would be better for him.

It was a pain in the ass getting him ready this morning. I've never seen him move so slow. This is the third time he's undressed himself.

He doesn't have the best perception of school since he had to have so many damn immunization shots and tests before he was able to enroll. I was about ready to give Leila hell until his blood work came back that she did get him immunized as a baby, but the levels were too low so they had to booster him up again.

He took being poked and prodded better than I did at his age. Mom was sure to recommend one of her colleague who specialized with touch and trust issues in children. I also think she also gave her an extensive rundown on Teddy's case.

He was excited about it when Sophie told him all about how it would be when she came over to play with him last weekend. But today, that was all shot to hell. He woke up to the reality of actually going someplace without me being there with him for six whole hours.

"Teddy," I call for him when I enter his room. He's in bed with his pajamas back on. He's folded his school uniform as best he could and has laid it at the foot of his bed.

"I'm sick," he says. I hide my smile in an effort to show him I am taking him seriously.

I go over and slowly feel his forehead.

"You don't have a fever," I tell him.

"I'm sicka school," he says.

I smirk at him. Damn if that's not my smartass attitude shining through.

"You are going to have fun. Remember what Sophie said. Its all reading and painting and going out to play."

"You and Sophie won't be there to play with me."

"Other kids will be there," I tell him. "And Grant will be there to make sure you're okay. Can we give it a try today?"

"Kay."

I help him to get dressed again and we head downstairs where Grant is already waiting.

"Hey, little man," he says to Teddy.

"Hey, big man," Teddy says to him, hitting knuckles with his. They both make a pow sound when they connect.

Taylor was right about Grant Sawyer. He is the oldest fucking kid I know when he's dealing with Teddy but he is all business when it comes down to protecting him.

"Ready for school," Grant asks him.

"No." Teddy crosses his arm in a pout. Grant looks over at Taylor and he gives him a thumbs down.

"You kidding," Grant says to Teddy, wisely ushering him to the elevator before he runs back upstairs. "School is the best. You get your own desk and your own crayons. And you know what the best part is?"

"What," Teddy asks, eager to know.

"Lunch," he answers.

"Yeah," Teddy exclaims and they both fist pump.

We make the short drive to his school. He is quietly looking out the window. I carry his backpack for him and he holds my hand as we walk down the bright hallway down to the kinder section of the school.

"You won't forget to come back and get me," he asks, as we stand outside the classroom door.

I can hear the fear in his voice. It's the same fear I felt when I was separated from Grace for the first time. I just knew I was never going to see her again when she left.

I bend down to talk to him.

"At 2o'clock," I promise him. "I'll be right here."

"Kay," he says taking his backpack.

"Hey, I'm here," Grant reminds him, interrupting the moment. Thank fuck he did because I was close to scooping Teddy up and going back home where he feels safe and happy. "Let's do this."

"Kay," Teddy says, miserable. He gives me a little wave goodbye that damn near kills me before he goes into the class.

I linger outside the door, out of sight, just in case he runs back out.

"Class," I hear his teacher, Mrs. Bradly, say. "I want you all to welcome Teddy to the class. Say hello to him please."

"Helllo, Teddddy," they all sing him a greeting.

I stay outside a full thirty minutes listening to the class and peaking in on Teddy. He sits sharing his big box of crayons with a little boy. Grant is in the back with the TA acting like he is a volunteer so not to stick out like a log standing around in the classroom.

"He'll be fine, Sir," Taylor says, holding his SUV door open for me so I can get in.

I have a meeting starting in ten minutes and I know damn well I won't be able to concentrate wondering how Teddy's day is going.

"How the fuck do you do this shit, Taylor," I ask him.

"Sir?"

"This school and shit with Sophie?"

"If memory serves, I believe I threatened the principle, Sir." I smirk, remembering the hell he caught from Sophie's mother for that stunt he pulled. "So, you're faring better than I did."

My day drones on at a snail's pace until its finally lunchtime.

Normally, Teddy eats with me. Gail drops him off at GEH and we have lunch. He plays on the computer while I finish up whatever work I'm doing, then we go home together. Now, I don't know what I'll do for lunch.

An update from Grant lets me know that Teddy is doing great in school, so my anxiety level has lessened considerably since this morning. I still feel the need to drop in on Flynn for some advice.

Teddy has been more down than up since Ana left and I'm at a loss on how to handle it.

"Andrea, I'm done for the day," I say, passing her desk. "Forward all my urgent calls to Ros. She can call me if she needs me."

"Of course, Sir. Have a good evening."

…

Flynn is at his desk when I come barreling in unannounced. He still looks up expectantly at me.

"Well, if it isn't my new daddy," he says, topping his pen and putting it in its holder.

"That sounds perverted as fuck coming from you, Flynn."

"Yes. Unfortunately, I realized that a bit too late. Forgive my crass attempt at joking and tell me what brings you by."

"I'm stopping by a friend's place, hoping to have lunch with her."

He frowns.

"And this warrants council?"

"I asked her for a favor and she is hesitant about it. I feel the need to push her forward."

"I see. Is this one of your submissives?"

"She is."

"Yet, obviously you label her a friend?"

"I do."

"Its going to be pulling teeth with you today, isn't it?"

I roll my eyes.

"I want to introduce her to my family. More importantly, I want to introduce her to Teddy."

"You want to introduce your submissive to your son?"

"I want to introduce the friend, not the submissive."

"I see. And is this in reaction to him missing his mother."

"It is. He's still having nightmares."

"About Leila?"

"He only says the bad man hurt her. He calls out for her. He hides under his bed afraid to come out and I fucking hate it. I can't fucking stand it."

"I can understand how disturbing it must be considering your own difficulties in childhood. Is the reason you want him to meet your friend is because you think she may aid him in some way?"

"I think it might help him to have someone with a softer approach. Mom and Mia are great with him, as I knew they would be. But he needs someone else. It helped me having a mom and a dad when I was his age."

"A mom and a dad. This is sounding a bit serious. Are you saying you want this friend of yours to play that big of a part in his life?"

"I think she would be perfect for it."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

You can find me on FB under **Lanie Love** and also on my website **lanielove . com.** and my new public author's page **loseyourselfinlove (lose yourself in love)**

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	31. KittenBarrington

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the father**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Kitten/Barrington**

 **Christian's POV**

I leave Flynn's office, feeling secure in my resolve to bring Kitten fully into my life. Now all I have to do is convince her of the idea.

I walk into Escala and delicious smells assault my nostrils causing my stomach to growl in response.

Her back is to me as she takes out the food from the serving trays and plates it. So busy in her task she doesn't realize I've come in. She's in black mini skirt and mile high heels that I'm sure she didn't wear to work this morning.

"Smells good," I call to her, leaning on the breakfast bar. "Need any help?"

She jumps a little at the sound of my voice, turning her head to look over her shoulder at me with a smile on her face. I'm sure she doesn't mean it to be sexy, but fuck, she has me wishing I had more time do have my way with her.

"I'm all done," she laughs, walking towards me with two plates in her hands. "I hope you have a taste for Greek/Persian."

Her voice is uncertain. I often forget how much pleasing me means to her when she is in sub mode.

"I've been dying to eat it since I first walked in and smelled it," I assure her of the Greek Chicken Kabobs served with a side of Persian sour cherry rice she sits in front of me. I wait until she takes her seat next to me to fill our wine glasses.

She waits until I take the first bite of the flavorful chicken. I moan in pleasure at my newly awakened taste buds.

"I'm happy you like it," she laughs.

"Its excellent," I tell her, watching her indulge in her own plate as I eat a grilled cherry tomato. "How have your day been thus far?"

"I had the cutest little thing come into the ER today," she says.

"Do tell."

"A jackrabbit named Bugsy Seagal. Well really, he was huge, but he was downright adorable. His long floppy ears alone were enough to make you say aww. He'd gotten out of his cage and had eaten way too much crabgrass. He had a really bad tummy ache. Pooping up a storm."

"Oh yeah, I can completely see why that would be adorable," I tell her. "Remind me to cross his ass off my list of potential pets."

She has been on me to adopt a pet. She swears one would be perfect for me. I think she wants to live vicariously through me since she can't have any of her own. I'm sure her place would be filled with strays if she had the time to spend caring for them.

"A rabbit would be perfect," she says. "Especially now that you have little Teddy. Nothing like a little boy and his pet."

"Have you thought any more about meeting him?" I wasn't going to bring it up until after dinner, but I've always been one who seizes opportunities when they come my way.

"You know that I have," she answers. I can tell by the way her body has just tensed that she is still struggling with it.

"I understand it's a big step for you in a direction that you've been avoiding since Marcus. I also understand that it is a gross breech of our contract. Yet, I am still asking."

"You aren't asking that much."

"For you, it's a lot."

She nods her head in agreement.

"Who is to say, your family will even like me? Who is to say Teddy will?"

"Nonsense. You are adorable. Maybe not long-eared, pooping jackrabbit adorable, but you'll do," I tease, smirking at her. "Both my son and family will love you."

"Love?"

"Poor choice in words."

'When Marcus was killed," she says, stopping to take a sip of her wine. Its been six years since she lost him and it still hits her to speak his name. "I swore off love. The thought of loving again was too much. The thought of having children that weren't his was too much. For so long, I've wanted nothing to do with either and now, here I am considering both and you are the only one responsible."

"I'm nothing if not responsible," I tell her.

"I can think of a few more words to describe you."

"Careful, Kitten. My palm is starting to twitch."

"I wouldn't want that, Sir," she says. But the way she is squirming in her seat is telling me otherwise.

I wish I had more time to ease her tension, but two o'clock is rapidly approaching.

"Kitten, about Marcus." I begin.

"I knew the risk when I married him," she says. "Every military wife does. We talked about it a lot, him never coming back home. He tried to prepare me. That last time he left for Afghanistan…it's like he knew. I found out later, his missions were far worse than he was telling me. He always tried to protect me from it. I guess he thought it was easier for me that way, not knowing."

"Would he want you to hurt this way?"

"No," she laughs. "He would be so pissed at me. Especially if he knew I got my tubes tied right after he was killed. He would have lost his mind. He knew how much I loved kids. We planned for a big family. We planned for a lot of things."

"I hate seeing you in so much pain, Kitten."

"Being with you helps a lot."

I smile, touched at her words. Easing her pain is important to me.

I help her to clear the dishes. She informs me that she's working a double so I drop her back off at the hospital before kissing her goodbye. I call Ryan to go over and wait until she's ready to go home and to bring her back to Escala. I'll have Gail cook her something that she can heat up easily for dinner.

I feel a mixture of relief and joy when she texts me ten minutes after leaving her, agreeing to go against our Dom/sub contract and break into the realm of more.

…..

"What the hell is taking so long," I ask Taylor. We are standing outside at the student pick up area.

"Its only just now 2, Sir," he tells me. I look at my cellphone to see that the smartass is right. His calm demeaner is in stark contrast to my pacing around.

But its no different than all the moms that are looking down at the classrooms waiting for the doors to open up.

Finally, they swing open and the kids walk in single file lines to where we are.

Grant already has permission to take Teddy, so they are walking together.

I nod at Teddy's teacher as he runs up to me and Taylor, high-fiving us.

"How was it," I ask him, taking his jacket and backpack so he can get buckle into his seat.

"The best," he says. Grant glances back at him with a smile. "I got to read to the class and I drew you a picture." He grabs his Marvel Comic Book themed backpack, placing it on his lap to unzip it. He takes out the construction paper drawing of me and him sitting in his fort.

Without question, this is going to be framed and placed on my office wall.

"My teacher took this picture," he continues. He takes out a blue scrap book entitled School Days and opens it to the first page that is all about Kindergarten. In the middle is a picture of him holding up a chalk board sign that says First Day of Kindergarten. He stands with a shy smile and his new haircut. "I get to take another one before I go to the first grade."

He shows me the blank space holder for his Last Day of Kindergarten picture.

"I can't wait," I laugh.

He spends the short ride home talking our ears off about his day and doesn't stop as we ride the elevator home.

"We had fish sticks for lunch and my table got ice cream cups for being quiet. Can my friend Daniel come over if his mommy says he could? He wants to play in my fork. Oh, my teacher says it's a fort though, but Daniel still wants to play in it."

Before I can say a word, the elevator doors open and his off running, calling for Gail.

I find them in the kitchen. Mom is sitting with Gail and once again Teddy is giving a blow by blow of his first day of school until Gail can get word in to have him go change out of his uniform.

"How excited he is," Mom laughs as he goes with Gail. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by."

"Of course not. I expected as much. I know you've been worried about him."

"I have. I am just thrilled that he seems to like school."

"Grant said that once he came out of his shell, he loved it."

"I'm sure you were beside yourself all day, even with Grant there."

"You're sure, are you? Its not from someone updating you is it?"

"I may have…accidently dialed Taylor's number and since I had him on the line, I inquired about how you were coping."

"Accidently, was it?"

"Completely."

"Looks like I need to remind my head of security about the NDA he signed."

"Christian Grey, you will do no such thing."

I laugh at her mortified expression and her no-nonsense tone.

"For you, I will overlook it," I tell her.

I watch as she studies me. Wondering if I have something out of place, I inspect my suit.

"You are in a good mood it seems," she says, taking note of my smile.

"I met a friend for lunch."

"A friend? Your special friend? The one who you're hiding from us all."

"I'm not hiding her, mother. In fact, I would like you all to meet her."

"Really? Well, how about she joins us for Teddy's first day of school dinner tonight," she asks too eager.

"Perhaps Sunday dinner would be best."

"Sunday?"

I smirk at her surprise. There has only been one woman who I've ever brought home to Sunday dinner.

"Yes, Sunday and don't put yourself through any trouble with the meal. Whatever you planned on will be fine."

She shakes her head, clearly not agreeing with me as she gathers her pink purse that matches perfectly with her outfit.

"Do tell my precious grandson I and his grandpa will see him at the Space Needle tonight."

"Fine, but where are you going?"

"I need to make a run to the farmers market before it closes. They have the sweetest peaches and I want to pick up a few to preserve for a cobbler on Sunday."

"Does she like peaches?"

"She loves them."

"Oh Dear, what is her name, by the way?"

"Miranda. Miranda Jade Johnson."

"Very lovely name."

I nod.

"How is dad doing, by the way?"

Her face falls before she catches herself and smiles. She tries to play like the expression wasn't there but she knows I saw it because I am still frowning at its source.

"He's been busy," she says. "Work."

"I thought you two agreed to cut back this year."

"Its harder for him," she says, kissing my cheek goodbye. "You know how dedicated he is to the law."

…

Singapore City, Singapore.

Two Weeks Earlier

 **Hunter's POV**

 _"Dad," I greeted him, as he got off the plane. I was given no other option but to call him. This deal with SingTel Oil was going nowhere and I was on a time crunch as it was. The last thing I wanted was for Ana to be in Singapore while I was stuck in negations for days on end._

 _I quickly gave him the rundown of the situation as we drove over to the hotel in the Maserati limo he had waiting. Hunter Barrington II refuses to go anywhere unless it's in a limo._

 _"You have an angel's face," he said of my difficulty in securing the deal. "You look too much like your beautiful mother. Even when you play hardball people gush at you. Let me handle it. I have a face of a wild boar."_

 _"You sound like Ana. She swears no one takes me seriously with my good looks."_

 _"Smart woman. Your mother was looking forward to spending time with her."_

 _"Her work keeps her busy."_

 _"Not too busy, I hope?"_

 _"This was just a difficult case. A five-year-old little boy that was severely abused," I told him. "Christian Grey is involved."_

 _"Christian Grey? I thought I warned you to stay away from him."_

 _"Its been proven difficult with his son living at my place. Although, I have yet to cross paths with him since the last time."_

 _"Christian Grey has a… son? A five-year-old, you say?"_

 _"That's right. Anyway, they've all gone to Seattle now…" I stopped in midsentence as I took note of Dad's change in appearance. He'd lost all color in his face. "Are you alright? It looks as though you've seen a ghost."_

 _"Just a long flight," he said, reaching for a mineral water. His hand was shaking so terribly that I had to pour the water into the glass for him as he took out a tiny brown bottle from his pocket and slipped a nitroglycerin pill under his tongue._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	32. Family Portrait

****Enjoy****

* * *

 ** **Sins of the Father****

 ** **Chapter 32****

 ** **Family Portrait****

 _Two Weeks Later_

 ** **New York City, New York****

 ** **Hunter's POV****

My blood still runs cold thinking of my father and his deception. He has destroyed so many lives with his disloyalty. I wish I could forget what he's confessed to me but unfortunately, I can't pretend to un-know the truth. He can't un-confess his lies, no matter how hard he tries.

The biggest lie of all is the one he's forced me to believe all my life. That he was a decent man. That he was a man who was honest and trustworthy. I thought he was a man of his word. I thought he was a man who put his family above everything else. I was most proud of that. I suppose its true to a certain extent. I suppose its also true that he did what he did to protect us, but at what cost?

All these years and I had no idea who he really was.

None of us knew.

My mother, perhaps, she knew. She had to have known. My God, has she lied to me too and what of my brothers? Are they in on this family charade?

No. I would know if they had any idea. They wouldn't be able to hide it from me. My brothers have dad on the same high pedestal that I've had him on my entire life. I'm sure they know nothing of this. Their regard for him is too high.

I unlock my desk drawer and take out the engagement ring I am to give to Ana when I ask for her hand in marriage. Its perfect for her. It's a perfect single stone, small and delicate. The epitome of all things feminine. Just like the woman I wish to have wear it.

The moment I first saw her, I knew Ana was the one. I'd spotted her rushing along the busy street. Even with the people around her, she stood out. I couldn't put my finger on it that day but there was something about her. A shine to her that demanded I take notice. Of course, now I know what it is: her inner strength, her beauty, everything about her is bright and good. She drives out the darkness I didn't even know I was in before I met her.

But back then, she was just a girl running late and running right out into traffic.

I couldn't believe it.

Of all the absurd things to do in life, she picked running out into New York City traffic. I thought the poor girl had a death wish. If it wasn't for Giles and his quick reflexes, she certainly would have succeeded.

Giles was to get out and handle manage the situation since she was uninjured and just a bit shaken up by the ordeal, but I couldn't help myself from getting out of the car and seeing to her myself. It was by far the best decision I've ever made.

Anastasia Rose Steele.

Her name flowed easily off my tongue as I looked at the background check I had Lidia run on her. Even then I knew it would only be a matter of time before it was Ana Rose Barrington. I was immediately drawn to her. I wanted her that much and I have never been denied. I can't explain it any clearer than that. Never have a felt such a draw to a woman like I did her.

Now, sitting in my study, I hold up what I hope to be her ring, inspecting it. Like the her, it is flawless.

If things go as I've planned I will make her my wife.

But is it fair of me to ask her to join a family so filled with secrets. Ones that I haven't even discussed with her yet.

"I knew it."

The sound of my brother, William's voice breaking into my thoughts makes me almost drop the ring.

"Must you be a knob at every opportunity, Will?"

"I'm the knob? You put me up in a dwarf's bedroom and I'm the knob."

"Where's Mum?"

"Mom is having tea with Ana."

"Mom?"

"When in the States, little brother. Mum likes it. She says its very American of me. She loves Ana, by the way. Her English Breakfast tea fancy won her over. And don't think I didn't notice your little attempt to avoid my question."

"You never asked me a question," I tell him, locking Ana's ring away. "And I have no plans on answering if you do. Where is Philip?"

"Coming to collect the two of you for dinner," our older brother comes in to say.

"Does a close door not mean anything to the both of you," I ask them. They look at each other and shrug.

"No," Will says, shaking his head.

"I don't think so," Phil agrees.

….

Dad sits beside mom ashen white with the tiny brown bottle of Angina pill he's been living on in his hand. Mother has made him an appointment to see the doctor again but he refuses to go and she's not happy about his disregard to his health. But when Hunter Barrington II makes up his mind there is little anyone can do to sway him.

I look at him in question.

He's been waiting for information to come in from his private investigator.

Christian has been snooping around in our family history. It has sent dad into a tizzy. He is convinced that Christian is trying to dig up dirt on the woman he cheated on mom with.

I shake my head in anger at the lying bastard.

He wasn't married for no more than five years before he betrayed her and us. She had two young boys in Phillip and William and she was pregnant with me at the time.

Stupidly, I feel guilty about likely being the cause of his infidelity.

But why his indiscretion would be of any interest to Christian Grey, I can't seem to figure. He and my family are not rivals in any way. He's stays out of oil and we stay out of all the save the earth and feed the hungry projects he's all about, with the exception of Coping Together. It's a charity dad has always been interested in and Phillip usually attends to represent the family every year.

I assume Christian's interest has to do with Ana, but if that's the reason, why go after my father. Why not come after me? Nothing about his intentions make any kind of sense to me. And until it does, I refuse to bring it up to Ana. The last thing I need is her thinking about that asshole again when we are trying to start our own lives.

Dad must have received some news that he doesn't agree with the way he's popping those damn pills. He looks as though he might keel over. He us losing color by the minute. Even Ana is concerned.

"Mr. Barrington," she says.

"Call me HB, please," Dad tells her.

Ana has been trying to avoid the name. When I first told her its what he's always been called she found it terribly funny. She couldn't even say it with a straight face the day I introduced her to dad. Now all amusement is gone. Her concern for him is overriding the humor.

"HB, would you like to go and lay down for a little while. Maybe I can bring you up some tea, or whatever you'd like."

Her efforts in hospitality gets smiles from my family.

"Go on, Pop," Will tells him.

"I think I will, son and a nice cup of hot tea would be lovely, thank you Ana."

I follow behind him to the room farthest down the hall. He favors it because of the view of the city. Ana and I have the same view upstairs.

"Well," I ask of him.

"Not now, Hunt," he says, slipping out of his shoes, lying on his back on the bed.

"Yes, now, Dad? I need to know. Did your guy find anything or not?"

"He did. But give me a moment of peace please before we discuss it."

"Are you in pain?"

"No. No, nothing like that. I just need a moment to collect myself. I'll be down shortly."

…

 ** **Christian's POV****

"Emmy," I hear Teddy's voice pulling me from my sleep. He's trying to get Kitten to wake up.

He's taken to calling her Emmy which is short of Emerald. Apparently, it is a prettier stone to him than Jade and she loves it. I feel her stir next to me and I know she's awake.

I hear Teddy groan so I open one eye to see him bent over us in the tent with a sour expression on his face.

Kitten was able to camp out with us this weekend and we went overboard with our food indulgence earlier tonight. Clearly, its not agreeing with him.

"What's wrong, honey," she asks looking up at him. Her hair is covering my shoulder where her head lays on my arm.

"My tummy really hurts. I gotta throw up."

"WHOA," Kitten and I say in unison, sliding away from Teddy and getting out of his line of fire.

Kitten rushes him out of the tent and to the bathroom just in time before he empties his stomach out in the toilet.

"Feel better," she asks him, sitting him on the closed toilet lid to help him clean up.

He nods his head.

"No more chocolate milkshakes after dinner," I tell him as I give him a dose of Pepto to calm his stomach. He nods his head in agreement.

"Kay."

The face he makes leads me to believe we'll be back over the toilet soon enough.

"Sir," Ryan enters the room. "Welch is here to see you. He says its urgent."

I hesitate in my concern for Teddy.

"Go on," Kitten assures me. "I'll make sure Teddy's okay."

"I'll be right back, Son."

"Kay," he says, sipping some of the water Kitten is giving him.

I smile at the scene, knowing that I was right about introducing them. His nightmares have lessened, especially when Kitten is here with us at night. She has the same calming effect on him that Grace had on me when I was his age. A boy needs a mother and a father. Its as simple as that.

Teddy isn't the only one that has taken to Kitten. My family has as well. They were skeptical of her at first, with the exception of Mom who liked her on sight. I think I'd be hard pressed to find someone Grace Grey doesn't like.

Dad was uneasy about the whole thing. He still doesn't trust my judgement since he found out about my relationship with Elena and the fact that I refuse to give her up as a friend.

But meeting Kitten turned them all around quickly enough, including Kate who wanted to hate her out of a sense of loyalty to Ana. But now even she is bending her ear about weddings. A wedding that Elliot is shitting himself wondering if its truly going to happen. I never saw him as the marrying type. I never would have guessed he'd be the one rushing to get down the aisle, but he is. Kate has him by the balls and she is dangling them over fire.

…..

"Welch," I greet him, entering my home office.

"Sorry to bother you, Sir, but I knew you'd want to see this as soon as it was ready," he says handing me a file.

"Why didn't you have someone send it over," I ask him. He never drops shit off to me in person.

"The confidentiality level is too high for anyone but Taylor," he tells me. I nod in understanding.

"I appreciate your sensitivity."

"Let me know if I can be of any farther assistance."

I nod again and watch as he sees himself out.

He's been back and forth to Detroit for the last few weeks following dead end lead after dead end lead on the Barrington's.

Those fuckers must have got wind of what I was up to because the people that were talking to Welch in the beginning clammed up quick. The Barrington fucker must have gotten to them somehow. Only the flower shop keeper was forthcoming but her information was limited.

She recognized the picture of my mother I sent out as the girl Hunter Barrington senior was searching for all those years ago.

So, unless the shop keeper's memory isn't as strong as she thinks it is, I can only conclude that my mother was a Barrington after all.

She was in fact the fucker's missing sister.

With a little footwork, Welch found the apartment my mother OD'd in.

I had to give that asshole building owner enough money to damn near buy the entire apartment complex my mom and I used to stay in before he would talk to Welch.

It turns out mom and I hadn't been living there for very long, maybe a month or so at the most. She had a fake ID with the name Ella Brant when she tried to rent the apartment.

She finally had to give him a copy of her real one along with her social security card before he would rent the apartment to her.

That was enough for Barney to crack open the block files that Welch finally put together for me now.

Everything has been verified so I don't have to ask if the information is true or correct.

I take a deep breath, wondering if I truly want to know what's inside.

My nightmares about Ella have become clear. I can see details that were long hidden from me before. I can never see the pimp, I can still only feel his presence and the pain he caused, but my mother has become completely visible.

One dream in particular is her frosting my birthday cake. It was round, double layered, yellow on the inside with a thick chocolate frosting. It had a candle in the shape of the number four in the middle. I remember it smelling so good. I stuck out a finger to swipe some of the frosting as she spread it on.

She giggled at me. My God, I loved the sound.

She was happy.

Flynn says remembering Ella is my minds way of telling me I'm ready to deal with my unresolved feeling for her. I rolled my eyes when the prick had to note that I no longer call her the crack whore when I talk about her.

What a fucking idiot I was for calling her that. She was so much more to me. I know that now.

I rip open the red seal on the envelope Welch just gave me while I have the nerve and pull out the dozier.

 ** **Ella Barrington**** it reads at the top in bold black letters.

I open it up to see a family portrait.

The family of seven is in a large opulently decorated sitting room. All are dressed to the nines.

The husband and his wife are sitting side by side on two chairs while their children stand surrounding them.

A small boy sits in her lap. And an older boy has his hand on his father's shoulder while holding another boy of about three.

The one who catches my eye is the pretty brown-haired girl standing right behind her mother. She couldn't have been any more than high school age. Maybe 14 or 15 at the most. She is in a pink blouse and a matching pleated miniskirt. She has a white band holding her hair out of her pale face. Her gray eyes are staring into the camera with a familiar smile on her face. Her mother sits proud before her with the same gray eyes. My son's eyes.

 _We all have the same eyes. I always wondered where they came from._

Standing next to her is that fucker Hunter Barrington II. He has one had on his mother's shoulder and the other around my mother's waist. Instead of looking at the camera, hes looking at my mother with a stupid grin on his face.

I roll my eyes at the asshole before flipping to the next page.

I read all about my mother.

Its all of the information that Grace was unable to get for me.

She excelled in school. She was a straight A student. She was on the debate team and a member of the physics club. I laugh out loud at that. How does anyone make a club out of fucking physics?

I look through printed pages of her year book. I smile at a picture of her cheering at a football game. Junior Varsity Cheers is printed on the horn she was yelling in.

 _Brains and beauty, huh mom._

Her long hair was in a curly ponytail held back by a red ribbon. She was in a white skirt and sweater with a red and black bar across the front. She was young and spirited. She was so full of life. Nothing like how I thought she'd be.

Nothing like the sad woman I always picture her as.

What could have gone so wrong for her? How could this girl end up strung out on drugs in a rundown filthy Detroit apartment?

Her family didn't disown her. They were looking for her. That Barrington asshole spent a small fortune every time he came to Detroit in search of her.

 _None of this shit is making any sense._

I flip through but the next pages are all about Hunter Barrington II. Like I really want to know anything about this asshole.

Frustrated, I pick up the phone to call Welch.

"I told you include information about my father," I tell him.

"Yes, Sir," he says.

"But there is only information about Ella and Hunter Barrington here. You couldn't find anything on my father?"

"Yes, Sir, I did."

"What the fuck does that supposed to mean, Welch?"

"Sir, I am sorry to say that Hunter Barrington II is your father."

"So, Ella isn't my mother?"

"Yes, Sir. She is."

I stop when what he is telling me hits me like a fucking truck.

 _No, it can't be._

I flip back to that first picture and study my mother, smiling innocently at the camera. Her brother's arm possessively around her waist, grinning at her. His eyes are partly away from the camera as he stares at her, but I can see the look he is giving her. I know the fucking look: Lust.

 _Fuck no. No. No. No_.

I think as something else catches my eye. His hair. Its copper. It's a copper mess on top of his head. His hair is my fucking hair.

 _Jesus Christ._

"Sir, Ella and Hunter Barrington are your parents," I here Welch say before I hang up with him.

 _Jesus Fucking Christ_

I try to stand but I end up on my knees, emptying the chocolate milkshake I had into the waste basket at my desk the same way Teddy did not an hour before.

"Jesus, Mom, your own brother," I say to her picture that's framed on my desk. "What the fuck did he do to you?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I've gone and done it. I've gone and self published my very first novel. It's up for preorder on Amazon and Goodreads right now! I'm so excited.**

 **It's called Haunted by You. It's the first book from the Shattered Lives Series. I hope you get it and enjoy it.**

 **In the meantime, thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	33. Family Secrets

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Family Secrets**

 **Christian's POV**

"Christian, are you okay," Kitten walks into the office to see me all but despondent at my desk.

I don't acknowledge her.

I've been staring at the picture of my family for God knows how long. Twisted thoughts have been running through my mind. I look at my grandparents and wonder if they knew. Did they have any idea of the kind of person they gave birth to? They must have sense something. Parents are supposed to pick up on this type of shit. I can see it just by the way the sick bastard is looking at her.

Had it started even then?

That doesn't appear to be the case. Mom looks happy. She looks relaxed next to him. Surely, there would have been some awkwardness. She would have tried to put distance between him and herself, but she seems so unaware. Her smile is so sweet and pour. She thinks nothing of her brother's arm around her. Nothing about the picture looks like anything but a loving family. I suppose that's the whole purpose in taking them.

I only have one set of grandparents. Only one bloodline to draw from.

Fuck.

No wonder I'm so fucked up. How could I not be? Jesus, this explains so much. This is why I like to dominate brown haired girls that look like my mother. I was predisposed to that shit. I was born into it. I get it from them. I get it from my father.

His sickness is my sickness.

My God. What kind of a monster am I? What did this evil create in me?

"Christian," Kitten calls again.

"Where is Teddy?"

"He's sleeping," she answers. I glance at my phone to see that its well after 2AM. Jesus, I've been in here that long. "Christian, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I fake a smile to go with my lie. "Thank you for taking care of him for me."

"You know I don't mind," she says and waits patiently for me to drop the bullshit and tell her the truth.

"I just got some bad news about my birth parents. Its not what I was expecting. Its actually far worse, but I'm not ready to talk about it right now. Are you sure Teddy is sleeping?"

"Like the dead," she laughs.

The dead.

Images of Mom dead on our living room floor come crashing into my brain.

"Fuck," I moan, grabbing hold of my hair with both hands. All these years thought the pimp was the worst of her troubles, but it wasn't him who used her first. My father is the reason. Maybe he is the reason she killed herself if she even meant to overdose that day. I like to believe it was an accident. That she didn't just leave me there to rot. I'd like to think she would have made sure I was okay first, but maybe she hated me. How could I blame her if she did? I understand her so much better now.

Kitten moves back toward the door and I watch as she locks it.

She removes her silky midnight blue pajama bottoms, leaving on her thick cotton socks that subconsciously make me grin. Never has she worn socks while being with me.

Her feeling comfortable here pleases me. It gets me hard at the same time and I spring myself free before she can reach me.

I tug her hand, pulling her on top of me. Her long legs drape over mine as she straddles me. She cries out when I enter her with more force than she was prepared to take.

"Fuck," I groan at the feel of her pussy gush with wetness as I capture her mouth with mine to quiet her. "You are such a hot little thing for me, aren't you, Kitten. Always so ready to please me. Willing to Give me exactly what I need. I like that. I like that a lot."

"Tell me what you need me to do," she asks, scooting up farther on my dick.

I lift her up, planting her ass on my desk and pushing her back.

"I need to you to let me fuck you, hard."

"I'm your whore," she smiles.

"Mmm, my hot little whore, willing to be fucked?"

She nods, holding in a laugh. Dirty talk always makes her laugh.

Cheesy is her word for it.

She lays sprawled over the paperwork Welch brought over. It crinkles underneath her as I pound her hard. Her back arches up, sliding over filthy family secrets she has no idea are there. Her tits bounce wildly in her pajama shirt, making the hem of the soft material dance across her skin.

My thumb circles her wet clit as she moans and mules on the desk.

The Minions pencil holder on my desk spills over from its place of pride, sending it contents rolling. Kitten takes a stray pencil and puts it between her teeth, biting down on it to keep from crying out.

I hammer into her so violently it nearly pushes her off the desk before I dig my fingers into her thighs to keep her still.

A thin treadle of drool travels down her cheeks and a dew of sweat is on her body. Her eyes are glossy and pleading as she stares at me.

"Cum."

Her body tightens at my words and her eyes flutter close as they roll high in her head. She shakes slightly. Her pussy contracts and relaxes around me. I ride her through her orgasm, not stopping until she comes out of it. Her legs are useless to her now as I bring them up, opening her wide and ramming into her long and hard, not caring if I'm hurting her. My need for release is so heavy that its tormenting me. Her eyes are screwed shut, her teeth are buried deep in the wood of the pencil, and her fingers are gripping the edge of the desk so hard her knuckles have lost all color.

My ass cheeks tighten as I continue to buck inside of her. My dick wet with her creamy arousal and the start of mine. She opens her eyes when she hears me grunt my orgasm, snorting in quick succession as my cum spurts out thick and hot.

Tension drains from me as I shoot the last of my load inside of her. She opens her mouth, dropping the pencil with a clatter on the desk next to her and lets out a moan as I thrust inside of her twice more before going soft.

I fall back, glad that my chair is still there to catch me.

Her pussy is still open before me. Her legs are apart and footed socks dangle at my knees.

She squirms away from my tongue when I lick her. She tries to stand on unsteady legs so I pull her back to straddle me.

"Better," she asks.

"Much," I tell her. "Did I hurt you?"

"A little."

My brow furrows in a frown.

"Why didn't you safe word?"

"I liked it," she says with a small laugh.

"Naughty girl."

"Don't you forget it," she teases. She studies my face, not liking the worry she still sees there. Slowly her fingers trace the lines on my forehead. "I wish I was better at relieving your stress."

"You are. Believe me, if I could drag you down to the playroom and work it all out on you, I would. I would be going out of my mind right now if you weren't here."

"I like being here for you."

"I like being her for you as well. It calms me."

"I guess we make a great team," she laughs, but stops short when she sees the seriousness that is not in my face. "What is it?"

"Marry me."

…

 **Ana's POV**

I tip toe upstairs to the bedroom, hoping I don't alert anyone with my absence. I grab my laptop I left on the bed and breathe a sigh of relief as I lean against the closed master bathroom door I just entered.

This has become my hideaway from all things Barrington and I feel terribly guilty about it. I adore them but the constant togetherness is driving me crazy. I chalk it up to being an only child.

As much as I love Hunter, I just don't have much in common with his family. I always thought of Grace and Carrick as prim and proper but they have nothing on Beatrix and Hunter Barrington II. How Hunter, Will, and Phillip are so down to earth is beyond me.

I shake my head at me and my pettiness.

Actually, its of me and my bullshit because deep down, I know that's what it is…bullshit. I've been put out since Hunter refused to tell me what this secret is he's holding.

But that's not even the whole truth.

I can feel myself pulling away from Hunter and I don't know why. I brush it off when I notice it. I think it has to do with all the secret keeping. I'm trying to be understanding about it, but I hope Hunter hasn't noticed my pull back.

I sit on the closed toilet lid and place the laptop I've been hugging on my lap to call Kate.

"I'm liking the idea of the lavender bride's maids dresses," she tells me as I facetime her. She comes on without so much as a hello, holding up the bridal magazine with the lavender and gray theme. I want to strangle her. We already picked the bridesmaid's dresses and the color scheme before I left Seattle.

"I'm not a fan of lavender," I tell her, looking at the hideous gowns. "Are you really going to make me wear that? I'll look like a knock off of Barney the Dinosaur."

"Well, it will take the attention off me being big as a whale."

"Oh, cut it out. You are going to make a beautiful bride."

"If you say so," she says.

"Crap," I yell, nearly dropping the laptop.

"Where the hell are you," she asks, getting a better look at my surroundings. "Are you in the bathroom?"

"I'm supposed to be taking a bath," I shrug. "It's the only way to get any privacy around here."

"Ahhh, the in-laws have descended," she laughs.

"They are everywhere."

"Why don't you just go home?"

"I can't. It would be rude since they came all this way. Some British thing…I don't know what the hell it is. Ugh, why couldn't we have done this in Singapore or England? At least then I would have had my own hotel room to retreat to."

"Anastasia Rose Steele, listen to you. That is not a very nice way to talk about your in-law."

"Will you shut up with the name calling and they are NOT my in-laws."

"Damn. Are they really that bad?"

"No. But something is up with them. They are all being so nice but its… weird. Its like I'm in one of those episodes on Lifetime where the family looks all sweet and loving but then someone comes up murdered and you find out it was the wife or something."

"You mean like Snapped?"

"Maybe. Something is going on with Hunter's dad. The man is popping pills like Marilyn Monroe."

"Oh my God, Ana," Kate laughs.

"Hunter is even being strange. He wont talk to me about it. I swear, Kate its like I'm trapped in a soap opera. All we need is the dramatic music. And those accents aren't helping."

"You should run."

"You. Are. Not. Helping.

"Screw that. You learn a lot about a man by meeting his family. Why do you think we all do it?"

"You are supposed to be telling me I'm being ridiculous."

"I thought you were being ridiculous when you went back to New York in the first place, but you never listen to me. The Greys never made you feel like they were an episode of Snapped, by the way."

"How is Teddy?"

"Nice topic change. But, he's is so damn cute, Ana. I never thought I would like a spawn of Christian's unless he was half yours, but I just can't help but love that kid. He calls me Auntie Katie. How adorable is that? Of course, I asked him to be in the wedding. He's so excited. He takes it so seriously. He's happy he gets to be with you as my MOH. That's what he calls you."

I can't help but laugh at her.

"You are such a mom, Katherine Kavanaugh."

"Me? Hah. NOT. He's one of the few kids I can tolerate for more than a minute. Thank God he's not an asshole like his dad. Elliot and I are taking it upon ourselves to keep the Christian Grey jackass stick from being stuck up his butt. The last thing we need is another one of those walking around."

I roll my eyes.

"What was that," she says pointing at me.

"What," I ask looking behind me.

"That eye roll you just did? Are you defending Christian now?"

"What," I squeak. "No, of course not. I was just… I mean… he is a good father."

"Riiight."

I sigh, looking beyond the laptop to the bathroom door as if Hunter will suddenly appear and read my thoughts as to what I was about to confide in Kate.

"I've been thinking," I whisper to her.

"About," she says scooting down on the couch ready for some news she knows is about to be juicy.

"Elliot's not back yet, is he?"

"He's still a few minutes out. I asked him to stop and get me Chinese. I have such mad preggers cravings for sweet and sour pork that Elliot thinks that an Asian knocked me up."

I laugh at how easy she talks about him now. I cross my fingers that her doubts about him are over.

"Its probably nothing," I tell her.

"One way to find out."

"Okay, but its really nothing. I saw Christian's face when Hunter was making love to me," I say it out loud in a fast whisper, covering my face in shame. I peek through my fingers when Kate doesn't say anything.

"WHAT," she finally says, her mouth is wide open.

"It happened when we first connected again," I tell her. "Christian's face just popped up. He wasn't even on my mind at the time. I swear, I don't know why it happened. I am awful. Just awful. I am so embarrassed."

"Don't be. You're probably right. I mean, I think you're right, its probably nothing. Maybe jetlag. Plus, I was on you pretty hard about him that day. Stop freaking out about it. Shit like that happens."

"It does?"

"Sure. One time, Elliot was eating me out-"

"TMI," I say.

She sticks out her tongue at me.

"I nearly called out Lance Thomas' name when I came."

"That geeky guy that used to hang out all day in the science lab?"

"Yup. You know I had a major crush on him. All that brain power turned me on and he was immune to my wile ways."

"That's because he was gay," I remind her.

"Anyway, he just popped in my head that one time for no damn reason."

"But it was only that one time though, right?"

"Right. Just that one…wait what?"

"What?"

"Back that train up, Steele. What do you mean just that ONE time? Are you saying you've seen Christian's face more than once?"

"Maybe."

"You see him…like while Hunter's going to town on you?"

I nod.

"Every single time?"

"No," I groan. "Only four times."

"ONLY four...ANA."

"I know, okay. God, I am an awful person. But I swear its not on purpose. It just happens. I love Hunter-"

"Oh my GOOOOOOOD," she sings out in dramatic frustration, throwing her head back and raising up both hands.

"Damn," I hear Elliot's voice. "You could at least open the door for your man, Katie Boo."

"Katie Boo?"

"Shut up," she tells me before answering Elliot. "Sorry, I'm talking to Ana."

"Hey, Banana," Elliot says.

He's face covers Kate as he moves in front of her to see me.

"Hi, El," I tell him, laughing when Kate pushes him out of the way.

All is forgiven when she takes the takeout box of sweet and sour pork he's brought her and digs in.

"Ana's been living on tea and crumpets," she tells Elliot, smacking her lips between bites.

"Why," he asks me. They are both staring at me with dumb grins on their faces.

"Don't listen to her, El, and I'm signing off because I'm hungry now, thanks to you two."

She eyes me, wanting to say something but she knows she can't with Elliot sitting there.

 _Denial_ she mouths.

I roll my eyes and sign off without another word.

My cell pings a minute later. I already know its Kate before I even look at it.

 **Figure it out, Steele. Before its too late. -KK**

 **Nothing has changed. Drop it and go eat your damn pork- AS**

 **Dropped- KK**

 _Finally_ , I think putting down my phone. Only to have it ping again. I pick it up to read her text.

 **For now-** **😊 KK**

I leave the bathroom and hurry downstairs when I hear raised voices coming from the living room. They all quiet down when they take note of me. I feel bad for interrupting a family discussion until I see Hunter's face.

Anger is radiating from him and his glare is directed at his dad.

"Is everything okay," I ask him.

He shakes his head in disgust.

"You're not going to believe it," he answers me. "Tell her Dad. Tell all of them."

"Tell us what," Will asks Hunter. "What are you and Dad arguing about?"

"Perhaps now isn't the best time," his mom, says. She is wringing her hands so much I'm surprise she has any skin left on them.

"You already know, don't you, Mum," Hunter asks her. "That's why you agreed to come here, isn't it?"

"Hunter, please," she says to him. "Let's not do this. Its supposed to be such a happy time."

"Happy keeping secrets," he asks her. "Living a lie?"

"What lie? Is anyone going to clue the rest of us in," Will asks again.

"Tell them, Dad," Hunter says. His voice is low and measured. "Tell them or so help me God, I will."

"Son-"

"TELL THEM."

Philip is about to speak up. I think to tell Hunter to calm down, but his dad speaks first. The words that comes out of his mouth stuns us all.

"I cheated on your mother and it produced a child," he says it fast, fearing he'd lose his nerve. "A son."

"You what," Phillip asks. "Dad? When?"

"It was years ago. Many many years ago. I never meant for it to affect your lives."

"You cheated on Mum," Will asks. "We have a brother out there we know nothing about?"

"Tell them who he is," Hunter demands, unrelenting.

"You know who he is," Philip asks Hunter. He answers with a dry laugh.

"Christian Grey is your brother," his dad says, defeated.

I inhale so loudly it causes them all to look at me.

My eyes lock with Hunter's. His face fills with concern for me.

 _NO. No. no no no no no no. This cant be right. I'm sure I misunderstood him. This has to be Christian just popping into my head again._

My hand flies to my mouth to keep whatever's threatening to come up from my stomach in.

"He's my younger brother by seven months," Hunter tells me, then turns to his dad. "Seven months. You couldn't even wait until I was born."

Hunter's mom weeps at his words. Her cries pierce through the thick air. Its clear she wasn't aware of that part. Philip rushes to her side to comfort her.

Hunter tears his eyes away from his dad's to catch Will's. A silent conversation passes between them. Like me, Will knows that this isn't finished.

My head is already reeling with thoughts. I can't seem to catch hold of one long enough for it to take shape in my head.

"Are you going to tell them the rest," Hunter asks his dad.

"NO," his mother says coming toward him. "Not another word. I cannot bear this. Not another word of this."

"Mum? Tell me you didn't know," Hunter begs her. "Tell me you couldn't have known. You couldn't have stood by him all these years knowing."

So caught up in each other. None of them saw HB clutch his chest in pain.

"Mr. Barrington," I yell, rushing towards him. He collapses in my arms, but he is too heavy for me, so we both fall to the floor.

He is unconscious and deathly pale.

Nora and Giles appear out of thin air.

Hunter lifts me up so that they may better help him. Philip is holding his mother back while Will is on the phone with paramedics. Hunter just holds me tight as he watches Nora and Giles perform CPR on his dad.

His hold on me is fierce as he glares at his father. He stands unfazed as the man he once worshipped so much lay possibly dying at our feet.

He is void of all love for him. All I see is anger in his eyes as he looks down on him.

"Hunter," I call to him, putting my hands on his cheeks to turn his head to face me.

His icy blue eyes warm again as they stare into mine.

"He's despicable, Ana," he whispers to me before walking away.

He retreats upstairs and I follow him. I make it to the first landing before turning around to see the paramedics being let in. The scene is loud and chaotic, but I feel like its miles away. Like I'm in a dream.

My racing mind stops on Christian and Hunter.

 _Brothers. I've fallen in love with brothers._

Christian's gray eyes pop into my head, hurt and angry. I remember on those rare occasions when he talked about his father. He never said it out loud, but I think he assumed it was the pimp. He hated that idea. How is he going to take knowing that a man from a family he despises is his father?

My heart breaks for him, but maybe this is will help him heal. At least now he'll know his father wasn't the pimp that abused him. At least know he'll know his father made a mistake but he isn't a monster and maybe HB can tell him more about Ella. Something other than the crack whore that Christian remembers.

….

 **Grace's POV**

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Its not a problem, Mrs. Grey. I must admit, though, I was more than curious when I got your call."

"I can imagine so," I smile nervously at him. "My son speaks very highly of you and I sought you out because of him."

"Mrs. Grey, I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to speak about Mr. Grey to anyone."

"No, no. It isn't him with whom I need to discuss with you. You see, I want to hire you, but the subject matter is very personal and I need to ensure that it won't get back to my son or to anyone for that matter."

"Of course, Mrs. Grey. As my client, I can assure you of complete confidentiality and discretion."

"Thank you, Mr. Welch. I can see why my son trusts you so much."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Don't forget to check out my new book live for preorder on Amazon: Haunted by You: Obsession. Book one in the shattered lives series.**

 **Look for me on Facebook: Lanie Love and Like my Page Lanie Love: Lose yourself in love.**

 **Find me on twitter: Lanie love**

 **You can also join the FB group the Playroom of the Sisterhood and in my personal group Lanie Love: lose yourself in love**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	34. Vengeance Is Mine Saith The Son

****Enjoy****

* * *

 ** **Sins of the Father****

 ** **Chapter 34****

 ** **Vengeance Is Mine Saith The Son****

 ** **Christian's POV****

Both Teddy and Jade are sleeping soundly in his fort right now. His bout with a sour stomach has passed with my Kitten taking care of him.

I surprised the hell out of her with my marriage proposal. I surprised the hell out of myself.

Admittedly, I was caught in the moment of feeling both vulnerable about the information I was processing and secure in her giving me what I needed at that moment. I made the same fuck up with my last proposal when I was having similar feelings of vulnerability.

Clearly, I don't handle the emotion well. In my defense, at that time I was in desperate fear of losing Ana again.

The image of me submitting to her comes crashing in my mind. I still see her face streaming with tears, telling me she how she couldn't give me what I needed and me trying to convince her of what she meant to me.

I force the image to recede. The last thing I need is to dredge all that shit up again with no rhyme or resolution to it as it stands right now.

Jade is a much easier train of thought for me to deal with. And the more I think about marrying her, the more I like the idea. It just feels right.

The fact that she didn't run out of the apartment screaming at that level of commitment suggests to me that it feels right to her too. Now I just need to wait to hear her answer. She was stunned into silence and by the time she found her voice we had to scramble to get dressed and help Teddy with his second wave of nausea.

I roll my eyes at her as she lays curled up close to Teddy. She has no idea how many women would have died to hear me ask them that fucking question. With her its like pulling fucking teeth. I've heard of playing hard to get but give a guy a fucking chance. I wonder if she was this hard on her husband. The way she tells it, he really had big hoops to jump through. But he wasn't a fool to jump through them. I suppose when a woman loves as hard as she does, its all worth it when you finally have her in the end.

My phone rings and I leave the fort before it wakes them.

"Grey."

"Sir, its Barney. Mr. Welch asks me to call and inform you that Hunter Barrington II has been admitted into the ICU of New York's Presbyterian hospital."

"Do you know why?"

"All I can gather right now is that he is in the cardiac care unit. I took the liberty of hacking into his medical chart. He has a history of Angina but his doctor is noting it may have developed into a full-blown infarction. I will keep you informed as best I can, Sir."

I hang up with Barney and text my pilot to have the jet ready to leave for New York within the hour.

 _Son of bitch._

He thinks he is going to check out on me before I have a chance to kill him. He thinks he can just destroy lives, then skip off to the great beyond to sit on Satin's lap before he has to answer for his shit. Fuck him. I've been paying the price for his shit since the moment I was born. I'll be damned if he gets to die his way out of reckoning with me.

…

 ** **Ana's POV****

I go into the bedroom to check on Hunter. He's been lying on his back, staring at the ceiling since his father left for the ER. He and I are the only ones left in the apartment. The rest of the family is with his dad.

"Philip just called," I tell him. "He wanted to give us an update on your dad's condition. He also wanted to make sure you were okay. He's worried about how you're holding up."

"That's Phillip. He's always been second after dad. How is he?"

"He's in ICU. They are trying to stabilize him, but that's all he knows right now."

"My mother?"

"Not in the best of shape," I tell him. "She hasn't stopped crying. Will is staying close to her."

"Good."

"Hunter, I know how angry you are with him right now."

"I am beyond angry, Ana."

"You have every right to be. Him cheating on your mom while she was pregnant with you is a terrible thing. You have every right to feel the way you do about it. But he's still the dad who you looked up to all these years and he might need you now. I just don't want you to regret not being there because of your anger."

He nods, turning to face me.

"And you," he asks. "How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine. I'm not important right now. You and your family are. I just want to be here for you."

"Christian is my brother," he reminds me. Like I could forget.

"I know," I whisper.

"I still can't believe it. Do you know how long I've hated that bastard because of how he hurt you? He's a pompous asshole. The few times I've run across him in business only left me wanting to throttle him. All this time. I never knew he was my brother."

"When did you find out?"

"Earlier tonight. I knew something was going on when Dad had the family make the big exodus to the states. The business in Singapore was being handled and we had started talking about you. About how much you mean to me and how Dad was disappointed he might not be in Singapore when you arrived. He was so looking forward to meeting you. Christian's name came up. I told him about how you were helping him unite with Teddy. The next thing I knew everyone was coming here. I didn't know the extent of why until tonight."

"HB knows about Teddy? He knows he has a grandson."

"I imagine so if he knew Christian was his all this time. My god, Ana. Teddy is my nephew." We look at each other as it dawns on us. "Perhaps that's why I felt a kinship to him when we first met. I didn't even know. I had no idea he was my nephew. I could have just as easily turned him away."

"I don't think you could have easily turned him away. Its not who you are."

"I don't even know who I am anymore, Ana."

"I'm so sorry Hunter. I just don't know what else to say right now, except that what your dad and Ella did before you were even born doesn't change who you are."

"Ella? Christian's mom," he asks. His interest is piqued. "Did he tell you about her?"

"As much as he could. It wasn't very much. What did HB tell you about her?"

He's about to respond to me when his phone rings. I reach over and get it off the table for him. I see that its Will calling.

"What is it," he says answering his call. He grimaces at whatever Will has to say to him before he hangs up.

"What did he say? Is your dad okay?"

"Dad wants to see me," he says, getting up.

I was about to ask if he wanted me to come with him because I don't want to intrude on a family moment, but before I get the chance, he's leading me out the door.

Giles drops us off at the loading entrance. Ironically, it's the same hospital Teddy was brought to that night I met him. Christian sent me a picture of him on his first day of school. He is nothing like that scared, almost starving little boy he was that night. He is thriving in his new family just like I knew he would.

All is quiet in the ICU waiting room until we round the corner and enter a private office and hear Will and Philip talking heatedly. They stop when they notice us. Its obvious we ae interrupting a disagreement.

Hunter looks around for his mother.

"She's in with dad," Will tells him. "He's sedated. They're hoping it was a severe angina attack but they won't know for sure until the tests are all done."

"Mom is going to need to be admitted soon," Philip says.

"Its not every day you find out your husband has another kid out there right before he drops from a heart attack," Will tells him.

Phillip isn't happy with his words. It clear that they are at some kind of odds about their dad. Will seems to have a similar attitude about it as Hunter does.

I look over at Hunter. I know he has a feeling that his mom already knew. I got the same feeling from her. She didn't seem surprised. Just hurt that things were being aired. She seems like a very proud woman. This can't be easy for her. Knowing her husband deceived her when she was pregnant.

The door opens and she steps out. She reminds me of Jackie Kennedy in her pink Coco Channel dress after the President had just been assassinated, standing next to LBJ covered in her husband's blood. It's a broken strength.

She lifts her eyes to meet Hunter's.

"He wants to see you," she says, quietly. "Please don't upset him any further. None of it is important right now."

Hunter only nods but the way he squeezes my hand makes me sure that he disagrees with her. He leaves me to see his dad and I suddenly feel awkward being alone with his family, especially with his mom.

"Would you like anything," I ask her. "Some tea or something to eat, maybe?"

She shakes her head.

"You are too kind," she says with a small smile. "Let's just sit and wait."

We wait for what seems like a lifetime for Hunter to come back. I can only imagine what they are discussing, but I don't hear any raised voices so I take that as a good sign.

I hear my phone going off in my bag so I fumble around trying to get it out from the bottom where I tossed it.

Christian's name appears in a text.

I quickly open it up to read it fearing that something might be wrong with Teddy. I've been sure to keep my distance so they could bond without my help and according to Kate they are doing very well.

 ** **Arriving in NY shortly. I need to speak with Barrington- C.****

I am relieved to see that its not about Teddy, but the message makes me frown with worry all the same as to why he would be coming here at a time like this. Could he already know whats going on? I shake my head at the notion. Why would he possibly know? But what other reason does he want to speak to Hunter?

 ** **Okay -A****

Okay is all can I say right now. I feel eyes on me. I'm sure it seems rude that I'm on my phone at a time like this. Especially considering who I'm talking to.

What am I to say? Hey, I'm chatting with your new brother. Who, by the way, I was engaged to a few years back before I came here and hooked up with your other brother.

My face heats as I think of how bad that would go over.

I look up from my phone when Hunter comes out of the ICU.

"What was it," his mother asks him.

"He wants to see Christian," he says to everyone.

"No," his mom says. "I won't allow that."

"He knew that you wouldn't. Its why he asked me to arrange it for him."

"There is no reason to bring that…boy…here. He brings nothing but shame with him."

"Mum, please. He wants to see his son before he dies."

"YOU are his son," she demands. "You three are his ONLY sons."

"You know that's not true."

"You did this to us. Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?"

"Mum, It was Dad who did this," Will gently tells her.

Hunter turns from his mom. I can tell by his demeanor that he is dreading making the call to Christian.

"He's already on his way," I tell him, trying to ease his mind but I instantly regret it when all eyes turn to me.

 _Crap._

"Already," Will asks.

"I just read his text," I say, holding up my phone. "He and I…uh-"

"They're friends," Hunter says to them, coming to my rescue before turning to me. "How soon?"

"He said shortly."

He nods, but his eyes look troubled.

Something else is going on and judging by the way Hunter's mom is reacting, it can't be good. I can't believe she is blaming Christian for her husband's cheating.

If anyone is innocent in all of this, its Christian.

Not that Hunter and his brothers aren't just as innocent.

I inwardly groan at my sudden surge of protectiveness over Christian. Its followed by a pang of guilt at my loyalty to him still. But I was there to witness the aftermath of the first four years of his life with Ella. I can only imagine how he'll feel knowing that it was all because of an affair with a married man. An affair that his step mother is now putting some warped blame on him for.

I don't know if he should be sorry for Ella or still be angry with her. I know for a fact he isn't going to take being a Barrington well under these circumstances. Especially when it seems like half the family doesn't want him.

I look at them. Hunter is the baby. Will is the one closes to him. Philip is the one who is always taking care of them both. I wonder how it would have been if Christian had a chance to be apart of that. How different it would have been for him if he would have bonded with his brothers from the start. They were all kept away from him because of his father's shame over an affair. At least now he'll have an actual live person to be angry at. I just hope HB will live long enough to make this right. If he even wants to make it right.

…

 ** **Christian's POV****

I stare out the window as the skyline of New York comes into view. I said goodbye to Teddy with the promise that I'll be back very soon. I hated leaving him, but it was best not to disrupt his school and his routine. He'll spend the night with Jade and Mom will take over in the morning. She'll stay over at Escala until I return. Teddy drew a quick picture for Ana, excited that I was going to see her and he knows he can call me anytime.

Since Taylor is off duty, I make the trip alone this time. I don't trust anyone else with me dealing with this shit right now. As soon as I land, I hop in the SUV that was pre-rented for me and make my way to the hospital.

I go over everything I've learned thus far in my head about the senior Barrington. It only proves to anger me more. I didn't realize that was even possible at this point.

I give my name to the nurse who I am inquiring information from. I assume she was about to deny me, seeing how normally only family is allowed in on these situations. I was surprised that my name was included in gaining access.

"Christian," I hear my name called. I turn, knowing the voice.

"It seems you were expecting me," I tell Hunter. "Ana told you I was coming?"

"She did. I was going to call you myself. Our father asked me to call you."

"He told you?"

He nods.

"He's waiting for you."

I follow him to a private waiting room where all of the Barringtons are gathered, but I barely register them. I know all of their eyes are on me but the only ones I see are two powder blue ones.

I stare back into them. Drowning in their pools of blue, but also finding my anchor in them. They center me from the raw emotion I am barely able to keep in check.

Its unclear if she knows the whole story, but she knows enough. More importantly, she knows my story. More than anyone else does, she knows my story and I can see it in her eyes. She knows who I'm thinking of right now. My mother, lying dead on the floor, cold after running from the abuse of the bastard that was her own brother.

The bottom lip Ana has tucked in between her teeth gives way to a small smile and I manage to smile back. She's may be surrounded by Barringtons, but I know she is with me.

Without a word to anyone, I move past them through the ICU doors where Hunter is waiting for me to follow him. I hesitate only for a moment to gather my thoughts. Its not everyday a man gets to meet his father for the first time. For a moment, I put my CEO boardroom game-face on, but I quickly drop it.

I don't have time for the pretense, or rather, the bastard I'm seeing doesn't have time. I need something very specific from him and he is sure as hell going to give it to me or die trying.

The room is quiet and sterile. It smells of alcohol and gauze. There is a constant beeping of a heart monitor, letting me know the bastard is alive as he lies there, void of color and barely breathing.

I step forward and his eyes spring open. They widen momentarily at the sight of me and I fear the poor fool may do himself in if he doesn't calm down. His heart monitor is going crazy. The dark gray of is eyes lighten slightly as his heartrate slows to normal.

He rips his oxygen mask off to speak.

"You are hell bent on killing yourself before I get a chance too, aren't you," I tell him. It doesn't get past either of us that those are my first words to him.

"I…" he starts, trying to breathe but finding it difficult. "I need to tell you… why I did what I did."

"This isn't about what you need. This is about what I need from you. What my mother needed."

He closes his eyes, pained at the mention of her.

"Look at me you son of a bitch," I tell him, bending down inches from his face. "I look like her, don't I?"

He nods.

"Very much," he breathes out.

"I bet you never thought this day would come. I'm sure you thought your sick compulsion died along with her. But you forgot about me, didn't you? Now here I am, in living color. My mother is alive in me and now you will answer to her."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing/ or rereading and rereviewing.**


	35. The Heart Wants What it Wants

**Enjoy**

* * *

 ** **Sins Of the Father  
Chapter 35  
The Heart Wants What it Wants****

 ** **Christian's POV****

"Christian," that Barrington fucker standing behind me calls my name.

"What," I yell, turning my head slightly to look at him.

"He's very fragile."

"How much of this do you know," I ask him. "Do you know what this bastard did to my mother?"

"He told me who your mother was to him."

"And you still defend him?"

"No. What he did is indefensible, but he is our father, Christian."

I nod at the gravity of his words, standing up to give our… father room to breathe.

Father.

The unspoken word is rancid on the edge of my tongue. My face sours as I swallow it down.

All these years- all these fucking years, I wondered about this son of a bitch. I dreaded dredging him up, fearing he was the monster that would rip me from under my mother's bed and burn me with cigarettes. The smell of my own burning flesh invades my nostrils.

The memory comes crashing into my brain before I can stop it.

"Come here, you little piece of shit," I heard him yell as I retreated to my mother's bedroom. I crawled under her bed and curled myself into a ball. I closed my eyes tight. If I can't see him, he can't see me. I thought with my four year old mind. His boots were heavy on the wood floor. I opened my eyes when I felt his on me. He grabbed for me and I scooted away, hugging the far wall.

"Leave me alone," I cried. He got down on his belly and slithered under the small space. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out. "Mommy. Mommy, help me."

"Christian." My breath hitches now. I hear her voice so clear in my head. "Christian baby, I'm coming. Mommy's coming."

I can hear the kitchen table moving. The sound of my mother scrambling to her feet from where he had laid her out on the floor is strong in my mind now. I never heard it before. How could I have not remembered it? Her footsteps sound wobbly, like she is stumbling as she walked. I always thought it was because she was high on drugs. But she is dazed from him hitting her, not high.

I shake the memory out of my head. My mother's voice, pleading for the monster not to hurt me still echos within me.

"You raped her, you sick bastard," I spit out at my father. Anger is coursing through my veins. "She ran from you. She ended up strung out on drugs because of you. She was twenty two years old. Twenty fucking two. She never had a chance-"

"I loved her."

"Love. You killed her. She is dead because of you," I hold up the family portrait. "You were lining her up to prey on even then. Look at you. Look. At. You. What you did destroyed her. "

He shakes his head vigorously.

"I loved her and she loved me."

"She loved you. You were her big brother. She fucking trusted you to protect her."

"She was in love with me. We… we were in love with each other, Son. Ella-"

"Do not call me son. You haven't earned that endearment and you sure as hell haven't earned the right to speak my mother's name."

"Please, forgive me."

"Never going to happen. Now what the hell are you talking about you were in love?"

"We tried to fight it," he says. "We knew it was wrong. It was so very wrong."

He begins to cough uncontrollably. Hunter tries to give him water but he waves it away.

"You're lying or you're delusional. Does this look like a girl in love with you," I ask him of the portrait. "She was how old? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Sixteen," he says. His voice is strained and his nostrils are flaring for air. "She was so beautiful. I was head over heels in love with her by that point. She had dressed up for that portrait. She was fretting about looking just so. She kept asking my opinion on different dresses, but I was biased. Everything she wore she looked perfect in to me."

"She was your goddamn sister."

"I know. But I couldn't hide the way I felt. She was better at hiding it back then. I had no idea she felt anything for me until I met, Beatrix, the women that is now my wife."

"What," Hunter says in stunned disbelief. "Mum knew?"

"Not at first," he answers him. "Not back then, but the closer we got, the more she saw- the more she knew. Don't blame your mother for my mistake, Hunt-"

"It pains me to break up this touching family moment, but lets get back to MY mother," I tell them both. "Lets get back to the fact that you are lying there in what hopefully is your death bed smearing my mother's name and memory. Is it not enough for you that she OD'd on her living room floor? She was dead for God only knows how long. I was stuck in that apartment with her rotting corpse. I'm sure with your sick obsession you were aware of it all back then."

"After the fact, I was, but you must understand-"

"Of course you were. So you fucked me over back then after you clearly fucked her over, since I'm standing here as proof. And even after all that, you are lying here with what looks like your last breath using it to fuck us both over again. Jesus, you are a sick piece of work."

"You are wrong about your mother," he says. "You are so very wrong. Your mother…she never would have done drugs. Never. She couldn't."

"My mother became who she was because of you."

"Yes. We were flesh and blood, but our flesh was weak. I couldn't leave her alone. I couldn't grant her the peace she so desperately wanted. I will never forgive myself for not being able to stay away, but the pull was too strong. I didn't have the strength to fight it."

"She ran away from home. She ran away from you."

"She did."

"But you stalked her. You kept showing up in Detroit."

"I was lost without her and she was lost without me. No matter how hard lovers try to fight it, the heart wants what it wants. I think you know that."

 _What the fuck does that supposed to mean? Is that some slight against my kitten or Ana? How much of my life does this bastard know about?_

"All I know is she kept running from you," I deflect back to my mother.

"I couldn't let her go. I needed her. I loved her. I still love her. I only wanted to take care of her. I only wanted her to come back home."

"You weren't in love with her. Thats just what you used to justify your yearnings. You were fixated with her. She was beautiful and you ruined her."

He shakes his head as if to say I don't understand. He looks at me as if he is seeing me for the first time. His troubled eyes give way to adoration.

"So much like your mother. She would be so proud of you. Just as much as I am for the way you are defending her honor. You are a good son to her. From the moment she knew you were growing inside of her, she loved you. She may have been ashamed of us, but never was she ashamed of you. I know you don't believe it, but you were conceived out of love."

"I was conceived out of your sickness and my poor mother had to suffer for it. How could she not have hated me? She must have hated the sight of me."

"NO," he yells. His monitors begin to beep.

"Dad," Hunter, rushes to him. Placing his mask back on, before he yells for the nurse.

"Love," his muffled voice comes through the mask, breathy and weak. "Love…love of my life."

The nurse rushes in with something for his IV. She forces me to the side to administer it.

"Dad, please, calm down," Hunter begs. Our father never takes his eyes off mine.

"Love for you," he says again to me. "Please forgive me. Forgive me...forgive...forgive."

"Never," I tell him before the medication takes effect and he slips into unconsciousness.

The nurse nods reassuringly at us before she leaves the room.

"Christian," The Barrington fucker calls to me before I make my exit. "There's more he wanted to say, but he isn't strong enough. My uncle Henry…our uncle Henry is expecting your call. He can fill in the blanks for you. Dad confided in him I think. Your investigator, Welch, he should be able to access the information on Dad and Ella that he couldn't before now."

He hands me a slip of paper with a number on it.

"He saw me coming a mile away," I say more to myself. Of course the bastard knew I was looking into his past. He was able to block all this shit from me. I suppose he wanted watch the knife go in and twist it himself.

"I think perhaps he's been watching you all along," Hunter says, glancing over at him. "I don't know. All I know for sure is what he told you just now. I'll keep you updated on him."

I glance over at our father. I want to say don't bother. That I wouldn't give a fuck if the bastard died an agonizing death on his way to burning in hell, but enough lies have been abound in my life and I'm tired of adding to the pile. I simply nod my head and walk out.

…..

 ** **Grace's POV****

I peek in on Teddy and Sophie playing cars in his room. The heart that he made for her is by her side.  
She's been excited about it since she first came in and he presented it to her. Its from a simple heart shaped mold and its painted a brilliant red.

It was his first art project in school. He made mine a pretty pink, Jade's an emerald green, and Ana's a blue to match her eyes. Mia and Kate both have yellow to match their hair.

"I cant wait till we can go to the Pier. They have the best ice cream," Sophie says.

"What kind are you gonna get," Teddy asks her.

"Strawberry," she squeals.

I quietly close the door before they can hear my laugh.

"They are both just so adorable," I tell Taylor and Gail, rejoining them in the kitchen. "They get along so well. Thank you for bringing her by. I know its your day off."

"Oh, no. Its fine," Gail assures me.

"Sophie loves coming here to play," Taylor adds.

When Grant informed him that Christian had to make an emergency trip to New York and I was here with Teddy, he and Gail so thoughtfully brought little Sophie over to keep him company. My son is blessed to have such good people in his life. I know it put his mind at ease when I texted him that they were here. He was so worried about leaving Teddy. They haven't spent a night apart since he's been here.  
Christian was sure when he first got him that his work would keep him away at all hours, but he has made such big changes for Teddy. I marvel at him as a father. It comes so naturally to him. Even though he can't see it.

I assured him that Teddy would be fine for a day or two. He'll have plenty to do to keep him busy. Mia, Kate, and Elliot are going to take he and Sophie out to the pier and later will have a cook out and a movie.

His reply was abrupt. I could tell that whatever took him to New York is still unresolved, but hopefully he will be able to get it under control soon.

I insist on clearing the breakfast dishes while Gail goes up to get Sophie and Teddy ready to leave. Taylor is off briefing Grant on the days itinerary.

Its just me alone with my thoughts. Like they always do, they drift to Cary.

I know something is going on with him.

He's changed his passwords on his phone as well as his computer and refuses to give me the knew ones. He makes excuse, claiming its because of a high profile case he's working on. He also uses that excuse to explain why his phone is going off at all hours of the night. Its not the first time any of this has happened and I had no reason to question him. Even now, I feel ridiculous for doing so. I almost feel guilty.

When he is involved in an important case, him being called away at all hours is just how its always been, but this time feels different.

He's been so distant with me lately. He doesn't think I've noticed. He tries to hide it and he does hide it well, but I've known that man for most of my life. I know when he is keeping things from me.

He is guarded and tense around me now. I can almost hear him sigh in relief when his phone rings and he is called away.

Ana had asked me about him rather oddly last we spoke right before she went back to New York and then Kate did the same. I know that Ana had spent time with Cary at the office working on helping Christian get Teddy. I can only conclude that something must have made her suspicious enough to confide in Kate and then to have them both question me.

It has to be an affair. Someone at his office has caught his eye. What else could it be?

"Hey foxy lady," Elliot's voice pulls me from my thoughts and startles me. I put on a smile before I turn to face him. "I love a woman in the kitchen."

He kisses my cheek as I scold him for his sexist joke.

"And you want to marry a girl who can't cook to save her life," Kate asks him. Its meant to be a joke, but there is some weight behind it.

"More than anything," Elliot tells her. He has dropped all humor in his answer. Its so not like him to be so serious.

Mia and I look at each other. She's picked up on it as well and Mia, being my beautiful daughter with her nonexistent mouth filter, is about to call them both on it.

"We're ready," Teddy and Sophie come up saving them. They are practically bouncing up and down.

"Lets do the thing then," Elliot tells them, high-fiving them both.

I'm about to give what has become known as my Elliot Behavior Yourself lecture but my phone goes off, preventing me.

"Saved by the bell," Mia says as Elliot makes a break for the elevator.

I see that its Welch so I wait until they are gone to call him back. Even though I'm now alone in the house, I take my phone to the guest room to speak.

"Mr. Welch, I was unable to answer," I tell him.

"Not a problem Ma'am. If you are available to meet today, I have something that will be of interest to you."

….

 ** **Ana's POV****

I've been worried about Hunter all night. He sent me home a few hours after Christian left yesterday to get some rest. Even though, I didn't want to go, he insisted. I don't know what good it did. I haven't slept a wink. I'm sitting with my eighth cup of tea in four hours watching the sun dance across the the afternoon sky.

My cell phone hasn't left my side, but the last word a heard from Hunter was over two hours ago saying there was no change in his dad's condition.

His dad, who happens to also be Christian's dad.

I look at my phone again, contemplating on if I should call and check on Christian. He left the hospital without a word, but it didn't take him saying anything to see how upset he was. He was able to play it off from the others, but I know him better than they do. I know how life-altering this news is for him. I don't think Taylor is with him this trip and I'm worried about that. Taylor is always a voice of reason for him. I hate the idea of him being so upset and dealing with it alone. At least the Barringtons can lean on each other. Christian doesn't have anyone here for him.

"Nora," I call to her when she crosses the kitchen. "I'm going out for a moment."

"Of course, Miss Steele. Would you like Giles to drive you?"

"No, its fine. Hunter might need him. I'll just drive myself."

I quickly head for the elevators before I can talk myself out of my destination.

He opens the door looking a mess. His hair is sticking up on his head from where his fingers have been pulling at it and his eyes are blood shot. He smells of bourbon and from the looks of him, he's had as much sleep as I've had. I can tell he's tried to sleep because his T-shirt and sweat pants are wrinkled. Most likely from him tossing and turning.

"Hi," I whisper to him. He steps aside, so I can walk in, closing the door behind me.

"You're here."

"I was worried."

"You could have called."

"Would you have told me anything?"

He smirks, shaking his head no.

He escorts me into the kitchen, refilling his coffee before busying himself making me tea. I accept it, not admitting that its my ninth cup.

"You know," he asks.

"That HB is your father," I say, cupping the warm tea cup in my hands. "Yes."

"HB?"

"I know," I smile. "I can't even say it with a straight face."

"How much did they tell you?"

"Only that he's your father. He cheated on Hunter's mother with Ella."

"Is that what he said?"

"Not really. I just… it was said in the heat of the moment right before his heart attack. He and Hunter were arguing. Hunter is furious with him. The family has been… dealing with the revelation."

"I'm sure they have," he sneers.

"Christian, I know its not the best of situations, but at least you know. I mean, he isn't as bad as the pimp. I know that he's no saint, but he's not the pimp that hurt you and Ella-"

"He's Ella's brother, Ana," he tells me so quietly, I'm sure I misunderstood him.

"He's what?"

"My father, HB, he's Ella's older brother."

"No, Christian. I'm sure that's not true."

"Its true. My parents are brother and sister. Its the reason why we were in Detroit. She was running from him. He was her fucking brother. I am their son. Jesus.

"Christian," I call his name when he gets up and leaves the room.

I find him at the windows looking out at the skyline.

"No wonder I'm such a monster. How could I not be?"

"Why would you say a thing like that? You are no such thing, Christian Grey."

"I'm a Barrington. I'm a Barrington by both parents, Ana. Its sick. Its disgusting."

"But that doesn't… thats not who you are."

"No?"

"Not at all."

"I'm the same man you ran away from. You ran all the way to the other end of the country."

"That wasn't because you were a monster. Don't rewrite our history. I don't want to be a part of you hating yourself."

"Elena," he reminds me, turning around to gauge my reaction. "My so called molester. I was attracted to her at fifteen. And women like you. Women who look like my mother. Fuck, I'm just like him, Ana. I'm fucked up and we both know that. Its why you left, isn't it? Its why you refuse to talk to me. You figured it out. I'm beyond fifty shades."

"Christian, that is not true."

He walks past me to fill a glass of bourbon and downs it. I stop him from pouring another, taking the glass out of his hands and putting back down on the silver trivet.

"My son," he whispers, the agony in his voice is breaking my heart. "What chance does he have with me? I should have just left him with you."

"Christian, please stop it. What can I say? What can I do to make you stop doing this to yourself?"

He tenses and turns to me with such intensity, I almost take a step back before he takes me in his arms. I go willing, wanting so much to comfort him.

"You're here," he says again. "Ana, I'm just..."

"You are not a monster," I whisper in his ear. "You are Christian fucking Grey, remember? CEO, mercurial control freak, and the ultimate consumer who has absorbent and singular taste. You are still the same man who helped me up when I went flying through your office door for that interview. This doesn't change who you are fundamentally, Christian. Nothing can change who you are."

He exhales at my words and some of the tension leaves his body.

"I miss you so fucking much, baby."

 _Baby._ My body tingles at the way he says the word.

"I… me too."

"You do," he says, pulling back to look at me. I nod my head, my body admits what my mouth won't.

He rests his forehead on mine. My eyes close at the nearness of him.

Something has changed in his embrace. It is no longer a desperate hold he has on me. Its wanton now, maybe even sensual. Its been so long since I've felt his hands on me this way. My heart is beating out of my chest and my breathing is shallow.

He lifts his head from mine. I can tell he isn't fairing much better than I am right now.

"My heart is racing," I whisper to him.

"Mine too."

My eyes open to look at his chest trying to see, but his T shirt is in the way. He takes my hand and presses my palm there, allowing me to feel it- allowing me to touch his chest. My hand warms. It feels like its been volted by a strong current.

Christian's hand is on top of mine and I wonder if he felt it to.

My eyes shoot up to his as I feel his heartbeat under my fingertips. His heart is keeping perfect time with mine. Just one touch has us completely in sync.

The gray in his eyes is dark- lustful.

I swallow hard when he leans in close to me. I know I should pull away. I should push him away, but I can't seem to bring myself to do it. I have lost all reason. My mind has shut down and my body is now in full control.

 _Or maybe its my heart_. I think when Christian places his hand on my chest. His fingers are splayed across my collar bone.

"The heart wants what it wants," he whispers, stopping just shy of my lips, waiting for me to let him know that I'm feeling it just as much as he is.

My name barely escapes him before I lift my head, pressing my lips to his.

 _The heart wants what it wants._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank You for reading and reviewing**


	36. All I know

Enjoy

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 36**

 **All I know**

 **Christian's POV**

Ana's hand is covered by mine. I'm holding it in place at the center of my chest. The thin layer of my T-shirt is enough to keep the fear of burning flesh at bay. Her other hand is at my bicep, inching up to the back of my neck. She tugs at the hairs her fingers are now tangled in. A moan escapes my lips when she pulls me in closer to her, deepening our kiss.

Fuck, she feels so good.

Its been too long since I've kissed her, too long since she's been this close to being mine. I have no chance of stopping my body from responding to her, from controlling my impulses from taking what they want from her.

My arm snakes around her waist, pressing her into me. She moves willingly, molding herself to me. Her body still fits so perfectly to mine. Her warmth is still so all consuming. Her scent still so intoxicating.

Her mouth tastes of tea and mint, with a hint of sweetness that has always been there. Its always been the taste of Ana. My mouth comes alive at the taste of her. My body is all nerve endings at the feel of her.

Jesus, we're like electricity. Her body touching mine is creating a brilliant crackle of a spark that is close to setting us both on fire.

Our lips part with her name on my breath.

The need for air separates our mouths, but our bodies remain together. Neither one of us steps away from the other. We are melded together in place.

Ana's eyes are still closed.

I smirk as she runs the tip of her tongue along her lips tasting me on them. Slowly her eyes open. A hint of pink shades her skin when she catches me staring at her. I raise an eyebrow when she rolls her eyes at my expression.

"You haven't stepped away," I whisper to her.

"It's not like I can," she says of my arm holding her.

"Do you want to?"

"No," she says, moving even closer to me. "I don't."

She tugs at the nape of my neck again as her lips touch mine.

The tip of her tongue licks my lips apart and I moan in satisfaction when she slips it in my mouth. Her mouth is devouring mine and driving me crazy.

I'm pawing at her, frantically trying to remove clothing to feel her skin. Her arms leave me long enough to fall at her sides so I can slip off her coat. My hands are at the edge of her blouse, feeling her warm, smooth skin. I grab hold of the hem to lift it up over her head. Her arms are raised in the air until the sound of my phone quickly brings them back down again.

"Fuck," I grunt out under my breath. If it was anyone else calling, I would toss the damn phone to the far side of the room, but the ring tone is reserved for only one person and there is no way in hell I could ever ignore it. Reluctantly, I let Ana go to retrieve my phone from the coffee table. "Hey, Teddy Bear."

My eyes never leave Ana as I answer my son's call.

She smiles at the mention of his name. I'm sure the upbeat song from the Despicable Me soundtrack had her wondering. Its not something I would have ever been caught dead having as a ring tone but Teddy has been mangling the words of the damn song nonstop since he saw the movie and of course he picked it as his ring tone.

"Are you almost home," he groans. I can hear the pout in his voice.

"It'll be just a little while longer," I tell him. "Are you not having a good time? I heard Sophie came over to play."

"Yeah," he exclaims, cheering up. "We went to the pier. Uncle El, won me a dinosaur, but he broke Auntie Mia's nail and he had to give her fifty bucks to fix it. Auntie Katie got sick on the Ferris wheel right at the top. It got everywhere and it was gross. It's cuz she had too much fudge. And a hot dog stuffed with cheese. And two scoops of ice cream."

I grimace as the mention of that concoction is making my own stomach turn. I swear my siblings are more like kids than Teddy is.

My mind drifts to the three other siblings I know nothing about. I had a few dealings with the Barrington Fucker over the years. I always pegged him as a cocky asshole that was born with a silver spoon in his mouth trying to do his daddies bidding. They drain natural resources without giving a shit. The fucker has always been one of the few I've never been able to rattle. I suppose now I know why.

"Sounds like you had an adventure," I tell Teddy.

I glance over at Ana to see her reading a massage on her phone. The frown on her face tells me she isn't happy about it as she adjusts her blouse.

Mom calls for Teddy and he tells me his movie is about to start.

"The Minions," I ask him, but I already know that's what it is.

"Grandma never seen it," he says, like it's a shock to him that she's somehow missed the best movie ever.

I let him go with the promise that I will be home soon.

"Kay," he says before hanging up.

"Whats wrong," I ask Ana. Her face is flustered as she puts on her coat

"Teddy," she asks, ignoring my question, gesturing to my phone with her head. "He's missing you?"

"He is," I tell her, feeling guilty about it.

"He loves you."

"He doesn't know any better."

"Christian, don't say that."

"Whats wrong," I ask her again.

"Um...Hunter just texted," she says, looking down at her phone. "The test results should be coming in soon. His dad…your dad, he's stable. He's looking good- I mean, Hunter says he's looking… better-"

"Ana," I call, reaching for her, but she steps out of my reach.

"Christian, don't."

"Don't what? Don't kiss you again? Don't hold you again?"

"Yes. Don't any of it."

"Are we going to ignore what just happened between us? Are we just going to go back to hiding our feelings again, or are you going to make excuses for them?"

"Nothing between us. You've been drinking and I haven't slept."

"So that's a yes on making excuses."

"I'm not making excuses. It was just a moment. We just got caught up in a moment. That's all."

"That's all? What would have happened if my phone didn't ring? You had no intentions of pushing me away. You had no intentions of pulling away. You would be underneath me in my bed right now and you know it."

"I know no such thing."

"We were connected. I know you felt it too."

"I'm connected with Hunter. Remember Hunter? Your brother."

"Don't fucking pull that brother shit. You're making it sound like I just kissed Kate. Elliot is my brother."

"So is Hunter."

"I have no fucking ties to Hunter."

"Christian-"

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? Roll over because we have the same asshole of a father? I'm supposed to just give you up? He's had you for what, two years now. That's fucking long enough. And you sure as hell wasn't thinking of Hunter when you came over here. Why the hell did you come here anyway? Big brother isn't doing enough to keep you at home?"

"I came over to…you know what, I don't even know why I came over. You're right, I wasn't thinking, so, I should go."

I grab her arm to keep her from leaving.

"I am so sick of this shit. Aren't' you sick of it, Ana?"

"Sick of what," she asks, yanking free of me.

"This shit that we do. We get close, you get scared, we say shit to piss each other off, and then you're out the fucking door. I'm sick of you coming here just to run away."

"Well, don't worry. I won't be coming back."

"No, you don't, baby. Not this time. This time you are going to stay here and deal with me."

"I've been dealing with you for a long time and I refuse to do it when you're obviously drunk. It didn't go so well that last time remember? You came stumbling in after your little night out with Elena."

"I was out with Elliot and she just happened to be there and I'm not drunk. Thanks to your interruption, I'm still quite sober."

"Well, I'm too tired for this. I meant what I said. I haven't had any sleep. I don't even know what I'm doing right now."

"Then sleep," I tell her pointing to the bedroom.

"I'm not sleeping here."

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Here. So you may as well sleep. We'll talk when you wake up."

"You cannot be serious," she says crossing her arms over her chest. I stare her down before taking her keys out of her hand to let her know just how fucking serious I am.

"Fine," she says, storming off to the bedroom. "But don't even think about following me in here."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I call to her back.

Its a lie, but I sure as hell am not going to admit it to her right now.

I smirk, strangely satisfied when she slams the door in my face.

I check my phone for the time.

Ana has been quiet for almost an hour and I have no idea what to do with myself anymore. I can't stand not being in there with her.

Fuck it.

I stalk up to my bedroom door about to tear it open but think better of it.

Slowly, I open it.

My eyes land on the bed where the light I just let in illuminates her frame. She's curled up on her side on top of the covers. Her shoes are placed on the floor at the foot of the bed and her coat is draped across her.

Drink in hand, I take a seat on the chair next to the bed. I love watching her sleep, I always have. I find peace in it. She is unguarded and at her most vulnerable when she's asleep. She's also the most beautiful.

I long to curl up behind her and hold her in my arms. To allow her to keep the dreams away I know will come if I try to sleep, the way she always has. But, like the first time we were in the Heathman hotel, holding her then while she slept would have been grossly inappropriate. And it would be now. Because now, like back then, she isn't mine to hold. I just laid beside her that night, but I know better than to even do that now. I down the rest of my drink and place it on the table before covering her up with a throw. I smooth her hair out of her face before dragging myself away from her and out the door.

 **…**

 **Carrick's POV**

"Are you going home to your wife sometime tonight," Natalie asks, making a production of smoothing down her skirt and twisting it back into place. She's always been a beautiful girl. I feel like a dirty old man for admiring her, but I'm not dead. "The poor woman has got to be missing you."

We've been held up together in my office for the past three hours and I'm sure I have exhausted her, but I can't bring myself to care.

"She's not home," I tell her, moving over to the bar to pour another brandy. Absentmindedly, I pour her one too, even though she doesn't care for them. She leaves it abandoned where I place it on my desk. "Grace is babysitting our grandson."

"How is he doing," she says, taking the picture of him Christian gave me on his first day of school from its place on my desk. He is nothing but adorable, you know. He's going to be a heart breaker, just like his daddy."

"He's doing remarkably well," I tell her, taking his picture from her and placing it back where it belongs. "And you keep your eyes and your hands off of him. Not to mention, off of my son."

"Are you implying that I'm after Christian? He's not at all my type. You know I like older men. I like lawmen."

"Speaking of lawmen, that father of yours better figure out a way to get us out of this hole he's created."

"He's created. I thought this was all your doing. Aren't you the one that got us into this?"

"Your father and his senility got you into this. I'm trying to get us out of it and fast. My wife is now getting suspicious."

"It's about time," she jokes. "I swear, I don't know how you managed to keep it from her. Is she that high up in the clouds she doesn't notice you never being home. Who does she think you're with? If it was me, I'd have your dick encased in glass and only my little red hammer could break it."

"Your father?"

"What else can he do? The cat is out of the bag now, so to speak. It's only a matter of time before Grace finds out. We should cut our losses and catch the first flight out to Mexico. You can steal a new family there."

"This isn't a joke, Natalie," I say, turning from the window I was just facing. "My wife thinks I'm cheating on her, which is far better than her knowing the truth. The lives of my entire family hangs in the balance and I refuse to let us all be controlled by that bastard lying in a New York hospital bed."

"Its out of Dad's hands now, Carrick. He has stretched this to the limit for you. What else can he do?"

"Make sure Teddy adoption is untouchable."

"Do you really think the Barringtons will want to take Teddy from Christian?"

"I don't doubt it. If Christian doesn't play their game, which I'm sure he won't, they may use Teddy as leverage. I need HB transferred to a hospital here. Get a warrant for his arrest if you have to."

"The statute of limitations has long run out. And you realize you've had him band from the states for the last twenty years. Do you really think his wife is going to let him come here and risk running into you again? He's already in danger of going to jail."

"I'm not giving her a goddamn choice."

"Why do you need him here? All these years you were adamant about keeping him and his wife out of Seattle. You barely let their son come to a fundraiser for crying out loud."

"Things have changed. Leila Williams created one hell of an incentive for the Barringtons when she had Teddy and I will be damned if my family loses him. He and Christian must remain Greys."

"Carrick, how long are you two going to go at it? Ella is long gone. Guess what? Neither of you won. Why not let it be over?"

"Its not over. It won't be over until that sick son of a bitch is dead. I want him here so I can pull the plug on him myself."

"Like it or not, he is your son's father."

"I AM MY SON'S FATHER."

 **….**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake feeling completely relaxed. Still dazed from sleep, I stretch out in bed with a smile on my face from the most amazing dream. Its only when I hear piano playing that my eyes spring open. I look around at the room I'm in and I realize it wasn't a dream at all.

I fling off the comforter, breathing a sigh of relief that I'm still fully clothed. At least that part was a dream.

I get out of bed a follow the sound of the music.

The melody is one I'm not familiar with. Its different than the classic pieces he used to play. The room is dim but for the lights of the windows. I keep my distance so I can listen without him knowing.

His back is to me as he plays and my mouth falls open in a silent gasp as he starts to sing. I dare not make a sound or even breathe so he won't hear me and stop.

 **I bruise you**  
 **You bruise me**  
 **We both bruise too easily**  
 **Too easily to let it show**  
 **I love you and that's all I know**  
 **All my plans**  
 **Have fallen through**  
 **All my plans depend on you**  
 **Depend on you to help them grow**  
 **I love you and that's all I know**  
 **When the singer's gone**  
 **Let the song go on**  
 **It's a fine line between the darkness and the dawn**  
 **They say in the darkest night, there's a light beyond**  
 **But the ending always comes at last**  
 **Endings always come too fast**  
 **They come too fast**  
 **But they pass too slow**  
 **I love you and that's all I know**

"I know you're there," he says, making me jump a little at being busted watching him. "I heard you open the door."  
He turns around on the piano stool to face me.

"Its a beautiful song. I've never heard it before," I say approaching him. "I never heard you sing before, either. You sound…amazing."

"I'm full of surprises, Miss Steele," he smirks at me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Um, yes, thank you. I should really get going though. I uh…" I stop talking when I notice him just staring at me. I bite my lip to keep from rambling on. Why the hell am I explaining anyway? I should just go. If I was half way honest with myself I would admit that I really don't want to go.

"Why did you leave, Ana?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave? We were getting back on track. We were working things out. Or, so I thought."

"You're right," I admit. "We were."

"Then why did you leave me and move here? I got the call from Elliot that night. You didn't even want him to tell me. You didn't even tell me. You just took off without a damn word. Why?"

"Because."

"Because? Because why? Because you stopped loving me?"

I shake my head no.

"Christian, you know I love you."

"Love? As in present tense?"

"I didn't mean-"

"Goddamn it Ana. Just tell me why? Why did you leave?"

"Elena. Okay? I left because of Elena."

"Elena made you leave? What the hell did she do?"

* * *

 **Woo finally an update.**

 **real Life has been pretty busy and pretty FREAKING amazing.**

 **Foremost, I cannot thank you all enough for the support you've given me in publishing my first novel. My book launch has been sooooo far above what I expected.**

 **Oh, do not forget to check out the reader appreciation page on my website and send in those selfies to lanieloveu at g mail . com. I would love to see all of you.**

 **And if you haven't joined me on FB already, what the heck are you waiting for? You are missing all the fun. Come on over and find me in the Playroom of the sisterhood group. I'm always in there. Why? Because we girls are cray cray. Even the moles and trolls like talking to us. LOL.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	37. Stranger Danger

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sins of The Father**  
 **Chapter 37**

 **Stranger Danger**

 **Christians POV**

"Ana, I know that you hate my friendship with Elena."

"My God, Christian. You make it seem like she's just one of your annoying childhood buddies I need to accept because he's part of the package deal."

"Is that what it was? You thought Elena is part of the deal in being with me?"

"You demonstrated it time and time again. And you still do."

"When? How?"

"You chose her over me."

"When? How?

"Are you really sitting there acting like she hasn't been smack in the middle of us since we met?"

"Ana, I knew her before you. The same way you knew your friends. Remember Kate and that grabby fucker Jose?"

"What do they have to do with anything?"

"They had opinions about me the same as Elena had about you and I can't stand tolerating either of them. Have they left your life because I don't want them in it?"

"Kate nor Jose has never Dominated me. They have never been slightly inappropriate with me."

"Kate? Kate Kavanaugh. Miss Inquisition herself has never Dominated you? This is the same Kate that had you drive to another damn state to an interview with me because she had the sniffles? The same Kate that wanted my balls in a grinder every time you ran back to her place? The same Kate that was the main factor in cocktail gate? And let's not forget Jose-"

"This is not about Kate or Jose."

"No, you never want to talk about them. Because I have to accept your friends without question, right? I have to make nice with Jose and invite him to spend the weekend in our place, even though the asshole got drunk and nearly forced himself on you, right?"

"You are still over exaggerating that-"

"Because he's YOUR friend, so fuck what I think. Meanwhile, I can't even accidentally run into Elena at the damn Mile High without you sleeping in a separate bedroom when I came home."

"Stop twisting things around. You can't compare my friendships with Kate and Jose to yours with Elena. She is a despicable human being, but you refuse to see her for who she is- for what she is. She seduced a 15-year-old boy that she knew was troubled."

"She is not a pedophile, Ana."

"Okay, fine. But she is a predator. You being friends with her condones her behavior. I was trying to make you see that. She manipulates you, Christian."

"She manipulates me?"

"Yes."

"You were pushing me to see things your way, on your terms, and on your time line. And when I didn't fall in line exactly when and how you wanted me to, you would punish me by leaving. You knew how much I hated that shit. I was in hell for five fucking days the first time you left. I would have done anything to avoid that pain. You knew what it would do to me every time you said we were over and you walked out that door but you did it anyway. And each time I would have to agree to whatever the hell it was that you wanted to get you back. Elena wasn't the one manipulating me, Ana. You were."

"I didn't break up with you to manipulate you. I did it because I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't deal with Elena."

"You didn't have to. You asked me to put her in her place and I did. I put her in her place. I let her know that our relationship was off limits to her. I let her know that you were off limits to her. But you kept dragging her in the middle of us every single time we fought. I couldn't even have an opinion without you thinking it was of Elena's making. You know what really pissed me off? Its that you saw me as being that weak."

"I didn't think you were weak, Christian. I don't think you're weak, but I do think that you've been manipulated by her."

"When are you going to let that shit go, Ana. I wasn't the same 15-year-old kid when you and I were together. And contrary to what you believe, I didn't go running to Elena whenever you and I had a disagreement. I respected the fact that you didn't like her. Why the hell would you think I would tell her shit about us?"

"You're not letting me talk," she says, getting up from the table. I move to follow her.

"Fine, talk. Just don't leave."

"I'm not leaving," she says, going over to the counter to pour a cup of hot water. She looks around for the tea.

"The cabinet to the left," I tell her, pointing to it. She takes out her tea bag and pours me a cup of coffee before going into the fridge. She comes out with sandwich fixings and busies herself making subs. "That's the first meal you ever made me."

"I remember," she laughs. "Seems like a life time ago."

"Talk to me," I tell her, after she settles back down in her chair.

She takes a bite of her sandwich with a deep breath.

"All those times when we fought and you got so angry that you left, are you saying you didn't run to her?"

"No. I never left you to go to her. I would go to my office, take a walk around the docks, drink. Anything that would clear my head."

"But when you came back, you were so different. You would DOM up and punish fuck me like someone had…like she had influenced you."  
I shake my head at her.

"You influenced me. You pissed me off like no one else. You were so goddamn stubborn. It was the only way I could control you."

"By fucking me into submission?"

"Yes."

"Elena didn't tell you to do that? She didn't tell you is what you needed?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

"The text messages I saw the night you came in drunk. And the phone calls. The stupid letter she gave me."

"I'm still pissed at her for all of that, but none of this explains why you came all the way here."

"I ran into her the day before I left. I was in that boutique Mia loved so much. I'd stopped by after work to register for our wedding. She had been on me for days about it."

"I remember."

"There I was, picking out kitchen appliances and fretting over the different styles in silverware when Elena walked in. I hadn't seen her since your birthday disaster. She had both barrels locked and loaded and she let me have it."

"What the fuck did she say?"

"Same as that night. How I was making you miserable. That I couldn't give you what you needed to be happy because I couldn't stand you dominating me. But this time she used what happened that night. She accused me of using what I knew to tear your family apart. She said I had broken your mother's heart because of my jealousy towards her. That because of me, you were losing Grace. Because of me you were having to give up too much of yourself. That all I did was take from you and I had absolutely nothing worthwhile to give. That eventually, if I kept pushing you to conform to what I needed, you would grow to hate me."

"Ana, you know damn well that's not true."

"I didn't know it. Back then I didn't know it. We were hanging on by a thread. You and your parents were barely able to all stay in the same room together. Grace was devastated. She was always near tears. You were furious with me. You thought what I'd done was unforgivable. Things were different between us. Even as I stood there picking things out for our registry and even before Elena gave it life, things were different."

"You should have told Elena to go fuck herself."

"I did," she laughs. "My only regret at the time was that I didn't accept the complimentary glass of champagne the boutique offered so I could throw it in her face."

"Always accept the champagne."

"Lesson learned," she smiles.

"Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me? I would have taken care of it."

"When I walked out of that place, I was livid. I was going straight home to you. I was going to tell you that I'd had it. That I wanted her out of our lives. That I didn't want to hear the mention of her name. I was already with my list of demands. With my list of ultimatums."  
She whispers the last part.

"You never showed," I tell her.

"I realized that as much as I hated her, she was right."

"So, you left?"

"I left because I wasn't sure of us. I wasn't sure you'd choose me. That night when I threw the drink in her face and told her off, you came to her defense and not mine."

"That was a mistake. I was furious at her for provoking you and yes, I was furious at you for falling for it and even more so after you told Grace what you did. But you still should have come to me."

"I didn't have the courage to stay and face it."

"Face what?"

"You," she whispers. "The fallout after what I'd done. The way you looked at me because of it."

"I was pissed at you, but fuck, Ana. I still loved you."

"You loved me, but I know you didn't like me very much."

"No," I breathe the word. "I didn't like you."

"I didn't like me very much either."

"Because of me?"

"Because of us," she admits.

"Were we really that bad?"

She quickly shakes her head.

"We were both too inexperienced, I think. It was all so new and so all consuming. Every mood...every whim, was so over dramatized and intense. We didn't have a clue what we were doing. I don't think we would have lasted. I realize that, now that I'm with-"

"Hunter? He gave you this realization, did he? He seems boring as hell, Ana. Is that what you want?"

"Not boring. Just calm-"

"I'M NOT CALM?"  
She raises and eyebrow at my outburst.

"I'm not just talking about him, Christian. I'm trying to explain the different relationship dynamics. You and I were like a race car going full speed around the track. We kept trying to ignore all the bald tires and the check engine light being on, but we knew it was only a matter of time before it all fell apart and we went careening into the rails. We were always holding our breaths waiting for something to go wrong."

"With Hunter you don't feel that way?"

"I just mean that, I've learned how draining it was. How unhealthy."

"I get that," I tell her, thinking of how it is with Jade. How compatible we are in all aspects of our lives. It is easier with Jade, but there is only one problem and I have to voice it to Ana. "I agree, its easier. Its calmer. It may even be healthier, but Ana, is it love? Do you love him? And I'm not talking about the safe love...the I can spend the rest of my life and be content kind of love. I'm talking about the same heartbeat kind of love. I'm talking about the unable to pull away because its too strong type of love. The world can go straight to hell when you're together type of love. The in your own bubble type of love. Do you love him like that? Because if you did, you sure as hell wouldn't have just been so in sync with me. And whatever the reason you used to come here, it sure as hell isn't what made you stay."

"I know," she whispers.

"You know? What does that mean?"

….

 **Carrick's POV**

I get off the elevator at Christians, smiling at the text from Natalie letting me know that the transfer for HB to Seattle is underway. I look up to find Grace waiting in the foyer.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," I tell her, kissing her cheek.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Just business," I tell her. She just stares at me. "Grace?"

"I don't want to wake Teddy," she says, brushing past me. I know she wants me to follow.

"Just business," she repeats when we're alone in Christian's office. "Personal business I'm sure, because there is no case you are working on, is there? All this time you've been spending away from home has nothing to do with a case."

"No, it hasn't been due to a case. Believe me when I say, I'm not cheating on you, Grace."

"Forgive me if I find your word to not mean as much as it once did since I can't recall the last time you've been true to it."

"Grace, please. You can't truly believe I would cheat on you. No one can hold a candle to you. Everything I do is with you in mind"

"We both know that's not true?"

"Grace-"

"I know what you've done and it certainly wasn't for me. I know everything."  
She takes a file and flings it at me. It lands on the desk. The contents spill out. Pictures of me and the meetings I've held with Henry Barrington since Teddy has come to us scatter on the desk. Copies of documents from when we first adopted Christian, his birth certificate, DNA test with his true lineage are all laid out before us.

"You've known Ella all these years. How could you have done this?"

I offer her a seat in one of Christian's office chairs and she accepts it. I take the seat opposite her.

"Ella and I belong to a different lifetime, Grace. And believe me, what you have in those files does not begin to scratch the surface."

"Perhaps not, but they tell me enough. I take your lack of surprise to mean you knew all along I was investigating you?"

"No. But I suspected you would."

"You knew I thought you were being unfaithful to me all these weeks."

"Of course. You are a smart woman, Grace. Nothing gets passed you."

"My whole life has gotten past me, starting with my son and my so called best friend. At least that's what I thought was the start. And that has been devastating enough, but now to find out you've been lying to me all these years, aside from all of that."

"I was protecting you by keeping the truth from you."

"You sound like Christian. At least now I know where he gets it from."

"Grace that's not fair."

"Fair? You have the nerve to talk about fair. Whats not fair is you allowing me to live a lie our entire marriage. What's not fair is that you never ONCE said you knew Ella personally. You knew I was researching her for Christian and you sat not saying a single word. In fact, you were dead set against me finding anything out about her. I couldn't figure out why. I bought the excuse of you not wanting him to be stuck in his past, but now I know better."

"What I said was true. It does no good dredging up the past."

She shuffles through the pile and takes out a picture of Ella. The very one that hangs in Christian's old room. Ever since he pinned it to his cork-board I've all but avoided going into his room. It's like she's haunting me there. Those gray eyes are the only ones that's ever seen the real me and the truth stares back at me in that picture like a mirror held up to my face.

"Ella Brant," she reads the name written on the back with an exasperated laugh. "I always thought it was a coincidence that she had your mother's maiden name. Was that you're doing?"  
I nod. Staring at Ella's picture as she stares back at me has me dropping all pretenses.

"When she came to me and asked me to help her run away from home, my father agreed to create a fake passport for her. We used that name. Ella was very close to my mother."

"Its hard to believe your parents facilitated her running away at her age."

"Ella was distraught and desperate. The Barringtons were a mean breed of boys, with the exception of her. She had such a gentle spirit back then. She was tortured in that house. My mother wanted better for her, so she sent her to live with my aunt Rose in Lexington."

"And you followed her to the states?"

"A year later. When I was done with college, yes, I followed her."

"Barrington," she says more to herself than to me. "Christian mentioned the name to me when Teddy first came to us."  
At the mention of Teddy, she leaves to go and check on him.

I take the reprieve to catch my breath and look over the contents of the file. Its all very thoroughly investigated, to her credit. That son of a bitch Henry was true to his word about unblocking information. My only respite is that she doesn't truly know what she's looking at. Not that it matters much now that the source of it all is in the states. I'm sure by now he's talked to Christian. I have no idea what he's told him and the feeling of being so out of control is much too foreign for me. I should have taken care of that bastard years ago, but I enjoyed watching him suffer too much. I pick up the picture of Ella. She stares back at me, so sweet and innocent. So trusting. How I loved her. How I wanted her. I would have done anything to make her mine, but she rejected me. I can hear our last conversation in my mind like it was yesterday. The feelings come to the surface as well as the memory.

 _"Carrick, please don't."_

 _"Don't plan for our future together? Impossible. I have it all worked out. In another year, I'll be partner at one of my old professor's law firm. We can get married. I'll be able to give you everything that you could possibly ever want."_

 _"I can't. I would only be using you and I care about you too much to do that."_

 _"You can learn to love me. People do it all the time. Lots of people are happy with less than what we have right now. We'll have a good life together. I'll buy you that ranch on the countryside you've fallen in love with. We can have babies, lots of them, so they can run wild all over the place. And you'll have your horses-"_

 _"Carrick, stop. How can you say this when you know I don't love you?"_

 _"You care for me. That's enough. I'll make it enough. Let me take care of you, Ella. Let me love you."_

 _"You deserve more. You deserve a woman's heart. I can't give you mine because…"_

 _"Because of HIM. Because you love him and not me. He is your brother, Ella. It's sick. People will know. They will shun you."_

 _"I know."_

 _"He's brainwashed you. I know he has."_

 _"If only that were true. But it doesn't change things between you and me. I've tried but, Carrick, I don't love you. I never have. I never will."_

The anger I felt at her words still courses through my veins after all these years. It takes everything in me not to rip her picture to pieces. I look up to see Grace standing before me once again. The anger showing on my face for a split second before I pull it down again.

"Christian knew the name Barrington," she says, sitting down in the chair before me once again. "Elliot remembered it. I thought they were mistaken."

"Elliot overheard a phone conversation that I should have had in private."

"So, you convinced our son to hide the truth too. He was a little boy-"

"Grace, I did no such thing and I am insulted by the accusation."

"You're insulted. I have been starring at your pack of lies for the last three hours and you're insulted."

"I was going to tell you."

"When? When were you going to tell me? You knew that first night that Christian was a Barrington. That he had a family that may have wanted him- a family that we were obligated by law to inform."

"I informed them. It was the conversation Elliot overheard. I informed that bastard the he had a son. That his sister was found dead on her living room floor and then I went about the business of making sure he handed over all claims to his son... MY SON."

"He is not your son. Not by blood. He had a family that you kept from him. You stole him from his family and every day you woke up without saying a word about it, you made the choice to steal him all over again."

"Do you not want Christian, Grace?"

"Of course, I want him. I'm the one who convinced you to take him in the beginning…"

"What is it," I ask her when she stops talking. She looks down at the pile of documents.

"You didn't seem surprised back then either," she says, looking up at me. "When I called you, you didn't seem surprised by what I was saying. Did you already know he was there?"

"I arranged for you to give him care. I figured you would want him."

"You arranged for it? How did you know? The only way you could have known is if..."

"Grace," I warn her. "Be careful. You are going down a road that you can't turn off of and I am in no mood to coddle you through it."

"I don't need you to coddle me. I want to know the truth."

"You told me you wanted another son for Elliot to play with. I knew Ella had one. I wasn't sure if he was the one you wanted, so I arranged for you to see him. To try him out, so to speak."

"You make it sound like I was shopping for a new dress."

"I wasn't even sure if I wanted him, but he was the better part of Ella. The part I fell in love with."

"You put the whole thing in motion?"

"It took a quite a bit of effort. I had to pull strings. I even had to wrap strings around a few necks. But in the end, it was worth watching HB suffer with his choices the way Ella had to suffer for hers. Claiming their son as my own has been icing on the cake and now, claiming his is the pretty blue candles on top."

"Cary, what are you talking about?"

"The sweet taste of revenge, my Dear," I tell her, getting up to pour a glass of bourbon from Christian's private stock. It's top shelf. My son always has to have the best. I take pride in instilling that in him. "It's true what they say. Revenge is best served cold. I've been enjoying watching him grow up for years. But try as I did, I still couldn't eradicate all of the Barrington stench from him."

"You wanted Christian for revenge? No, I refuse to believe that."

"Oh, my poor Grace. I know this must be a shock to you. But remember, you asked to know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. None of this is making any sense to me now."

"Well, my Dear, it really is quite simple," I tell her, twirling my drink before I put it up to my lips. "It's a classic tale of boy meets girl. Only this time the boy falls in love with the girl next door. Then the boy finds out the girl is in love with her very own brother."

"You're the boy and Ella is the girl," she says and I nod, even though it wasn't a question. "You lost her to her brother?"

"I don't lose," I spit at her. "Ella laid in the bed she created, I made sure of it. And I plan on doing the same to her brother when he arrives."

"Ella was a young girl. A sick girl, clearly. And she was Christian's mother."

"Ella got what she deserved."

"What did you do to her?"

"Let it go, Grace."

"I will not let it go. I want you to tell me. You said you arranged for me to be Christian's doctor. Did you know that he was severely abused? Did you know that Ella was dead and that he had been left alone with her?"

"Grace-"

"Cary? Did you…Did you hurt her?"

"Be careful the things you ask to know Grace. As it stands, you already know too much," I tell her, taking the picture of Ella and turning it face down. I swear she is possessing me to talk. No other living soul knows my secrets, but now Grace knows and she has to be dealt with.

"Please tell me that you didn't hurt that poor girl."

"She was poor," I laugh, using her picture as a coaster for my drink. "I made sure of it. I had her selling herself. She was so fucked up in the head."

"No," she pants out.

"You look faint," I tell her. She's lost all color. "Drink this."

I offer her my drink but she pushes it away, spilling it on her paperwork. She gets up from her chair and stumbles back away from me.  
Shes looking at me like she's never seen me before. Her look is almost frightened. She eyes the phone on Christian's desk and lunges for it in an effort to call security in, I'm sure.

"Ryan," she whispers.

"You best leave them out of this," I tell her, grabbing the phone from her and placing it back in its cradle before anyone can answer her call. "What are you going to tell them, anyway? That your husband just offered you a drink and you panicked. They'd think you've lost your mind. Now, we wouldn't want that, would we? Imagine our beloved Grace going stark raving mad."

"Cary, whats happening? This isn't you. It's like I'm here with some stranger. Something is wrong with you. Maybe it's a form of stroke you've had. You need help."  
She goes for the door but I stop her.

"Listen to me very carefully. Think about your next move. It needs to include keeping your mouth shut."

"You can't possibility expect me to do that."

"There are consequences in betraying me. Ella had to learn that the hard way. Don't make the same mistake."

"I'm not some little girl. You can't just dispose of me-"

"You are smarter than that. You always have been. You know what I can do. Up until now, you've benefited from it."

"No."

"You have always been good at pretending. You not messing up the order of things is why we get along so well. But you know the man you married, Grace."

"I thought I married a man who loves me."

"I do love you," I assure her. "But I won't make the mistake of letting love ruin me again. Let's not turn it ugly. Please, don't make me have to turn what we have into something ugly."

"Like Ella?"

"Enough about Ella."

"What do you expect me to do, forget? Go back to how it was before I knew?"

"That is exactly what you will do."

"And if I don't?"

"Grace," I sigh in frustration. It's imperative that she understands. "Think of your beautiful life. The life I gave you. Think of your Children. Elliot is about to start his new life. Mia's hasn't even begun-"

"What are you saying? Are you threatening me? Are you threatening them? I'm your wife. They are your children."

"What I do or don't do is entirely up to you now."

"Christian…Teddy," she thinks out loud. "No, you can't hurt him. He's just a little boy."

"Grace," I ground out her name when she races out of the room.

She disappears in Teddy's fort and reemerges with him still asleep in her arms. She runs upstairs with him. I stand with one foot on the bottom step, ready to ascend.

"I won't say anything," she calls down to me from the top landing. I can hear the fear in her voice.  
I make it to the top landing in time to see her enter Teddy's room and lock them both in.

"Grace-"

"Just stay away." Her voice is close to breaking down.

Satisfied that she is where I need her to be tonight, I go downstairs and pour myself another drink.  
I take out my phone and punch the 2 key and wait an answer.

"Natalie, get in touch with Flynn. I may need help with my wife after all."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	38. Mad People Sane

**It feels wrong to say enjoy, so here it is.**

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 **Chapter 38**

 **"Mad People Sane."**

 **Christian's POV**

Entering Escala, I breathe a sigh of relief when the smell of home hits me. The familiar warmth that surrounds me lifts my mood, allowing me to forget what I just left in New York. I call for Teddy.

"You're back," he, races from the kitchen. He's still chewing the bite of what smells like an orange he took before he left his snack.

"I sure am," I say. He high fives me with sticky hands.

"Did you see, Ana?"

"I did and you know what she said?"

"What?" He's trying not to bounce up and down about whatever he thinks it is.

"She told me that she'll be coming here sooner than expected and you know what else?"

"What?"

"She can't wait to see you."

"Yayy," he says.

Mom comes up behind him with a smile on her face. Mine fades when I take note of her. She seems tired. She's hiding it well, but I know her. Something's wrong.

"Teddy bear, why don't you go and finish eating so I can talk to Grandma, okay?"

"Kay," he says. "Can we go to the park tomorrow?"

"Sure, we can."

Mom waits until he disappears before she speaks.

"He's really happy you're home. So am I."

"Mom, what's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing."

"I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot in watching Teddy."

"Oh, no, Teddy is a Godsend. I love spending time with him. Don't ever feel like it's a burden to ask me. And he slept like an Angel."

"Then what kept you up last night?"

"Oh, nothing at all, Dear. I'm just…" She waves me away. "I'm just being silly about things. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Fine. I'll let it go for now."

"Thank you. And did I hear you say that Ana was on her way?"

"Apparently so. You know the guy she's been seeing?"

"The Singapore trip one?"

"Yes, Mom," I smirk at her. "The Singapore trip one. His name is Hunter Barrington."

"Barrington?"

"Turns out my idiot older brother was right about the name after all. It's a convoluted mess of a tale and I'm too worn out to go into details, but I have a brother. Two, actually."

All the color has left her, but she's taking it better than I expected.

"Yes," she says. "I see. And Ana is dating this Hunter Barrington, your brother."

"You don't seem surprised."

"Not much surprises me anymore and I'm sad to say it. So, he is coming here to get to know you?"

"No. I want nothing to do with the lot of them. They are coming here because his father, who happens to be my father, is in need of a specialist who just so happens to practice here in Seattle."

"You have a real father now," she whispers. "A real family. This might be a good thing."

"Mom, I've always had a real father. Dad is my real father and you are my real mother. I know I haven't been the best son through the years—"

"Nonsense," Dad says. The rich boom of his voice nearly scares mom out of her skin. I almost feel like I have to catch her when she jumps. Her eyes fall on the little hand that he's holding.

"Teddy." She calls his name, going over to get him. She takes his hand from dad's, almost snatching him away and bringing him over to me.

I look at that dad in question, but he just shakes his head. I can't help but wonder if they're fighting. Mom can get very possessive when she's pissed. Whatever it is, I have a feeling dad's going to be in the doghouse for a while.

"You did nothing but make us proud, Son," Dad says, ignoring the slight from mom. "You have an important role in this family and you fulfill it perfectly, and so does Teddy. Isn't that right, Grace?"

"Y-Yes… yes, that's right."

"Good girl. Now, come along. I'm sure Christian's had a long flight and he wants to relax and spend time with my grandson." Dad holds his hand out, beckoning mom to come to him, but she hesitates. She seems to be in a daze and I feel terrible for springing the Barrington bullshit on her the way that I did. "Remember what we talked about last night?"

She nods her head at Dad before turning to me.

"I love you, Christian," she says. "Never forget that."

"Of course not, Mom."

She bends and kisses Teddy's cheek then goes to Dad without another word.

"Welcome home, son," Dad says as the elevator doors close.

Mom doesn't even look in my direction. Her eyes are trained on Teddy as he waves goodbye to them. I'll have to broach the subject of being a Barrington to her more gently next time. I don't want her to think I would prefer them to her and dad. I am a Grey and the Greys are my family.

"So, what have you been up to," I ask the happy ball of energy standing next to me. We make our way to the great room and he sits next to me so we can catch up.

"I was practicing for the wedding," he says. "Uncle Elliot says you're gonna be his best man."

"I am and I'm looking forward to it."

"Why is it called a best man?"

"It's an easy way of saying that the person is important to you. It's usually a brother or a best friend or even a son."

"Kinda like a MOH?"

"Exactly. Ana is Aunt Kate's best friend."

"Is Emmy coming to the wedding?"

"I hope so."

"She can meet Ana," he says. It sounds absolutely exciting to him, but I'm not entertaining the prospect at all.

"We'll see. In the meantime, why don't you go and grab your jacket? I'm taking you both out for dinner and if you want, she can join us for a sleepover tonight."

"Yess," he says running off to do as I asked.

Leave it to my son to point out the obvious. If Ana is in the wedding then, of course, the Barrington fucker is going to accompany her. So not only do I have to contend with my long lost and found brother being in my city with my ex, but I have to deal with her being _with_ him celebrating with my real brother on the most important day of his life.

This shit is enough to make Shakespeare scratch his head.

..

 **Carrick's POV**

I glance over at Grace who's hugging the passenger door. Never does she sit so far away from me while I drive. Her hand is usually laced in mine. I hate seeing her so afraid of me, but unfortunately, it's a necessary evil. I cannot have her running amuck and ruining my plans. Fear is the only thing that will keep her in line. It controls absolutely and I must have absolute control over her right now.

"You did very well not to alert our son to you're being upset," I tell her. "You need to continue to behave that way."

"And how do you suggest I do that? I just, not more than a few hours ago, found out I was married to Satan himself. How is one expected to behave normally when faced with that?"

"Satan?" The word comes out in a chuckle. It's the first time anyone has ever called me something that extreme and it strikes me as amusing. "My Dear, you were never one for over exaggeration. Please, don't start now. I'm nothing of the sort and you know it. I'm still your loving husband as long as you remain my loyal wife. I don't think that's too much to ask after all I've given you."

"What have you given me," she asks. I turn into the driveway and nod my head in the direction of our home. A Spanish style two-story she fell in love with the first moment she saw it. I still remember the feeling of carrying her over the threshold the day of our wedding. The willow trees catch the wind and sway with the rustling of their lush green leaves. I make a note to have them trimmed back come winter. "It will become my prison," she says. "It's almost ominous now."

"More overexaggerating? I'm really surprised at you. Our home is no different than when you left it."

I lead her inside to a waiting Gretchen.

"Welcome back Mrs. Grey," she says, taking her coat. "I hope you enjoyed your stay with your grandson?"

Grace, lost in her own thoughts barely acknowledges her. Gretchen looks at me for direction and I nod at the sweet little thing to let her alone.

"Is it worth being rude to the staff," I ask her, following her as she walks aimlessly through to the sitting room.

I take the opportunity to pour myself a drink.

"I don't give a damn about the staff," she says. "How can I worry about keeping pleasantries when I don't even know who I'm married to anymore. I don't even recognize my life anymore. How could it have all fallen apart so terribly in such a short span of time? Just yesterday, my greatest fear was of you being unfaithful in our marriage. Now, I long for it to be that because at least _that_ I could forgive."

"What have I done to you that you deem me so terrible. I have been nothing but a supportive husband to you, Grace. I adore you. I worship the very air you breathe. I even allow you to breathe it."

"Allow me to—"

"You are the mother of my children. The woman I share my time and my bed with. There is no one else above you in my life. And ever since Ella's life came to an end, you have been the only woman in my heart."

"You mean since you killed her."

"Never say that to me again." I slam my drink down on the trivet, spilling its contents.

"Why not? It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Never say it aloud to anyone again, do you understand? Even thinking it will be dangerous for you."

"Dangerous for me? What about you? You are a lawyer. You know better than anyone that the dead never stays buried. All someone has to do is investigate. All it would take is a phone call to the Detroit PD. How many people besides me know about this? How many people have you told? You can't keep all your ducks in a row forever. Look how much you told me without meaning to. Who else have you mistakenly confided in? You're wasting all of your energy keeping me quiet when any number of people can go against you."

My mind starts making a list of who all knows enough to be dangerous. Natalie is the one I confide in the most, but even she doesn't know anything detrimental. The same with her father and Flynn. I've made sure all of my right hands are never aware of what the left ones are doing. Grace is the only exception. She knows much too much. She doesn't realize it, but she has just sealed her fate. Regardless, I give her a round of applause for that little performance. She nearly succeeded in throwing me off my game.

"You almost had me going for a moment, my Dear, but I can assure you, my ducks are quite lame. And as long as I have you by my side, I can handle the rest."

"You do not have me and I will not be by your side. You've all but admitted to murdering a woman. Your son's mother. And you threatened to do the same thing to me and to our children. I would rather be anywhere else than at your side."

"As my wife, there really isn't much you can do about that, is there?" I refresh my drink. This conversation is lacking. Normally, I find her stubborn spirit endearing but right now, it's picking at my nerve.

"I think, perhaps, it will be best if we separated," she says. I turn towards her so fast, she takes a step back.

"You have truly lost your mind if you think I will allow that to ever happen."

"I'll remain here in the house. I just mean that our living arrangements need to change. You can move downstairs, or maybe I will. I just can't go on being your wife, not after everything I know."

"You are not moving anywhere. You are not going anywhere, but up to bed, _our_ bed, where we both sleep. As my wife, your job is to sleep with me. You denied me access to you last night. I allowed it because I understood you were upset, but you will never lock yourself away from me again. Is that clear?"

Not wanting to hear any more from her, I take my scotch and venture over to my chess table. Last I played, I was at a pivotal move and I am eager to get back to it. I study the board, getting lost in it, already feeling the tension start to dissipate from my mind.

I reach for the rook, but with a swipe of a hand, the chess pieces go scattering across the board. I watch as the pawns fall and go rolling across the floor. I look at Grace just in time to see her turn on her Ferragamo heels and rush towards the door. She has the audacity to think that she's going to get away with causing this much disruption. Does she think she's just going to skip on up to bed after such a display of tantrum?

"Let go of me," she yells when I grab her arm and spin her around.

"You will clean this mess up."

"Let your precious Gretchen do it."

"You keep this up and you'll be the only mess she'll have to clean." She brings her other palm up, but I catch it just before it strikes my face, twisting her wrist, making her cry out in pain. Her short nails claw into the back of my hand, drawing blood. She yells again when I drag her over and throw her on the couch. She's lost all control of herself and it infuriates me. "Stop it, Grace." I straddle her as she lashes out. "You are completely mad."

"You are the one that's mad. This is crazy and I will not be married to it. I will not live with it. I will lock it out. I will lock _you_ out." Her words thrust me back to the last time I heard them. The last time a woman denied me access to her.

 _"Just let me love you one last time. Let me be with you. I just want to feel you in my arms again and then I'll go. I'll let your brother have you and I'll never return," I begged her. I was desperate for just a crumb of affection from her._

 _"Please stop doing this to yourself. How many more ways can I say I don't love you, Carrick? I never have. Not the way you want me to. I tried, but I just don't want you. I feel nothing like that for you. You deserve a woman who wants you. Grace wants you. Go home to her. Be with your wife. She'll never deny you. Stop wasting time wanting someone you can't have."_

The fury I felt then overtakes me now and just like that night, all reason in me snaps.

"You ungrateful Bitch! I'll show you just how much of you I _can_ have."

Grace yells in pain as her blouse and bra rip away from her body exposing her soft breast. The same breast I've enjoyed caressing and suckling since the day I made her my wife. The very breast she's now twisting her body to keep me away from.

"Carrick, stop—"

"Shut up." Her knees are locked together tight. I pry them apart, pushing up her skirt and ripping off her panties. Her feet are bare. Her shoes are now flying in the air as she tries desperately to kick me away from her. "Never will you deny me. Never."

"Stop," she yells before I place my hand over her mouth. Her teeth sink into my hand.

"You bitch!"

I slap her face so hard that it stuns her. I've never struck her before. Never have I had to. She stays still. The fight in her is all but gone. No longer denying me what I want, I take it from her, coming inside her with such glorious satisfaction it makes me weep from the feel of it.

The anger I felt moments ago has left me in a sputtering mass of cum. Completely sated with a sense of euphoria I've only ever felt once before, I ease out of Grace and tuck myself back in.

"No, no, no," she sobs, hiding her face in the throw pillow.

"Now, that we've made up," I say, towering over her as she curls into a ball. I pay her no mind as I fix the sleeves of my shirt, picking a tiny piece of fabric from Grace's bra from the corner of one. "Clean up this mess."

Silently, and almost robotically, she gathers herself off the couch and picks up the pawns from the floor, sitting them back on the chess table. She waits, clutching what's left of her blouse closed to save her modesty.

"All done?"

"Yes, Sir," she says so low that I have to strain to hear her.

"Good girl. Now, go on up to bed." I reach for her when she passes me. Her body stiffens. Her hands grip her blouse so tight they turn white. " _Our_ bed." I step closer to her. She turns her head away with a soft cry of protests when I run my nose up the length of her neck. "And don't shower. I love the smell of our lovemaking on you."

With that, she races out the room and up the stairs.

I shake my head as she goes. I wish she could understand. I've waited my whole adult life for the events that are about to transpire in the next few days. I have been meticulous in my execution, spending years manipulating lives as easy as if they were pieces on my chess board.

I used to despise the game as I child. I didn't understand my father's fascination with it. My mother thought he was downright obsessed with it and I was inclined to agree with her. Until, one evening, I was bored out of my mind and he sat me down opposite him to play.

 _"Chess doesn't drive people mad, it keeps mad people sane," he told me._ Patiently, he explained each figure and their importance in aiding the king. _"Make sure you're the king, son," he told me. "Everyone else is there to serve him."_

I never forgot that.

I fell in love with the game after that. We'd spend hours upon hours getting lost in the world of chess and when I became a partner and made my first million, instead of buying Ella her ranch, I blew it all on this chess set. Each piece is one of a kind, handmade, and designed with exquisite detail. My mother scolded me for a solid hour for wasting money on such ridiculousness. Only my father understood and he was quite proud.

I sit at the table and pick up the queen, my Grace, and right her again. Her crown is of the rarest of diamonds. She takes her place next to her king, with his crown of blood ruby red. Ironically, his queen is the most powerful piece he has defending him and I have to laugh at how true to life that fact is.

Grace has always been my strongest defender, but my beautiful queen is in danger of going rogue. I pray she does not force me to make a move that I'm not prepared to make. It will only end up destroying her in the end and that is the last thing I want to do. If she continues on this way, something will have to be done about her. The thought of losing my beloved queen pains me deeply. I lift her again, bringing her crown to my lips, kissing it.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey," Gretchen's voice interrupts my musings. "I thought I heard you go up to bed. I was just going to turn off the lights."

"I was just on my way."

"What's happened," she says, coming into the room and seeing Grace's shoes and discarded clothing on the floor.

"She became hysterical," I say, holding up the queen piece to show her who I mean before putting it down again. "I couldn't calm down. She's very ill. I'm afraid it's worse than I thought. The respite she took to be with our grandson has done nothing for her."

"Oh, no, not Mrs. Grey. Isn't there anything else we can do to help her?"

The staff has been made well aware of my wife's recent difficulties. The stresses of life have gotten the better of her and she's in danger of having a mental breakdown.

"Remind everyone to tread carefully where she's concerned. I don't want her bothered with the day to day goings on in the house. It's your job to run things for her now. Let the staff know that all things must be approved by you, not Mrs. Grey. You have my full authority."

"Yes, Mr. Grey and I'll see to it that she's not disturbed."

"I'm to be alerted immediately if she starts acting strangely."

"Strangely?"

"Rambling on about things, making wild accusations, trying to leave without permission. She's gotten it in her head that I'm trying to do her harm. She'll make bold attempts to escape. She's becoming very paranoid, very cunning."

"That's such a shame. She's always been so kind."

"It's not her, Gretchen, it's the illness. I am heartbroken over it."

"I can imagine."

"I don't want her to hurt herself. I couldn't go on if something were to happen to her. I want someone watching her at all times."

"Of course, and I'll call you right away, the minute someone notices anything's off with her."

"Good. My wife is the most important thing in the world to me. I'm counting on you to see that she is cared for."

"I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. I know how much my family means to you. You would make an excellent daughter in law."

"I don't think Mr. Grey knows I'm even alive."

She laughs a little to lessen the sting of the unrequited love she has for my youngest son. How he misses that she looks at him all twinkle-eyed whenever he steps in the room is beyond me. Grace noticed it the day Ana first came to dinner. Gretchen let her jealousy get the better of her. Grace was ready to dismiss her, but I forbade it. I think now Grace is under the assumption that I'm sweet on her.

"That could change," I say. "Christian has a way of coming around to things when they are brought to his attention. Especially, if he sees how well you're taking care of his mother. Her illness will devastate him, but knowing that you've been the one making her world safe may just open his eyes, and more importantly, his heart, towards you. Play your cards right and you might just have your man yet."

"I would do anything for Mr. Grey."

"I'm aware of that," I smile at her.

She is a very beautiful young woman and so dutiful. I had Ana lined up for Christian. She was perfect for him, although Elena didn't agree.

Ana had just the right amount of sass to keep him stimulated and allure to keep him interested. Now she's gone and tainted herself by laying with trash. I blame Elena and her constant meddling for that. She ran Ana off to New York and right into Barrington's arms.

Elena Lincoln is a thorn in my side, always has been. I lift the piece representing her, placing it next to Christian and Teddy, my bishops.

The pawn that is Jade catches my eye. She's too forward thinking for my taste. She pretends to know her place, but she's not fooling anyone. Jade will never be good enough to keep Christian for the long-term, but for now, she's proven to be a useful distraction. I've given Elena strict orders to leave her alone for the time being, but once she is taken out of the picture, Gretchen will fit in nicely. I slide her pawn piece next to Jade's.

I leave the board with pieces still out of place, deciding it's best to start again fresh in the morning. I nod a goodnight, leaving Gretchen with thoughts of gaining Christian's affection swirling around in her head. Grace will be in good hands with her.

Taking the stairs alerts me to just how exhausted the day has made me. I cannot wait to crawl in bed next to the warmth that is my wife.

Our room is dark, but I can still see Grace in bed. I sit next to her. My eyes adjust, allowing me to make out her beautiful face. A full bottle of Ambien, minus one pill, and a half glass of water is sitting at her bedside. Just like I requested, she is un-showered. The smell of my arousal is still on her. My dick stirs and I have to force myself not to take her again.

She's always been excellent in bed and tonight was no exception. Unlike Ella, Grace has always been uninhibited. She answers to all of my urges. How could she possibly think I'd cheat on her when no one satisfies me like she does.

"You have no idea how much I love you." I brush her hair back and try to kiss away the redness of her cheek.

Unable to stop myself, I slip under the covers and settle myself between her legs. I take her clit in my mouth. She is too deep in sleep to wake up, but her body is enjoying it. It's trembling in response to my touch. With my cum still leaking out of her, I lick her, bringing her to orgasm. Only a whimper escapes her lips as the taste of her sweetness slivers down my throat. I don't deserve to partake in such pleasantries, but they are mine to have and I will have them whenever I damn well please. I stop short at making love to her. I want her fully awake for that.

Leaving her in peace, I shower, before getting into bed. My phone vibrates and I'm in no mood for the annoyance of John Flynn.

 **Flynn: I'm still on standby, ready to admit Grace. Her room is on reserve. Shall I send someone for her now?**

 **Carrick: I'm not as prepared as I thought I was to do that yet. I'm hoping for other alternatives.**

 **Flynn: Medicate her.**

 **Carrick: Excellent. Gretchen will come and pick up the prescription in the morning.**

 **Flynn: I'll leave her name with my nurse.**

 **Carrick: And have a session with Christian. He just returned from New York. I need to know where his mind is right now.**

 **Flynn: Is there a certain direction you'd like me to sway it in?**

 **Carrick: Yes. Mine. This is a very critical time. I don't want any more fuckups. Keep him under control.**

 **Flynn: Understood.**

I turn my phone off and I settle next to Grace. Her body shudders at the feel of my arm around her.

"Never you worry, my Dear. Soon, it will be all over."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Wow, it has been a while! I hope you all are having wonderful holidays.**

 **First thing, I did not abandon the story. However, updates will be sporadic due to most of my writing time being dedicated to publishing.**

 **Second thing, for those of you who are new to my stories, or for those of you who may have forgotten, let me just say:**

 ***I do not guarantee or say if my story is an Ana and Christian HEA.**

 ***I do not trigger warn.**

 ***I do not post troll or even negative guest reviews simply because this is my platform and I choose not to.**

 **You can reach me in the FB group The Playroom of the Sisterhood, under my name Lanie Love, Or join my newsletter at lanielove . com.**

 **Links are posted here on my profile page.**

 **As always thank you for reading and reviewing. Your support is awesome!**


End file.
